Infinite'TSUKAIMA' Stratos
by ralf07
Summary: I though thing will become normal once i return home. Oh... how wrong i was with how there is the girl with super human strength and a mad scientist girl. Not to mention this strange mecha called IS. How did i even pilot it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I already have 2 stories and 1 of them hasn't been updated for a while, but I can't get rid of this from my head, so I decided to publish it. Here is another crossover of zero no tsukaima, but this time with infinite stratos. Let's just see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own infinite stratos and zero no tsukaima or any other series that will or will not appear. They belong to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>(saito P.O.V)<p>

My name is Hiraga, Saito. There is nothing really interesting about me. That is, until what happened when I was 16 years old. I was about to head back from receiving my repaired laptop when I was summoned to another world. Yes, another world. There I became a familiar for a girl there. She was the girl I loved. The key word here is "was." I still love her till this day, but I need to move on and forget about her. Many things happened while I was there: I found many friends there and also my purpose in life. I wanted to protect her; the girl who became my master. Unfortunately, that accident happened and she is lost to me forever. I spent a few days mourning for her loss, and then I noticed something strange. Although my master is gone, the runes on my left hand haven't disappeared. Suddenly, the runes started to glow brightly and the next thing I knew I was back in my world.

My mother found me unconscious outside our house and brought me back inside. It looks like I wasn't the only one here. It seems like Derf was also here with me. My mother wasn't really surprised by a talking katana. It seems she really believed me when I told her I was in another world. My father was also present, be he fainted immediately after hearing Derf talk. It took some time for me to get used to this world after disappearing for a year. The official report was that I was kidnapped, but lost my memories about it. My father was the one who came up with that story. Who would believe that I was transported to another world? My little sister seems really happy to see me after a year, though. Her reaction to Derf talking was a little different. It seems she wanted to take Derf apart to find out how he talked. I tried to explain to her that Derf was a sentient sword that even if you broke him apart he just moved to the nearest sword.

Our whole family has decided to move away with my father looking for a new jog elsewhere. We managed to find a school for my sister while I needed to repear a grade since I was missing for a year.

Tomorrow starts my new day at school…

Sigh, it feels weird living a normal life like this.

School Day

"I'm late!" I shout while trying to prepare for school as fast as possible. I can't believe that I'm going to be late on my first day. I immediately dashed to school as fast as possible while carrying my shinai which I need in order to activate my gandalfr power. Who knows what will happen? So, I decide to always carry it wherever I go. I can't just carry Derf outside. That would freak people out, but what I didn't know is that Derf can transfer himself to another sword even if his body isn't broken. He currently resides in my shinai, but reserves from talking or else someone might freak out.

I ran as fast as possible with the power of gandalfr boosting my speed. I noticed the gate was about to close, so I ran even faster to make it. Just as I was about to make it, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch," came the voice of a girl.

I look up and noticed a girl who was wearing the same school as me, albeit, the female version with her long hair split into parts.

"Boin, Boin"

I noticed something soft in my hand. I try to squeeze it a bit to see what it is. It was really soft like a marshmallow. When I turn my down to see what I was holding, to my horror (and happiness), my hand was groping her breast. She let out a soft moan and looks at me with a look that could be mistaken for Guan Yu. "Sorr-", before I even finished the word, she took out her boken and immediately struck me with it.

"Ouch!" I yelled. That strike really hurt. I think the last time I felt this kind of pain was when I was punched by Guiche's golem. "That hurt you violent woman!" I shouted while groaning from the pain.

"H-h-h-how dare you to t-t-t-th-th-that kind of thing to me you pervert!" She shouted at me.

"Hey, it was an accident," I said trying to turn the conversation around.

"Yeah, groping my chest was also an accident," she countered sarcastically. Damn, I don't have anything to retort back with.

"But I wa-whoa," I got out trying to dodge her attack. I look to the ground where her attack connected only to see a large crack there.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted after finally realizing that if that attack hit me, I would have died right there. I mean, what kind of bamboo sword can cause a crack on a concrete floor?

"That's what I was planning on," she says while preparing for another strike.

I have no choice, I take out my shinai and my gandalfr runes activate, thus, giving me a chance to intercept her attack. She seems shocked that I was able to parry her attack.

"Hoh… you're pretty good for a pervert. In that case, I don't need to hold back." With that said, her speed and power behind her attacks increased causing me trouble with keeping up with her even with my gandalfr powers. Thankfully, my past experiences in fighting stopped her from landing a single strike on me.

"…"

We charged at each other trying to take down the other…

'Donk'

Someone knocked us down with a fist to our heads.

"That's enough. You guys are already late, don't make a mess in front of school any more than you already have, but since this is the first day I'll let it slide for now. Now go to your class!"

"R-right away sir."

"Y-yes Nishimura-sensei."

It looks like we both completely forgot our tardiness during the fight earlier. That teacher looks really scary. He even managed to stop our fight just like that. There are still many amazing people in my world that I don't know of.

We immediately part ways once we enter the school. I need to get to the school faculty in order to find my assigned class.

"That girl's sword skills are strong. Even in your gandalfr mode, if it were not for your experiences in fighting, you would have lost,' Derf said who up to this point had been quiet till now.

"Yeah, I can't believe that there is someone like that in my world," I said, noticing the door led to the faculty office.

When I enter the faculty office, there was only one person.

"Ah, you're late. You must be Hiraga Saito. I'm your homeroom teacher, Yokou Takahashi," the woman introduces, "You're in my 2-A, so let's get you to your class right now." I immediately follow her lead to the class I will be in for the next 2 years.

She enters first to greet the students there.

"Please, come in," she says signaling for me to come in. There seems to be a bunch of people, but then I noticed the girl that I bumped into this morning. She seems to be isolated from the rest of the class. Well, I can't blame them considering the cold look she gives everyone. If looks could kill, then she would have already massacred the entire class by now. She doesn't seem to notice me yet.

"Please introduce yourself," Yokou-sensei requested.

"My name is Hiraga Saito. I will be attending this school starting today. I hope we could get along," I introduced myself as best as possible trying to give a good impression to the class.

"Well… Hiraga-san your seat will be next to Orimura Chifuya-san," Yokou-sensei pointed out at that girl. So her name is Orimura Chifuya. She seems to peek up at mention of her name and suddenly notices me.

"You," she stands up from her seat, "The pervert from earlier!" She grabbed her bouken and attacked me, but I managed to block her with my shinai.

"What do you think you're doing you violent woman!" I shouted, trying to hold back her attack. All of the other students were already moving away from our little skirmish.

"That's enough. Since Orimura-san already knows our transfer student, please share your textbooks with him," Yokou-sensei interceded.

"But he-" Whatever it is she wanted to say was stopped by the smiling Yokou-sensei with an image of something that looks like an asura behind her.

"Hai… yokou-sensei…" she finally relents.

"Heh, so you can be reasoned with after all," I say to her sarcastically. She just glares at me in return, but otherwise decided not to say anything.

She shared her textbooks with me although she doesn't look happy about it. The lesson continued after the break time. It looks like no one dared to go near me because of the person next to me. Some of the girls were giving me disgusted looks probably because of her comment about me being a pervert. Anyway, my first day back and it had already gone haywire.

After classes finished, I hurriedly went back home. On the way to the exit of the school, I noticed **she** was also going back. It looks like we both go the same way home.

"Don't follow me pervert."

"Hey, we just happen to go home the same way and can you please drop the pervert stuff. I have a name you know and it's definitely not pervert."

"What you did this morning is enough for you to be classified as a pervert," she spat back at me with a hint of malice.

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't know what I was holding at that time," I said trying to defend myself.

"Nice excuse." Argh, I give up trying to convince her as I see that I've arrived at my house.

"THAT IS MY HOUSE SO PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!" We both shout at the same time.

"…eh?"

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence passes.

"How is it that you live right beside my house? Are you a stalker?" She gives me a cold look.

"Hey, for your information, I just moved here yesterday." I didn't even have enough time to know who my neighbor was.

"Chifuyu-nee/Saito-nii"

From afar, I noticed my little sister Tsunami coming back from school with a boy. What? Who does he think he is acting so friendly with Tsunami? Then I noticed Chifuyu giving the same look to Tsunami.

"Tsunami/Ichika, get away from him/her," we both say at the same time.

"STOP COPYING ME!" we both yelled at each other.

'YOU'RE THE ONE COPYING ME!" we both shout again at the same time. What was with this girl, talking at the same time as me?

"Pfft.." we stop out quarrel when we noticed both of the kids were laughing at us.

"So nee-san, you know Tsunami's onii-san?" The young boy asked Chifuyu who appeared to be her brother.

"Yeah, something like that. We're in the same class." She answered with a soft voice. It looks like she really cares for her brother. Does she have a brother complex?  
>"Nii-san, what's your relationship with Ichika one-san. You guys were fighting just now," my little sister asked a little worried.<p>

Being the nice brother I am, "No, we were just arguing a little. It's normal for friends, right Chifuyu-san?" I tell her while offering her a handshake and giving her a glare telling her to play along.

What surprises me is that she decides to play along. Maybe it is because of the look that boy Ichika gave her.

"Yes, of course. We were just having a little argument just now, but we get along really well right, Saito-san?" She says while giving me her famous death glare and gripping my hand as hard as possible.

Both kids seem to believe our acting.

"Well then, we'll meet later Saito-san. Let's go Ichika," she said to me with the same glare.

"Let's go Tsunami," I said to my sister.

Once inside, I decide to take a little break before my mom calls me for dinner.

This will be the second time we will eat together in this house since we just moved in yesterday.

The Next Day

"We're going now," my sister and I say to our mother who is seeing us off at the front door.

Once we step outside ("geh"), I noticed her also just leaving her house along with her brother.

"Ichika-kun!" My sister waves at that kid Ichika and he waves back at her. Eh! Did my sister just add kun to his name. No way that's possible. After all, they only met each other. I tried to push those thoughts back in my mind.

"Saito-nii, let's walk to school together since we're going in the same direction," my sister says with cute puppy eyes. Damn it must resist. But, unfortunately, she was too strong, so I decide to just give in to her request. Apparently, _she_ also has the same problem with her brother, but that doesn't mean I have a sister complex. DEFINTELY NOT! There's no way I'm like her.

We walk to school together in silence besides the voices of Tsunami and Ichika conversing with each other.

We both separate from our siblings because their school is in another direction.

….

….

….

….

….

….

Silence….

What is with this silent, yet heavy atmosphere? It looks like she really hates me. Well, it's not like I like her wither, but this atmosphere makes me uncomfortable, so I decide to break the silence.

"Ichika really is a good kid; really different from his sister," I said deciding to make conversation with her. Although I'm not too fond of Ichika, he looks decent enough. "I just hope he doesn't turn out like her sister when he grows up. Ahhh… poor kid." I decide to rattle her up a little.

"That girl, Tsunami, she must have a tough life with having a pervert as a brother. Ah, I hope she doesn't follow anything her brother says. It could lead her to doing perverted things because her brother is… well… a pervert," she countered. It looks like she still intends to call me a pervert.

"Hey, like I said, I'm not a pervert. Besides, I'd kill anyone that would try to make her read anything indecent," I said trying to protect my pride, once again.

Suddenly, just when she was about to open her mouth to speak, "CHIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" another girl appeared looking like she was trying to hug Chifuyu, but failed as her face was pushed away by Chifuyu's hand.

"Chii-chan, Chii-chan, Chii-chan," the girl refused to give up as she still tried to hug her.

"I didn't know you swung that way," I told her with a poker face, but inside I was smirking heavily at seeing her face blushing embarrassed from my accusation.

"No! This is how she is!" The way she shouted to deny my assumption make her look cuter than she already is. Wait… did I just think she looked cute? I decided to push that thought behind my mind.

The girl has long pink hair, hmm. Are those ears? She turned around to look at me with her eye suddenly turning cold. "Hmm, who are you? What are you doing with Chii-chan?" What? She just did a complete 180 from being a cheerful girl to the coldest person I ever met.

"My name's Hiraga Saito," I said noticing her eyes change from that cold look to look like she was trying to remember something.

"Mmmmmm…. Hiraga Saito, are you the person who suddenly disappeared last year, but reappeared about a month ago saying you were kidnapped but doesn't remember what happened.

"Eh…?" The one who was surprised was Chifuyu, but who is this girl that knows so much about me? Did she know anything about the other world?

"Well, leave it be…. But you seem to get along with Chii-chan and that makes you one of my friends. I am the great genius who is about to shock the world with my latest invention, Shinono Tabane. Nice to meet you," she said while doing some weird poses.

"Tabane… there's no way I am friends with this person here. Furthermore, he is a pervert," Chifuyu said trying to deny Tabane's claims.

""But Chii-chan, normally you just ignore anyone that isn't Ichika, yet you seem fine from talking to him. Isn't that right Sai-kun?" I can't keep up with this person's energetic personality. Wait…. Sai-kun? When did we become close? "Besides, isn't it normal for a guy to be a pervert?" Wah.. she just accepts that I'm a pervert.

"Can you tell me what your relationship with her it?" I ask her.

"She is a sister of one of Ichika's friends and, well, I guess you can call us friends," she answered with a deep sigh.

"Doesn't she go to school?" I can't help but ask.

"She just said that she was a genius, so she always skips school because she says it's boring."

"Look Chii-chan! You're doing it again; talking to him like that."

"Wha? I'm just explaining to him about you."

"So, then I'll see you later Chii-chan and you too Sai-kun," a smokescreen appeared at the end of her sentence and she was gone.

"What an interesting friend you have," I said trying to make conversation.

She just kept silent and continued walking. I guess there's just one thing left to do get her to forgive me.

"Hey," I called out to her.

"What?"

I straighten myself and then bow to her, "Sorry for yesterday. All of it was my fault and I hope you can forgive me," I said while keeping my head down causing me to unable to see her reaction.

…

….

….

….

Eh… does she not want to forgive me?

"It's okay; I don't feel like staying mad at you anymore so I forgive you. I guess I need to apologize for trying to hit you," more like trying to kill me, but I decide not to speak out loud. I raise my head to see her face giving off the most radiant smile ever. I smile a little at the spectacle in front of me.

"What are you smiling for?"

"No, it's just that you look cute when you smile. You should smile more often," I answered honestly, "That way people who are scared of you will surely change their opinion of you." I advise her, although, it is up to her whether she takes my advice or not.

She blushes at my statement. Maybe she isn't used to having someone praise her.

"Hmph! I don't need unworthy people to get close to me," though she said that, she still continues to smile. Seeing her smile just makes my day better.

"Why don't we reintroduce ourselves. My name's Hiraga Saito, but you can call me Saito."

"Nice to meet you Saito-san, the name's Orimura Chifuyu. I'll give you permission to call me Chifuyu."

"Alright Chifuyu…."

"…"

She gives me a glare.

"-san," she drops her glare only to resume smiling.

"Though it might seem inappropriate, I'd like to have a duel with you again. I haven't been able to fight someone at my level lately. Come visit us sometimes," she says walking away, and with that, my new life in my own world begins. I was unaware that sometime in the future the release of the mecha called Infinite Stratos, IS for short, would shock the world and somehow my fate would also be intertwined by this. Thus, begins a new journey of my life.

* * *

><p>fuh... this chapter had been beta by Nora anak and i must say it better than my own version is.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I'm not really happy right now; because of my pen drive is gone including chapter 6 and 7 of mahou sensei no tsukaima. So, for anyone waiting for that chapter to be released, it will take a while as I need to motivate myself back to write it again. While I wait for myself to want to write again, I think I should start with this story before I go back to those as you can see in the preview that I showed I last chapter. I don't know when it will happen. This story will mostly be a romantic comedy type at first. It will start rolling after IS are introduced. Let get start on the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any series that appear in the stories. They all belong to all of their respective owners. And also, this disclaimer is also for future chapter that will come.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

It's been a month since I transferred to this school. Most of the guys seem to be friendly and respectful, but most the girls don't seem to like me very much as I noticed most of them didn't even look me in the eye. It was that particular accident that happened a week after I transferred.

'FLASHBACK'

Sigh…. Where is it? I searched for a place called a guy's dressing room as I pondered what to do.

"Oh, aren't you the new transfer student? What are you doing wandering around here?" Someone spoke to me from behind.

I turned around and noticed Nishimura-sensei, also known as ironman by other students for a reason that escaped me since I've been here for only a few days.

"Did you get lost again?"

I could only nod at his question since I was too embarrassed to say anything else. This was already the seventh time I got lost in the school. Honestly, who would build a school like a maze?

"hahahaha…..don't worry about it. You'll get used to it someday," he said while laughing and hit my back with his hand that caused me to stumble a little. Damn… the force of his hit is strong; I think I understand where his nickname came from. "So where do you want to go? I don't want a student to skip my class otherwise you may get a special class with me." I felt a chill run down my spine at the word 'special class'. On a side note, Nishimura-sensei is the one who teaches my PE lesson which happens to be the current lesson I was in when I got lost. "Go around that corner and you should find the dressing room. Now hurry up, or you going to run 50 laps around the field."

"Yes! Thank you, sensei," after I finished the words, I immediately dashed to the dressing room. I finally found a room that had the sign "dressing room" on it. As I neared the room, I opened the door abruptly and I felt like my heart stopped a bit. In the room there was an angel, no! More accurately, a devil whose name is Orimura Chifuyu currently halfway changed into her PE uniform. I could see her underwear from where I was standing, though I must admit that she has a nice figure. WAIT! Why is she in here? Isn't this dressing room for guys, unless…. I took a peek at the sign again and noticed this time it was written "girls dressing room".

I'm doomed, just when we getting along with each other this had to happen.

"Wait! It's an accident." I tried to calm her down as I could see her currently holding onto her shinai right now. This is bad, my hand unconsciously moved to my back and unfortunately it grabbed nothing. Crap! I left Derf in the classroom.

I felt a murderous intent radiating from her. This is bad; at this rate, I'll be killed! Her face looks really scary right now. I need something, anything that could be used as a weapon. My eyes dart all over the room, but unfortunately she mistook my gesture as checking out her body. Sure, her body's really good. People could even mistake her for a model, but I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to check on her body at a time like this. Well, anyone other than me that is.

"hyah….." she charged at me with her shinai in hand, and swung it at me. Fortunately, my reflexes kicked as I jumped back and dodged her attack. That was close; I could see a few strands of my hair cut by her wooden sword. What kind of person could cut hair with a wooden sword?

"Wait! I-I-I-I-I can see your panties," I tried to find the right excuse to stop her attack, but I felt like kicking myself as I said that. Surprisingly, it worked as her face turned even redder. She returned to the dressing room and closed the door.

"Phew, safe," I said while I let out my breath that I'd been holding back for a while. But I can't take any more risks; she could attack me once she's finished changing.

(Hey Derf, are you there?) I tried to talk to Derf telepathically. I discovered this ability after my return to this world. It sure makes it easier to talk to him.

(Yeah partner, I can hear you. What's wrong! You sound like you've just escaped death) is this guy an espier or something? I shrugged this off. I have more important things to deal with right now.

(Yeah, I need you right now, please)

(Ok, wait a sec…) after he finished saying it, a bright glow suddenly appeared in my hand and there he was, currently in my hand in the form of shinai. Derf had the ability to teleport to me, but it can only be used once per day, so it's good if I suddenly need him for something.

As if it were perfect timing, she opened the door in her PE clothes. Her hand still held a shinai with her face still red from either embarrassment or anger.

"You…." She spoke while pointing the shinai at me, "it looks like you still haven't changed your perverted ways…. In that case," she said this while holding her shinai and entered into a stance ready to attack me. This time I wouldn't be defeated easily as I held Derf in my hand. The rune that was concealed by my glove was also shining right now. I could feel its power as I entered Gandalfr mode. "Prepare to die!"

"Wait a minute," I said while holding out my hand. Even as I was in Gandalfr mode I still felt overpowered by her aura. She didn't listen as she swung her sword at me. I dodged to the left and her strike made contact with the wall behind me. The wall broke from the impact of her strike.

"HEY! I WOULD'VE DIED IF THE HIT HAD CONNECTED!" I shouted at top of my lungs.

She merely looked at me and said, "Damn, I missed." It was like she intended to kill me. There was no choice but to fight back until she calmed down as I could still see her red face. I held out Derf with both of my hands. "hoh… so you intend to fight back? This will be good," she said with a really sadistic look on her face. I don't think I've ever met anyone this scary before.

We both ran toward each other and our swords clashed, but her strike was too strong as I was pushed back by her attack. Then, I noticed the place where the wall was just broken right behind me. I jumped outside. Although it was from the second floor, I safely landed on the ground below while looking up at her. She jumped down to follow me. I took the chance while she was still midair, rushed at her, and prepared to strike out my attack and… missed. What! I looked where she was supposed to land but she wasn't there. As I my body sensed the danger I was currently in, I twisted my body around and our swords met each other.

"How did you get behind my back? You're supposed to land there," I said while pointing at the place she was supposed to land.

"Hmph, it was clever of you to strike while I was in midair, but you know there is a skill that's called double jump. It allows a user to jump in midair." Damn, I underestimated her. To think that she could jump in midair! What kind of monster is she? Is this an action game? Double jumps aren't possible for normal humans. I guess she an exception since normal doesn't match up with her.

We continued to battle for what seemed like an hour, but the truth was only 10 minutes had passed. Although she had the advantage in skill, she lacked in experience in battle, maybe because she's too strong and there wasn't anyone who could take her on.

I could still continue to fight but- "That's enough, I guess. I know that you didn't do it on purpose, so I'm sorry for lashing at you like that," surprisingly, she was the one who apologized to me.

"No, I guess it my fault for not checking the sign carefully so I apologize for that." I bowed to her as I apologized.

"Ok, It looks like you guys are done fighting," we both turned around and noticed Nishimura-sensei and all of our classmates watching us. It seems that we were too engrossed in our fight that we didn't notice anyone else. I could see she was also shocked by this. "But, do you know that it's my class right now?" Crap! It looks like he's really mad for us being late. I can also see Chifuyu looked pale. "You!" He pointed at Chifuyu, "Go run 50 laps around the school."

"Yes sir," it looks like even she's afraid of ironman, I better not get on this guy's bad side.

He looked at me, "And you, Hiraga Saito, go change your clothes and then run 100 laps around school."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…why do I have to run 100 laps while she only got 50?"

"Sorry, I meant 150, now go." I wanted to protest more, but I felt like he'd just increase the laps I needed to run. It's good that I was still in Gandalfr mode, so it shouldn't be too hard.

FLASHBACK END

It's been a few weeks since that incident. I'm now in my second month in this school. Other than me, nobody even dared to go near Chifuyu… her presence looks like a 'blade so sharp that it will cut anyone near her' kind of feeling. It drives people away from her. But she seems to be okay talking to me. So anything that anyone wants to pass to her will usually ask me for it.

I hope today is just like any normal day.

"Yuhuu, Sai-kun!" It looks like my prayer had gone unanswered. No one in the world called me that aside from _that_ person. I turn around to face the self-proclaimed genius, Shinonono Tabane.

"Tabane-san! Why are you here?" I can't help but ask. For the week I've been here, I haven't seen her face at school even once.

"Of course I'm here, this is my class."

"Wait, how come I haven't seen you before?"

"hahahaha…. You're funny Sai-kun, why does a genius like me need to attend school? I only came because Chii-chan's here." Well I guess the genius part is not too far from truth, after all, I heard she was the one who created a new type of technology called, infinite stratos, IS for short. I heard it was still in experimentation for the purpose of space travel. This wasn't public knowledge, but she just talked about it before as if speaking about the weather.

"Woi, woi, isn't that Shinonono Tabane"

"Yeah, definitely her, the one who's said to be a genius that rarely appears in a thousand years." I can hear murmurs from my classmates.

"As expected of Saito, he even raised a flag with her." What are they talking about? What flag? I ignored them for now as I turned my attention back to Tabane.

"So, why are you here? If you're looking for Chifuyu-san, she's already gone back. Shouldn't you be coming at the start of the school and not the end of it?" But she just ignored my question. Sigh… ever since I returned to this world, there seems to be an increase of weird females I've encountered.

"ehhh…. She's gone already? Oh well, you will do."

"Eh!"

As she said that, she grabbed my hand and suddenly something appeared from her backpack. What is that, it looks like a something that you see at the end of rocket.

"Let's go!" Gah! Wait a sec, we're flying?

"hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, wait a minute!" I shouted as loud as possible, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as we continued to fly in the sky. I could only wait and see where we would be landing as she continued to fly in a direction I couldn't make out.

XXXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

Sigh…. Why can't these two get along with each other? In front of me right now is Houki and Tsunami, glaring at each other. When I think about it, they don't seem to be at each other's throats at first. But after I introduced Tsunami to her, I kinda felt a spark between them when they looked at each other. Why is that?

"Ichika, lets continue our training together," Houki said those words. Is it just me, or did I feel that she really emphasized the word 'together' when she spoke?

"Let me in too… I know a bit about kendo," Tsunami looked like she wanted to join the training.

"No!" Wha- Houki's look insisted on not letting her. Why was she so stubborn about it? Isn't the saying 'the more the merrier'?

"Tsunami, do you really know about kendo?" I find it hard to believe since Tsunami's physical strength isn't really impressive. She's more like a brain because I can see her knowledge is not normal for someone in our grade. I think she would get along with Houki's sister since she's also a genius.

'CRASH' I hear a sound crashing from nearby. The dust cleared revealing Houki's sister, Shinonono Tabane and I can see Tsunami's brother, Hiraga Saito lying on the ground.

"Fufufufufufu…. We're here!" Tabane-san said while doing a weird pose.

"I-te-te-te-te-te-te…. What was that?" Saito shouted at Tabane.

"Hm? What was what?" Tabane tilted her head confused by Saito's question.

"Sigh… forget about it…" it looked like Saito already gave up on asking for whatever it is that happened. Maybe he still isn't used to Tabane-san's antics, I mean, even I still can't get used to her even after all this time.

"Nii-san," Tsunami greeted her brother.

Saito-san looked at his surroundings and noticed Houki, Tsunami, and me.

"Tsunami! Why are you here? What is this place?" It looks like Tabane-san just dragged him here without his consent as he looked confused about his location.

"You're in our house Sai-kun. Let me introduce you to my beloved sister, Shinonono Houki-chan," Tabane-san said while making a pose presenting Houki.

"Hello, my name Shinonono Houki," Houki answered meekly. She isn't very good with other people besides the ones she already knows.

Saito-san sat up while dusting off the sand and dust from his clothes.

"So, this is your sister, nice to meet you, I'm Hiraga Saito, Tsunami's brother."

"Now then, you guys have fun. Let's go Sai-kun," Tabane-san said while trying to drag Saito-san somewhere.

"Wait a minute! Tabane-san! Could you at least tell me why I'm here and also, since when did you know my sister?" He still seemed confused about why he was here. It's useless to think about it. Even nee-san has trouble dealing with Tabane-san.

"Of course, were in my home, in Shinonono shrine. And your sister…..who?" she said it while tilting her head slightly.

"Didn't you hear my introduction just now, Tsunami is my little sister!"

"Oh, we met before, and she seems great with machines too. Why don't we talk about it later, let's get going," she said while continuing to drag Saito-san away.

I took a look at Tsunami, and her eyes seemed to be thinking of something, "Tsunami, what are you thinking?" I felt a little curious about what she was thinking right now. Even Houki could feel what I was feeling right now.

"Hey… Houki," she called to Houki. Even though they sometimes don't get along with each other, they seem to already use first names when talking to each other. "Don't they look great?" She asked Houki.

"What do you me-ohh… I can see what you mean." What are these girls talking about, am I the only one who can't understand. It must be a girl thing.

"Alright, Ichika let's continue where we left off."

"No, I want to show Ichika something."

"This is a dojo, naturally we should be practicing kendo," Houki said sternly, not wanting to give up.

"Then Ichika, let's go somewhere else!" It looks like Tsunami doesn't intend to lose either.

They both continued to argue. By the way, I'm currently being pulled from the sides, by the hands, by both of them.

"Um, you two, can't we just do them both here?" I tried to reason with them.

"NO!"

Uwa… did they really hate each other that much? Get along better you two! But I didn't say that because I could feel that I would be in trouble if I said it out loud.

XXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Where the heck are we heading right now?

She, I mean Tabane-san, just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly dragged me away from school using her booster rocket thing. And currently we are at her home. She continued to drag me through the hallway.

"Ah… Tabane, you're back," a voice can be heard nearby.

When I turned around I could see a woman in her upper 40s, near 50s, who had a calm temperament conforming to her age, and her face showed a warm smile.

"Ah, aunt Yukiko, hello, well then Sai-kun lets go." Is that it! That's how you greet your aunt? Come to think of it, she's never told me about anyone in her family other than Houki. Is she a siscon? Why do both of the women I know have a sibling complex? When I think about Chifuyu with her brother, it's good that Tsunami and I are nothing like that. Come to think of it, Tsunami has been hanging around with Ichika a lot lately. I think I need to have a word with him the next time we meet. But I don't think I need to worry much, she's still just a kid, and there no way that someone would fall in love with a kid.

XXXXXX

In another universe, a kid named Negi suddenly sneezed and caused a gust of wind to blow away a nearby girl's clothes leaving in her under wear.

"Negi!" The girl looked red from embarrassment, and angry at the kid.

"Wait! Asuna-san, it wasn't on purpose! I feel like someone was talking about me just now," he tried to reason with a girl but it was for nothing as he was head locked by the girl called Asuna.

XXXXX

Back with Saito.

I'm currently being dragged to some kind of basement in the house. Furthermore, the basement looks like something that could only be found in those sci-fi movies. What kind of person built this sci-fi like basement in the house? Well, I guess her kind.

"So… what do you need me for?" I tried to ask what am I doing here since she didn't tell me why she dragged me away.

"Alright, sai-kun, catch!" She threw me some kind of metal core as big as a tennis ball to me. Upon catching it, the rune on my hand shined giving me knowledge about this thing.

"WAIT A SEC, WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT TO DO WITH THIS!" I couldn't help but shout all of that as I noticed what it, what I was holding right now, was.

"Hm? What do you mean? Of course I have it, I created it. I don't know what I want to do with it. You can have it if you want. I just created it to pass some time." What did she mean just to past some time? The thing I held was a kind of bomb that had the same power as a nuclear bomb. It would disintegrate any matter that would come close to it when it detonates, even air itself.

"Then, I guess I'll be keeping it." I can't let someone this careless hold on to it! Though, careless is not the right word, it's more like doesn't have a care on the world. I made a mental note of myself to keep it somewhere safe. Even if I tell her to destroy it, I doubt she'll listen. And there's no way I'll try to get rid of it somewhere else. Who knows what people will do if they find it. I just hope she doesn't make anything else like this.

"Looks like my suspicion is correct." Hm? What is she talking about, what suspicion? "So Sai-kun, you seem to be able to recognize anything as long as it's a weapon, and from my guess, you're also able to use them easily." I've got a bad feeling where she is going with this conservation. "It must be connected with that rune on your left hand." Damn, this girl isn't called a genius for nothing, before I even had the chance to refute her, "you may be able to fool anyone else, but you can't fool this genius. I can see things like that from a mile away with just my eyes." What kind of person can see things that are concealed from a mile? Well, this kind I guess. "Also, I'd like to hear your sword talk Sai-kun…" wha- she even knows about Derf? I need to deny this.

"What are you talking about, there no way that a sword can ta-" whatever it was I wanted to say, I didn't get a chance to as some kind of screen appeared in her hand that showed the recording of my talk with Derf.

"Give it up partner, there no way out of this, might as well tell her."

Kuh… Derf is right, with all of the evidence that has shown up till now, there's no way for me to refute any further.

"Alright, you win. What do you want to do with it?" I feel a little curious about what is this mad scientist (I think it fits her perfectly) will do with the knowledge about magic. Will she believe something unscientific?

"Nothing," I almost face palm at her answer. Nothing, as if not doing anything at all? "Well if you don't mind, how about you explain it." I guess I should just explain to her first.

"Well… you see, it all started about a year ago…" and so I tell her about what happened to me. About Halkeginia, and how I was summoned there, to the point where I met Derf and all of my adventures. I left out the part about Louise. It still hurts me when I think about that incident, so I just shrugged it off for now.

…

…..

...

…..

What's with this silence? Does she think I'm crazy? She's the last person I want to hear from that I'm crazy.

"pft… fufufufufufufufu….Interesting. You completely blew out all of my theories," she broke out the silence with that laugh that was a little creepy.

"Theories?"

"Yes, at first, I thought that someone had been able to create a nanomachine that could speed up the processing skills of a person, and as for the talking sword, I believed it was that some kind of artificial intelligence that was inserted into it." This girl already has a theory about it based on science. Is it possible to do that with science? "So then, Sai-kun, why don't you tell me about this 'magic' more so I can analyze more."

"Derf, could you please explain it to her." I don't know much about magic, so I left all of the explanation to Derf.

XXXXXX

About 10 minutes later.

After the long explanation about how magic works, she seemed to listen fully about it.

"Mm… mm… I see. So basically, this magic is fueled by willpower that a person has and with the use of a catalyst, like a wand, they can change the nature of surroundings. And according to elf magic, they seem to use nature as a catalyst instead of a wand," she said it while nodding. It seems that she still wanted an explanation as scientific as possible, as expected from a mad scientist.

"Now that you know about it, what will you do?"

"Nothing, I would appreciate it if you helped me with my research Sai-kun… please, please, please, please…."

Gah… she grabbed both of my hands and showed her puppy eyes… damn must resist,

"Ok, ok… I help you if I can." Damn, Even though she may look crazy, she still looked too cute for me to resist. Well someone needs to keep an eye on her. Chifuyu-san must have it tough.

"Then follow me," as she said that, she continued to drag me into another room. When we entered the room, I saw some kind of suit of armor from the medieval era. Medieval is for this world since I've seen many thing like this in Halkeginia. It looked like it was kneeling on one leg as if it was swearing an oath of allegiance to its master.

"What the hell is this?" That was the only word that came from my mouth at the sight before me.

"Now, Sai-kun, I want you to touch it with your left hand."

I did as I was told and placed my left hand at the chest of the armor. Suddenly, my Gandalfr rune shined brightly and a whole lot of new information entered my brain. It seemed like too much information entered my brain as I felt a little headache. And then, the next thing I know I'm wearing this armor-like thing. It enveloped my whole body like an exoskeleton.

"Tabane-san, what is this?"

"Hm? Do you mean you don't know what this is?"

"I know the basic functions of it." I tell her as the information entered my brain, also including the basic movement and this thing's operation method, capability, characteristics, existing equipment, and many more that you can't get anywhere else is there. "Is this the one you been telling me about?"

She replied, "Yep," with a nod. The thing that she told me was about Infinite Stratos, or IS for short. She told me that she created it for the purpose of space travel but it didn't go as she wanted and it was being modified by a mechanic involved with war machinery, though all of this was supposed to be a government secret since IS hasn't been introduced yet to the world.

Wait, I remember one little detail she told me. What was it? I tried to think about what she said before about that tidbit detail of IS.

Aha! "Wait a minute, didn't you tell me that IS can only be piloted by females? How the heck am I piloting one right now? I'm completely sure that I'm a guy." Yes, she told me that for some reason that escaped her, IS only reacted with women, so no men could pilot it.

"That's true. It won't react with any normal males."

"Normal? What do you mean? I'm perfectly norm-" a though struck me about something that shouldn't be on normal humans.

"Yes, it's just like what you think, your Gandalfr rune allows you to use any weapon and gain knowledge about it. As you touched the IS, it reacted to your rune rather than you. Since you are the possessor of it, it allows you to pilot an IS that wouldn't be possible for males. After all, IS is a weapon. And no weapon is an exception from your abilities." Wha- she only knew about magic a few minutes ago, and she looks more knowledgeable about it than me who was basically knew it, and lived with it for a year.

"Tabane-san, would you please keep this a secret?"

"About what?" She tilted her head, confused by the question. Argh, for a genius, she sometimes can be so stupid.

"I mean about the magic thing, and anything related to it."

"Ok!"

"Plea- wait, what! Just like that?" I thought it would take more to silence her about it.

"Of course, there are still too many mysteries about it. I need to do more research. Maybe I should start by creating a portal to that world," she looked like she was in deep thought.

Wait! Did I just hear that correctly? "Tabane-san, did you just say that you can create a way to the other world?" I asked her to make sure that I didn't mistake what I heard her say.

"Yep," she confirmed it with a nod.

"Is it possible?" I pressured her for an answer. This may be the only chance for me to go back to that world.

"It may take a while. I still have other things I want to do, but it's possible. After all, I am genius Tabane," she said while striking her pose. So, Sai-kun, could you help me with my research?

"It's a deal," I agreed instantly. She may be the only chance I have to go back there. I need to find out what happened after I was gone. I've got a feeling that there was something still unanswered, like how I still have my rune even after Louise….looks like it still pains me to think about the accident

"Then, can I have a talk with your sword?" Huh she wants to talk to Derf? Does she still have questions for him?

"The name's Derflinger, not sword. I don't really mind. What about you partner?" I don't really mind as I tell him by giving a nod.

"Right, then Sai-kun, please enter that room over there before we start."

"Huh? What do you mean start? Aren't we finished since you found out about me?"

"What are you talking about? That's not what I need you for."

Eh! Come to think of it, the person she looking for was Chifuyu, not me. So, does that mean that at first she wanted me to do something for her? After that, it all just led to the discovery of my secret. As I saw her take Derf with her, I walked to the door that she just pointed for me to enter.

As I entered the room, what greeted me was the scene of a wasteland.

Eh! Aren't we supposed to be underground? How come there's a wasteland, suddenly. I pinched my cheek to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Yep, it's real as I felt my cheek hurt.

"**Hello, hello, Sai-kun, can you hear me?" **Tabane's voice boomed throughout the area. I cringed a little at the loudness.

"Yeah, I hear you. Can you lower your voice a little?"

"**Sorry, sorry…." **she spoke, but this time a little lower than before.

"What is this place? How come there is a wasteland here?" I asked her the question that had been on my mind ever since I entered.

"**Don't worry. We're still in the basement of my house. All of you see is just a hologram. Now, Sai-kun, please pick your weapon," **after she said this, a whole lot of weapons appeared, scattered on the ground. There were many different types of weapons from a rapier to a broadsword, a handgun to a rocket launcher, and a spear and halberd. I decided to go along with her for now as I picked up a sword and handgun from the ground. **"Ok, you're finished picking your weapons. Feel free to change it anytime." **It looks like I can change weapons anytime as the other weapons were still there, but the real question is, what do I do with this?

"**And now, BEGIN!"** As soon as she finished those words, my body moved reflexively by dodging to the right. When I looked at where I was, I can see a hole in the ground the size of bullet. Wait a sec! Bullet! I raised the sword in my hand instinctively and blocked the bullets that had been shot at me. I finally managed to take a look at my attacker. It looked like a human from a far, but then I noticed its body was made of metal. Is this some kind of robot? So is this what I'm supposed to do with this weapon. No choice then.

"Haaaaaaa!" I charged at the robot and fired the gun at it. It managed to dodge the bullet by moving at inhuman speed. Well, I guess isn't human in the first place. It was enough for me to close my distance as I swung my sword and completely destroyed it.

Just when I was about to take a breath of relief from all of this, I noticed a flicker of light nearby. I raised my sword to block the oncoming attack. 'Clang' the sound of metallic sounds meeting each other can be heard. I saw the figure of the attacker, and it was the same as the one before, but this time it was holding a sword. I jump back till I could reach the place I want. It charged at me while preparing to slash me. I crouched down and picked up a spear that was lying on the ground, and immediately thrust forward going through its body. It fell to the ground and exploded.

I take a look at my surroundings, and sure enough, three more appeared, each one holding a different weapon. This time, they all used a range type of weapon. One of them used a bow, and the other two used guns. I picked up a bow on the ground while I sheathed my sword on my back. I immediately went behind the nearby rock to cover me from the attacks. It was enough to protect me from their shots. They seemed to be wary of coming near me. Looks like this thing is able to access the situation and act accordingly.

While I'm bombarded with what looks like machinegun bullets from the other two, the one who held the bow tried to shoot past the rock. Seriously, are they trying to kill me? Then, I noticed one of them was carrying a bazooka. I guess they really do want to kill me.

Let's see what I can do in this situation. The only thing I have on myself right now is a sword, a spear, and a bow that I picked up on impulse, a bow without an arrow. It looks like there's only one choice. I wait for a while and then notice that they stopped firing and were preparing to launch the bazooka.

NOW, as I knew this is my only chance, I immediately used the sword on me as a substitute for an arrow and fired quickly at the speed that was impossible for a normal human. The sword hit the leg of the thing that was holding a bazooka and caused it to point downward, and then 'BOOM', the sound of the bazooka exploded on the ground causing all three of them to be annihilated at the same time.

"Phew," I felt relief while I brushed the sweat from my fore head. "I guess it's over. There's no way things could get any worse." As if it were a response to my answer, a dozen more appear around me. Gah… is this what Chifuyu had to go through every time? I feel bad for ridiculing her monstrous strength before. She needs it to survive.

XXXXX

10 minutes later.

"I'm beat," I said while falling to the floor. Finally, it was over when Tabane announced it. Then she appeared out of nowhere, carrying Derf.

"Partner, I guess all of my planning for your funereal can wait a while," he said it with a neutral tone. I can't blame him really. Even I thought I was going to die right there. But did he really need to say it like that?

"Wow, Sai-kun… I thought you weren't going to survive back there." You still made me do it, was the thing I want to shout at her, but I was too tired right and could only stare at her. I give up. This girl is hard to figure out. "Here," she hands me what appears to be energy drink. I immediately take it and drink in one go. It looks like it was a warm drink. I guess it was for the health of the body for one to drink something warm after exercising. I was reprimand by Ichika. To think that the kid could know more than me, I guess even Chifuyu-san takes her brother's word for it.

"Aaahhh, thanks, I needed that," I thank her even though she was the one responsible for my current predicament.

"Eh, Tabane, what is Saito doing here?" Appearing from the entrance was someone who was supposed to go through what I just did. Yes, it was Orimura Chifuyu herself.

"Chiii-chaaaannnnnnnnnnn!" Tabane shouted while lunging at Chifuyu, but was stopped by her grip to her face that was supposedly called an iron claw.

"Chii-chan, chii-chan, chii-chan, you're mean to disappear when I was looking for you. I was about to hack the satellite, but thank goodness Saito was there."

"Wait, you mean-" she looked at me and I could only nod at her question as I was still too tired to even speak right now.

"I see, well, let's go up, your aunt called for dinner." She didn't press any further about what happened probably because she already went through this so many times.

Then, something that she said caught my attention, "Wait! What do you mean dinner? Just what time is it right now?" I asked her this.

"It's already past 7, and your sister already called your family saying you'll both have dinner here." That answered my question. To think that much time has passed since we were underground. It completely blocked my sense of time in there.

"Eh, Nami-chan will be eating here? Fufufufu… great, I have something that she'll be interested in," Tabane let out a laugh that could be mistaken, or not, as creepy upon hearing my sister will be staying here. I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope that my sister doesn't suddenly decide to wear the clothes that come from something like Alice in Wonderland. I may need to keep a watch on her. Yep, it's just an older brother worrying for her little sister, completely normal.

Chifuyu just looked at her. From the look on her face, she too thought the same thing I was thinking. She probably doesn't want something like Tabane II suddenly appearing. Honestly, one is enough trouble. I can't imagine what would happen if there was a second Tabane. I shuddered at the thought of it, and decided to stop thinking about it.

"Ah… looks like you're finished already, why don't you take a bath first before dinner?" Tabane's aunt, Yukiko I think her name was, appeared at the corner of the hallway. That would be a great idea as I thanked her and excused myself to take a bath. I was heavily sweating from my activity also known as my survival from death.

XXXXX

(Scene change, dinner table.)

After I finished bathing, I changed my clothes to a yukata that was prepared for me. This is a shrine after all, so they had a spare yukata for me while I waited for my clothes to dry after washing them.

I scanned my surroundings to see the current occupants. There was Tabane, who continued to harass Chifuyu while she stopped her with her iron claw. I decided to pretend that I didn't see it though I could feel blood rush to my nose when Tabane managed to slip Chifuyu's defense and grope Chifuyu's breast for a second until Chifuyu managed to break free from it. I immediately looked away as I could feel Chifuyu's murderous glare aimed at me. Although I can't see her face right now, I can just imagine it in my head that she must be blushing.

On the other side of table was Ichika, and on his left and right side sat my sister Tsunami and Tabane's sister, glaring at each other. Why do I feel a sense of deja-vu when seeing Ichika like that? Hm, but I still don't like it when my sister is close to him like that, but I guess it's okay since they're friends. It not like a person with a harem actually exists. Suddenly, I felt a really strong urge to sneeze, but I managed to hold it back, but it looked like Ichika couldn't hold it as he sneezed. It must've been a coincidence that we both suddenly felt like sneezing at the same time.

All of the occupants stopped what they were doing right as dinner was served.

XXXXX

(After dinner)

We finished dinner, and I decided to help Yukiko-san as she was about to wash the dishes. She looked surprised when I washed the dishes like someone who mastered the art of washing (wonder if it even existed). There are also other abilities about Gandalfr that I only found out when I returned. It looks like it can even be used for a simple chore such as household chores. It can only work when I hold something electronic, for example, when I hold a vacuum cleaner, I became an expert at using it. In the other world, most of them use manual aka human hand so I didn't even have a chance to find out about this.

"Ne, Saito-kun," Yukiko-san called my name. I spun my head in her direction giving a sign that I was listening while I continued to wash the dishes. "What do you think about Tabane?" I almost lost my grip of the dish I was holding at her question. Why did she ask me that question? Is this the situation where she says something like 'I leave her to you'? No, no, no… she must be worried about what I was thinking about Tabane. After all no sane person will friend her. I still think I'm sane.

"About Tabane, pardon me for saying this, but I think she's over the top all the time, but despite that she just acts like herself, so all I can say is that she's an honest person," I told her this, despite her being honest, it's still hard for someone to understand her with how completely different her mindset is from everyone else's.

"hahahaha…. I never thought I'd see the day that someone would actually praise her. Honest huh, yeah, you must be right. Say Saito-kun, this may be out of the blue, but please watch over her so she doesn't go overboard someday. Despite her cheerfulness sometime she just looks sad. But ever since a month ago she seems a lot more cheerful saying that she found something interesting," After she said it with a smile she left the kitchen seeing that we finished everything already.

XXXXX

"Ok then, I guess we'll take our leave," Me and Chifuyu said since it was time to go home. Ichika and Tsunami took this as a cue and came to us.

"Ehhhh, already? But it was just getting fun," Tabane-san continued to whine about it.

"That's enough! I'm sure you can invite them again next time," Yukiko-san said. At this, Tabane seemed to perk up a bit.

"Then, then, Chii-chan can you come tomorrow?"

"NO," instant rejection.

"meaaaniiieee! Chiii-chan is meannnnn! Then Sai-kun," she turned to look at me with those puppy eyes again. Gah… I must resist this time.

"I-I'll think about it," was all I could say.

"Yay! Then we can also talk about that," she was currently on her weird poses again.

Taunami and Ichika also said goodbye to each other. I think the looks Houki gave to my sister seemed to be say, "don't try anything strange". At least that's what it felt like anyway.

XXXXX

(Chifuyu P.O.V)

Finally, we left Shinonono shrine and headed home. Since our homes are next to each other, we went in the same direction. Ichika and Tsunami were in the front while Saito and I were in the back, watching them.

"Ne, what did you and Tabane talk about?" I decided to break the silence by asking him what he did with Tabane. I don't know why I asked. It just seemed to burst from my mouth when I decided what to talk about.

"Nothing much, well, if you count almost dying as nothing then it was nothing really," the answered he gave me sounded really vague so I decided to press further.

"Then, what did Tabane mean about that when we were about to leave?" I remembered Tabane talking to him about it. What was a secret between them that I didn't even know? I feel like I also want to be included in whatever it was between them. Maybe it because I've been friends with Tabane for a while so I don't feel good when something is kept away from me. Yep, that must be it. I reassured myself with this thought.

"I-it was nothing much. There was just something we talked about, oh! Look, we've arrived already." It looks like we arrived at our house during our talk, "well then, see you tomorrow?" It looks like he seems to be hiding something from me. Why do I even care? It's not like I need to know his secret, even I have secret that I haven't told anyone, even Ichika. But seeing that he's keeping a secret from me causes my heart to ache for some reason.

"Yes, tomorrow," was the only thing I could say as we walked to our house?

Tomorrow, huh, never thought I would look forward to tomorrow. Mm… let's just go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finished chapter 2 of Infinite 'Tsukaima' Stratos.<p>

Ok, as you can see, I already introduced Saito to IS, though it is a bit different on my preview before. I must admit that I was bad at the fight scene so please pardon me. There are some reviewers saying I should just make this a harem already. But I still can't decide right now so the main pairing is still SaitoxChifuyu. In this chapter, Chifuyu doesn't appear as much as I want to establish the relationship between Saito and Tabane.

As you noticed, I included Saito's sister as she would be in an Ichika harem. That guy just makes most of the girls he knows fall for him, so it's only natural to lead it that way.

As for Tsunami's character, she's likely a mechanic type of girl, not a fighter. Although her intelligence is great for her age, she's still a million years away from Tabane.

Chapter 3 will probably coming out soon as I definitely updated it before my exam.

That is all. Oh! I just need to mention something, R&R.

i also want to thank my Beta reader for Betaing this story. thank you very much.

Betaread by: 32692010 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the chapter 3 for infinite 'TSUKAIMA' Stratos. Without further ado, let's begin.

as is said before this is a double release.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any series that appear in this chapter. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

It had been a week since I tell Tabane about magic. as usual you can't find her in school. I guess that to be expected from a genius. It must be a waste of time coming to school. Me and Chifuyu relationship is getting better that we even called each other without honorific, though she still almost kill me sometime when a little misunderstanding occur, what I mean by little is, when I accidently got into accident that look like something that came out of ero game. What am I?somekind of eroge protagonist. Though it was great, I wouldn't really want it to happen seeing I can die from it.

'BAM' the sound of trying to get the attention of the class can be heard. It was class rep trying to get all of the student in class 2-A right now. Our whole lesson just finished and usually people will go to their club activity or for those who are in go home club will just go somewhere. Our class rep is Sakaki Chizuru. If I were to describe her personality she was the kind who is really strict and also short tempered, but she also a hardworking person.

"Today we would discuss about what our class would do at the school festival next week." Look like this will be a discussion for school festival that will be held next week. Every class must take part In the school festival since it was one of the school tradition, so that why we currently have this kind of discussion right now.

"Any one who like to give an Idea please raise your hand and state what you would like to do." The one who currently spoke right now is ShiroganeTakeru, he must be force to handle this because for everyone who know him he was kind of lazy.

"hai..." someone in class raise a hand. From the voice it was a girl. "maid cafe" was the thing she said. The one who gave this idea is Ayaminekei. I don't really know much about her but everyone in class know that she doesn't really get along with class rep. fortunately since it was for the sake of the school festival they seem to avoid trouble. On another note, she just said maid café right? it look to be completely normal as anyone doesn't voice their opinion about it. Takeru write a maid café at the blackboard.

"Anyone have other idea!" class rep continued to ask the student of class 2-A

"Why don't we just open a booth, it a lot easier that way" the other student seem to suggest this idea. On the side note, I agreed completely with this idea, the less work the better. Though considering who our class rep is I don't think she will agree to this, shirogane look like he was about to accept this though.

And so the vote continued, some just sit quiet while waiting for this to be over while some people just talking with the other not caring at all. After a few suggestions had been made, it decided that we will hold a cafe for school festival. What written on the blackboard is the type of café that well need to vote to decide? It as follow:

'maidcafe'

'cosplay cafe'

'Animal cafe'

'Butler cafe'

That all of them though I confused when someone mention an animal cafe. What is that? Is it when waitresses wear an animal costume. Then it isn't any different thencosplay café. While I see the what is written, there are still many weird café that been suggest by my classmate such as princess café, little sister café, tsunderecafe,bishounen café, nun café, reptilian café, EXA café and so on that I don't even know whether it really exist or not. How should I put it, these people are capable of thinking of anything.

Then it was time for the vote as everyone is asked to write one of the choices on the piece of paper.

When I see Chifuyu beside me, she doesn't seem to be paying attention at all; I guess she wasn't interested in it. I nudge her to write something at least to participate in the activity. She gives me those unpleasant look but write something at least and pass it to me to give back to class rep.

I give the vote to shirogane who are collecting it from the other student.

After all of them had been organized. It time for the result of the vote. Guess what win? There was a tie between maid café and butler café.

"Hmm… this is a problem… what should we do?" class rep seem to ponder at this.

"why don't we just do both at the same time" shirogane tell her, though I guess he must want this to finish quickly as possible.

"!,Of course, then our class will do a maid and butler cafe" she announced it to a whole class.

Some student look a excited at this while other just don't care. Honestly what kind of class is this, though I'm not the one to talk since I want this to finish early I Just want to get home. The thought of my sister with Ichika right now is making me worried. I know that he doesn't have a bad intention and he was still a kid. But hey, it normal for a brother to worried about his little sister right?.

"Ok then, that all of the name that will be a maid and butler for the festival.

Hmm? It seems they already choose a person for the maid and butler wonder who the unlucky person is.

Let see….

**Maid**

**Tamase****miki**

**Ayamine****kei**

**Kagamisu****mika**

**Orimura Chifuyu **(hm? I take a look at her. Look like she doesn't pay attention as she doesn't notice that her name was written.)

The list goon for a while there are somename that I don't recognize that to be expected since I only been here for a month.

**Butler**

**Shiroganetakeru**(he look really depressed right now. Haha… suck to be him. Let see who the next unlucky one.)

**HiragaSaito**(hahaha… wonder who this Hirag- Wait! WHAT!)

"hoihoihoihoi….. why did my name in there?"

My suddent outburst had caught Chifuyu attention as she look at the blackboard.

'BAM'

"I wont participate in something such as school festival" she said with a coldest tone that I ever heard. It would seem that everyone had forgotten about my outburst earlier as everyone seem to be able to sense the pressure that had been release by chifuyu.

"I'm going home. This doesn't concern me." she took her bag and leave the classroom just like that. Everyone sigh a breath of release after she left. Can't blame atmosphere she give can even suffocate a person.

"I guess that won't work uh."

"kuh…. I was hoping to see her in maid uniform" two students talking to each other. Well I just label them as student A and student B.

They both glancing at me in fact I think every male beside shirogane currently giving me some kind of hopeful glance.

"Hey… hiraga-kun," student A talking to me. "can you please convince her to participate" wha, I don't even want to participate and they want me to convince her, this cannot be I must tell them that I won't participate either.

"That right! You're the only one that could convince her in fact we would be grateful if you can convince Shinonono while you're at it." Student B said before I even got a change to voice my opinion.

"Listen, I don't think i-"

"That great, then hiraga-kun. You'll be in charge to convince Orimura-san. Oh and Shinonono san if possible." Class rep decide to interrupt at this time.

"But i-"

"Isn't that good saito-kun, you're our only hope right now to convince those two." Damn you Takeru, is this your revenge for laughing at you earlier.

"ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh….." a loud applause can be heard through the entire classroom.

Sigh…. I give up, there not even a room for me to reject this. Might as well make her suffer the same fate as did they even need me for. Isn't using her little brother is much more effective, I'm sure she'll do it if her brother ask. Though she doesn't show it she loves her brother dearly. I guess she tried to substitute for the lack of their parent.

"okok… I'll try to talk her into this. But don't get your hope up." Might as well do this. As for Tabane, I don't think she would agree, in fact I she seem to be busy this day as her creation Infinite Stratos just had been proposed though from what I hear from her whining is they don't take her creation seriously. I don't know about them, but from the information I receive from the gandalfr when I touched the prototype before. It definitely is superior to other weapon in the world. Maybe if she got the opportunity to show just how powerful IS is maybe they will take her seriously. I hope that she didn't intentionally creating the opportunity to show off her IS. But knowing her probably she would. I just hope that me and Chifuyu are enough to stop it for whatever it is she planning.

After that… they told me to go while they assign duty for the preparation for school festival.

I might be able to catch up to her. I held derf with my hand to enter gandalfr mode and then continued running to catch up to her. it sure is convenient having this power.

XXXXX

A few minute later I caught a sightof her.

"Hey!"

She turned around. After catching a sight of me. She turned back and continued walking without looking bad. How cold. Is this how normal person treating their friend though the word normal doesn't match with her.

"Hey, can you at least wait for me." I stop beside her and we walk together at the same pace.

"hmph… what do you want?" getting straight to business huh.

"Why won't you participate in school festival?" I decide to ask her first the reason before I tried to talk her into it.

"Those kind of thing doesn't interest me… furthermore why did they chose me as a maid in the first place, there should be someone better." Well apart from her beautiful face, her perfect figure… no the correct answer would be why wouldn't anyone chose her. she could be mistaken as a model if she wear something a bit more fancier. Though her cold demeanor doesn't suit with a I heard there was a maid like that something about icy maid or something.

"comeon it will be fun" I tried a normal approach first.

"y-y-you, do you really want to see me in the maid outfit so much" huh? Di she just stutter?Did her face gone red just now. Hmm… normally when this happen I usually fend for my life…. Crap does that mean she take what I mean earlier that I want to see her in the maid outfit. Her pervert sensor must have turn on right now. My hand instinctively move to derf

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?" doesn't look like she tried to attack me.

"Why did your hand gripping you shinai?"

"hahahaha…. I just though that I would be killed." I state the matter of this factluy. It become a normal occurrence now.

"It your fault for being a pervert" wah that hurt.

"Like I said it was an accident" I defend myself. After all I still got my pride.

"Just how many accident happen this month?" hm? Now that she mention it.

"eto…. About 12 I guess"

"It was 15" waaa…. Is that much! In almost 15 time I was trying to survive from her attack well plus 1 from Tabane during her experiment a week ago. Anyway just how many happen in one month. Did fate screwing around with me？.

Let see there was the first time I accidently grope her breast. There was changing room accident, accidently saw her panties when her skirt lifts up by a gust of her again. Many more that I don't even feel like remembering since most of them are life threatening.

"Sorry" I could only mutter this.

"It okay, but didn't they sent you to convince me to enter" she shrugged it off like that. Fuh.. I'm safe.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about th- wait! How did you know?" I don't remember saying someone sent me to her.

"It was obvious from the way you talk. They must though that you'll be able to convince me since you close to me and all." I guess she doesn't be a top ten in school for nothing from how smart she is.

"Well would you?" I asked her hopefully that she agree.

"No" she really knows how to crush a person hope as she easily crushes mine.

"Come on, sometime it better to associate with other people. You can't just scare away other people every time." I tried to reason with her.

"You're persistent" she said it as she continued to walk away.

"I'm sure that Ichika want to see you in a maid outfit, so am I." she stopped at this word. AHA… I knew it… look like using her brother complex as a weapon could work.

"w-w-who want to show it to you!" she continued to walk faster. Huh what this got to do with me. eh did I make my mistake that I admitted I want to see her in a maid outfit too. Damn it, I should just keep my sentence short. Her face look must be heating up right now as I can see steam coming out from her head. I continued to chase after her.

Look like we finally arrived at our own house. "wait! Can you atleast reconsider." I still don't give up yet. There no way I let myself suffer alone.

She just looks at me annoyed by me continued to pester her.

"All right"

"Plea- wait you agreed?" I still can believe my ear. Why did I she suddenly agreed after she just reject all my attempt before. Unless

"But, on one condition" I knew it, well I guess I should hear what a condition at least.

"Let's have a duel"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"hai?" was the only thing that came out my mouth as I tried to process what she just said.

"good, then since tomorrow Sunday you come to my house at morning. We'll fight using a real weapon. that all" after she said that she enter her house.

I was still standing there like an Idiot. Trying to figure out what just happen. Let see she just ask me for a duel, not the kind where you play a card or cooking, it was definitely sword duel. It seem she mistake my response as me accepting her challenge. Did she just say that we'll be using a real weapon? my life over, to think that it will end this early.

"o-nii, to-nii, SAITO-NII" a voice bring me back to my sense. When I turn around, there she was my little ang- wait what am I sister there with the brat Ichika beside her. damn it, geet away from her. you should only come near her at radius of 10 meter. I said this on my mind.

"well see you tomorrow Tsunami" the bra- I mean ichika after saying goodbye to Tsunami enter his house.

"bye Ichika-san" she wave at the retreating br- again I mean Ichika.

"by the way, Saito-Nii why did you just stand there. You look like someone just died" after she said this I remember back my current predicament. And I feel depressed again.

"no it's nothing. If anything happen to me tomorrow I want you to take better care of yourself, don't let other bully you and don't get to close to other boy, especially ichika" though I said this a lower voice so she doesn't hear it. "AND PLEASE NEVER **EVER **getting near a rabbit ear or a clothes that something that look likely came out from Alice on a wonderland." I really hope she followed my last advice. Honestly Tabane really is a bad influence for her.

"You speak as if you're about to head to a battlefield" she giggle at this and then she enter our home.

That right Tsunami, your big brother will go to a battlefield tomorrow. I need to get prepared for tomorrow. As I think of this my eye is on fire right now, ti spirit up for tomorrow. The battle that will decide whether I live or die. With this set of mind. I enter the house.

XXXXX

The next day.

Last night went weird. My family giving me a weird look seeing how spirited I am. I have to in order to face the challenge that is today. I held derf who are currently residing in the katana back. I need all the extra power In order to face this monster known as OrimuraChifuyu. At first I though to just pretend sick but decide against it. There was a saying that if one retreat in ordertofight for another day, but one will need double the courage for it. Better face it now than before.

'Ding dong' I push the bell for this house. Her house look normal for someone like her. but they have a place that was use for a dojo. Is this one of those combine culture thing that I've heard before? No, there no way someone would actually doing it. Even if it were I doubt I knew them.

In another parallel universe. One Hiraga Saito suddenly sneeze. He wonder whether someone talking about him. But he decide to shrugged it of as he need to deliver something to a person in the place full of monster.

Back with this universe Saito.

"Ah! Saito-san, come in, Nee-san been waiting for you." The one who greet me is Ichika as he let me into the house.

He guide me to one of the room in the house. Upon entering it I noticed that this room is built for a training or spar from the way it look like. At the center of the room sit the one who can end my life today OrimuraChifuyu.

"ah Saito-kun, you're finally here." She look up at me and giving me a big smile upon seeing me. hm? She doesn't emited any heavy atmosphere around her as she always did. Does that mean that I don't have to die today. I pray that her mood is keep it at that.

"so, please take your weapon and we may begin." She told me to pick a weapon, look like she doesn't know that I already have the one on my own.

"sorry, but I already have one of my own." I told her while I raise up derf for her to see. She look surprise at me possessed a weapon on my own. Well I keep this katana safe in my house. Only my family know of it. I'va got this Katana after Derf was broken by those assassin that came to take my life. It seem that while in this form he not only have the abilities to absorb the attack but it can also redirect the magic to another place. Though it useless in this world since there was no magic in here. I'll be surprised if magic existed in this world but alas it not possible.

Again in the same parallel universe as before, another version of Hiraga Saito sneeze again. He wonder if there was someone talking about him but decide it a waste of time trying to figure it out.

Back with this universe Saito again.

"hoh…. Why haven't you mention about this before?" she look amused rather than surprise right now. Maybe it those instinct those warrior get when they find a worthy opponent.

"you never ask" I'll replied it just like that. She know that she wont be getting anywhere with this and so she gesture me infront of her.

After the whole ritual that normally done in a duel where you bow to each of your opponent and everything. She stood in front of me while raising her katana up.

"The rule are simple, fight until someone give up or they can't continued to fight. Let just hope that we don't kill each other." she explain the rule to me.

Really, is this 'don't kill each other thing' is supposed to come out from her mouth of all people. She basically almost kills me with a wooden sword. Yeah with just a wooden sword she can kill people easily. Now that she using a real blade am I really have a chance to survive?

Let's just get on with it. I can just give up as soon as the fight starts since from what she said before she will participate in the school festival if we have a duel not if I win the duel. So it doesn't really matter who win this. But I know she have a strong pride on herself. If I give up now I would probably be killed right away. Then I've got no choice but I'll fight with all I have.

I unsheathe derf from his sheathe. As soon as I draw my weapon, gandalfr already starting to activate as I feel my body really light right now. And I feel as if I knew this weapon as if it were my own hand. It had been a while since I use a real weapon. mostly I just use a wooden sword. I'm pretty sure I get arrested immediately if I brought my katana outside.

We both stand to face each other it was silence as we wait for each other to make a move. There was a few spectators there. On the far corner there is Ichika watching with Tsunami and Tabane Sister Houki in each side of his arm.

"gogogo….. Chi-chan" and there was also Tabane-san who was cheering right no- wait…. I take a look at the occupant of the room again there was Ichikatrrying to calm down the two beside him which was Tsunami and Houki. And there was also Tabane who continued her cheer.

"Wait a sec," I raised out my hand to chifuyu. "WHY DID THOSE PEOPLE HERE?" I practically shouted at this. I mean when did word get around about this.

"oh… those I told Tabane about it and she seem interested in tagging along with her while your sister came because Ichika told her." hm… that make sense… no before that is it really okay to make a kid watching a real duel. I wonder if she though it through.

"Don't worry, ichika already getting use to it, and your sister doesn't seem to mind when I showed her the blade." Really! They just 9 years old for god sake and she said that they don't mind.

"What about Tabane?" she give me a look as if I was stupid. "sorry for asking" I could only mutter this. Tabane, the one who created a nuke type of weapon when she bored of course she wont mind anything like this, in fact I don't think she mind about anything else beside her sister. That goes to show just how strong her sister complex is.

Oh well have fun watching her slaughter me I though of this on myself. Wonder if I get out of this alive.

'BEGIN' Tabane the one who shouted those word.

My body move instinctively at those words. I charged at her, from the I don't know what she planning but my body move on its own as I jump to the air and then dive at her while I swing my sword downward.

'Clang'

A sound of metal hitting each other. As we both continued pushing each other.

"hoh… that was a good move. By jumping you increased the force behinf your attack making it hard to knock your blade out." So the reason for her stance is to instantly knocked my blade out of my hand so her victory will be short. But it look like gandalfr already knew what she about to do as it move automatically to counter it.

We both take a step back to maintain our distance. She charged at me at such speed that almost impossible to follow but strangely enough I could see clearly where she move as I raise my sword to parry her attack. We continued to swung our sword at each other trying to take the other down.

XXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

Wah… this is amazing. I though my sister only exaggerated when she said that Saito-san is as good as her but from the way I see how this duel. There was probably even in skill but Chifuyu-nee had advantage on technique while Saito-san seem to be able to read her move well enough to dodge and parry every last of it.

"wa…." Tsunami and Houki both have a look of shocked on their face. Houki probably she never though there was someone exist to goes to toe with Chifuyu-nee. While Tsunami maybe the same reason as I am it just this time she surprise that someone could fight her brother equally.

One could barely seen what happened as both of them moving to fast as we can only seen a flash as they sword clash with each other. But from the look of it Tabane-san doesn't seem to bother about it as she continued to type something as she watched the duel.

"tch… this is bad." Hm? Did Tsunami said something?

"what wrong?" i asked her but was ignored as she muttered something that I didn't catch.

"never though there will be obstacle for nii-san and Tabane san happy end. Hmm… maybe he could go to a harem …. I can't have Ichika sister as my sister that will block my chance with him." One minute she was doing a thinking pose and then she was shaking her head. I don't know what she talking as it was to slow for me to hear.

"hmm…. Tsunami I support your plan for your brother and my sister. Anyone strong enough like that is good in my book."

Houki seem to understand what she said. Am I the only one who don't know, is this also one of the girl thing that boy shouldn't know? Maybe it better if I don't pry deeper into it.

I though as I turn my concentration back to the duel.

XXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Weve been at it for at least 5 minute now, at least I stop counting after the first five minute as the battle heat up. She continued using a variation of her technique that make it difficul to counter. But thanks to the gandalfr I was still able to dodge it. It weird as I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't be able to keep up with her before this. Had her move gone slower or is it just me getting betting. Probably because I was using a wooden sword at that time. But this time I was using my favorite Katana as a weapon, maybe nyabilities also depend on my familiarities with the weapon. as our sword continued to clash with each other I can feel it that she was getting tired and so am i. if I don't finish this fight fast I may fainted after my gandalfr running out of juice.

"Let settle this once and for all." She seem to understood my word as she stopped attacking.

…

…

…..

…..

…..

Silence filled the entire room as we both looking at each other.

This is it. One move will settle the outcome of the battle.

She kept her blade at her waist and got into a sword drawing position in front of me.

I held my sword high up preaparing for the next move.

"…" we both charging at each other with blind of speed.

'Swoosh' the feel of air being blast away can be felt.

Look like the it over. The pointed of my sword is just a few centimeter from her neck right now.

"hmph… I'll lose my head if move forward." She casually said not even intimidated by the pointy katana pointed to her neck

"haha… and you'll stab me through if I move another step" as I said this her sword currently already making a contact with my shirt if she move a little I probably been stab through right now.

"okay you win, I give up" I raised my hand to tell her that she win. It the truth after all though it may look like a draw but she can kill stab me faster before my sword met her. and I'm pretty sureshe will be able to dodge the attack if this was real battle.

She seems satisfied at this as she let smile while holding out her hand for a handshake. I hold out my hand to grab her.

"it seem that I don't need to fulfill that promise after all" oh it look like she still doesn't realize what exactly she said yesterday.

"hm? What are you talking about? I don't remember there were a need for me to win a duel."

"what?" she look really confused at first but then a look of realization come to her as she remembered what it is she said to me.

"I had a duel with you so please fulfill your end of the bargain meido-san" I purposely saying this knowing I got a good expression on her face. It was worth it even though I lost I feel like I'm the one who win.

"what with this about being maid?" oh.. I was startled at first by the sydden appearance of Tabane, I was to engrossed about Chifuyu reaction that I didn't notice her approaching me.

"oh that, she promised that if we have a duel she will participate in a school festival also as a maid." I decide to be blunt her and I can feel her glare at me when I told them about it.

XXXXX

(third person P.O.V)

As Saito mention about Chifuyu will be a maid. Iccika feel excited to see her sister in a maid uniform. This may be one in a lifetime chance after all, he was glad that her sister seem to soften a little. Before she wont even think twice about something like school festival and completely ignored it. Though being with Tabane doesn't help either as she also sont care about it. It good to see her open up to someone normal like Saito here. Was the thing that ichika though right now.

The other to girl Tsunami and Houki doesn't think the same as him. Upon seeing him excited about her sister in a maid outfit. Their mind suddenly think what it will be like if they the one who wear a maid outfit.

(d-did Ichika have those kind of fetish?) houki wonder as imagine her as a maid feeding ichika. (nonono… what am I thinking.) she push those though behind her head as she can feel her face heat up at the though.

(geh… did Ichika have a hobbies like that?) was the though from Tsunami. (hmm… maybe I could try it, though I think nii-san will kill Ichika if he saw me being a maid to him, really he to overprotective. Maybe I could as derflinger for a few advice.) Tsunami currently making a plan to distract Saito while gaining Ichikaattention.

XXXXX

(saito P.O.V)

Everyone seem to have a different reaction at the mention of Chifuyu being a maid.

"kuh… allright I'll do it, I promise after all" she finally relent to my request. Well it good that she agree. Maybe I could take her through the entire festival. Wait doesn't that sound more like a date. I feel my face heat up at the though of going on a date with her. Nonono… Saito stop it, you already have Louise I try to calm down myself. Louise huh… will I ever find out what happened to her… as I take a look at my left hand the rune of gandalfr is still shining as I can feel it behind my glove. The fact that this rune is still her mean that lousie is still alive out there. I intend to found out what happened.

Now the only problem I have is-

"wah…. Chi-chan as a maid I wanna see. Then if Chii-chan become a maid than so will i." problem solved I guess. Hmm… this will be a good news for the class as these two had agreed already. Although whether the festival will be a success is remain to be seen.

"Ok I'll told them that you'll be participate also. Now I guess I'm going back to rest" as I was about to leave.

"Wait, Sai-kun, there something I want to give you,and Chi-chan please come along." Huh? What did she want now? I feel confused.

"Tabane, you don't mean that, if so then I don't see a reason why he should come along to." Huh look like Chifuyu already have an idea what this is about. Is this somekind of secret experiment where I have to kill you if you tell anyone?

"hehehe… just wait and see." Was the replied she give as she already disappeared through the main gate.

"Then… Ichika, you treat our guest,. Me and Saito had business to take care of." Hm… you better take care of Tunami, if I see youre doing something bad to her know that it will be your last breath on earth. As I worried about Tsunami Chifuyu already moving.

XXXXX

In Tabane basement lab.

"mou… why did you take to long…"

Umm… excuse me! Not everyone can fly like you always did… I keep this to myself as I know that she will just ignore it.

"Then this way" she led us to a a room. In the room it was just like last time but this time there was two armor like figure one was color white while the other one is black.

"Jyajyan…. "I'll present you the very first infinite stratos that use a core number 001 and 002… here it is the white knight and black knight" huh? An IS she come here to show us an IS. I know that Chifuyu had been helping for a bit so it no surprise that she know about it.

"wait a minute, you said that you'll only develop one why did you built another one? And for who?" Chifuyu look really confused right now though not as confused as me as I don't even know why we here.

"mm… of course the white knight for Chii-chan. And black for sai-kun"

Ah so she wants to give us the- wait a fucking minute… can she really did that? I mean isn't this supposed to be a weapon of destruction. Can he really just give it to some random people, well technically she know us but I doubt any kind of organization even know me if she really working with one.

"Eh! But didn't you said that it wont react to male?" that right IS doesn't react to male. It only react to female. I guess it good because who know what would happen if men can use it. As they was a saying men would destroy while female would create. But I'm not completely normal either; with the power of gandalfr within me I can use the IS. Since it was a weapon gandalfr allowed me to use it.

"ah! Sai-kun special" though Chifuyu doesn't seem to be satisfied with this answer. "ne…. enough talk just put your hand here…"

"oi wait…"

"Waahh…"

As she grab both our hand and make it to touch the IS. Chifuyu on the white while I'm on the black. Gandalfr rune decide to shine at that time and then the next thing I know I was wearing some kind of arnor more like an exoskeleton on my entire body. Chifuytu also wearing what appear to look the same as I am but with different color.

"wha- how?" she appear to be speechless aftert seeing the IS react with me. no surprise there as she still dopesnt know the reason behind. Maybe I should tell her about it. I trust her with this secret.

"hm…. Then Chi-chan ,Sai-kun try bring out your weapon." Chifuyu still haven't gone out from her shock state as she still gaping there. It was a rare sight really but it not really funny.

"I explain later." She snapped out of her shocked after I said it and from her glare she give me she expected a full explanation on why I culd pilot an IS. From the info that th is give me there seem tyo be one weapon only that can be bring out. When the weapon appear in my hand it was a normal looking sword. When I said normal it just a sword that you normally seen without any kind of marking or anything it was plain.

When I take a look at the weapon that Chifuyu hold it was a giant broad swoard that had a line separating the blade at the middle. Why did her weapon look different from mine? I think I was about to got my answer as I heard Tabane said.

"Now ling-chan can you transfer yourself to Sai-kun sword" huh ling-chan? Who's that? It seem that Chifuyu also confuse at the nameTabane just said just now.

"I told you not to call me that, the name Derflinger if you can remember." Huh so it was his… pfft I was almost breaking to a feat laughter at the nickname Tabane give to derf.

Though Tabane look surprised at seeing the sword talking but she keep her cool this time, seeing me able to operate an IS is a shocked for her and maybe she cant be surprise more than that.

Then my katana shine as a sign that derf was leaving it and then the sword in my hand shining brightly and then it shape change. I feel nostalgic when I see what kind of weapon it transformed to. It was the same kind of sword as derf before it body broke. Only it was bigger than the original one but it still doesn't as big as Chifuyu broad sword.

"oh…. I never thought that I 'll be returned to this form this was awesome." Derf seem to be estatic at this at returning to her original form. Yes it was the form that was created by Sasha the original Gandalfr and also the sword who is use by her to stab brimir, though I don't really know why Brimir will go and slaughter the elf, I think Vittorio had mention something about the windstone in halkeginia being unstable and I've seen the result of it as another floating land was created. Though I still don't know why the elf got to do with it. Argh… it no use thinking about that place right now. I push this though to the back of my mind as I heard the sound of someone typing something at the hologram keyboard that appears in the air.

I can't understand anything at all from what it show on the screen, thiough gandalfr give me knowledge about IS it doesn't tell me anything outside of the scope of it use.

"Done…. As expected of me…." she said it with a singing tone. As she finish whatever it she was doing. Now then chi-chan, sai-kun try to dispel your IS. Huh? Dispel did she mean something like turn it off. How should I do it as I ponder about it I can see that the Chifuyu IS had completely disappear. Huih? Where did it go? Suddenly an information enter my brain as it told me how to turn it off.

As I closed my eye I can feel a change inh my body and then when I reopen it I was back to how I were before wearing the exoskeleton suit.

"Hey! Where derf?" I panic at this. He just enter the sword and now the sword disappear with the IS so where is he.

"Partner! Right here…" huh! Where did his voice came from as I scan the room I didn't caught any sight of sword at all beside the one he formerly reside." Down her at your finger" when I take a look at the direction of my finger there seem to be something that should not be there before. Huh is that a ring. The ring was small and it fit to my ring finger on my left hand.

"hey derf is that you…"

"Yeah it's me, it look like I turn into this thing when you realease the IS. And i can communicate with you like this when you enter this state." Huh what a convenient thing, there was no need for me to always carrying a wooden sword if I need to talk to him.

"Mind explaining how Saito could use IS." From the tone of her voice she more like demanded it rather than question.

"Well, magic of course" Tabane just tell her as if she was talking about a weather. Really what kind of person will just say 'oh! That's make sense' after being told like that.

"oh! That make sense" it settled, she was not a person. How could she just accept thing like that. Even I the one who had been summon to another world had a problem believing it at first.

"You just believe her!"

"Of course, Tabane never lied about something. If she doesn't want to tell something she just keep quiet." Hm… look like they really closed to have this kind of bond with each other.

"awww…. Chii-chan making me blush… then let hug as a proof of our love…" as she said that she lunged at Chifuyu trying to hug her but it was stop again by what supposed to be Chifuyu iron claw. For a scientist she sure is strong. I remember when she grabbed our hand just then it was definitely not a normal human strength. Maybe she using some kind of gadget or something.

"gah…. Tabane stop that" Chifuyu almost scream as she pushTabane away.

"uuuuu…. Chi-chan mean, then Sai-kun give me a hug." She then decide to lunged at me and I don't have any kind of technique like Chifuyu to stop her so I can only brace my self as she managed to give me a big hug. Wah… although I've been in this situation many time before in Halkeginia it still feel awkward.

"Wait! Tabane-san.. y-yo-your breast, your breast" I pointed at her as I can feel her breast pressing to my chest, though it not big as tiffa it still big nonetheless.

"ah… Sai-kun no eichi." Wait, why am I being blamed for.

"…"

I can feel a glare from behind me. when I turn around I seen Chifuyu who are currently emmiting a dark aura around her. crap, she look pissed.

"Saito, youre doing…" wah I managed to dodge her strike by a milimiter from my hair. It still a miracle on how I managed to dodge it even without neteringgandalfr mode.

"ah…. Chi-chan mad, well good luck staying aliveSai-kun"

"WAIT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT AT LEAST TAJE RESPON- WHOA…." I managed to dodge another strike. Gah… this is bad. "WAIT CHIFUYU, LET'S CALM DOWN AND THINK IT THROUGH."

"NO EXCUSE!" GAH…. Like my plan to calm her down doesn't work. God, please let me survive this. I can only pray as I continued to dodge all of her assault

XXXXXX

10 minute latter.

I'm…. alive….. it was a miracle on how I managed to dodge all of her attack without even entering gandalfr mode. Am I getting stronger? Hmm… I sont know maybe she doesn't intend on killing me.

After she stop her attack we currently still in the basement but without the Chifuyu attacking me.

"Ok, maybe we should start about why did you give me these, I shouw her the ring that was supposed to be the thing that was use to call on the IS black knight. Chifuyu also had the ring on her ring finger on her right hand but it color is white.

"fufufufu…. How about it, it feel like you two married ne…"

"pffffttt" I spit the tea the I was drinking right now, though where Tabane get it is still a mystery to me.

"WHA- IT NOT LIKE THAT" both of our voice resound through the entire room.

"hmm… even you reaction is syncronised with each other…" I feel my face going red at the tough of me engaged to Chifuyu , I'm pretty sure she was also blushing right now. Damn I didn't take her as the type to tease people. She more like the type of 'I want to do this, no want can stop me, the feeling I've got from her.

"Ahem…. Back to the topic, mine explaining more detailed about this magic." oh I forgot that she still doesn't know about it fully.

"Oh well let's have derf to explain it…"

"…."

"…."

"Uh… how did I summon the sword" it probably easier if he talk while in a sword form as I ponder how should I deploy him.

"Try using partial deployment, you can summon your weapon without being fully transformed." Chifuyu told me this.

Huh… partial deployment let see as I search the knowledge I receive and then gandalfr was at work again as I summon derf in my hand.

"Eh? Why does he seem to shrink?" I noticed that his sized changed to fit my hand.

"I forgot, ling-chan can change shape to any type of sword, as long it is a sword, thet mean that he also change size to fit the user." oh… so that why.

"I told you my name is derf, got it memorized." He seem to be sulking at the nickname she gave him though I cant blame him, it was embarrassing. As usual Tabane just ignore him "crazy scientist lady" it was the only thing derf could mutter and she also ignored it.

"Derf can you please explain about Halkeginia…"

"Ok then listen up….

XXXXXX

20 minute latter after the explanation.

"heehh… that was interesting thing you've gone through." Said Chifuyu who had been told about magic and it origin. She looks really impressed but I guess she should be because I doubt there really a thing that could surprise her in this world considering how abnormal she is.

"Then see you later, iwant to start analyzed the data I got." With that said Tabane bolt out of the room to somewhere leaving me with Chifuyu together.

"…."

"…."

What with this silence, maybe I should start something. Hmm…. What to do….. ah!

"By the way, I noticed that you had been calling my name without honorific lately."

Her body stiffened at this.

"Well…. It just that well…. It because were friend." So she think me as friend. I don't know why but I feel happy but at the same time sad that she only though of me as friend.

"Then I guess it okay if I call you Chifuyu then? It only fair right."

"do as you want" though she said this I cant take a look at her face as she turn her head around did she just blush? Maybe my imagination. There no way the devil chifuyu will blush right.

Then I noticed something.

"Come to think of it, what will we do with this" I said to her as I show the ring who are currently on my ring finger.

"Tabane give it to you, so you just keep it" just like that, aren't this thing supposed to be important or something and Tabane just decide to give it to her friend, well at least Chifuyu is I'm not really sure if she though of me as friend or not.

"if you say so, I guess we shoukd leave I'm pretty tired from the duel earlier, even eithgandalfr you're really strong." I give her the compliment that she really deserve.

"hmmph…. If you're practice you're skill more you'll definitely win just now." Hahahahaha…. I don't really have time to practice any technique while I'm in Halkeinia. Most of the time getting blown up by Louise will do that, though it isn't any different here minus the explosion, I wonder how long I will live.

"you're not mad, about me cheating when I fought you?" I've been meaning to ask her about this, I though she will be mad, at least upset with me that I didn't fight him with my strength.

"cheating? Oh! If you mean you're rune then it okay, every warrior must use any advantage he or she have in a fight. Only a loser will called his opponent cheating." Oh how deep word, despite her living in this world her point of view is almost the same as any veteran warrior in Halkeginia.

"I DECIDE." whoa…. she suddenly stand up while making a fist with her hand. And then she pointed at me.

"w-what is it?" for some reason I have a bad premonition about this.

"since you seem to lack a skill then I train you, came to my dojo everyday after school" wait! I don't know how she train but when someone look at her skill I'm sure that it is anything but normal.

"can i-" when I was about to refuse I can see her giving me 'if you refuse you die' look "I'll be happy with it" I'm such a coward. Sigh… will my head still intact with my body after her training.

"I guess we should go, you're to exhausted already, maybe I should train you on your stamina first." I can only see my future bleak with this what shoul I say? Guan yuu will be perfect for her description. But I just keep this to myself as I have a feeling that she would be angry if I said out loud.

As we walk home together.

"I look forward in seeing you in a maid outfit." I decide to tease her a little. I wonder why, normal people would normally keeping their distance from her but it seem normal for me to talk to her. even right now.

She seems to redden abit probably from embarrassment but quickly regain her composure back.

"Ah! And you definitely will be good in a butler outfit." Geh! She notice that. Well I still don't know why they choose me. I mean I'm not really popular but whenever I mention this the guy would look at me as if they want to kill me. why is that? Most girl soesnt seem to be able to look at me in the face. Did they shy with a stranger? I know that I only been there for a month but shouldn't they getruse to me already.

We walk back silence with the two of us.

"chifuyu… would you like…. Mmm… you know." Hey why am I stammering, just tell her already.

"what?"

"uh… well would you accompany me during school festival." Yes I said it, I don't know if she would accept this seeing she never even attend a school festival before.

"maa… I guess I could." She said it while her face is turn the other way so ican tell how her reaction is. But it a realief that she agree. The reason I invite is to let her know the wonderful of school festival though part of it because I want to spend time with her. I don't know why but her presence comfort me. am I using her? I don't know but I felt that she is precious to me. I should think of this another time as I noticed that we arrived.

"then, see you tomorrow"

"mm… tomorrow"

We both said our goodbye to each other as we enter our respective house. I goes straight to my bed feeling really tired right now. As soon as I make contake with my bed Immediately felt like my conciouness slipping away.

(Wonder what would happen in the near future) I keep thinking this as I felt that something big will happen in the near future but I cant keep this though any longer as I felt my world went dark. And thus I have a peaceful sleep that day and the school festival is nearing.

* * *

><p>Ok, finished chapter 3. Suddenly my motivation for this fic increase so I might update it more frequently.<p>

First normally I want to write about the school festival and finish it in this chapter, but some stuff happen and if I tried to include it it might be to long. So in the next chapter will be mostly about the school festival and also the event that will introduce IS to the whole world.

It said that IS was introduce 10 years ago but houki move out at her end of ninth grade so I guess it must be introduce to the whole world after white knight incident. But this is fanfiction so forgive me if I got a few facts wrong.

As for Saito IS I decide to give it simple and name it Black knight base on the white knight but with different abilities. Though the white knight will be gone in the story in order for byakushiki to exist, Black knight will not as it will still be used by Saito.

And sorry if Chifuyu is ooc but she still a highschool student so I don't know how to make out her character, she will gradually change to how she is in IS. Though that wont happen for a while as I,ve got to many event in my mind right now before it will reach IS storyline.

This chapter WILL be BETA by 32692010 though it aren't yet. He/she take a little lonf so I want to release the unbeta version first here it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's begin. It kinda annoyed me to do this every time but I guess it can't be helped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any series that appear in here. They belong to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

"Hiraga-kun, please put this there, oh and you, can you get this," the one who giving instruction right now is Sakaki Chizuru our class rep. what did she instruct for, well let just say the preparation for school festival is not really easy as all of my classmate working hard right now with an exception of Tabane who are absent right now. Even Chifuyu is working together with other though their still wary getting near to her. Even though people scare with her she still popular in the school as you could see that she really a beauty. if she open up a little she could easily become the most popular girl in the school. The same could be said for Tabane but I guess it was hard for both of them, how should I put it, the term normal doesn't really go well with them.

"what are you doing there, if you have the time for dreaming that you have the time to move your." Sigh… she really look like a slave driver right now. But I guess it can be help as we currently behind schedule. I guess I must thank gandalfr right now as it gives me extra boost for work. I ask derf once why did suddenly I can do something like this. He told me that look like the power of gandalfr evolve further than the original. He say that it might get stronger from time to time. Though he said that only what he think so he can't guaranteed anything.

And so the week past as all of us busy with the preparation.

XXXXX

'pant' 'pant' 'pant'

"We still have time let do it again" huh… she still have more energy? I was on the verge of collapse and she still want to continued, in case anyone wondering currently we are in her dojo training. She said that she want to train me seeing how I lack it.

I asked Tabane before about how I able to dodge Chifuyu attack without me activate gandalfr. At first I though that she wasn't really serious on hitting me but Tabane confirmed that Chifuyu really went for the kill that time, urgh… can she hold back once a while, at this rate I don't think I'll survive till new year. Back to Tabane explanation she say that as I continued using gandalfr my body remember it. Think of it as experience in a game. The more you fight the more experience you gain. That how it work, so in other word the more I use gandalfr the more use my body get use to it. I don't really understand what she said but I guess as long it doesn't harm me it okay I think.

"hyah…" wa- 'swoosh' damn that was close if I late even by a second i probably get slice by two already.

"heyheyhey…. Isn't this just a training, you don't need to get serious like that." I feel the need to reprimand her a little before I would really lose my life. Normally any sane person would already get away from her as far as possible, if you wonder why I still stick with her, I don't know, maybe it because I already use to almost getting killed on daily basis, not something good at getting used to.

"one need to be serious even in training, but I know that you'll be able to dodge it." I knew she said something like that. Though I don't know whether to feel happy or scare when she said it like that. On the other hand that mean she confident with my skill and other mean I would need to watch for my life more often during training. Where that Ichika when you need him, she doesn't get to serious when he with us, come to think of it Tsunami also gone this morning does that mean, no wait, wait, wait, I think she said about going out with Tabane sister or something. It good that they got along. I guess I was being paranoid, there no way Ichika with them right now he ,ust have something else to do, yep th- whoa… I duck as Chifuyu swung her sword at me. Guess I don't have time to think of anything else. Her I go….

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh….." with battle battle cry I charge at her.

XXXXX

On the other part of the city.

(Ichika P.O.V)

"achoo!" wonder what wrong with me, did I catch a cold or something, nah I feel really fine right now.

"what wrong Ichika" the person who ask me is houki.

"no, nothing" I replied to her.

"if you catch a cold maybe you can tried this, it will prevent you from getting a cold." And this time it was Tsunami who talking as she bring out something that look like a sunglasses, what the heck how did that thing going to prevent a cure, oh and shouldn't it be cure instead to prevent. If already have a cold what use is that thing anyway. Though I keep this to myself as I don't feel appropriate to said it out loud instead I just said.

"No it fine."

"if you said so" she put back the item to her back.

"hmph… are you stupid or something there no way that thing could work." Wha- houki isn't that a bit harsh though I feel like agreeing with her.

"wha- what of course it will work this time." Yep as you guess she already created several bizarre thing that I don't know how to describe it and it all end in a failure there was one time that her invention almost burn the entire house and ever since then her brother forbid her for doing any experiment unsupervised.

"Hey, Houki how long till we get there?" I'll try to change the topic before it got escalated even further. You never know what will happen with this two.

"We almost there. Just a little more" houki answered me. In case anyone wondering where were going, there was a tournament that will be held by a Muroe high school. It welcome any other participant to enter, it never mention the age restriction it just said that they must be student. I just hope that they allowed us to enter. Houki got wind of this before so then she asks me to enter with her than Tsunami overheard our talk and she insisted on coming along. That what lead us to this Situation.

"Hey is it really okay, I mean those are junior high in case you forget, can you really win." Tsunami spoke up. I see what she meant, most of the people there probably bigger thatn us so it will be hard to fight them though I feel like testing my abilities. After seeing the fight Chifuyu-nee had with Saito-san I feel like testing just how god I am at kendo. I want strength in order to protect people who are important to me.

"It fine, age doesn't mean anything in kendo." I got to disagree with you Houki, not everyone is a talented like you. Though I guess she if ignore me so I just keep this to myself.

"Were here" Houki spoke as we arrive at the our destination. People are looking at us, they must be wonder why a kid will come to this school. "let's go" after she said that we both follow her.

XXXXXX

"Ne, Houki"

….

….

"Ne, houki"

"WHAT" wah she snapped,.

"Do you really know where to go?" Tsunami asked her.

"Of course I know"

"then how come we haven't arrive yet. If I'm not mistaken well pass this way a dozen times already."

"It just your imagination." She replied back.

"Houki, how should I said it, you should just admit that you don't know the way." I told her this. One must always admit the mistake or else it will lead to a bigger mistake that what I learn anyway.

"guuhh… fine were lost." She admitted it.

"good then we sho-" before I finish talking.

"now it the time for my 'place detector'" tsunami spoke while bringing out something that look like a magnet.

"Put it back, we don't have time for this." I strictly told her. Just what the heck is that, I'm pretty sure that it wont work, I mean how the heck it will know where we'll headed anyway.

"awwww….." she pouted but complied as she put it back in her bag.

"Now then…" I take a look around and then I notice a girl about our age nearby. Normally one would go to the adult when they lost but for some reason I called out to her. "excuse me! Miss" she turned her head at our direction.

"Yes…" hmm…

"were kinda lost here, do you know the way to the kendo club."

"Ah! I was about to go there to." Oh what a coincidence, maybe we wont get lost now.

"Then if you don't mind maybe we should go together." She nod at my request. But why did I feel that someone was glaring at me. When I take a look behind sure enough both Tsunami and Houki was glaring at me.

"What with you two?"

"hmph… nothing"

"Nope, nothing wrong"

Though they said that, they tone said otherwise. Maybe I should leave them alone about it. If a girl doesn't want you to know something than you shouldn't pry about it.

"Ok then, my name Ichika, Orimura Ichika, the girl with a ponytail is Shinonono Houki, and the one is Hiraga Tsunami." I introduce our group to her. Look like they still have the courtesy to bow upon being introduce.

"I'm Ura Sakaki" oh so her name is Ura Sakaki. "Follow me" we follow her as she takes the lead.

XXXXXX

"…."

"…."

"…."

"ura-san…" I spoke.

"What is it?"

"Do you really know where the place is." The reason I ask her this is because we are currently back to the place where we met her.

"Of course not, this is my first time here" I almost facefaulted at her answer.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ACT AS IF YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS" it normal for me to shout right.

"My mother always tell me to help people in need, so I help you by getting you to the place." I think her mother forget the 'if possible' part. Sigh… that mean were lost for a second time.

"Like I told you we should just use my 'place detector'" Tsunami decide to speak up at this.

"all right I give up, Tsunami please." I guess I must be crazy to relied on Tsunami invention but I guess when one get desperate they will do anything.

"ok, then this way," she said happily as she led us to whenever that thing point at.

"is this really okay ichika" houki spoke.

"Who know, it not like we could do anything now." Maybe if there was someone but there was no one in our vicinity right now. Maybe well find someone else that could help as we walk.

XXXXX

Just as expected, she led us to a faculty room of all place, well I guess it not to bad, maybe we can ask one of the teacher about it.

"See… I told you it useless." Houki nod as she said this. I mean it impossible to find a place using that thing. If it was something like a GPS maybe it possible"

"uuuuu….. I was certain it will work too…. Maybe I should ask Nii-san about magic" here is one of the thing she always talk about. She insist that magic exist and her brother know it. I already confront Saito-san about it and he said to just ignore her about it.

"There no way magic exist, don't talk nonsense." Houki scold her.

"guh… I'll prove to you guy someday." She said with a determination on her face. Wonder if she'll succeed

"Hey, you kid, what are you doing here." An adult voice can be heard and when I look up there is a male teacher there looking at us.

"ano… were kinda lost, do you know where the kendo club is?" if anyone should know the place the teacher should.

"Oh… did you guy want to enter the tournament."

Me, Houki and Ura-san nod at his question.

"I'm just here to watch" Tsunami answered his question.

"Aren't you're a bit to young, but I guess if youre really want to enter follow, I am the supervisor of the club Ishida Toraji but you can call me Kojirou." What a coincidence again but this time we won't get lost since this teacher is the supervisor of the club so there no way he don't know where the place is.

XXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Phew…. That was tiring. I currently in the main room of Orimura house while she serve me some drink and food. Can you believe it, the devil Orimura Chifuyu just serve a food to someone else, I guess I'll be really happy if not for the hellish training I went through just now.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I ask her the reason she ask me to stay.

"I forgot to mention but today id the day."

"What day?" I feel a little curious about it.

'BAM' the sound of door open loudly can be heard

"ohayoo~ Chii-chan." And came one ShinononoTabane with her usual antique. By the way isn't past afternoon already.

"Sai-kun here to perfect, follow me" wah- why the heck did she grab my hand and drag me away. Is there someplace that she want me to go?Chifuyu just shake her head while following us. It seems that she know where well be going I shold ask her after I escape from Tabane clutch that is. You now for a scientist she really strong. Maybe there's a secret to it.

"Alright they almost here" hm? What is this 'almost here' is. As I ponder about it I heard a sound from a far it looks like a helicopter sound.

Wait! Isn't that a helicopter, what the heck did it stop above us. Just when I think of this a ladder come from it. Maybe it want us to climb it.

"now let go" I decide to just go with the flow and climb up the ladder. I'm learn that it useless to be shock with whatever the heck Tabane doing that way it will be easier for my health.

XXXXX

Half an hour later.

We arrive at the building not to far from there.

As we enter the building I decide to ask what the heck happened.

"So why are we here?"

"Tabane need a data from IS so she want to gather the data from White Kni8ght and Black Knight." So she want to collect data huh…. Why the need to go to this kind of place?

"just how did she gather the data." On my mind I was imagine something like scanning or something.

"we'll fight each other." Chifuyu answer my question.

Ah… I see so we need to fight each oth- WAIT! WHAT!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO FIGHT." I raise my voice a little. Why did I have to fight again. I think the amount of fight in earth is more than what I usually go trough in Halkeginia. If I take a guess in a week 4 of it is the fight I have with chifuyu over a misunderstanding.

"what the need to shout for, of course we need to fight if she want to collect the IS combat capabilities, also I'm curious just how good you are with IS" she spoke with a happy face on her. don't talk like that as if you just receive the best present. Do you know how scary it is for me to face you in a battle everytime. Most of it just me trying to escape from dying.

Well ignoring my complain above, I'm a little curious about the Black Knight. We didn't got a chance to test it before. I rather not use it at all than to fight with Chifuyu. Let just hope that I could count on this absolute defense barrier. From what I know it will protect me from fatal attack to prevent me from dying.

As I ponder about this we seem to have arrive at whatever it is this place is. When I enter I notice that it was some kind of control room or something. And inside there is Tabane and a man that I don't know of.

"Ah! Chi-chan, Sai-kun this way." Tabane shout after she notice us while waving her hand.

The man just staring at me as if sizing me up.

"Tabane who is this person."Chifuyu spoke like someone speaking about a business.

"Ah… forgive me for not introduce myself my name is HigaTakeru, I was sent by the government to observe the project. Please don't mind me."

"Oh! So the government already taking this seriously, what happened to the arrogant attitude before." Oi… Chifuyu why did you try to rile up this guy.

"ah… about that, the government had taken notice about this project development though I'm here to only to observe. Though I'm rather surprise when I heard about a male who are able to pilot the IS, so you must be the one." He look at me while saying that.

"!"

As if understanding my panic face he spoke, "don't worry, we wont do any experiment on you or anyrhing, in fact it better if this is kept secret to the world. Though the IS still hasn't taken seriously it better if we take earlier precaution. Who know what will happen in the future." So that mean that I don't need to worry about people know about me. if for any chance someone curious about me and somehow manage to learn about the existence of the other world who know what will happen. Although I really want to return there but for some reason there was some kind of war hunger person out there and they want to invade Halkeginia, to be honest I don't think Halkeginia can stand a chance again technology from this world. After all one rocket launcher from world war II is enough to defeat a triangle class golem, who know what would happen if they use a nuke.

"who else know about me?" I ask him.

"only the higher up know about it, your information need a clearance level 5 or above so not much people can access it." I don't really understand what he said but from the look of it not many people know about it yet.

"enough talk! let's start already." Tabane seem impatient already. "Chi-chan, Sai-kun I install new feature in your IS." Huh when did she- "why don't you two try activating it right now."

I decide to do like she told, I glance at Chifuyu. She already in her IS while I still trying to figure out how to activate it.

"hm… how do I do it?" honestly I'm really lost right now. At that time it was simply me touching it but this time I don't know how to bring it out of the standby mode.

"Partner, leave it to me." I heard derf talking. After that I can feel my gandalfr rune and the ring shining and the next thing I notice is a already in the IS Black knight.

"Interesting, so this is the artificial intelligence I heard about, it act as if it alive." That higa guy seem to be curious by derf. Look like Tabane just report derf as an artificial Inteligence AI for short. It goof that she kept magic a secret, it not something that should be talk openly. I had to reprimand Tsunami not to talk about it openly but it look like she already talk to Ichika and Tabane sister houki I think her name is.

"What with this helmet?" I notice the change that happened to us is we currently wearing some kind of helmet wit a visor on it.

"That for hiding your identity, we can have anyone else seeing your face and or learn Sai-kun gender." Tabane told me that. I see, if I wear this as long I don't speak people wouldn't know that I am a male. "Furthermore it also act as a hyper-sensor for you." She told the way most of this is aim at me as I can see that Chifuyu already know all about it.

"Alright then this way" Higa-san said to both of us. We arrive at a spacious kind of room it look big enough, for me to move around freely. From a far I can see a mirror that show the control room from before and there was that Higa guy and Tabane in there.

"**hellohello~ can you hear me, all right I want you both to go all out there no need to hold back this place can endure even a nuclear attack so you can go as wild as you want." **Tabane voice can be heard from the light speaker.

Eh? What did she mean all out. When I take a look at Chifuyu she already brought out her broadswoard and swinging it around as if testing the weapon.

"what are you waiting for, bring out you weapon" look like we really is fighting each other. Wonder if I can get out of this alive. Ah… screw it, I already survive many time before and this will be just a new one.

I brought my hand forward and then derflinger appear. I held the bigger version of derflinger in my hand. "oi derf, are you in there." I want to confirm first whether derf in there or not.

"I'm here." That confirm it. "it seem whenever you bring out the sword I can feel my soul in it but when you put it back I feel as if I'm being one with the IS." So it was complicate situation for him also. Well we got time to get use to it.

'clang' whoa- that was close, Chifuyu charge at me with her broadswoard but I managed to block it.

"oi… can you at least give me a warning before you attack" honestly, no wonder everyone else keep a distance from her, they would not survive a day if she is like this.

"you need to focus, your enemy won't wait till you ready Saito" now I'm the one being lecture to. Oh well no point thinking anything else, let see what it can do.

"I move backward keeping my distance with her, while I try to look at any kind of weapon.

'BOOM' that was close, if I hadn't move I will be shot by that particle gun she hold. Look like she can do range attack beside melee. From the look of it, it need to be recharged before being able to use it again, so I was safe for the time being. Let see what other thing this IS of mine has.

"! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT… how come I don't have any range weapon" I decide to shout at those two who are currently watching this.

"**Eh! Didn't you read the manual I give you?" **Manual? What manual I didn't receive anything like that. **"I'll put it in your room, surely you can't miss it." **So she put it in my room, didn't she know that was against the law to break in other people house. **"I put it together with your ecchi book collection, you should find it if your check there" ** I see… no wonder I didn't find i- WAIT A SEC HOW DID SHE KNOW WHERE I KEEP THOSE BOOK, now that she mention it I haven't check it for a while now, I've been busy this last few days.

"S-A-I-T-O" 'gulp' I can feel it the murderous aura behind that mask.

"Wait, Chifuyu! It a misunderstanding, no what I mean to say is, it normal for a healthy high School boy like me to have those thing so-"GAAAHHHH….." she charged at me with a supersonic speed and swung her broadswoard at me. The attack hit me and send me flying to the wall. I can feel it at that time that absolute barrier activate. Damn If not for those I'll be dead already, I guess I should thank Tabane for creating this thing then again she the reason that I was in this situation right now. When I look up I can see Chifuyu already finish charging her gun and then fire. My energy already low at least 120 of it remaining, her attack really strong to be able to bring down my shield energy from 600 to 120 in one strike.

Instinctively I raise derf in my hand and then the attack hit derf but the explosion that should be companied with it didn't happen instead the attack seem to be absorb by derf. As the particle beam being absorbed I notice that my energy level increased. After it finish absorb my energy currently is 480. From this I managed to deduce derf ability. He can absorbed other attack and turn it into energy.

"oh…. Look like that sword can absorb energy" it good that she doesn't give a feeling as if wanting to kill me like before. Look like derf ability managed to bring her out from her anger. I still don't know why she so angry in the first place.

"hey derf, did you feel anything when you absorb those attack." I ask derf about this.

"I feel like I just absorb magic but instead of contain inside me it transfer to your IS." So derf absorb ability is still there maybe I could try that. i don't know why, when I think of getting near her my body moving on it own and then I was moving at her so fast that she didn't have the time to block it as my sword hitting her sending her flying but it look like she manage to gain her ground before crashing.

"Ignition Boost! What a surprise to think youll be able to use it perfectly. I guess It because of that." her guess is correct whatever it is this ignition boost is I managed to do it because of my gandalfr rune. Since it give me complete mastery over weapon I could probably use any complex move that this IS could. From the info I got, Ignition Boost reaquire energy to use it but when I take a look at my energy it seem to increase.

"Chifuyu, can you see what happened to your energy." I want o confirm something about Black Knight ability.

"why? Ok let see… Ehh….. imposiible that attack just now shouldn't be able to make it decrease this much" I guess that confirmed it. "unless that sword, it must absorb my energy when it hit me." I managed to acertainderf abilities more .it look like it can absorb the energy from the other IS just by hitting it.

There is another thing I would like to try, "derf change form to a katana"I order derf.

"alright partner." As he said this his form changing to a version of katana but this time it bigger. Let go. I immediately activate ignition boost to get near her.

XXXXX

(Higa P.O.V)

Hmm… this is really interesting. From the look of it the IS could be said the strongest weapon In the world. Though the other country may not accept it as they may think that they weapon is much more superior. One wonder just how this high school girl managed to do all the basic of IS and practical design all by herself. She truly a genius Shinonono Tabane. I doubt that there will be anyone else who are able to replicate this technology..

This evaluation is more for the the Black knight as it abilities still remain mysteries. From what I see the black knight focus on more on meelee and it has no range attack. It is suited for a long term battle as it is able to absorb enrgy and turn it as it own. The longer the battle the higher the rate for it to win so if one were to fight this IS they need to finish it as fast as possible unless they also posses abilities to increase their energy. The sword is interesting because it can change shape. If I don't know any better the IS already reach the forth stage already. The white knight is different from Black knight, it has superior abilities in melee and range attack. At close range it braodswoard can go through nay defend shield and in range the particle gun can take oyt mostly anything.

When I see the fight between this two it was really amazing they move at the speed that hard to trace. From my point of view it as if the two light just clashing with each other.

Though it still surprise me that there is a male that are able to pilot it. Is it because Shinonono-san make it so that he could pilot it ir is is another reason. When we heard that there a male able to pilot it we tried to use another male but it does not react at all. There is something special about this Hiraga Saito, maybe it has to do with his disappearance for one year. From the report this guy just seemingly vanish without a trace and then reappeared back a year later. Wonder where he go during that time.

XXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

My fight with Chifuyu continued. Knowing her she must be having fun right now. I shouldn't say it because right now I'm also having a blast. It every man dreams to be able to fly freely like this so I enjoyed every minute of it. Chifuyu seem to increase her attack aggressively. Must be because her energy is decreasing faster because of my abilities. If this continued her enrgy will be depleted and the fight will be over.

I see her bringing out her particle gun and then charging something that look like a plasma ball and fire it at me. I held derf in order to absorb it but then I noticed that she already moving at supersonic speed to circle beside me. so her plan is while I'm focused to absorb the attack she will strike me while I'm vulnerable.

That plan may work if derf is still in blade form but in Katana form it has a new ability. The plasma ball make contact with derf but instead of being absorb it just floating there. I then swung derf to her direction and the plasma ball follow and then it launched back at her.

'BOOM'

Yosh direct hit, she must have dpleted all of her energy from the attack.

"!" gah… appear from the smoke is Chifuyu unharmed from the attack and managed to hit me while I'm unprepared causing me to stumble backward a little. How did she survive the attack, I though I had her at that time.

"that was a surprise, to think that it can also redirect energy , look like the Black knight had an impressive power on defensive rather than offense." Now that she mention it most of my abilities depend on the enemy attack in order to use it. But I doubt there all to it. I decide to check for any other function that could be use.

"this getting better and better." Don't say it with a a smile like that. you could make a real sadist cry.

A moment later.

'pant' 'pant' 'pant' the fight finish. As usual the winner is Chifuyu. "Chifuyu, shouldn't you at least hold back a little, I haven't even managed to grasp what this thing good at. Considering that I havent seen yet the manual that Tabane give me I still don't have full grasp on how to use this machine fully. All I have is this rune to guide me through the battle. Even that ignition boost is because I want to get near her and the rune answer by using the move. Speaking of which how did Tabane manage to find where I kept those book, even my family doesn't know where I kept it. Look like I need to find somewhere else to hide it.

"yaa… yaa… that was good Chii-chan, come and give me hug." Tabane came and as usual try to hug Chifuyu but was stop again by her iron claw.

"gah… Tabane! I don't feel like dealing with you so pleas e stop." Chifuyu said with an irritated tone.

"mou… if you don't want then…" I have a bad feeling about this as I can see that Tabane has her eye on me now. Fortunately just before she managed to lunge at me Chifuyu manage to hold he collar before thus preventing her from hugging me, though I don't really mind being able to feel those breast aga- nonono, I shouldn't think like that.

"Stop it Tabane, and Saito why did you have a perverted look on your face. You must be thinking something lewd just now" Wah! Did she notice? I decide to act casual.

"what are you talking about?" I make a poker face hoping that she buy it.

"Nyaaa…. Chi-chan, don't tell me youre jealous. Don't worry, I don't mind threesome." I can feel my face blushing right now at those word. And Chifuyu must feel the same right now. My mind automatically thinking on how it feel like to have a threesome with- nonono…. Bad thought, go away shoo…. Shoo….

"pfft…" wait! Did that Higa guy just laugh. How could he at a situation like this. "ah sorry about that, but there still think that need to be done.

After he said that the mood changes to a business one as they give me summaries about function of IS and everything. Sigh… this will be a long day, not to mention that tomorrow will be the start of the school festival.

* * *

><p>This is a short one I guess. Maybe I rewrite this next time to make it longer but I guess this should do it.<p>

I feel as if this chapter aren't the best so please forgive me for any mistake I make here. I'm kinda in a rush while writing this because I have an exam coming up so I don't think I will be writing much. The earlier I'll update the next chapter is probably at early may. I haven't reveal the all of Black knight abilities yet, I still thinking on what to do. I don't know if the first generation IS has one off abilities or not but I guess they don't have so Black knight will not have a one off abilities.

Also, please forgive me for a lame fight, because it really hard to write a battle between IS. I still have trouble writing normal fight and this is really hard for me to think of what word need to be use since English is not my native language.

In case anyone doesn't know the character that appear with Ichika there are the character from Bamboo blade. While Higa Takeru is a cameo from a famous light novel sword art online. If anyone know accel world they should know this series to.

by the way I just add a new poll for this story. it about whether i should make an harem for Saito in this story or not.

Anyway please read and leave you review. It help me getting a new chapter faster.


	5. announcement

ANOUNCMENT:

This is not an update. Let me repeat, this is not an update. And I'm still continuing the story.

The reason I make this is because I just want to inform you all. Because 7 out of 10 want Saito to have an harem I will make a harem for him but that doesn't mean that this story will have a harem ending.

I want to inform you all that I make a new poll so I hope you all vote it. It is crucial for the plot.

The poll is about which girl in zero no tsukaima that you want to appear. The highest one will make an appearance at the earlier in Infinite stratus timeline. That doesn't mean that the other will not appear. It just they will probably appear at the middle or end of this fic.

The character is as follow.

Siesta

Tabitha (include sylphid/ illococoo)

Tiffania

Henrietta

None

That is the choice you have. I don't include louise because she will appear because of the plot. If you chose none.

I guess you must be confuse but let me rephrase it.

All of them will make an appearance but only one will stay on earth. I can't say more about it since it is a spoiler for what I've been planning.

I'm currently having an exam so I don't have the time to write the new chapter so I hope you guys vote this. The deadline is till 28 April. That it all I guess.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok then, I makes a little change on my writing style for this story. First, the first P.O.V will be applied on Saito and Ichika only. The other will be on Third P.O.V I will not tell you when I change to the third P.O.V you should be able to know when you see it. I only tell you when I change the first P.O.V to someone else.

To answer the question of my reviewer Tsun. The timeline for this fic is from volume 1 of light novel until volume 20 and whatever it is happen at volume 21 and 22. I also will add a bit element from anime.

As for the timeline of Infinite Stratos will be a bit hard. Because it is said that IS being introduce 9 year before the story begun that mean that Chifuyu will be at the age of 15. Then the novel says that Houki move at the age of 9 that mean 6 year before the stories begin. Why did it take that long for the government to give protection? It already been three year. The govermant should sent protection as soon as IS is introduce to the world. In this fic I made the IS introduce 10 year before the start of main story so it still doesn't change. But the IS will be the main focus the world in 6 year prior to the start of the series. Chifuyu in this series is younger by one year in order for the plot to fit. Ichika and houki age is 9 years old currently.

I hope that answer the question.

Disclaimer: I don't own any series that may appear on this fic.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

Hm? Where am I? I take a look around but I can't see anything because there aren't anything to see but darkness. Suddenly the background changes to der ornies mansion.

"SAITO"

Huh this voice…. When I look at the voice, I was shocked. Here is someone who I though was death.

"Geez why are you space out there for…." The Louise looks alike talk.

"L-louise, is that really you, aren't you-"I don't know what else to say. Here is the woman I love who I though had gone forever now standing in front of me.

"Of course it me… you... don't tell me you thinking of another woman…"

Her behavior is indeed Louise. Normally when she likes this, I will cower a bit. Who want to hit by an explosion. but this time I hug Louise tightly not wantining to let go of her for another time.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing…. Let go of me!" though she say that she doesn't seem to resist me at all.

"I love you, Louise."

"You're acting weird, did you have a bad dream?" dream huh… I still don't know whether this is real or not.

I told her what happened. She died and I'm back to my world. Meeting Chifuyu and Tabane. Making a friend at my school I also told her about Infinite Stratos.

"Heh~ that was really a long dream, but it okay I'm here." Louise said as she return my hug back.

I feel really happy right now being able to meet Louise, maybe all that happen before really just a bad dream… as I hugging louise I notice something on my left finger, on my ring finger there is a black ring.

This is Black Knight in standby mode.

"Saito! What wrong?"

It nothing Louise, I'm just thinking something about that drea-" is that really a dream, everything that happen seem to real. The though that Chifuyu is just a dream cause my heart to feel pain for some reason. It the same pain that I felt when Louise die. Then what about Tabane, Ichika, Shirogane, everyone that I met. Do they really only part of my dream? No! they was real, there no way they only an illusion. However, if they are real then this must be a dream. Suddenly everything black again and Louise was gone.

The scene change again to a place that I know. I remember this place clearly because this is the place where Louise died. A silhouette of lousie appears as her back is facing me.

"Oh no! not again LOOUUUIIIISSSSEEEEEEE…." I shouted while extending my hand at her.

She turned back to look at me. "Saito, I love you." After she said those word. A huge shadow appear in front of her. The shadow open it mouth and swallowed louise whole body

"…..."

My eye snap open and I blink.

I slowly get up and take a look of my surrounding. I appear to be in my room

(So all of that was a dream… )

Sigh…. I left out a breath of relief. What with that dream… I continue to ponder while waking up. There no use thinking about now. I continued to prepare my self for school. Today is the day of the school festival. When I take a look at my alarm clock there still time before it start. It seem the dream had waken me up early. Might as well go there early.

XXXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

It the morning and I'm making breakfast as usual. There no way I let Chifuyu-nee cooking. She's not really good at housework so I basically the one who had to take care of the house. I heard Saito-san coming yesterday and she gives him the food that I kept on refrigerator. Consider yourself lucky Saito-san that you didn't taste her food yet. Though she seem taken interest on cooking this day, she almost exploded the kitchen sometime ago. It good that Chifuyu-nee interested in cooking but I'm worried for my health if these keep up. When I ask her, why she want to cook she just look away and did not mention anything she also had a blush on her face.

Today her school will hold a school festival and this is the first time she participated in it. Normally she just pretends sick whenever there is a school festival. I guess I must thank Saito-san for that. Ever since he appear Nee-san had become soft a little and more sociable than before. The same could be said for Tsunami, before she appears Houki doesn't really have friend other than me. Mostly because she had a bad temper that most girl her age afraid of her. When Tsunami appears they seem doesn't like each other much that was still mysteries to me even now. But they seem to be able to atlk freely with each bother now though there still argue every time but if anyone see from a far they look just like to frien argue with each other.

Houki said that she do kendo in order to control her temper, from the look of it might take a while. Speaking of kendo, yesterday really hectic. Were almost late for registration be we manage to make it on time. There sure are many people there. It seem that the tournament there is just a preliminary for a big one. It a inter city kendo tournament for those who below 14 year old. Other schools also have this kind of tournament and the top 5 will be able to enter regardless of gender. It might seem somewhat unfair to woman but Houki and Ura-san managed to be the top 5. What about me, didn't managed, iot not because I weak, Tsunami just distracted me during the match. It better if I don't describe how she do is the truth I'm not lying.

While I'm in my inner monologue Chifuyu-nee came out from her room already awake.

While she go doing normal routine that everyone do once they wake up, I'm finished preparing breakfast.

"Chii-chaaaaan~" Tabane voice can be heard in the bathroom. Huh, did I just heard that right how did her voice in the bathroom with now Chifuyu-nee is currently in?

"Gah Tabane- how- get out-" was what I heard before Tabane being send flying by Chifuyu-nee kick out of the bathroom.

"It hurt~ Chii-chan is mean~ ah! Ik-kun! Good morning!" just like that her mood change 180.

"Good morning Tabane-san" I decide to just go with the flow. After knowing her for a while you get use to it-

"Now then…. Where the camera I install in Chii-chan room."

I take it back, I still can't understand her.

"If you're talking about those thing, I dispose of it already." Chifuyu-nee came out of the bathroom after wearing her bathrobe.

"tehe~" was the only reply Tabane gave.

"hai, hai~ I try to make sure that you didn't find it next time~"

Don't declare your crime like that, especially to the to the one who will be your victim.

Wait! You put it in his room also!

"I dispose of that also." Chifuyu-nee said.

Eh? If Chifuyu-nee disposes of it does that mean that she….

"Ah! Chii-chan~ what are you doing in Sai-kun room. Don't tell me! You went there to steal his underwear!"

"WHO WOULD DO SUCH THING! HE ALSO WITH ME THAT TIME!" Chifuyu-nee shouted while being embarrassed. It so rare seeing Chifuyu-nee like this. Maybe I should enjoy it a bit longer.

"Eh your alone with him…. Not fair~ I though I said I didn't mind threesome~"

"IT NOT LIKES THAT! WE JUST THERE FOR STUDY SESSION."

Oh so there just study together there didn't really have any meaning behind it. By the way, what is a threesome?

'ding dong' hm? Someone coming, who is it at this time. As Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-san continue with their antique, I go to answer the door.

When I open it, what greet me is Houki.

"Ah Ichika, sorry but did Nee-san already here?" from how she said it, it seem that Tabane leave her somewhere and ambush Chifuyu-nee in the bathroom. How she enters is still a mysteries. This is Tabane were talking about anything possible for her.

"Ah she inside, come on in." I invite her in, cant let her standing outside just like that.

"…then remember to invite me next time."

"Like I said there nothing going on between us, if you so concern why don't you be him"

After that, something shocking happened that very well could be recorded in history book. Tabane-san blushed. I mean the genius Tabane who so cheerful to the point that cause disaster just blush. Did she look fidgeted just now?

"Eh m-me, hm if you mention it like that….." she trailed of at that.

"Wait! Tabane! what with that reaction?" Chifuyu-nee also shocked from how Tabane-san is acting right now.

"What happened here?" Houki voice resound in the room causing the two of them to look at her

"Ahem, it was nothing. Now if you two don't mind, want to eat breakfast together. Ichika made it." Chifuyu –nee said trying to change the topic. Though I don't know what they are talking about.

"Ichika made it! Then excuse me for the interruption" why did houki look really happy right now, she seem to eager to try the food that I made. Is my cooking really great? She haven't eat any my cooking so there no way she would know how it tasted. It really hard to understand the woman feeling.

"Then let go, I want to taste Ik-kun food." Tabane had gone back to her usual self. It feel weird seeing her fidgeted like that.

XXXXX

After finish breakfast and Chifuyu-nee finish preparing me and houki standing infront of the foor to see them off. We decide to go there a little later.

"Ah Houki! What are you doing at Ichika house this early!"

Tsunami who are standing in front of my house with her brother scraming at houki at me.

"Hmph… there no need for someone like you to know." Houki puff out her chest when she said it.

"Kuh… I was careless to think that Houki is an aggressive type." What did she say. Is this also something where boy doesn't need to know either. Whil;e she saying this Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-san seem to be having conservation o their own.

"ICHIKA!"

"Yes!" I stood up straight at that.

"Let me stay at your house to." What is she saying? I don't understand what she saying. I notice that her brother give me a 'I'll end your existence if you say yes' look. I guess I should try to clear this misunderstanding first.

"Houki, just eating breakfast with us, there really nothing else." She seem to be satisfied with this as she breathe a relief.

"What… just having a breakfast…."

"Yep, just that."

"Ichika especially invite me to eat his cooking" Houki said ince more for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. It must be my imagination but did she just stressed the word invite?

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Tsunami are you there" I wave my hand infront of her.

Not good, she not responding.

"….ka …od" oh there a response. That good she still there.

"….chika ….ood" what did she say, I cant hear it clearly.

"Ichika food, I want." Eh my food, what so good about the food I cook. I'm pretty sure she doesn't taste any of my food before so why did she want it? Did I subconsciously emitting an aura of master chef that make people want to eat my food. This could be one of my career choice in the future.

"okok I make it someday, but not now." I promise her. then I feel a glare for Houki. "I'll make one for you also Houki." After I said it, she seems to calm down a little. If I known I could get around girl with just cooking I would have practice more.

"Woi! Tsunami we'll be going first." Tsunami brother shout at her.

"I'll be going then Ichika." Chifuyu-nee said to me.

"Then Houki-chan~ good bye and don't flirt with Ik-kun to much"

"Wha- I'm not.." she didn't able to finish her word as Tabane Saito and Chifuyu-nee had already gone from our sight. Wonder what Tabane-san mean by that.

"…"

"…"

"What." Was the only reply from Houki from our stare.

"Nothing." Tsunami answer "then I enter the house first." As she said that she already gone inside the house. Really can she wait for the owner of the house to enter first.

"I-Ichika." What wrong, houki seem nervous for something.

"if-"

"if?"

"IF I WON INTERCITY TOURNAMENT YOUR GOING OUT WITH ME!" as she said that she immediately ran away inside the house.

Going out with her? even if she didn't win the tournament I wouldn't mind going out with her if she want to buy something. This must be one of those 'I win you'll do as I say situation' she really is a shy girl despite her attitude.

"What are you doing hurry up" Tsunami shouting from inside the house.

"Coming" as I answered her I enter the house. The three of us will visit Chifuyu-nee after this but there are a few things that we need to work.

XXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Me, Chifuyu and Tabane walking together to school. This is the first time that Tabane walking to school wit us. Heck this is the first time I seen her going to school.

"Why did you waiting in front of my house." Chifuyu start to ask me.

"Cant let you running away" was the answer I give her and did her mood just become bad.

"Oh that, do you really think I will run away, I make a promise already there no way I will break it."

I know about that already the truth is I just want to see her, after that weird dream this morning I feel like wanting to see her face in the morning. There no way I would admit that though instead all I could is mutter.

"Sorry" now I'm starting to feel bad. "Uh… by the way I heard that Ichika and Houki enter a kendo tournament yesterday. What do you think about that"´I try to change the topic of conservation and this is the only thing I could think of.

"Oh that…" just like that I managed to change the topic. She seems to be eager to talk about her brother. Well… I'll admit Ichika is different from most kid his age. Kid his age still depend ontheir parent but he already learn how to be independent. I give him some point but that doesn't mean he can get near to Tsunami. Lately I feel like she getting further away from me… did I do something wrong?

"mou~ you two, don't ignore me~ I'm also here you know." Almost forgot Tabane here. Come to think of it, it's rare for her to be with me and Chifuyu aside from here experiment. She should going out more.

"Ah…. Sai-kun you're thinking something rude arent you." Geh! How did she know, don't tell me she had succeed on inventing a mind reading item.

"Ahahahaha… must be your imagination Tabane-san…" I rolled my eye while I said this.

"Muu~" she puffed up her cheek. I feel my heart racing at the cuteness of her face.

"Are you okay Saito, your face red. Did you have a fever?" gah! I didn't notice my face is red untill Chifuyu point out.

"hmhm~ don't worry" as Tabane said that she take out something that look like a pill. "if you take this pill you'll be energetic for three day non stop."

"What happen after three day passed?" I asked her this.

"You wont be able to move a muscle in….. 10 days?"

"Why did your 10 days look more like a question rather than a statement? No thanks, I don't need it." I reject her offer. Really, it might be tempting but how about sleep. How did I want to sleep if that thing keeps me energetic for 3 days straight. Human need their sleep thank you very much.

"Ara ara~ Chifuyu-san and Tabane-san walking together with a boy. Wonder if tomorrow is the end of the world." A new voice appear. When I turn around and the sight that greet me is a short black hair woman wearing our school uniform. Who is she? In my head I keep repeating a mantra '….' I don't need another weird character around me. Chifuyu is normal if not for her abnormal strength and Tabane… well she Tabane. There no need to describe it.

"yaya~ A-chan~ long time no see~"

"... Akira! Of all the time to show up…"

Eh? Both Chifuyu and Tabane seem to know this girl. But this is the first time I've seen her.

"Ano… who is this?" I decide to go straight to the point and ask who she is.

"Ah I forgot you just transfer here about a month ago… there no way you could know her." Impossible for me to know. Does that mean she hasn't come to school for about a month?

"my name is Yoshi Akira. Nice to meet you."

"Ah… I'm Hiraga Saito nice to meet you to." Good from the wau she act she look nor-

"You sure you fully recover now." Chifuyu ask out of concern. This is the forst time I see her show concern to other people. They must have a good relationship.

"Hmm… I recover a month ago… the rest is me pretend to be sick so I be with Aki-kun…"

Did I just heard right. Did she just said that she pretend to be sick for a month just to be with… with-

"Woi tabane-san who is this Aki-kun she talking about?" I whisper this question to Tabane.

"muu~ I wont answer if you add honorific in my name.." he. She want me to call her normally. Why is it? Hmm… did she finally grasp how human relationship is, this is also a good chance for us to become closer.

"Sorry Tabane-sa- I mean Tabane. Would you mind answering my question."

Did she just smile, well she always smiling all the time but this smile is a bit different from how her usual is. This smile has that genuine feeling in it.

"Well Aki-kun is A-chan brother."

ANOTHER BROCON HAS APPEAR! Damn… why did most girls I know has sibling complex? Is this a curse. Did someone gave me a curse to attract anyone with a sibling complex? Is this also what it meant bird of the same feather flock together? Nah… that isnt right. After all I don't have any sibling complex.

"Hmm… I never though that someone else could get closu to Chifuyu, not to mention a guy." Yoshi-san voice brought me out of my inner monolouge.

"n-no, he just a classmate who happen to be my neighbour, there definitely NOTHING going on between us." Ouch… she didn't have to say it like that. But the look of her flustered is enough so I didn't dare say another word.

"I didn't say anything about your relation with him… fufufufu….." this girl remind me of Tabane a bit but not on her level yet.

"Kuh… "Look like Chifuyu didn't abke to say anything else as her face is really red from the teasing that had been going on. By the way I guess I forgot to mention this but we have been talking while we walk to school for a while.

"Woi… Chifuyu, did she also involve in those." I whisper to Chifuyu for confirmation.

"No, she doesn't have anything to do with IS development so please don't mention it in front of her." So she doesn't have anything to do with this. So Tabane doesn't just drag anyone she know in her experiment. It good I guess. That mean she still have a bit commonsense not to drag normal people in it.

"What are you two talking about; ah I guess I shouldn't meddle on a coule business."

""WERE NOT A COUPLE""

Me and Chifuyu both shout at the same time. It was really loud that it attract a nearby people attention. Not that we aren't attracting the onlooker already with what Tabane is wearing. Her usual uniform that came out from alice in worderland.

"Ahem…" Chifuyu cough trying to shrug the onlooker off. "by the way, why are you coming to school n school festival of all time?" she asked Yoshi-san the question.

"I'm also curious about it Yoshi-san" i decide to let her talk. Less she asked about us the better.

"You can call me Akira and in return I call you Saito is that ok." She doesn't seem please when I'm using her family name. Akira is better I think, Yoshi look more like more like a guy name then a girl.

"That fine with me." I answer her. "So why did you coming here now of all times.

"haihai~ let me guess~ you want to spent time with Aki-kun, isnt that right A-Chan~"

"As expected of Tabane-san, you really know me." not another sibling complex again

"hehe~ I know right, I'm also want to spent time with Houki-chan~ but she seem to avoid me somehow." Well considering how your personality that didn't surprise me.

"Aki-kun also…. He always angry at me when I woke him up in the moring-"

This Aki-kun must be independent already to not wanting other to wake him up….

"-with a kiss on his lips."

I take it back; he had every right to get angry. I secretly take a glance at Chifuyu enough to be notice by her.

"What?" she seemed puzzle by my action.

"Chifuyu, you didn't wake up your brother like that… Right?"

"What with that hesitation… what kind of person do you think I am."

"Ah yes, sorry about that, of course you wont do something like that."

'Look me in the eye when talking oi…."

As the conservation continued most of it from Tabane and Akira. This two look like a really close friend maybe it because of their weirdness.

XXXXXX

As the group arrive at the school gate, someone tackle Saito from behind.

"Oi… Saito, lovely ladies at each arm, did you just add another one to your harem?" the person who tackle Saito is Shirogane Takeru, a classmate of Saito.

"What nonsense are you talking about. I don't have a harem." Saito shrugged him off like that.

"Sure…. Keep talking like that, who know how many flag you raise up till now." While both guy talking the girl just ignore them. After all they doesn't really good with conservation with other people yet.

"I'll go on ahead." Saito told the girl as he running up to catch with Takeru who running off ahead of him.

XXXXX

Chifuyu doesn't really know how to make of this situations. Saito still have his life outside of her it no wonder that he friend with someone else. But when he saw Saito getting along with someone else that she doesn't close to, she feel a bit hard.

(Did I want him for my self?) While thinking of this Chifuyu immediately shake off the thought from his mind. (Nonono…. He just an acquaintance, nothing change even if he's not here.) as she thought about this she start to wonder. What will happen if she doesn't met Saito. Will she continued distancing her self from everyone or will she slowly be able to socialize with everyone. Even if she thinking this, there nothing she can do as she already becoming to attached with Saito.

XXXXXX

As tabane watching the figure of Saito vanished from the side she felt something. It was the same pain when one of her creation taken away from her. To her the thing she invented is like a family to her. She loves dearly for the thing she create. If she doesn't like the thing she create she wont create it in the first place.

Now watching Saito leaving like that make her want to keep Saito close to her so other cant take it. This is a third time she felt something like this the first beeing Houki and second is Chifuyu.

(What is this feeling… is this something that hasn't been discovered yet…. When I see him leaving like that with a stranger I felt a little hurt… hmm… wonder what wrong?) Tabane continued to think about the feeling that she can't understand. She is the kind who can't understand emotion easily. She always smiles to show that she has emotion that could be show but alas, it was a fake smile. But she truly felt happy when she with Houki or Chifuyu and now with the new addition Saito. Although Akira is someone she consider friend she doesn't felt the same feeling when she with those three. Maybe it because they similar to each other that make them closer.

XXXXX

Akira had been watching both of them since a while. It seems that they both really attach to this guy look they have is the same when she watch her brother playing with someone else and ignoring her.

"Fufufufu…. Look like that guy already capture both of your heart already." As the sound of her voice Chifuyu and Tabane snap their attention at her.

"WH-what are you talking about, I'm not feeling lonely at all."

"…."

The fact that Chifuyu answering something else entierly and Tabane silence is enough proof for her.

"You know, you're both change."

""huh?"" both of them confused by the statement.

"I mean you're both starting to open yourself to other people. Look at yourself, I don't think both of you will ever attend this school festival if this were the old you."

"That- I'm only coming because I promise him, that all nothing else." Chifuyu tried to retort back.

"Chii-chan and Sai-kun is here that why I come..." for the first time Chifuyu making an excuse at something she did.

"I never mention about him but both of you mention him, it seem that he the reason you change."

"That-" her word just hang there unable to retort as her face is already redden a bit.

"Hehehehe~" was Tabane response, it will seem like she don't care if not for the blush ob her face.

"I guess I shouldn't pry to much, I'll be going to my class now, see you later." Akira leaving both of them as she excuses herself.

"…."

"…."

"W-well let just go okay.."

"Yep… "thus both of them making their way to their classroom.

XXXXXX

I arrive at the classroom but there aren't any sign of Chifuyu and Tabane behind me, did they get lost… I guess not. If it just Tabane than maybe but Chifuyu know her way around here.

"Ah Hiraga-kun youre here. Take this." Our class rep give me a clothes. To be precise it was a butler clothes. Is it okay for someone like me to wear something like this. Hmm… I guess it better than to wear a maid clothes. I remember after that love potion incident and me seeing Louise and Siesta naked together she punish me to wear maid clothing and serve as a maid. What wrong with that, it not my fault that they are trying to eat each other. I'm just being a healthy teenager and want to join i- I caught myself before I continued to remenisce about Louise. That right she not here anymore. Maybe it because of the dream from earlier that causes me to remember.

I'm heading to the guy dressing room to get change. This time I've got it right. Don't want to accidently walk into woman dressing room again. Even Chifuyu is not in there I already learn not to underestimate woman. Who know what will happen to I finish changing I headed back to my classroom and to my delight there was two beatifull woman in a maid costume.

I continued to stare at them as I'm still dazzled by their beauty.

"w-what are you staring at, just say it what you think." Chifuyu seem to be embarassed by my stare well not just me, every other guy in there and also the guy from outside stop and all their eye on this two beauty.

"Hahahahaha~ Sai-kun how is it~ you can praise me all you want…" Tabane seem to be enjoying this as she continued spinning around while in maid outfit.

"IT GREAT! NO! AMAZING! CUTE! BEATIFULL!" I give out my honest opinion and I can see that Chifuyu seem to blush at my praise while Tabane had stop spinning already. She seem to be fidgeted.

Then I notice someone about to take their picture and I quickly move to that guy and twist his hand making his phone fall to the ground.

"What your problem man…." The guy seem to be in pain as he tried to get ou grom my grip.

"that." I pointed at him at the sign of no taking picture. After that I immediately let go og his hand and he fleeing from the area as soon as possible. Because of my action anyone who are about to take the picture immediately put their Cellphone and camera back.

"Alright all of you dismissed, the festival hasn't begun yet." At the class rep dismissal evryone else that doesn't have anything to do with our class leaving doing their business.

"Phew, that was a great safe Hiraga-kun. I guess we should put this early so people wont get any ideas." Class rep take the sign and put it in the entrance. That way the costumer will be able to see it easily. There shouldn't be anyone who will take any picture here.

"Thanks." Chifuyu thanking me. I think I just save that guy life. Who know what Chifuyu will do to him if I don't interfere.

"hehe~ Sai-kun so protective. Does Sai-kun want my photo in this outfit~" eh for real. Wouldn't mind really in fact I treasure it.

As if sensing my eagerness Chifuyu raise her voice "what with your happy face." Chifuyu look mad for some reason.

"maamaa~ Chii-chan~ why don't you we take picture together and give to Sai-kun…" never did I think that I ever see Tabane giving advice to Chifuyu. But they picture together huh… THAT WOULD BE SUPER AWESOME. I better start saving money to buy a lock for those picture.

"it o-ok I think…. What with that face of yours, don't get any wrong idea, it just something for the memories that all there is to it." I don't think I could ever forget a acene like this even if I want to you don't have to worried about creating memories thing.

XXXXXX

And thus begin the school festival. Our class seem to receive costumer after costumer. I guess I cant blame them with the two beauty who are serving as a maid there no one can resist their charm

"Wah it Orimura… and Shinonono also here… this is heaven" one of the costumer comment.

"Yeah.. this is the best, I could die right now and have no regret…"

"Kyaaaa… it Chifuyu-sama…" eh did my ear trick me or is this really a girl voice.

"She look so cool…. And look it Saito-kun there…"

"waa... this is the best thing happened, I'll keep this school festival in my memories, infact I might also forgot the festival before this… sigh…" shouldn't you treasure your memories more, don't just forgot about them just because of this.

But seriously I expect there will be a lot of boy coming but surprisingly the number of boy and girl almost equal no the girl is more than a boy right now. Who wouldn't have though that those two also popular with girl, but is it just me but the girl seem to be demanding my service more to the result that I have to use gandalfr power so not to feel tired.

XXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

We arrive at Chifuyu-nee but we seem to have a bit of bad luck to stumble into this guy here.

"Ah! You're Orimura Ichika! The enemy of all male." Who is this person. Doesn't he know it rude to say suddenly to a guy who might not know you. And what did he mean by enemy of all male. Did I do something to all of them?

"Um….. who are you?" let just keep thing simple and ask who he is. He look almost at my age but I wonder why I feel like he was younger than me.

"Oh ah sorry, I guess I haven't gave you my name. the name Yoshi Akihisa, and to tell you the truth I'm your sempai." So he older than me, but my mind still thinking that he was younger.

"come on Ichika, let leave this idiot here." Houki seem want to get away from him as soon as possible while Tsunami already walking ahead leaving this guy here.

"Oh well you see how it is, goodbye." I wave my hand at him and getting ready to catch up with Houki and Tsunami.

"WAIT! YOURE LEAVING ME HERE! CRAP SHE HERE." Hm who is this guy talking about. But then I heard a voice.

"Aki-kun~ where are you~ it not good to leave nee-san like that, hmm…. Where is he."

"AH h- hmgmhpghgfg" I wasn't able to finifsh my word as the guy clamp my mouth with his hand preventing me from talking. Just as the voice dissapear, he release me.

"What your problem, isnt that your nee-san there. If you get lost you should just admit it." I told this Akishisa guy. He should just admit it if he got lost. And why did he hiding from his sister?

"Are you trying to sell me to the devil, and did you just treat me as a lost kid just now?"

A devil, his sister, hmm… I guess I can relate to that, Chifuyu-nee can be scary as the demon sometime.

"That was your imagination hahaha…." I just slip the word, for some reason I feel like this guy mental capbilities is that of the child. "Well if you're running away from your Nee-san how about coming with us." I told him. Hey the more the merrier is what most people say.

And so this is how our situation right now the four of us standing infront of Chifuyu-nee classroom. Houki and Tsunami doesn't seem to happy when akihisa join us. I decide to call him that sice it make it easier.

"So basically your sister treathenning to you that if you don't come you will sleeping together with her everynight." Not really weird, her sister must love him.

"Yeah and everytime it end up me getting unconcious from her twisting my hand to force me." ouch, I guess her sister is the type who love her brother too much. It good that Chifuyu-nee arent like that. "so where is this?"

"Oh… sorry I forgot, to mention but my sister in here and were visitting this place."

"Hmm… what is this place… maid…café. MAID CAFÉ! Seriously, I never though I got the change to got to something like this…" this guy seem to be excited already.

"Oh well lets enter."

XXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

It been hectic seem the customer seem to come nonstop and were allmost running out of food but we managed to get a new supp;ies so it should be okay for a while. Just when I was busy doing work I heard the shout.

"Chifuyu-nee/ Nee-san/ Saito-nii." The voice belong to my sister Ichika and Houki.

When I turn around I notice that they seem to be someone else with them. Maybe the friend from their school. The four of them been show to the special seat that had been prepared for a customer who brought a special ticket. I give one to Higa-san the one who observe the fight between me and Chifuyu. Ichika got from Cifuyu and Tabane I don't know what she do with her.

And I've been noticing from the beginning, woi.. Ichika arent you to close to my sister, back way a little. I yell this inside my mind and ofcourse he doesn't hear me. oh well better go there and take their menu.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to order." I try to make a best impression as a butler to them.

"pft…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The one who laughing right now is my own sister while the other just give me a look as if pitying me.

"I give up, what do you guys want." I decide to just talking casually with them. After all they still just a kid.

"S-s-s-s-o-oo-or-r-rry Nii-san, it just that… pft hahahaha…" she continued laughing, I know I'm arent suit for this but the girl hasn't complain about it before. Bu there is one time when.

XXXXX

'FLASHBACK TO A FEW MOMENT AGO'

"Please take your seat" I told the three costumer who are happen to be a girl.

Damn I feel suddenly I feel nervous. Please don't bit my tounge

"dexcuse me"

"Pzzt…." The nearby costumer who are drinking their drink spit it out but luckily it doesn't hit anyoene causing a mini rainbow appear. damn I bit my tounge.

"just give lemon tea for me and scones. do your best."

"I want hot cocoa and a chessecake. do your best."

"give me iced coffee and montblanc. do your best."

I go to the counter and tell the one who are in charge there who also happen to be Takeru.

"lemon tea, hot cocoa, montblanc, iced coffee, cheese cake, scones, one each, and three do your best."

"why are the customer encouraging you?"

"Don't ask, don't ask…" I told him this.

XXXXX

That was really embarassing but thank god that I didn't repeat it again.

"Haha… really funny." I said sarcastically. "now, what do you guys want to order?"how could his happen I take a look at Chifuyu and she seems like she want to hold her laugher from breaking out. If that how it gonna be then let see how you handle this. "ah, it seem I have something I need to do, but don't worry someone else will be coming shortly." As I said this. I immediately dash to the class rep and told her I need to use the toilet, and ask her for Chifuyu to replace me. I immediately ran out to go to the toilet, I wasn't lying about that, even though I cant see what going on, I could already imagine what will happen.

XXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

Saito seem to be embarrased and running off somewhere. Well can't blame him guess, even I will felt a bit embarrased if I have to do saoething like this. It a good thing that I wont ever need to do something like this ever. Now that Saito is gone, Chifuyu-nee coming to our table. I only managed to see her from far away because she seem to avoid me,is it really that embarassing for her?

"ahem.. excuse me dear customer, have you decide what to order."

""""…."""""

All of us just stare at her.

"You know Chifuyu-nee, you don't need to be so formal." It feel weird seeing Chifuyu-nee like this not that I didn't enjoy it though.

"grr… that Saito… how dare he ran away like that…" she seem to hold a grudge on Saito-san for leaving her like this. I bet she increased his training by tenfold. I could only pray for him to survive.

"Mm… Chifuyu-nee, how do I said it. You look good." I give her my honest compliment about what she wearing. It really suit her nad I feel a bit embarassed that I almost be dazzeled by it.

"Hm… thank you, Ichika." She seem to be embarassed by my praise as I can see her cheek redden.

"…."

"…."

Why did I feel that I've been stared at.

"so is true, Ichika really have a maid fetish… or is he a siscon… this is bad."

"kuh… I'm also can be like that if I grown up some more."

Tsunami and Houki seem to mutter something.

"why does this guy get all the girl." Akihisa also seem to mutter something that I can't hear it clearly.

"Hm? Who is this?" She seems to just notice Akihisa who are with us.

"Let me introduce, this is Yoshi Akihisa, we only just met." I told her.

"Yoshi? Hm… ah youre must be Akira brother." Eh! Did nee-san just mention a name I don't know. Not that I know who she aquantance with but usually I know the people who close with her.

"Geh! You know her… please don't tell her I'm here…" Akihisa seem to be begging right now. How bad is her sister to make him avoid her like that.

"Well I can but…." She trailed of…

"Hai~ Houki-chan~ Ikk-kun~ Nami-chan~ and um… ah Aki-kun~" out of nowhere Tabane appear and she seem to know Akihisa already, enough to call him like that. What a coincidence for all of us to meet like this.

"Oh- is that crazy woman, I though it was nee-san…" Akihisa sighing releif that his nee-san isnt here.

"A-chan~ right here~ Tabane-san seem to wave at someone to come over. Wonder who it is. It rare for Tabane to call out to someone.

"Ara ara, here you are Aki-kun, I've been looking for you forever." Come the voice that I manage to regconized being Akihisa sister.

"Geh! Ahahahahaha… nee-san where were you, I;ve been looking forever for you." That definitely a lie. He's the one who avoid her.

And so introduction are in need but I wont bother woth that small detail and so after taking our order, and finish it. We decide to take a look arounf the school while Akihisa has follow her sister. But it look like he was in pain from hos nee-san dragging him. Well let not htough about him and have fun. I'm sure there are more thing they have on highschool.

XXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After Ichika and the other leave, were continued to do our work. The costomer seem to be decreasin as the time passed and by noon there seem to be less people come by.

"Hiraga, Orimura, Shinonono, you guys can take a break we can handle it from here out. Make sure you return after one hour." Class rep told us.

"Phew… finally a break. I feel tired a bit but thanks to gandalfr I doesn't seem to be too tired, Chifuyu and Tabane also seem to be slighly fatigue. Chifuyu I can understand but Tabane? Just how much stamina did she have?

"You should train to increase your stamina more." I've got told off by Chifuyu.

"That right Sai-kun~ the power give you massive agility and strength but your stamina is different matter altogether. Even if you wont feel tired when in the Gandalfr mode, when it done you will felt the side effect of it." And I've got a lecture from Tabane about the use of Gandalfr who she only know about it about a month.

"I've still can move and about, so let go enjoy this school festival while it last." It will be bad if were not be able to enjoy this festival.

"Let get cahnge first. We can't walk around wearing like this." She pointed to her outfit who is still in maid costume.

"Ah yes where are you changing-"

'glare'

"-I mean, when I return to the classroom you guy already finish." With all of what happened I almost forgot to ask about it.

"That-"she pointed at the nearby toilet…" guh! Can't believe that it slip my mind that I could just chane easily in the toilet.

"Well ahahahahaha…." Was what I could say.

XXXXXX

Afetr finished changing to a more casual clothes; I'm currently wearing my usual clothes. Wooden sword in the back. Although Derf does not reside in it anymore but it become like a habit to bring it. Chifuyu also have her wooden sword with her. And for Tabane I wont guess what she have with her. For all I know she could be briging a nuke type weapon in her pocket.

And thus our first tour at the school festival begin, the three of us visit many place, there is the kendo ckub who Chifuyu mercilessly crush it. There is a scince club who Tabane make all of the member cryin by making something that could be record on new discoveries. All in all it was normal day. Getting our fortune told though when it come to love fortune I was kicked out by both of them, don't tell me they believe in something like those. It was weird coming from me the one who already seeing magic with my own eye but fortune telling is another matter altogether because I havent met someone eho can read the future in Halkeginia.

It was fun walking like this. Although it only been a year in Halkeginia it sure feel like a really long time since I did something like this. Before I mostly spent my time with my friend, I'm not really popular with girl you see so I hang out with a guy a lot. Getting change like this to spent time with girl, on top of that who has a beaty like this if you disregard their personality, I dare say many guy will ask them out everyday. Though they still got many admirer even from the same gender, their personality make it hard for them to be approach.

"Saito-kun, Chifuyu-san, Tabane-sama." That voice from the way how formal it sound it can only belong to one guy.

"Ah Higa-san so you came." It was Higa Takeru, one of the researcher who observed the development of IS. Most of development is done by Chifuyu it self this guy is the one who provide resources for it. But what surprised me is there are two other with him. "hm? Who is them?" I ask him.

"Let me introduce this is my superior Kutsuwagi Juuzou." He pinted it at the old man. So this guy is Higa-san superior that mean that he must know about me already. "and this is Toudou Kaoru. She a frien at workplace." So she doesn't hve anything to do with IS project. But I'm not really sure about it. On a side note she already old enough to be called granny but it better if I don't say it out loud.

"nice to meet you, the name Hiraga Saito." I'm sure both of them already know about me but I should introduce myself to be polite.

"Orimura Chifuyu." It was a simple introduction.

"Ehehehehe~ I'm the one and only the Genius Tabane~" as usual her introduction must have the word genius in it. Not that it was a lie.

"so this is professer Tabane, I've heard much about you…" professer, I know Tabane was good but I didn't know she already reach professer level, no come to think of it her level Is alreay passed a professer level.

"Hmhm~ it normal for a genius like me, arent you also the same, the one who invented the summoning beast system~" summoning best what is that.

"That was supposed to be a top class secret, maa... I guess it okay, bith of them seem to be curious about it." Toudou-san seem to be noticed that me and Chifuyu a bit curious at the term summoning beast.

"Let talk about this somewhere else… this isnt something that could be talk in public." Higa-san voice his opinion.

And so all of us, move to amore scelude place in order to discuss this thing.

"So Higa-san, what happened about that?" I take a look at Toudou wanting to know if I shold have this conservation in front of her.

"It okay, she has a clearance to know about it." So that mean that she know about me being the only male pilot, not that there are any other pilot beside me and Chifuyu anyway.

"So what did they say?"

"The govermant still refuse to acknowledge this weapon and so most of the research is doing on by my family." The one who said it is Higa-san superior Kusuwagi-san.

"Family?" what did he mean by family.

"I forgot to mention but Kusuwagi Juuzo is my frandfather on my mother side. Most of the fund from the IS project come from Kasuwagi family. That what he mean." So this is Higa-san granfather, he look old enough like in his 70 year old already.

"This is the first time we met; you're already famous on research department already, being the soll guy who can pilot IS." Kusuwagi-san bring out his hand to a handshake and I accept it instictively.

"Ah is that so… by the way what is this Sumonning beast is?" I want to cahnge the topic as soon as possible, I didn't feel comfortable when the topic of the conservation is me.

"it's a new system create by me." Toudou-san said. "just like it name you can summon a beast version of yourself but only in mini form. "it will be implement on the school that will open in the near future."

"School?" I'm not the one who said it this time it was Chifuyu who confuse by the word. Though what did she mean by school.

"basically this summoned beast strength will be equal to the score of the test the person get. With that we can implement that system in the school. The thing is till in the experimental stage there now much to say about it." So Toudou-san create it for education purpose, it a lot better than what IS do, although it original purpose is for space exploration, because of how human thinking it was turn to a military weapon. I don't blame Tabane for creating IS, I'm sure she dosent really have a purpose when she create it.

"That really is good though I think I've graduate already by the time the system use." I give her my praise.

"I'm didn't come here to tell you guys this, so did you two know where Takahashi-sansei and Nishimura-sensei is? I have some business with them."

"Eh! Ironman and Takahashi sensei, you could find them at-" I told her the place where both of them could be at.

"Then I take my leave first…" Toudou-san leave our group.

"So! Did you guys have anthing you want, I'm sure you didn't bring your granfather here just because you have a coupon for the maid café Chifuyu and Tabane in it." I'm not stupid. This two must haved a reason for coming here.

"I'll be lying if I said that I didn't want to see Tabane-sama and Chifuyu-san in maid outfit but alas we have a news for you. Ahem let me make it simple, we want you working with us."

"Eh! What do you mean by working with you…" in the confused state I am, I asked him.

"You will be joinng Kuzuwaki group, for the IS project, ofcourse yiur identities will be a secret and only known by the few people. If IS become a worldwide project Kuzuwaki group will have the highest prioroties about IS because were the original provider. That mean we will have access higher than a law of the country itself, in other word, your identities is afe with us.

"If known by the world, what do you mean by that…" Chifuyu seem to peek up by those word.

"Let just say when the world know about the power of IS they will have no choice but to accept it, and the IS will become the most important thing that every country want.

Chifuyu narrow his eye at that. I also have a bad feeling when he said it like that, it look like they will create some event that will make IS known throghout the entire world.

"It not like I have a choice am i." It true with me being the only male able to pilot an IS they wont just let me go just like that.

"It great that you could see it our way…" damn that sile on Higa-san face make me want to punch him in the face. I never though I'll be back to this military day again. i already been in Halkeginia.

"I won't have a problem with that." Chifuyu also agreed with them.

"Ohohoho it good that you agreed, by the way Saito-kun, what is that rune on your hand." Huh? Rune? Crap! I didn't notice that I didn't cover my gandalfr rune when I cahnge my clothes.

"it nothing important, don't worry about it, it almost one hour, we need to get back come on Chifuyu Tabane." I hurriedly take my leave and return to class while Chifuyu and Tabane follow.

XXXXXX

"Grandfather, what about those rune?" Takeru ask his grandfater.

"That rune, so that mean, that Saito had gone to the world before." Juuzo answer his grandson answer like that.

"That was indeed Gandalfr… this is truly interesting. Hmhmhmhmhm…" Takeru watch his grandfather Chuckle at that. He doesn't really understand what his grandfather said so he does not know what Gandalfr mean. But.

"what is this Gandalfr you're talking about?" he can ask his grandfather about it.

"don't know." His granfather answer.

"eh!"

"but we will found out sooner or later, Takeru… I'm done here, I'm going back." With that said Juuzo just walk out of the school and leaving the area like that.

XXXXXX

Were back to our classroom and immediately cahnge to our outfit to do our duty. The costumer seem to be increaing again maybe it because of that concert that they arent many people here.

Ans so the day continued untill it time for the close rep told us torest and they will taken care of the cleaning. I guess we deserved the rest because she had been running us ragged for today.

After all of the cleaning finished, as promised all of the 2-A class gather at the nearby park. "What a busy day… i feel so tired and my body is aching all over." Complain Shirogane. Cant blame eally the costomer won't stop pouring in and we didn't have much time to rest. Ichika and the other already gone home since it was late already.

"So how it is, did you hae fun?" this will be for nothing if Chifuyu and Tabane doesn't have fun.

"It was okay, but it good for endurance training." Woi Chifuyu, cant you think of anythin else beside training. Oh, well it great that she at least enjoy it.

"Hm~ seeing those lowly person acting like that." And this woman had already start adressing other people as lowly people. I guess it was improvement. Befoere she wont even bat an eye at other people.

And so, the dya of our school festival has ended and. What I didn't know that the event that will happen a weel from now will change the normal life I have now. Not that I didn't exoeienxe bizzare life before. And so the curtain for school festival come to a close and another begin.

XXXXX

A week after.

At the middle of the ocean. A fog engulfed the area making it hard to see… this mysterious fog come out of nowhere and start engulfing the entire area.

On the air we can see two fighter jet flying in mid air in order to investigate this matter.

"Wonder what wrong with this fog, it hard to see in front," a first pilot say.

"Don't know, maybe it was invasion of alien or something." The second pilot reply.

"don't joke around there no way that something like that could happ- huh what is that. This is Diabolo-2, I will be flying on lower attitude to confirm something." As the pilot of Diabolo-2 said it, his already go lower from his altitude to getting near to the source of the fog.

"wait, Kobayshi, don't be reckless." Alas it was useless as Pilot of Diabolo-2 also called Kocayashi already entering the fog and his figure dissapear In the fog.

"oi…. Kobayshi, did you find something?"

"the fog is really thick here, eh areant that, GAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHH…"

"KOBAYSHI, KOBAYSHI, WHAT WRONG! ANSWER ME, the connection with diabolo-2 had been cut off.

As the fog clear, a massive figure appear in it.

"that-"

"this is comand center, Diabolo-1 what happened." A voice from comunicator canbe heard.

"it- IT'S A DRAGON!"

XXXXXX

Finish writing chapter was really hard to write this chapter so I apologized for many misused word in it. There arent any fight in this chapter as I focus more on the school festival and a few other thing.

The result of the poll right now is.

Tabitha (with sylphid/ Ilococoo) 9 vote, 32%

Henrietta 9 vote, 32%

Tiffania 8 vote, 28%

Siesta 1 vote, 3%

None 1 vote, 3 %

Tabitha and henrietta is in the same place, so I'll give some change. Whoever it is that reached 10 vote first. The poll will be closed at that time. Tiffania still has a chance if she receive 2 vote simulatanously. As for Siesta and none. I do not think they could win anymore. The winning character will start making an appearance on the next chapter, that doesn't mean the other will not, they will just only appear for the next chapter while the winning will have their role in the story.

I introduce a new character in this chapter and none of them are oc. I only tell you about one cahracter. Kusuwagi Juuzo is the principal of IS academy. Though his wife is the one control the academy but that only in name. he was the one who managed anything related to IS academy. As for the other character you can guess it for yourself.

That is all I guess, if you have time please review.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit late. Sorry about that. I've just release a new story. I didn't get a chance to write this. As you can see Henrietta receive the highest vote so here it is. For those who vote for Tiffania I make a fic with her as the first appearance character check it out if you like. Without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story beside this idea.

* * *

><p>Yawn… it been a few days since the end of the School festival and we resume our study. Even if I focused on the lesson it not like it will affect my future job or anything. It seem It already been decide that I will join the military as soon as I and Chifuyu graduated. I was already deep In this already so there no<p>

And thus our lesson continued normally until-

"BAM" the sound of the door being pull strongly can be heard.

At the entrance there was one Shinonono Tabane standing there while her eye roaming the room searching for something.

Her eye stopped upon spotting us.

"Sai-kun~ Chii-chan~ taihentaihen…" she seem panic for some reason then again I with her tone no one would think she is panicking right now.

"Calm down first, and did you just called me a hentai just now."

"hehe~ you noticed."

Even on her panic state, she still have time to joke around. As expected of Tabane.

"By the way, why are you here." Chifuyu spoke up sensing something wrong. There not many thing that could make Tabane panic like this.

"Follow me~" as Tabane said that she dash out of the room while grabbing my collar so I was forced to follow her.

"OI SHINONONO WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF LESSON!" ironm- I mean Nishimura sensei who is currently teaching our class shout upon being interrupted like that.

"Sorry sensei it seem that there are urgent matter need to be taking care of, so I'll be taking my leave now." Chifuyu said to Nishimura sensei before following us.

Upon reaching outsideo of school just in front of school main gate. A car was there. It seems it was waiting for us as the driver came out and open the door upon seeing us. With no other choice, I enter the car together with Tabane and Chifuyu. Well It better than being send flying by Tabane.

"so, where are we going?" while sitting in the car I ask Tabane.

"Hospital" was the answer I got from her.

"Hospital? Is there something there?" Chifuyu ask calmly. Despite the situation, she look really calm. Must be she already getting use to this.

"The chairman want to you to meet someone." Want us to meet someone? In the hospital? Wonder who this person is. By the way the chairman she talking about is the head of Kutsuwagi Group, Kutsuwagi Juuzou. He the one who sponsored the IS project so it could continued.

So all we could do is waiting in the car until it arrives at the destination.

….

….

….

…

The silence is killing me. Just how much longer till we arrive.

After a while the car stopped. It looks like we arrive at our destination.

After all of us get out of the car, what greet us is a big Hospital building. It look so ig to be a normal Hospital wonder who own it.

"This way." Tabane said while walking to an unknown direction. All Chifuyu and me could is follow her.

Upon entering the lift Tabane push, the button that seem will lead us to the top floor. This starting to become suspicious.

When we arrive at the top floor and the the lift open what greet us is a narrow coridor that seem to led to one room who is being guarded by the two men in a black suit. Why the need for this much security I don't know

There aren't any other room in this floor it seems. So with only one way to go I walk to the guard in front of the door with Tabane and Chifuyu.

Tabane show them some kind of card and the guard instantly make way for us to enter. Wah… this is a scene where you can only see in a movie so seeing it directly is amazing.

With them, out of the way I twist the doorknob on the door but-

"clak! Clak!" the door doesn't budge at all.

"Oi! Tabane, I can't open the door."

"It a slide door Sai-kun." I almost collapse on the floor. Just what kind the need for the securities to be this tight.

"Geez~ Sai-kun can be stupid sometime~"

I open the door but ny face still facing Tabane who is beside me. "I don't want to hear that from someone like you. What kind of person make a sliding door with a knob by the way"

Then I suddenly felt someone hugging me. from the look of what touching my chest I could already guess it was a girl.

"SAITO-SAN!"

That voice, it been a while since I heard that voice, but how could this be. I'm currently on earth.

I turn my face around to the person who are guarding me and a I can see a red hair that similar to that person.

The girl broke out the hug and I came face to face with her.

"H-hime sama." The person standing In front of me right now is Henrietta. The queen of Tristain.

"It good to see you again Saito-san."

"It.. how… aren't you… what…." I was to shock that I didn't able to find the word to talk.

"Saito, who is this person." Surprisingly Chifuyu the one interrupt and her she look angry for some reason. Oi, don't make a look like that, you'll scare off everyone else.

"It seem everyone here, why don't we talk in here shall we." An elderly voice from inside the room can be heard. This person is none other than Kutsuwagi Juuzou.

"it seem you really popular Saito-san." Another voice inside the room. If I had to make a guess, this must be Higa-san. No one can sound annoying as him when talking.

XXXXXX

After everyone assemble inside the room. Chifuyu seem to glare at Henrietta for some reason. Did she did something? maybe it was just my imagination. They both just met so there no way anything could be going on between them.

However, the biggest question is-

"How did you get here, Hime-sama? And why did this guy with you?"

I asked the question to her but the one who answer the question is not her.

"Let me explain about that." Higa-san said.

"You see we found her at the wash ashore at the beach. Coincidencely granpa the one who saw her, upon noticing that her clothes look something that otherworlder wear, he immediately make sure that this girl receive treatment at Kutsuwagi hospital.

I see so this hospital belong to Kutsuwagi group, wait, that wasn't the main point. Did he just say otherworlder just now.

"How do you know about the other world?" I was still shocked. Just how is this guy know about the other world.

"I guess I should answer it," Kutsuwagi-san started speaking. " you see it happen during world war II. I was in the army at that time. I was with my friend at that time piloting a zero fighter. All of a sudden a bright light engulfed our zero fighter and the next thing we know were both in another place. My friend insist of getting out of that place. I didn't agree with him so we both went different way. I land on the nearby place while he continued flying."

He took a drink before continued the story. This story look really familiar. The zero fighter could only refer to that right.

"I arrive at the place. The people there look weird, they ear is longer that what a human should have."

"Elf, they was called Elf" I told him. To think this guy in the middle of elf territory. Just how suicidal that is. Even I have a hard time escaping from that placed if I didn't have any help at all I don't know how I will escaped.

"So they are an elf… where was I, ah when I infiltrate the place, I heard two elf talking with each other in front of a rune. The same one in your left hand." It seem that there no point in hiding it now as I show the rune to him.

"That was it, both of them seem to be talking about something that I couldn't understand. The language is really different from what I heard about. But there was one thing I understand from it, one of them stop while pointing at the inscribed of the rune while saying one word. Gandalfr, that how I fugure out it name. I didn't stay that long at the risk of getting discovered so I escaped. But when I return to zero fighter I was discovered but not before I take off. There are some after me with what look like a dragon but the speed of there are no match for the speed of the zero fighter."

"To be able to escape from elf, you sure were something." it was impressive to be able to escaped from the elves alone.

"I heard elves magic power weaken the further away there are from the land so the best way to fight them is in the sky" Henrietta spoke. I didn't know about that. So their magic weaken the higher they are in the air.

"When I try to escaped them a bright flash appear again and the next thing I knew I was on earth again. But without my friend. I wonder how his doing right now or if he even alive." He look really sad talking about his friend.

"Your friend name, it wouldn't happen to be Sakaki Takeo right." I still remember the name on Siesta grandfather grave. The one who gave me a clue that there is a way to return home in the east.

"H-how did you- did you met him, how is he?" this is the first time I see the elder man here look anxios.

"Sorry, he was dead when I'm there, but don't worry, I met her granddaughter and her family look really lively."I hope this can put his mind at ease.

"I see, so at least he found a family there, I guess were sidetracked long enough, let get to the main reason this lady here." He smiles a bit before continued in a business mode I like to call it. "Takeru, continued."

"hai Juuzou Sama…" Higa-san turn at us before bringing out a remote and push a button on it.

A screen appear and then an image is being shown. From the look of it, it was in the middle of the sea.

"Please take a look at this, the image enlarge until it was clear. The figure that appear on the screen make me shocked.

"That… how is it possible…" I turn my face to Henrietta to confirm it.

"Yes Saito-san, it was real." With Henrietta confirmation, I could feel rage build up inside me waiting to burst out.

"Grrr…" I clenched my hand as hard as possible. Still trying to contain my anger at this thing.

"Saito calm down." I could hear Chifuyu trying to calm me down but my mind was still focused on this thing.

"were managed to catch this picture on a satellite somewhere… in the middle of ocean. Thick fog suddenly engulfing the area making it hard to see, but from what we seen it look like to be resting as it doesn't make any move for now." After he finished speaking he turned to Henrietta. Were shown what were want and Saito is also present just like you requested so I guess it about time you explain how you got here and what is this creature miss Henrietta."

"I guess I should explain what that thing is, that was called ancient dragon in Halkeginia. A few months ago it caused havoc in the land of Halkeginia but was killed by one of our mage." She starting I'm still not in my right mind to focus on her word.

"Did you say it was killed? The ancient dragon is here alive so why did you say killed?" Higa-san said.

"There must be something that you guys don't understand but please let me finish, what we don't know at that time that the ancient dragon managed to revive itself by absorbing all of most of the energy in windstone that was beneath Halkeginia…" I still managed to catch some word what she said. So that how that guy is still alive huh…

"After it revival the dragon attacked the capital of each country who had a void mage. But instead of after the void mage it seem to after the void item. The founder prayer book, the music box, the founder round mirror and the incense burner. He absorbed the item and my founder prayer book was the last one. Were didn't managed to fend him off as the last treasure being absorbed the dragon seem to gain more power. I was stuck on the dragon back during the attack and at that time, I can hear the sky shatter. The ancient dragon flew to the sky and the next thing I knew you guys found me." that conclude how the ancient dragon revive and it seem he gain a level.

But that doesn't matter, I kill him this time. I also gain a new weapon. I take a look at the black ring on my ring finger.

"hm~ hm~ in other word, after eating this item you mention of the dragon gaining a power up more that originally." As expected of Tabane she can still be cheerful on the situation like this.

And so Henrietta told them about the terminology in Halkeginia so they could understand the situation better.

"Hm? That was really a complex terminology you have in your world. But according to you this creature had been killed before. Just how did you guys do it." Higa-san ask Henrietta.

"sorry. I'll be taking my leave now, tell me more abut it later." I can stand to hear this topic anymore asi escaped from the room.

XXXXXX

"SAITO!" Chifuyu shouted but he already leave the room without turning back even for a second. This confused her because she never see Saito acting like this. She glanced at the occupant In this room who may have an answer for this.

As if understand a gaze that was given to her Henrietta answer.

"I guess he still hasn't gotten over it yet…" Henrietta said while having a sad look on her face as if remembering something.

"Over what? What does that ancient dragon has anything to so with Saito current state." Chifuyu pressed for an answer.

"The ancient dragon…. Was killed by Louise…" Henrietta answer her.

"Louise?" Chifuyu confused by the name she hasn't heard. Saito never talk anything about the other world aside from how magic or his rune is connected.

"Louise is Saito lover." At this time, Chifuyu felt like the world has stopped. Saito loved someone. Upon hearing that she felt a pain that she hasn't felt before.

If one were to observe Tabane closely one would have noticed that she also frozen for a little while upon hearing the word.

"What happened to her?" Chifuyu who is still In shocked try to asked the question.

"She…" Henrietta hesitated for a moment before continued. "she died during the battle with ancient dragon bringing down the dragon with her…" Henrietta answer though it seems that it was hard for her to recalled the event.

Chifuyu start to hate herself for this. Because deep in her heart she felt some kind of relief upon hearing that. But part of it also felt sorry for Saito. To lose the one he love must be hurt.

"perhaps you should explain the event more so we could understand how it was defeated." Higa asked Henrietta.

"Here is what happened" and so Henrietta told them about that disaster that strike the land of Halkeginia.

XXXXXXX

'Flashback'

It just another day in der ornies mansion. Thing had been quite peaceful lately though we still need t be careful. Who knows what the pope planning really is. With the threat from the nuke weapon that I found in the land of elves it look like they halt they move for a while. We can't have the holy crusade to be succeed. A lot of people will die that way.

But when I say peaceful look like it does not include me in it.

"so! Do you have anything else to say." In front of me there is the pinkish-blonde hair girl who currently speaking to me with an irritated tone. Beside her sat another girl with black hair. In fronted of them rested a set of teacup. Siesta dressed in plain clothing, took a sip of tea from her cup and murmured with an expression with slight disgust.

"Tr-truly." Siesta recalled the scene from her memory and blushed. At least that what I think she doing.

"th-that was truly shameless of you Saito." Louise face also flushed red as well.

And what about me huh… let me tell you this. In front of them there is a person wearing a maid uniform with a headband serving them tea. And that person also happen to be me. I feel some kind of déjà vu here. Come to think of it something like this has happened before.

It seems that for some reason someone mistake a love potion for an ingredient and put it in the drink. I was out during that time and Imagine my surprise when I back seeing Louise and Siesta naked while hugging each other. Again I might say since this has happened before. Being the man I was I was tempted to join them. But it look my will was not strong enough as I jumped at them but the they both strike me at the same time stopping me. and I must say again because this has happen before.

The love potion that was used before only has an short effect but it looks like this one is the longer term. Though I still don't know at that time but thank to derf for filling me out on it. So I was thinking that does that mean I have to see the water spirit again. but that was I realized that Tiffa was also here and so I called her. She use her mind wipe to erased the love potion effect. Though I wish that she would erased their memories also so they don't remember what I was doing.

And so because of that I have to suffer like this… again. I thought I already part with this outfit who knows I have to wear it again.

"hey Louise, isn't putting you familiar on such appearance quite shameless on your part." Just what with this outfit. Don't tell me perhaps she have a maid fetish. Is that why she always angry at Siesta. Hm… that was a possibilities.

"you deserve it, and did you just thinking something rude about me just now." Wah I didn't know Louise has a mind reading abilities. Is that also part of her void power?

"You can't really blame me, I still a man after all" I tried to retort.

"D-doing that while were on a love potion, well I wont mind if it was me alone but with Siesta also." She seem to whisper something just now and I didn't hear it.

At that time a gust of wind blew into the room from the window. I stood I front of Louise and siesta to protect them from the wind with a hand shielding my eye.

"w-what was that?" as I was still shocked at what happened a familiar voice can be heard.

"ah sorry about that it seem there is a little problem with my landing." On the outside there is a dragon and a person riding it.

"Rene!" it was Rene. It was a surprised to see him. The last time he I see him is before we go to Romalia Rene is the dragon knight that I fought together during the war in Albion. It was a nostalgic face.

"It been a long time Saito, and I must say I was surprised. I didn't know you have that kind of hobby." Hm? What is he talking about? Then I noticed that I still wearing the maid outfit.

"no, this is, it not what you think." Damn I feel like my pride is hurting being seen like this.

"hahaha… whatever you say." With that he land on the ground while I greet him at the front door.

"Hey… come in let have a drink."I told him.

"What are you going to serve me." he said playfully.

"Do you want me to punch you." I'm starting tpo get annoyed by this.

"it was a joke… oh well but I'm afraid I have to decline that. I didn't come her eto hang out. I have a duty. Her majesty asked me as a messenger to you."

"Henrietta did? What wrong I wonder."

"She want you, Louise and Tiffania to go to Romalia right now. There been an emergency." To Romalia. Is it safe. I know that Henrietta doesn really like Vittorio since she even willing to allied with Joseph to stop Vittorio. But if both of them are together than the situation must be bad.

"Saito!" Louise said.

"Let go Louise." I told her.

….

….

….

….

….

"before that let me get a change of clothes." There no way I go to an important meeting wearing a maid outfit.

XXXXXX

At the meeting place I found Vittorio and the queen of Gallia Yossete, in the room together with Julio between them. On the other side there is someone I didn't recognized but it from the introduction it seem that this guy is former Fiancé of Henrietta the Germania emperor Albrecht the III. On other side of the table there is me Louise Tiffania Henrietta and Cardinal Mazarin near her.

"So all of the void and his familiar has gather here." The pope spoke.

"if you're want to gather the all of the void to awaken Brimir Void magic, I'm afraid I didn't brought the founder prayer book and the ruby of water with me." Henrietta spoke. We still don't know what kind of plan the pope want with Brimir True void but since he willing to sacrifice so many people it cant be good.

"What a shame. We already have four void and his familiar in this room, if the item also here the condition will be completed. But that not what were here for right." Wait Four familiar. I know I posses two rune that make it two and Julio is a windlafr so where the other one.

"Where the other one?" I can't help but asked.

"You're not the only one with two rune Saito" Julio spoke as he showed me his forehead.

"th-that was-" on his forehead is the rune of myozthirirn. So does that mean that the one who summoned him is.

"I summoned him, after all a princess need a knight to protect him." This girl who look like Tabitha spoke. I didn't know about that. So now the four void familiar has turned into two with both of them posses two each.

"Now is not the time, here let me show you." Vittorio bring out his staff and then a mirror appear at the middle of the Table. In the mirror an image of a creature appear.

"What was that?" I said feeling confused by the creature. It look like a dragon but it body is covered by a rock.

"That is called ancient dragon. It is a creature that appear during founder Brimir era… it is said that the founder is the one summoning the creature, though for what reason is still unknown" so this is the creature that was summoned by Brimir. For what reason? Though I can already guess and I'm sure that this guy also know about it. It none other than Valiag. The enemy of Brimir at that time.

Vittorio continued.

"Sometime on the summoning Brimir lose control of this creature so he has no choice but to seal it. From the look of it the seal had been broken." This is starting to get bad. So does that mean we have to beat this guy. So the enemy of my enemy is my friend I guess that part is true.

And so the alliance had been make till the dragon is defeated.

XXXXXX

The fight with this creature had been in a stalemate for a while. Were send many kind of fleet but many had been wipe out. Though the dragon seem to have slowdown a bit. We managed to ascertain what the dragon was after. It seems the dragon is attracted to the void mage and so here what the situation is. With the help of Tiffa mind wipe were managed to calmed down the dragon that had been controlled by the ancient dragon. Were tried many thing but it defense is really tough to break through so it up for Louise explosion to break through it defense.

And here I am face to face with the ancient dragon while Louise casting the explosion spell from behind.

"let go partner!" derf said. I was filled with courage upon hearing Louise chanting. And so I charged at he dragon in order to distract him while Louise is chanting.

The dragon open his mouth and a shooting a blast of fire at me. I raised Derf to stop the fire. But from the blast I already know that it was to much for Derf. And so I twist Derf a bit and swung back at great force to the Ancient Dragon. The blast deflected back to him as it push back the dragon by a few meter.

At this time I can feel that Louise almost finish chanting so I dash at her side.

"Louise use this." As I get near she put her hand on my chest as she finished chanting.

"Sorry that it come to this Louise, but don't worry, there no way I'm going to die." I told her as I can see her hesitate a bit.

"Saito… she look at me and then her face full of resolve as I can feel the rune of my Chest glowing brightly.

"EXPLOSION!" Louise shouted as the bright light engulfed the dragon.

'BOOM' the sound of explosion acompanied by the smoke appear.

"Is this it." It look like it over.

"SAITO! WATCH OUT!" I heard Louise shouted and then I noticed that the ancient dragon still live but there was a crack on his body/ the dragon Lunged at me as it open his mouth as if want to eaten me.

I was caught of guard as I was frozen on the spot. But then I feel someone pushing me out of the way.

I can see her pinkish-blonde hair on her back and then she look back at me.

"I love you, Saito" after those word she raised his wand pointing at the ancient dragon.

The dragon swallow Louise whole body just like that.

"…"

"EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOSIOOONN!" Louise Sound can be heard and then the Dragon body glowing and an explode as it body shatter.

From that day the dragon was killed along with Louise.

Flashback end

XXXXXXXX

Henrietta finish her story. The occupant of the room was silent while hearing about it.

Chifuyu feel sad hearing the story. When he first met Saito she can felt that he look empty for some reason but as time goes by he starting to look better. So that why he has that look at that time. When he talk about the other world it must remind of him of it.

Chifuyu is jealous at this girl called Louise but at the same time she also felt that she admired the girl. Maybe she can feel how she felt if Ichika ever in any danger she will gladly sacrifice her life.

"With that my stories I like to ask how you want to deal with it, I've seen the weapon from this world before and It was strong. But the dragon has absorbed the void item and also the four ring. Hid strength is much stronger than the one were fought." Henrietta asks the other male occupant in the room.

"don't worry, according to your report most weapon you see is from the world war II. If worse come to worse they may result on using the nuclear weapon n order to eradicate it. Though I wonder, why did the Ancient dragon hasn't move at all, it as if it was resting or some sort." Higa answer her while thinking of something.

"That was probably the result of Dimensional Travelling, I don't know how I'm even right now but my only guest is that the dragon somehow open a portal to this world and travel it here." Henrietta answer.

Chifuyu heard their conservation while thinking on it. If this dragon make a move it could cause quite a panic. And from what she heard about it this dragon is dangerous so it would be best to eliminate it quickly.

"so I assume you want me and Saito to killed this dragon using that." Chifuyu ask while looking at the two male.

"that right, this is the best time to show the world the capabilities of IS" Higa answered her.

Just as I guess. Well can't be helped I guess. This will also help Tabane. She thought.

"the operation start tomorrow please told Saito this. Oh and one more thing, can you please take miss Henrietta shopping, we can't have her wear that clothes all the time." Kutsuwagi Juuzou said while giving something that look like a credit card to Chifuyu.

"Eh me, but…" Henrietta seem a bit surprised at that.

I guess it won't be a problem though I myself didn't have any experience on shopping. Chifuyu thought to herself.

"feel free to use it for yourself." The elder man told her. Upon seeing her like this he felt that they could at least have some fun before tomorrow.

XXXXXX

I walked out off the hospital. Right now I didn't have any destination in mind as my mind wander about that image of ancient dragon.

I arrive at the black alley and continued to passed through.

"Hey hey lookie here. What are you doing here boy." I ignore the guy for now as I continued walking.

"don't you dare ignore me!" the guy raise his hand and try to punch me. But I blocked it with one hand. This is nothing compared to Chifuyu attack. I grip his hand stronger as I can hear his bone crack.

"oi.. let go, I'm sorry okay, just let go." The guy seem to panic as I let go of his hand. This guy not worth my time and so I continued walking but this time more guy appeared in front of me.

"How dare you do that to one of our member… get him!" as he said that, all the other guy came to attack me. it seem it not just the three of them as I can feel a dozen more behind me. with just one touch at the ring my Gandalfr abilities activate.

A few minute later.

I was in a black alley surrounded by many unconcious thug, I just knocked them out though I might had been to hard. But with my current state of mind I didn't care.

"T-this guy… it a monster." The thug who survived ran away from me with an afraid look on their face.

"woi partner calm down a bit." I heard Derf voice trying to calm me down.

My phone ringing as a message is received. I take a look at the message.

'tomorrow is the operation to eliminate the ancient dragon' was the only thing written there.

I smile at that. Though from the outsider view my smile must look creepy.

Finally it time. This time I kill that guy for good.

XXXXXXX

Back in the hospital room.

In the room the only remaining people is Kutsuwagi Juuzou, Higa Takeru and Shinonono Tabane.

"this is different from what were planning is this okay grandfather" Higa asked his grandfather.

"it okay, though it was different from the original plan the result will be the same." His grandfather answer him.

Juuzou continued.

"Tabane, please proceed with the first phase of the original plan. We might need it tomorrow." He told Tabane.

"Leave it to me~" tabane answer.

XXXXXX

Not too far from where the ancient dragon resting. A blonde man can be seen looking at the ocean where the Ancient dragon is.

"Now, what will happen to this world I wonder." As he said that the rune on his right hand and on his forehead start to shine.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late. If you think it was late. But to me it was really late. For those of you who are waiting a new chapter for Mahou sensei no Tsukaima, I'm afraid I didn't write it yet. I'm just doesn't have enough motivation to write the story, but don't worry. I update it before this month end.<p>

The fight with ancient dragon should be finish in this chapter but don't feel like writing to much so separated it in two part.

As you can see I combine the element in light novel and anime in this fic. I don't feel like to describe about it so read and review if you have any question about this story


	8. Chapter 7

Without further ado let begin. This chapter mark the change of History in Infinite Stratos world. Not to much change just a few that won't affect the future too much.

Without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appear in this story beside this storyh and some of the term created myself.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the operation. Chifuyu though. Yesterday she goes shopping together with Henrietta who she getting along to that she even start to called her Ann. Although she won't admit it, yesterday was a lot of fun since it was the first time she go shopping with a girl near her age seeing that everyone else is to scared of her and Tabane being Tabane doesn't interested on something like that.<p>

It was funny seeing Ann reaction to every little thing. She even asks what kind of element use to power up the escalator. It prove enough that she came from different world. A world that use magic instead of science.

And now two worlds has collide with the appearance of this Ancient Dragon. She now know the reason behind Saito rage but she hoped that won't hinder today operation.

And so all of them gather at nearby park the being told by the chairman to wait there. Saito was also there but he had been quiet the entire time. Although she tried to make a conservation all he get was a nod, I see, oh, and many short answer from Saito. His mind seem to be occupied y something as he didn't even noticed that the heli that came to pick us up has arrive.

Ann coming along with us as she felt she could help with some injury. She said that she could heal it with her spell. Chifuyu haven't seen any magic before so she doesn't know what it would look like.

"This is amazing, although it speed aren't as fast as Zero fighter but it still flying." Ann looking like a child smile at the sight of the new thing. She said she was a queen though she doesn't act like one. She just looks like any normal teenage girl loving cute thing and all. Though she won't admit it to anyone that she also love a cute thing. Even Ichika doesn't know about it.

The helli land at near the cliff from the sea and the three of us get out from it.

"Can you hear me." the voice from the speaker speak. It appears to be Higa-san.

"This is Chifuyu, we can hear you clearly." She said. She already use to this feeling so she can answer almost immediately.

"good, I would like to tell you the dragon had made it move, a few fighter jet that had been sent by other country had been destroyed by it already, the dragon is heading to your location at 300Km/h it will arrive approximately 15 minute from now." Higa informed us.

The dragon moving to our direction. What a convenient thing. Chifuyu though.

"it must be void. The dragon is attracted to void power and the only one with the connection to void is…." Ann said while looking at Saito. Who still haven't said a word till now.

So the dragon is attracted by Saito. Than Saito will be a decoy while I attack from the other direction. That should be the best option.

"Listen Saito, you will be a decoy while I attack the dragon." She told Saito. Saito doesn't give any indication that he heard but she assume he heard it.

"So what is this IS I heard you guys talking yesterday?" Ann asked.

"You'll see soon. Now let begin." In just a matter of second she already equipped with her IS. The same could be said for Saito. Ann was amazed by what just happened but she didn't say anything else.

"Listen, if any other country try to interfere you can dispose of them but don't killed the pilot." Higa spoke between the communicator. Hm… she can do that. In fact she had been planning that from the start.

With her IS equipped her vision had improved tenfold. She can now see thing much further than what normal eye can see. She see that the dragon had come closer with an incredible speed.

"all right let be-" but before she finished the word.

'zwoooosh'

The sound of wind blowing from beside her can be heard.

"Saito! Wait!"

The wind is a result from Saito charging at the Ancient Dragon. At this rate she need to change the strategy a bit.

"Stay here and wait." She told Ann as she also sped up to catch up with Saito.

XXXXXXX

As the IS come closer to the ancient dragon something is start to form on the Ancient dragon body. A small like creature appear and immediately flying to Saito and Chifuyu direction. The creature is as about twice the size of normal human.

"Move away!" Saito shouted while slashing every creature that came near him as he keep speeding to the ancient dragon.

As soon as he get near it he swung his sword with much force.

'Clang' the sound of sword hitting the hard body of the dragon can be heard but the dragon doesn't seem to receive any damage at all.

"Partner, this one is different from the one we fought before, t seem his size seem to increase twice and his defense is much harder than before. We cant beat him with normal attack." Derf said to Saito but it was ignored as Saito continued to hit the dragon continuously but it appear to be futile as it didn't receive any damage at all.

The dragon twist it body and swept his tail at Saito. Saito who had been focused hitting the dragon body got blast away but managed to regain his balance.

While Saito is doing this Chifuyu had been disposed of the creature that had appear all of a sudden. Upon finishing the last creature she noticed that Saito was getting blown away.

"that idiot, can he at least think before he act." She said with a mix of anger and worried.

She tried to get to Saito but a new one appear. There seem to no end to this creature. She sees Saito strike the dragon before but the attack doesn't work. Although her Is higher offensive power than Saito she doubt it will make a different.

"tch… if physical attack didn't work…" she bring out her plasma gun and charged.

While her plasma gun charging she take the liberties of getting rid of the nearby monster.

"take this!" as soon as it finished charging she fired a plasma of energy at the Dragon. The attack hit the side of the dragon. Upon the hit connected the dragon roared in pain.

"look like it work." She said. But after what she just did the dragon turn it attention to her as he flew with an supersonic speed. But her IS also capable of flying in a supersonic speed so she managed to dodged the attack.

Swoosh

She heard the sound of water splashed as a figure come closer. Saito from beneath the sea swung his sword at the down part of the dragon. What surprised her is not Saito but the fact that the attack work seeing that the dragon roar in agony from the attack. Saito seeing that con tinued the attack as the dragon fly upward with an incredible speed.

Saito not wanting to let the dragon go chase after him.

Chifuyu had been charging a shot while trying to get near the dragon.

The dragon upon getting some distance brought out his claw and swung it. A slash of energy appear from the claw heading at Saito but with a swing from Derf he absorbed it.

"DIEEE!" Saito shouted while bringing out the sword aiming at the dragon head.

Chifuyu saw the whole thing. Then she noticed that the dragon bend down his neck aiming at Saito. As he open his mouth she can feel a great amount of energy forming. Saito on his rage state didn't notice anything at all as he continued to get near the dragon.

Chifuyu felt as I time has stopped. If Saito get hit by that attack she don't know if absolute defense barrier will even be able to save him.

As she didn't have time to think clearly she move at the maximum speed. Using ignition boost she get near Saito and push him aside. Her though at that time was she doesn't want Saito to die so she did what she did on impulse. She open her visored showing her face while smiling.

She just smiles at Saito as he was shocked by what happen. And then the dragon fire the blast from his mouth. She brought out her weapon and fire the same time as the dragon. Because of their close proximity the attack explode upon contact with each other

'Boom'

A big explosion engulfed the entire place.

XXXXXX

Saito was heading at the dragon with nothing but killed on his mind.

"oi… partner calmed down will you!" Derf had tried to calmed him down for sometime now but ot appear it fell on deaf ear as he didn't take notice of it at all. if he did he would notice already that the attack from below is the most effective.

As saito keep charging Derf noticed that the dragon has open his mouth preparing to fire.

"partner! Watch out!" but Saito didn't seem to take heed of his word as he kept charging.

As he felt that all hope was about lost than something expected happen, the girl Chifuyu push Saito out of the line of fire.

XXXXXX

Saito was shocked, he had charged at the dragon without thinking of anything else. And then he felt someone push him down.

He was shocked when he found out It was Chifuyu. Then he noticed something. The ancient dragon had open his mouth directing at the place he was before Chifuyu push him aside. She just smile at her even though the attack was about to hit her.

This make Saito remember something. it was the same smile Louise had give before she died.

(No! this can't be happening! There no way I would let the same thing happen twice) he thought but it was too late as the Dragon fire the attack. He can see Chifuyu doing the same as the attack hit the explosion cover the entire area.

Saito who is in a state of shock managed to take noticed of Chifuyu who had falling down from the explosion. He immediately catch her but she doesn't look really well as she look hurt all over even with absolute Barrier on.

XXXXX

Henrieta had been watching the entire thing. She didn't managed to get a clear view of what happen as it was to far. She could see what happen with her water magic but she didn't want to waste any willpower.

Then she noticed a big explosion happen. She was starting to get worried.

Her worried seem to become worse as Saito appear carrying Chifuyu who had been hurt badly. Her face clearly shown that she was on a verge of death.

"Ann heals her please." Saito said with a most desperate voice.

Although she was happy that Saito called her Ann now was not the time for it. She start to chant healing spell but it didn't work as the wound was too much. Even so she still didn't give up as she kept trying.

"huff, huff" she start to panting as the spell was too much for her. What kind of healer she is if she can't heal someone who she just make friend of. Even for just a day she already felt as if she know Chifuyu for year. So she won't give up. If only she have another royal family who can use Water spell here. Than she could at least cast a hexagon healing spell. It was the most effective spell .but realities doesn't side with her as there isn't anyone who could use magic beside her in this world.

XXXXXX

Chifuyu open her eye and then noticed she was not at the place of the battle anymore

'Gya'… 'Gyann'

(this place is…?)

Attracted by the sound of waves from afar she take a look at her surroundings.

(What is this place….? The last thing I remember is…)

An image flash inside her mind. An Image where she tried tot ake the blow for Saito.

(Am I dead…? But this didn't make any sense)

She though as she continued to walk through the unfamiliar beach.

As she walk she can feel the sand and the heat directly.

(This feeling real so it not a drea. But what it is?) she continued to ponder about it.

"-.- ~- ."

Suddenly, she hears someone singing.

A singing voice that's full of clarity and vibrancy.

Feeling somewhat mindful of it, she head towards where the singing's coming from.

*Kisu* *Kisu*

*Kisu* *Kisu* *Kisu*

The sand below the feet responds care freely.

"La, la~ ,lalala "

A girl's standing there.

The waves dampen her toes slightly, as the girl continued to sing and dance about.

Her shiny bright white hair dances around.

The white one-piece dress dances under the sea breeze, occasionally flipping up.

(Fum...)

For some reason, she didn't want to call her out, but sat down near a floating log. This log should

Have been washed ashore a while back, since the bark's almost completely peeled, and the

colour's almost white.

She sat on the white sofa with an irregular shape, staring blankly at the girl.

The girl continued singing.

She tried to think what happened.

After the dragon fire a fire breath from his mouth she also fire her plasma gun at the same time but because of their close proximity she was caught by the explosion. She pretty sure that the dragon wont escaped unharmed from that also so it was not in vain.

That led to the other question. Where is she? And who is this girl.

She tried to remember. Tabane once explain that the IS seem to have a consciousness on its own as it grown together with the user. So does that mean that this girl….

"ano… are you the White knight." She starts to spoke for the first time.

The girl stop singing and turn to look at her.

"Can you hear it…" she said while her voice booming through the entire area.

"Hear what…?" as she thinking what the girl mean another voice resound through the entire area.

"CHIFUYU!" the sound of Saito shouting.

"Chifuyu-san!" this time it was Henrietta.

She tried to look for the source when she look at the water below her she can see their Image.

XXXXXX

"It no use… I can't heal her." Henrietta said while still using all she got to heal the wound that Chifuyu had sustained from the explosion.

The dragon had stopped moving for a while as it seem to be In pain right now from the explosion.

"You can use mine." Saito said to Henrietta.

Henrietta seems to be able to understand what Saito saying widen her eye.

"But if we used that Saito-san will-" but she didn't be able to finish her word.

"As long it can save Chifuyu I don't care." Saito interrupted her.

Seeing Saito like this she can only nod as she get near Saito while putting one hand on Saito chest while the other in holding her wand.

Suddenly the rune on Saito chest start to glow brightly as the blue aura covering Chifuyu start to intensified.

Saito closed his eye feeling something coming out from him. This is Lifdrasir the vessel with great magic. But something happen as he felt as if he was being pulled by unknown force.

XXXXXX

When I open my eye I noticed I was not at the place before instead I was in some unfamiliar beach.

"Where is this place?" I wonder out loud as it starting to felt weird.

"Saito!" a familiar voice calling me when I turned around I felt a great relief as I was met with Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu! Than goodness you're safe…" I said while still holding back a tear that was about to burst out. The last time that I cry is when Louise was killed. I try to restrain myself as best as possible from hugging Chifuyu.

But then I noticed another person. It a girl. A girl with a long white hair.

"Nice to meet you, owner of the Black knight." The girl said to me while smiling.

"Who is she?" I asked Chifuyu feeling a bit confused.

"If my guess is correct she is the consciousness of the white knight." Chifuyu answer.

"wha- consciousness, do you mean the IS is alive, like Derf?" I asked starting to feel more confused. I know Tabane is genius but to be able to create something like this, it was already crossed the border of science already almost like a magic.

"How about you show yourself, the avatar of black knight." The girl said with a voice that resound through the entire area..

The area start to shift as black and white engulfed the area.

Then we noticed another person appear.

I was shocked. Not because of her sudden appearance but because of how she look like.

"L-louise." I said while my voice still shaken by the shocked.

"I guess you could say I'm Louise and at the same time I'm not Louise." Louise look alike said.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Why do you have Louise face?" I said even though she look like Louise but when she talk I already know she is not the Louise I love.

"hm… I guess I should tell you then. I was born during the time you restore Louise memories that had been erased. In order word you could think of myself as personification of her memories. While I hold her memories and a bit of her personalities I didn't have her feeling." Before I might be confused by all of that complicated staff but now is different as I can understand a bit what she talking about.

In other word she was born when I kissed Louise to transfer the memories through the Gandalfr rune. She posses all of Louise memories before that but she doesn't have Louise feeling that mean she doesn't have a feeling of love toward me. it kind of hurt a little to see a face similar to someone you love look at you as if you just another person.

"If what you say is true why is she," Chifuyu pointed at the white hair girl "called you Black knight." Now that you think about it that was really weird.

"I was trapped in the Gandalfr rune for a while until this Idiot-" ouch even though she was different person she still called me idiot "-touch the Black knight allow me to combine with the consciousness of the black knight." So she had been trapped in gandalfr rune while I'm being unaware of it.

"What happen to the real Louise?" I asked even though the chance is low but there is still hope that she could be alive.

"The original Louise has died." Although I expected that answer but it still hurt to heard it directly.

As I tried to hold back the tear that was about to burst out she spoke.

"But!" when she said it I raise my face to me her.

"I have a message from her." Message? From Louise?

"It seem that her soul resonated with me before she passed away transferring her void to me. That why your rune hasn't disappear even though the void mage had disappear.

Does that mean that this girl is a new void mage. she doesn't even human. Than again Tiffa was a half elf. But a message from Louise.

"What is it?" asked feeling impatient of hearing the message.

She takes a step closer to me. as she ger near to me she brought a fist to her mouth "ahem." It seem she is preparing for something.

'dong'

Gah… she kicked… my ball… I tried to whistand the pain but ti was erally painfull.

"YOU STUPID DOG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MOPPING AROUND! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO BE DEPRESSED THAN GO AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE! WHAT A USELESS FAMILIAR DISGRACING HIS MASTER NAME!"

"EVEN I"M NOT HERE YOU SHOULD LIVE YOUR LIFE DO YOU THINK I SACRIFICE MY LIFE FOR! YOU STUPID DOG!"

She takes a deep breath after saying all that.

I was taken aback. That… that was really what Louise would do. To think that she even cheer me up after she already dies. I'm such a phatethic man.

"I know that you love me and I love you to Saito, but please move on and I hope you will find someone else you can love."

The word all of it seem to be piercing my heart. It true that I had been obsessing with Louise all the time. I guess this time it was really a time to move on for real.

"Thank you Louise." I mutter softly while getting up.

"that what she want me to do to you if you ever feel depressed or done something reckless." She said.

"Now that I already deliver the message I have something to say." Hm? What is it that she want to say-

"Gah…" again… I was kicked at the spot between my leg. Oi at this rate I'm really going to die.

"THAT WAS RECKLESS OF YOU STUPID IDIOT! IF YOU DID THAT AGAIN THAT I"LL SELFDESTRUCT THE BLACK KNIGHT!" wah… that was really scary, self-destruct? Can she really do that. Better not pissed her off then.

"I hope you guys already finish." The white hair girl said.

"Yeah were done here shiro." The Louise look alike Said. Shiro eh, that really a simple name considering she is a white knight. So I assume this Louise look alike is Kuro.

"While Chifuyu look fine here her body is on the verge of death in the outside world." I tense at that. I felt so relief seeing Chifuyu unharmed that I almost forgot that she is hurting badly before.

"I was unable to activate a system specialize for core 001 because of her badly injured but thank to you and the other girl healing the system can be used." What is she talking about? What system?

"It time for you to return to the real world." As she said that I can feel the surrounding area disappear. Then the next thing I know I was back seeing Henrietta holding out a wand whil casting a healing spell with the boost from Lifdrasir.

"It no use, her wound has heal a bit but she isn't fully recover." Henrietta said while still trying to heal Chifuyu. It seem she was about to exhaust her willpower.

Then something happening. The White knight start glowing with a golden color. As the glow spread to the entire body the wound is healing as if she hasn't hurt in the first place.

"W-what happened?" Henrietta feeling confused by the sudden thing that had happen.

My guess is that this is what she meant by the system. To be able to heal wound even more efficient that healing magic. Just what kind of this is Infinite Stratos. At first I thought it was just a normal fighting machine but to be able of doing something like this? Maybe I should ask Tabane for explanation later.

As the glow subside it reveal the figure of Chifuyu completely fine as if she hasn't been hurt at all.

XXXXX

"urg…" feel groggy as she start to open her eye. She still remember what happened at the strange place. Although the Louise she see was not the one Saito love she still felt glad that she able to see what kind of person that Saito lover look like.

"Hey, are you okay." She can heard Saito ask her as she tried to get up. From the tone it seems that he had turned back to his usual self. I need to thank Louise I guess, she thought to herself.

"I'm fine, what about the ancient dragon." Although she has many things to talk they have something that need to be dealt first. Her body already heal thanks to White knight ability. She guessed that this must be a one off abilities that she heard from Tabane before.

"It seem that the dragon had start moving again, but was stopped by the fighter jet from other country." Saito answer. Now they have another problem. The fighter jet will surely het on their way. And from the look of it some has been destroyed by the monster that the creature summons.

"All right let get the other country pilot out of the way first." As she stand she noticed something.

Saito your back she pointed at Saito back. in his back twelve nlack wing sprouted out 6 on each side.

"Eh? What this? You're back also." Saito pointed at her.

She noticed that on her back twelve white wings sprouted out. 6 on each side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saito ask but Chifuyu already know the answer.

"second shift." She mutter.

"second shift? What is that?"

"it an evolve form of an IS from the first shift." as she said that an information enter her brain.

'White Conqueror' the name of this form.

XXXXXXX

I was starting to get confused, second shift something that I haven't heard before. But then I can feel an information entering my brain.

'Black Magic Knight'

What is that? Is that a name of this form?

No matter we still have an important thing to do.

"Let go, Chifuyu." She nod at that.

"Please stay here princess, you're still tired from all of the healing you done." I said to her seeing that she can barely stand anymore.

"Let go partner." Derf said and with that we charged at the ancient dragon once again.

XXXXXX

The fighter jet has been disposed one by one but the pilot managed to escaped before being killed though some didn't make it in time.

"What is this thing?" one of the pilot shouting while trying to shake off onw of the Gargoyle. They had tried firing a missile at the Dragon but it isn't much effective because of his harden body.

He managed to eject before being completely destroyed, but he was unfortunate as one of thegargoyle noticed him. (is this the end he though as he closed his eye waiting for his demise but the attack never came. When he open his eye he see an angel. floating in front of him in a white armor figure holding out a large broadsword.

The other Gargoyle came to attack the white knight figure but it easily dispatch all of them.

"This place is dangerous, get out from here, tell the other also." The voice who look iika a woman spoke. He can't see her face as it was covered by a visored.

He just nod at that. Seeing that he hasn't be able to say anything else.

XXXXX

Saito with an improved speed continued killing the Gargoyle one by one.

"There are no end to them." Saito said as he killed one another came.

"They are created from the ancient dragon so fighting them is useless." Derf answer.

He knows that but with how many this creature is he can't see very well. Not to mention the fog is so thick.

But then something unexpected happen. A blue flame raining down from the sky killing most of the enemy. After that a rain of blizzard follow killing the remaining Gargoyle.

When he takes a look at the sky he was shocked. There was a hole opening in the sky. That not the only thing. He recognize the image that was shown inside the hole. It was Halkeginia. Except it was upside down.

Then he noticed something moving near the sky of the other side.

He swung sidewards Derf killing all Gargoyle that came near him as he flew upward to get near the hole.

As he get near the hole he felt some kind of force push him back making it hard for him to get near the hole not to mention enter it.

As he try to focus, the image becomes clearer. The only word that came out from his mouth upon seeing the object is.

"Ostland!"

* * *

><p>Phew, you know I'm starting to feel lazy to write a long chapter so I think I stop here.<p>

So Saito and Chfuyu both achieve second shift, what kind ability do they have… well just wait for the next chapter.

As you can see this chapter full of fight scene but I must say…. I suck at fight scene and all the drama that had been going on. I can't wait for thing to turn peaceful again.

So tell me what you thought about this chapter. Read and review. I need it


	9. Chapter 8

It has been a while. Lately my motivation with this fic is a bit lacking especially when I'm focusing on one fic. It was hard to write this while my attention is focusing at other fic. I'm a sucker at review actually and since my other story have more than twice the review of this story I accidently focus on it more.

So without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this story.

* * *

><p>Guh… the enemy is to many. Chifuyu thought annoyed while keep slashing any gargoyle that was in her path. During her injuries it seem that the dragon hd used the chance to create as many as this creature as possible. She keeps slashing at any enemies that block her path to the Dragon but the amount seem endless.<p>

Now is the best chance to kill the Dragon as it was clear that it doesn't escaped unharmed from the explosion earlier as it seem like in a pain right now. But the Dragon seem to emit a green light as Chifuyu noticed it wound is healing itself.

It seems that Saito was also having the same problem. She could fire her plasma gun but it still need a bit more time recharging. By the time it finish recharge the Dragon will definitely heal it wound already by the rate of his healing.

Right now there only someone who could help her and she sure that this person is watching all of what happened. She reached to her communicator knowing that she must have connect with her.

"oi Tabane! I know you're there, I'm sure you receive the Data about the second shift already so any information can be useful." The person she talking to is non other than the creator Infinite Stratos Shinonono Tabane. She been quiet the entire time but Chifuyu know that she knew everything that happened form the beginning to the situation.

She just enter the second shift of White Knight and this for some reason she can't access the abilities that the IS have so even though her IS evolve she doesn't know what it can do. If anyone knew it must be Tabane.

"As expected Chii-chan~ when do you notice me~?" Tabane voice came from the communicator.

"Since the beginning." She answer nonchantly but her hand keep moving cutting one Gargoyle after the other.

"huhu~ you seem to be fine~ I was about to unleash all the nuclear weapon on the world at the Dragon when you suddenly healing yourself, is that white knight doing." She answer with a happy tone and what worse is she wasn't joking when she said she would unleash all the nuclear weapon. It might work against the Dragon but at what cost?

"I don't have time to chit chat, so what cn you tellme about this 'White conqueror'?" she really need to know quickly as the gargoyle start to swarm her but with a wave of her sword they were cut down immediately.

"hm…. You're second shift is not completed." Not complete? What did she meant by that?

"What do you mean?" she very positive that this was the second shift that Tabane had been talking about so what did she meant by being not complete?

"the second shift is achieved by the experience the user gain with her IS and they compabilities but both of your IS achieve that form through the resonance between the two. Think of it as pseudo second shift. The form will be temporary only and you doesn't have nearly all abilities it should have." It was rare hearing Tabane explain it seriously but because of that she manage to understand what she meant.

In other word White conqueror is not completed the same could be said for Saito IS. White knight and black Knight is created as a pair. There are a mirror version of each other so when the resonance happen they both taken the form of the second shift and this form will not last forever meaning they will return to they first shift form after this. Although she can felt that her IS capacity had increased but that still doesn't explain what kinf of abilities it have. Could this wing be a key.

"I know any abilities it have bit it should connect to the wing on the back." I guess that the only clue.

She bend her body a bit and immediately move backward to give some space.

She focus her attention at the wing on her back. she don't know what it would do but it not like she have other choice right now.

The twelve wing on her back start shining brightly before straighten and flew out from her back moving at different location. Then he noticed her visored start giving out some writing.

"this is?" she look at it before her face turn to a smiling one. This is what she need right now.

The other twelve wing start growing brightly and the next thing that could be seen is many new figure. What would have been a single White conqueror has turned to thirteen of it. One was the original while the other representing each of the wing.

(It seem that the wing can transform to the exact clone of me, this should even thing a bit)

"Hyah" with that shout all thirteen of them charge at the horde of the enemy.

XXXXXX

"Ostland!" it definitely had been a while since I seen a ship like that. So the attack that had help me before must have come from the ship. The question is how am I supposed to get closed, whatever the hole is it prevent me from getting past it to the other side. If I were to make a guest this hole must be the one separating the two dimensions together and on the other side of the hole is none other than Halkeginia. I can see the image clearly thank to the IS improved vision and I;m sure they can see what happened here clearly to. If not how could they fire the attack from there?

The only problem now is communication because I don't think my voice can reach that far. Although I couldn't past this physically maybe I could use something as a medium. The magic attack from before past through just fine so they maybe another way.

"can you hear me you with the mask." It appears that I don't need to worry about communication as voice resound near me. I recognize the voice belong to Colbert sensei. Ut why is he talking to me as if he don't recognize me….. oh I forgot I still wear the visored so they couldn't see my face.

It would be bad to take it off right now as there are other people in the vicinity and if they found out the pilot is male I could be in a lot of trouble in the future so the only option I could do is answering him.

"Yeah… I can hear you clearly Colbert-sensei, it me Saito." I'm sure that enough to identified myself.

"Saito! is that you, what with that armor your wearing?" that is one question I see coming and I don't think I have time to chit chat right now for starter the Gargoyle from before had chase after me and was about to get near I was prepared to eliminate it but suddenly something unexpected happen.

The Gargoyle claw start to glow with a wave of it a slash of energy headed at me. I was unprepared for the attack of course and don't have time to block it with Derf. Just as I was prepared to brace for the impact something happened. The black wing beside my back start lengthening and move to block the attack as the attack met it got absorb y the wing.

"**sigh… focus you idiot, I don't have time to protect you every single time."** A voice that look almost like Louise came from nowhere. As the attack got black I pointed Derf at the gargoyle and with Ignition boost the sword pierced through it killing it instantly.

"is that you Kuro?" I'm pretty sure she was the one. And I won't call her Louise as she not Louise so I settled with Kuro.

**"Yeah it me."** this starting to turn more complex. Now I have a talking IS with me. does Chifuyu had the same problem?

**"no she doesn't I'm special since I posses the current void power after all."** did she just read my mind just now.

**"Yeah I could do that."** Oi get out of my head. Great now I have someone who could read my mind who have the same personality as Louise. It good that she can't cast explosion.

Back to the current situation. I look at what Chifuyu doing right now and to my surprise there were of her. What the- is that her new abilities. Why can't mine be something like that.

"Who are you talking to?" Colbert-sensei asks feeling confused. It seem I'm the only one that could hear the voice. Maybe I should ask another person here to make sure that I'm not crazy.

"can you heard that Derf?" if anyone could heard her it Derf.

"Yeah I can. Partner." So that was not my imagination with that confirmed I turn my attention back to Colbert sensei. It was though seeing that were talking using magic and I can't quite see clearly his face at the ostland. The ostland just linger there near the hole at the other side must be because they cant enter it. I can make other figure there like Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche and other from ondine knight. They seem to speak something but I cant hear anything what they talking about.

"it was nothing and this thing I'm wearing is-" but before I get a chance to finish it another voice interrupted me.

"Yahoo~ Sai-kun~ that was mean~ what do you mean by thing you should call it the great masterpiece create by this genius Shinonono Tabane~"

Gah… I was surprised by the sudden voice but soon calmed down as I recognize from the tone. Just like she introduce herself she is Shinonono Tabane the creator of Infinite Stratos.

"Who was that? What magic is this? A voice suddenly appear out of nowhere?" ah I forgot that Halkeginia doesn't even have a cellphone so they must be confused by it. Even I still confused by this communicator thing. i was gone for a year and many new thing had been created already.

"It something like a magical artifact that allowed you to talk to someone else far away. The woman just not is the one who create this machine…" seeing that I don't know what else to explain I decide to get straight to the point. "by the way what happened to Halkeginia right now?" seeing that the queen had disappeared must have caused an uproar so I hope there won't be other war.

"I guess I should inform you, thing had gone bad at first when the queen had disappear but Tiffania managed to replace the queen and were doing a great job at it to. People didn't seem mind since she has a Tristan royal blood with her. Although the fact that she is a halve elves is kept secret or it might cause a riot. Furthermore the Holy crusade seems to had stop entirely with how you just disappear and the void item and the ring had been stolen by Ancient Dragon."

I think I could already figured out what happened now. To think that Tiffa is leading a country. She surely had grown from the ignorant person to a great queen. Of course it better if I sent Henrietta back but for some reason this dimensional hole doesn't allow a person to pass. Maybe we could if someone could use a world door spell.

"what your situation out there?" they must be curious about the situation right here so I fill them what happened and some of the term that I couldne't explain was explain by Tabane that make them even mopre confused including me. She doesn't seem faze at all talking to a preson fromt heother world. It as if she was just talking to another person.

"I see… then I wish you luck. we tried to find a way to cross this hole while you fighting."

"yosh my friend I hope you wind the fight and prove your prowess as assistant commander of ondine knight." One by one the another person voice changing to wish me luck. It see they can only talk onw way and since the communicator is part of me Tabane can talk directly with it.

"Good luck…." I can recognize that voice. That expressionless tone is none other than her.

"Yeah… Tabitha." It seem were talking to long and other Gargoyle had swarm the place it almost feel as if the day had gone dark.

"Crap… what to do?" I could probably rush through but it will take time to take down all of them. Now I wish I have Chifuyu abilities to create a clone.

"**hmph! You're lucky that I'm here now read the manual and you know what to do."** Is there other abilities. As I read the information that appear on the visored there are new abilities to be used.

"this…. Is it really possible?" I ask out of shocked seeing it.

"you just need enough energy and I will do the rest." If she say it possible than I may be able to destroy all of them in one swoop.

"Ok! Here goes nothing…" I imagine the attack suddenly a spark of electricity start to form by Derf.

"Partner! Is this?" it seems he also noticed what about to happen. My energy seem to be full as each enemy I killed I absorb some of they energy and turned it to mine.

"**NOW!"** Kuro voice resound as I can feel the energy reaching it peak. I aim Derf at the swarm of Gargoyle and shout.

"EXPLOSION!"

A bright light forming at the centre of the swarm of Gargoyle and soon the light start to enlarged and engulfing the all of them. I shielded my eye from the flash and as soon as I can feel the light gone what had been a swarm of enemy is now only a few remaining. It seem that some of them survive. I look at my energy bar and it seem that attack just now had consume half and quarter of my energy. With the thought of restoring energy in mind I charge at the remaining Gargoyle.

XXXXXXX

Chifuyu kept killing one after the other. Although her number had increased but to control the other twelve at the same time is putting a strain on her mind. It still bearable as she can still fight on her normal strength. Normal person may not be able to do what Chifuyu do. It more like playing 12 Video game at the same time while still focusing on each one. It was not possible for any normal human.

Somewhere in Majima city one Katsuragi Keima suddenly sneeze. But he ignored it completely as he continued to play with his PFP.

With thirteen of her she managed to eliminate all of the Gargoyle and she can see the Dragon clearly from here. with a quick though all other clone transform back to a wing of light and attached themselves to her back. she need to put less straint on her mind a bit.

With nothing to stop her she charged at the Dragon who is still not moving an inch. The dragon just float there looking at her charging.

It no good to charged straight under it so she need a distract it first. She swung her sword targeting it head but something happened and the attack was stopped.

"guh…" she struggled a bit as her attack was stopped by some kind of barrier. If her attack was just stopped than she know what to do next the problem is her attack wasn't just stopped. She can feel the same force pushing her from the other side as she start losing strenth she got thrown back a few meter before she managed to regain balanced.

She tried to attack again but was met with the same result again and again.

"Just what is this barrier?" IS have something called shield energy that could create a barrier to protect the user. Even so she haven't heard of the barrier that could bounce the attack back. it felt as if it just deflect an attack from her. Maybe Saito knew something. she shift her attention to Saito and that was when it happened. A loud explosion accompany by a bright light engulf the sky. She had to shielded her eye from it.

As the light subside she can see a Saito there along with a few enemies light. From there she can conclude Saito was the source of the big explosion. It was amazing. With this they may be able to finish of the dragon. She can see Saito eliminate the remaining gargoyle. She fly to get close to him.

If they want to get past the barrier she need information and Saito may know something or maybe Derf. Unlike Black knight she doesn't have any way to increase her energy and using the clone had depleted her energy faster. Maybe she spoke to Tabane. Before that she need to reunite with Saito.

XXXXXX

As I cut the enemy one by one, I can see my energy bar getting filled. It true that Black knight posses ability to absorb energy but the usage of it is also much more than any other IS. When I said other I mean white knight since they aren't any other IS being manufactured yet beside these 2. Even more so that he had evolved into new form called Black magi Knight. The amount of energy consumed is even more than normal.

The good part is I have new abilities. The black wing on the back can act as a automatic shield. It move on it own to intercept any kind of attack that could be harmful and if the attack is energy based it will absorn it ant converted it to energy. Other than that, he has access to Louise void but the attack still required energy. The explosion just now had sap most of my energy. I'm lucky that I have energy source nearby.

I don't really understand what Kuro told me, her word was filled with word that I can't understand like Pseudo second shift and other quantum something. but what clear to me I only have access to two void spell one was the explosion. The other is-

As I was thinking of this my IS sensor went own signaling something approaching. I look at the direction and notice Chifuyu flying at me. I almost forgot that the Dragon still live with how many enemy I just killed it make it hard to noticed thing.

XXXXXX

"chifuyu." I called her as she stopped near me. were supposed to fight together and here we are fighting separately. From the look on her face it seem there a bad news. "what the matter?" I decide to get straight to the point seeing that we don't have any time to waste.

"I need to know something, the Dragon seem to create some kind of barrier that Deflect any of my attack." A barrier that could deflect attack. I only know one kind of barrier and it was counter. It was once used by this elf I fought before.

If what she said was true than her attack should get passed the counter already since all you need is to use as much as physical attack as possible to break it. It may look like a normal swinging of sword but Chifuyu swinging in her IS can be equal to the force of tank cannon. There was also another enemy that use counter before but I easily break it by using a panzer from world war 2. Compare to it IS who are more powerful.

"Derf is that what I think it is?" maybe Derf could shed some truth behind this confusion.

"Yeah… it was definitely counter and from the look of it, it much stronger than normal counter. You'll need to use stronger attack to break it." So it was counter after all. What should I do? Maybe I could use that other spell I have.

"Stronger attack huh,,, ok got it. Saito get ready." Before I even managed to suggested the spell Chifuyu brought out her plasma gun. The energy kept charging at the tip as it kept getting bigger. Since she already start to attack I guess I should go prepared. I already knew what she mean by get ready. Once she fired the attack and the counter broke I will charge at the Dragon and hit it weak spot continuing damaging it.

The gun fired and at the same time I charged at the dragon. The energy hit the counter and but it still not broke. The attack was far from over as it kept pushing the barrier and then a crack start forming at the center of it before it kept getting bigger and then with a shattering glass sounds the barrier shatter. I use ignition boost to charged at the Dragon aiming under him and with a swift uppercut the dragon got growling in pain before it take flight higher to avoid my attack but I kept chasing after it not letting it ran away.

As I was getting near it a barrier start to appear suddenly and from how I got thrown back after I ram to it I know this was a counter.

"another one? How could it be possible?" I may not known to much about counter but I at least know it not some spell that you could conjure just after one broke. It takes time before you can use another one and yet these dragons just create it second after it broken. "we got a problem Chifuyu " I told her through the comunicater. What luck is the Dragon doesn't seem to be in the mood of attacking as it just stood there recovering. I guess the damage from the explosion must be to strong. Of Chifuyu was on a verge of death I'm sure that he must also hurt really bad.

I explain what happened. If the dragon can regenerate, the counter as soon as it broke thing will get bad for us. The only way to break the counter is through the use of Chifuyu plasma blast or my other spell. Even so that will take to much time just to get hit on him and he will probably recovered by it already.

"Hmm… do you have any idea Tabane." I almost forgot there other person beside us. Henrietta seem ot have exhausted all her willpower and currently resting not to far from here. if anyonec ould figured out what to do I'm pretty sure Tabane could do it.

"huhu~ glad you ask~ all we need to do is get rid of it source of energy and he as good as dead~" source of energy? What is it? I haven't noticed anything strange about the Dragon aside his size is thrice the thrice the original one.

"Where is this source of power?" if we don't know it source of power than it will be no use.

"I'm getting to that, from the look of it whenever you broke the barrier the Dragon radiated some kind of energy. But it still hard to pinpoint it right now so I need you to broke the barrier a few more time before I can fully pinpoint it."

That was easy. So all we got to do is break the counter many time until Tabane managed to pinpoint where this source of energy is and we will get rid of it. I guess that sum it of.

As I was getting ready to break the counter Chifuyu look as if she in a deep thinking.

"Out of curiosities just how many times we will need to break through it, I don't really have much energy left for a long term battle." Oh yeah… I almost forgot that Chifuyu IS is not like mine where I can kept absorbing energy from enemy so she must have use a lot till now. If Chifuyu ran out of energy I don't know if I could fought the Dragon alone.

"Eh~ why don't you just ask Saito for some, I;m sure he has lot of energy to spare, if not here take this." Just as she finished Saying that I can see a blast of energy coming not to far from the shore but because of the fog I cant see it clearly. My wing respond correspondly as it blocked the attack and absorb it.

"oi! Are you trying to kill me?" I'm getting use to Tabane antique that I can already guess that beam was from her.

"teehee~" what with the teehee if my wing not automatic I may got hit by it already. But thank to that my energy had fully restored. "ok~ now take the cable at your shoulder." A cable I take a look of the shoulder of IS and sure enough there was small cable there.

"wha- when did this thing get here?" even though I only use my IS first time before but I'm pretty sure there aren't any cable attached to it before.

"hmhmhm~ I install it this morning when you were still asleep." Don't announce your crime proudly and isn't that an invasion of privacy. I'm pretty sure I kept my window lock so how did she got inside? Aftet the Incident where she found my Reference(Eichi) book I kept my room on tighter security even my sister rarely get a chance to enter and yet she done it again. there was no escaped from Tabane it seems.

"So what do I do next?" I'm guessing that I will attached it to Chifuyu next but where?

"ok~ now move the cable to Chii-chan front." I do as she said. Raise it a little at her chest and there you found it. " my hand move unconsciously before it stopped as I make sense what she meant.

"Wha-" although I cant see her face because of the visored but I'm pretty sure her face was red from embarrassment or worse anger. The place to attached the cable is right in the middle of her two breast. Although it was only an armor but it still doesn't changed it was between Chifuyu breast.

"I'm sorry" I quickly retreated back. even in the midst of battle I don't want incur Chifuyu wrath at this time.

"W-well…. I-it seem we got no choice, I-I give you permission." Damn I wis I could see her face roght now must be cute. Damn this visored blocking my view.

"ok, I put it in." I said as I brough the cable to attached to her.

"B-be gentle." Waitwaitwaitwaitwait… that sound kind of wrong no matter how much I heard of it. Damn it because of that I start to have dirty though im my mind. Gotta stay calm. It just a cable, it just a cable I repeat this many time in my hand. But before my hand got near it I something pop out in my head.

"Hey! Can't you just do it yourself"

"…"

"…"

What? What? What with the silence?

Chifuyu snatch the cable and attached it to the IS. Is it just me or is she mad at me. just what the heck going on?

"ehh~ Sai-kun~ you just waste a perfect chance just now~." Tabane voice whining through the communicator. I decide to ignore it for now.

"Ahem, now what to do." Chifuyu voice brought me back to our current situation.

"Just wait a while and it will start." Just as Tabane finished saying that the gable start to glowing and I can see a word appeared on the visored.

"Transfer energy, YES, NO." was the word that appear. So I'll be able to transfer my enerfy to her. I push the yes button and after that I can see my energy bar start decreasing. It stopped Decreasing when I only have quarter of energy left. That mean that Chifuyu energy had already been refilled. It make sense because according to Tabane Black knight has higher energy capacity than white knight so that why it only stop at that.

My energy is full…" Chifuyu seem to be marveled by it.

"hehe~ am I awesome~ here Sai-kun have another one of this." Why did I felt my body tense when Tabane spoke the word that look like a girlfriend give her boyfriend a second feed. The reason is simple after she finished saying that another beam of energy flying straight at me and thanks to my wing it got absorbed and my energy bar is full again.

Now that were setteled the matter of energy we just need to kept breaking the counter so that Tabane could pinpoint the source of energy. It was a miracle that the Dragon haven't make it move at all.

XXXXXX

Not to far from where Saito and Chifuyu is one man standing on a small island near where the battle taking place.

"guh… I guess that was my limit." The rune on his right hand stop glowing as he said that.

"now… it your turn Saito, I can only do this much to stop the Ancient Dragon." After he said that the figure disappear through the fog.

XXXXXXX

"You haven't answer my question yet, how many time did we need to break the barrier." It seem Chifuyu really concern abbot how many time the barrier need to break. I wonder why. I could easily use my other spell to kept breaking the Barrier and I;m sure that it won't use much energy as explosion is.

"Hmm~ about hundred?" So about hund- wait! What!

"oi! You're kidding, there no way we could break it that many time." Even if we could just restore the energy back with that beam laser that Tabane kept firing there still another problem of stamina. Gandalfr doesn't gave me unlimited stamina so I will soon tired out eventually. Not to mention that I'm pretty sure that the Dragon will just sit quietly watching his counter got broken again and again.

"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" see, it seem that he done standing still and from the look of it eh ready to attack. Me and Chifuyu move to the left to dodge the fire ball. The attack hit the sea and I must say it didn't even evaporated immediately from the water. There was no ordinary fore that for sure.

"I assume you have something up your sleeve Tabane." Chifuyu said through the communicator.

"you got me~ then I want both of you to get as far as possible from the dragon…" Tabane gave the instruction. It good that she have some idea but why am I having a bad feeling about it. Oh well it not like we have other choice so with full speed we retreated as far as possible.

"Saito-san!" Henrietta seem surprised when I'm suddenly grab her and brought her with me.

"Ok~ now watch the firework you two~" as soon as she finished the word my sensor start picking on something headed this way. More accurately, it headed at where the ancient Dragon is and the amount of it is enormous. From the look of it, it about a thousand or so. When look at where this this is I was shocked.

"oioioioioioi…. You're kidding right." I said out of desbileif.

"this is Tabane were talking about so I'm pretty sure it true." That true but-

"doesn't this will make thing worse." Honestly who would firing a missile at the dragon. If it was just one or two it okay but this many. Forget about searching for the source of power can the Dragon even survive being hit by thousand of missile?

"it should be okay, the Dragon is currently high up near the atmosphere of earth so the side effect should be minimum, though I cant say that it hundred percent fine. Worst case it might destroy the entire atmosphere entirely." Isn't that kinda bad. I mean aren't atmosphere supposed to protect us from the ultra violet ray.

"you two worry to much~ this is Tabane the genius, there no way I would destroy the world Houki-chan live~" that true but from how she said it as if as long as her sister live nothing else matter. That sure is scary no matter how reassuring it is.

"BOOM" it seem that the firework had begin. I'm pretty sure that one missile had broke the counter already.

XXXXXXX

"Is this earth weapon?" Henrietta seem amazed by the destructive force of the missile. Can't blame her. If human in Hlakeginia posses, this type of weapon the elves better surrendered as fast as possible. Who need Lifdrasir if you have this kind of weapon.

Although it was high up in the sky and the fog make it hard to see it still visible through the naked eye. The missile one by one hit the dragon continually. By the way I cant seem to see where the hole that separate the dimension is. For some reason it seem to be moving on it own. I just hope that no missile will accidently past through the hole. It will be a disaster in Halkeginia if that were to happen.

XXXXXXX

It was really a long process. The missile is sent at the interval of 1 second each that make it so that as soon as the counter broke it will give the Ancient Dragon will generated another counter immediately and I was surprised by the second counter he generated, it has 5 layer of counter to protect it from harm. But it still no match for according to the number that my IS pick up it should be about 2341 misile. Just how much power the Dragon has because as soon as all the counter broken it fly to dodge the attack and soon regenerate another layer of counter.

XXXXXX

We sure get so much rest. I sue this chance to update the current situation to both Chifuyu and Henrietta. I told them about the hole that led to Halkeginia.

"How about it, we could use the hole to return you back princess." It was a habit to call her princess even if she already become a queen is till accidently called her princess.

"yeah… that will be great, I just hope that Tiffania doesn't strain herself while I'm absent." Is it just me or did she look sad when I'm mentioning returning to Halkeginia. Must be a stress from being a queen.

"Break time over~ I located it already~" Tabane voice resound through the communicator. is there a need to locate this source. How did the Dragon even survive all the mission anyway. I say about half of hour has passed after the missile being launched.

Me and Chifuyu both headed to where the Dragon had been up till now.

XXXXX

As we arrive I noticed that the Dragon doesn't seem to be flying anymore. He was floating on top of ocean while his body is Tattered to bit. Something different about him is there something sticking out from his horn.

"that-" I see now so that what it source of power is. No wonder it seems to be infinite.

"What is it Saito?" seeing I my surprise reaction Chifuyu ask.

"we found it source of power." I pointed at the head of the Dragon. Attached to the Dragon horn is a book, a mirror, a fire incense and a music box. Beside each item is a ring with Different color. Yes it was none other than the void item and the ring. I should have figured it out sooner. Henrietta said that the Dragon had been after the void item and each ring. Not to mention from what I learn about this item it was used to refill the previous Lifdrasir of magic power to the point where they even have enough magic as strong as nuclear reactor. Even so this thing still can fill more than that. No wonder the Dragon does seem to have unlimited energy.

I can see that they were glowing brightly and the Dragon wound start healing. That must be regeneration. We need to finish this right now before it can fully heal itself.

"Groaan.." the dragon groan and soon after that I can see 5 layer of counter forming.

"Again! what should we do? My plasma gun only has enough power to break one of i." I was about to point out that she can create another clone. That will surely solve the problem before a sudden though pop out in my head. Why would I waste any more of Chifuyu energy if I have an abilities that could solve the problem immediately.

"listen Chifuyu, I will broke all the barrier and you take this chance to cut down it horned." I told her my plan. What surprised me is she just agreed immediately. Heh she finally trusts me huh.

Ok then activate the second spell. Derf start glowing after that and I raised him pointing at the ancient dragon.

"DISPEL!" as the spell succeded all the layer of counter disappear and Chifuyu with a supersonic speed rush at the Dragon horn sword ready to cut it completely.

"CRACK" the sound of the horn crack after beeing cut by Chifuyu can be heard even from this far. And soon the horn shatter and I use this chance to catch all the coid item and ring. This is still important after all I cant let them be lost in the sea.

"Gaaarrrghhh." The Drragon seem to be roaring in pain after having it source of power cut out from him.

Chifuyu seem to understand what I'm about to do next as she maintain her distance from the Dragon.

"This is the end!" spark start to gather around Derf and I can feel the rune on my chest glowing, I can feel the power at its peak.

"EXPLOOSION!"Bright light engulfed the ancient Dragon for a certain amount of time before it subsides.

Nothing seem to happen at the Dragon,

"Crack" a crack start to form at the Dragon body before it another crack forming joining with another. Soon the crack had covered the entire Dragon and with a shattering sound the Dragon body scattered through the ocean.

"Is it over?" Chifuyu ask me to make sure. Honestly I'm not really sure but I guess it safe to assume that the dragon had been defeated.

The fog start to lift and a bright light of sun greet us. It seems that it was truly over.

"Yeah I guess so." I answer half heartedly seeing that I was to tired from the fight. The fact that the fog had been lifted meaning the Dragon had been killed. At least that what I though.

Soon the entire world turn Dark accompany with the sound of thunder that came out from nowhere.

"It can't be-" I turn back to where the dragoin had been previously and there he was. The shattered fragment start to form together and the Dragon stood there again. but that not all something else also happened. There was not one dragon in fact this time there are five Ancient Dragon each with a size bigger than before.

Just what the heck is going on!

* * *

><p>Ok! This was really sudden. I was actually planning to finish this In this chapter but thing happened and it just move like this.<p>

I try to get the next chapter fast so I could finish this arc as quickly as possible so I could get to the next arc.

So here is a poll about the next arc. what would you like the next arc is.

There are two choice.

"Infinite Stratos arc"

This arc will be from the timeline of Infinite Stratos and it mean that about 6 year after the precious arc. the main character focus will change to Ichika for a while before Saito appear. Anything else that happened between that time skip will be explained in a flashback and I can guaranteed you8 many thing will change with Infinite Stratos world.

"Past arc"

This arc will be a continuation of this aftermatch. It will be about a month after this event take place. It will follow Saito journey with anything that happened in Infinite Stratos past. It also include the even of Ichika kidnapping. Many thing will be different. It will take a while before I reach the main storyline if I write this arc.

So I hope you guys vote which should I follow. And don't forget to review, It kept me motivate to write this story.


	10. Chapter 9

I just want to mention when I say vote I mean it you need to go to my profile to vote. I appreciate the review but it won't change the vote on the poll. So far 9 people has vote and 7 of them vote for the Infinite Stratos arc. I already form a storyline for that arc seeing that it likely I will wrote that next. Truthfully it doesn't matter what I wrote first because both of them connect with each other. The only thing that affected it is the order of it.

OK then I think It's time for me to wrap up this arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own any series that may appear on this fic.

* * *

><p>Thing had gone bad. No I bad is not the correct word here. Thing definitely had gotten worse. Not too long ago both of us had been fighting with a army of Gargoyle that had been create by ONE ancient Dragon. But now we face another army. Well not exactly an army but one of them is enough consider an entire army so it figure what five of them make up.<p>

In front of us is an army of Ancient Dragon. I don't know what happening. I'm pretty sure that last attack had killed it but for some reason it resurrect again and this time he's not alone. How the heck are we going to win this? I can feel even Chifuyu is in despair right now. One Ancient Dragon is already a problem but now there are 5.

One dragon takes flight charging at us. We both dodge it by moving to an opposite site. Chifuyu white wing start to separate and another 12 clone of white knight manifested. All of them brought out they plasma gun and fire them simultaneously. The plasma blast combines into one and aiming at the Ancient Dragon. It seem that the dragon doesn't active the counter or maybe it can't because I have in my possession right now the void item and ring that gave them the power.

The weird thing is what is it that power up the Dragon to make it split into 5? The attacks hit the Dragon and completely annihilate it. Good, that means only four remaining. I can't launch another explosion because I just use it a while ago. I need to recharge first before I can use it again. three other Dragon came charging. This will be a tough battle. One Black knight and thirteen white knight Charge at the three Dragon.

Two Dragon open it mouth and fire a… blizzard? The attack came from Different direction and I don't think I can dodge it. From the Data I receive the attack seems to be below -1000 degree celcius. That was really cold. Anything will be frozen solid immediately if it got hit by it. But fortunately I'm in my second shift form so i can absorb it with ease even if there are too may attack came at once.

But that where I wrong the third dragon launch itself at me and raise it claw with a spark of lightning covering it claw. This is bad. My IS can't absorb physical attack and I can't move when I absorb an attack meaning I'm really vulnerable right now. Chifuyu is still recovering from firing thirteen Plasma gun at the same time. I;m sure that attack had taken a lot out of her.

There only one way I could think of.

"Derf, form changes 'Katana'." Derf form starts to change from his normal form to a katana.

I move the blade at where one of the attacks is coming. I'm confident that my wing could handle the other. Both of the attack make a contact with me at the same time and the wing as if understand what I was thinking doesn't intercept the attack that I was focusing right now. I'm sure that was Kuro work. Although I heard that from her before that the wing is moving on its own but she still have some control of it.

One attack was met with the Black wing while the other met with Derf Katana form. The attack didn't get absorb but instead it stops as it hit Derf. There is still a force behind the attack so I use all my weight to swing Derf to where the third Dragon who are charging at us. The blizzard change the direction with where Derf is pointing and the blizzard hit the third Dragon completely frozen it.

Chifuyu already recovered from her attack take this chance and ram the Dragon with her broadsword completely shattered it. Another down three more to go. Both of attack just now had proved something. although it may look slightly bigger than the previous ancient Dragon it doesn't have nearly the Defense that the Ancient Dragon has but they make up for that different varieties of attack.

Seeing that the two had start to gather preparing for the next attack but I won't give them that. Derf start to generate a spark of electricity again and with I pointed him at the two Dragon.

"EXPLOSION!" I unleash the explosion at the middle of where the Dragon float and the two of them got engulfed by the bright light accompanied by the sound of explosion.

"You did it." Seeing that I take the other two dragons down Chifuyu cheer.

"yosh now only one le-" when I turn to look where the last Dragon is I was shocked beyond word. Where there should only been one Dragon left now there is a dozen of Dragon. Not just that but the number kept increasing as a new Dragon manifested itself.

Five of the Dragon open it mouth and fire a blast of fire at me. I change Derf back to normal form and the attack is being absorbed by Derf. Guh… at this rate Derf will only end up broken again. I watch the energy bar filling faster than normal and once it full a ping sound can be heard and then some kind of shield energy forming in front of me blocking the fire and Derf was not absorbing any of the attack anymore.

I was grateful that I don't have to watch Derf got broken again but the shield didn't last long and I got hit full blast by the attack as a result I got thrown back but not before I use the booster to regain balance.

"You okay Saito." Chifuyu asked looking worried. If I'm not in the IS I don't think I will survive that blow I just receive. But at least that hit wasn't for nothing as I can see my energy bar increasing.

"thing is looking grim right now. Where did he got all the energy to do this?" there shouldn't have any other source of energy to do all this. After all I have in my possession right now the four void item and ring. Furthermore if they have this much energy why didn't it just use counter to block the attack. Is it because they can't use counter? But why?

"if you don't know there no way I would know, maybe Derf know something about it." Oh yeah…. I almost forgot. Derf must at least knew something about it. Thanks to Chifuyu word we may still have a chance. But the next word that Derf spoke had make us go back to square one.

"sorry partner, even I don't know how this could happen." If Derf can't help then who else?

"Yaaaaaaaahoooooooooooo~~~" huh? That voice, that was Tabane but where is she coming from. I can see that it was not from communicator so where? It was not my imagination as Chifuyu also heard the voice as she was looking around to find the voice.

Then both of our sensor pick up on something moving at rapid speed to our direction. With an IS hyper sensor we can easily discern what is it.

"a missile?" what the heck is a missile doing here and why is it aiming at us.

"That idiot…" Chifuyu seem to know something since she just shake it head upon seeing it, is there something I miss here because that clearly a missile and it moving at us. If we don't dodge it were surely will be hit by it. I don't think Derf or the wing could absorb a missile.

Just when I was thinking that the missile split into two and inside came out a person doing a somersault before activate some kind of booster jet in the back.

"Tada~ enter the great genius Tabane~" yep it was none other than Tabane. What with that missile like thing. if I have any range attack I would have fore it already. Fortunately I don't have any range attack beside explosion and that attack is waste to use on a missile because it use to much energy just firing one. maybe because an IS is a machine that why it use more than necessary willpower t use it if you consider it energy bar is a willpower at all.

"So…I assume you know what happening?" Chifuyu ask Tabane. Seeing that she had calmed down a little it must be she really believes that Tabane really knew something. I notice that the new forming Dragon doesn't immediately move for the kill. Maybe it takes time before they can move again. the five Dragon that had attack me before is moving at us although it speed doesn't match with the original Ancient Dragon.

"I unleash explosion immediately at the center of the five Dragon. Two Dragon managed to dodge the explosion as the explosion engulfed three of the Dragon. But the other two Dragon was immediately decimated by the other of twelve White Knight.

"fufu~ as expected of my creation. It was definitely the strongest." Oi, now not the time to praise yourself. If you could at least help us figuring out what the heck is going on.

"Tabane, we can talk about IS later but I want you tell us why is this happening if you know something." look even Chifuyu share my though. Tabane really need to learn the word emergency.

"Hai~~~~" a hologram appear with a bunch of screen that I didn't know what it wrote on it. She equip something that look like a Cyclops and her hand start moving at rapid speed typing something into a hologram keyboard that appear on thin air. "I'll need sometime before I can discern what the reason is."

So what mean she need a bit more time.

"If that the case both of us will buy you some-"

"DONE!"

"-time. Wait! You're done already!" that was fast. I thought we need to but her at least a few minute but that was less than ten second.

"Did you found out something?" Chifuyu seem eager to know what she found. I must say we really need the information right now and if anyone else can figure out that even Derf can't than our only hope is Tabane.

XXXXXXX

Henrietta had been watching all of it from the sideline. The place she was hiding now can be considered safe. She had exhaust to much willpower from before so as to not be hindrance she retreated back to the safest place. She doesn't have the time to ask Saito this before. When she saw the explosion she was secretly hopping that it was Louise is the one who done that. That she still somehow alive but she found out next that the explosion came from Saito. how Saito able to use void magic is still something she doesn't know yet.

After the Ancient Dragon shattered and the fog was lifted she had thought it already over but something is happening and the Ancient Dragon reappears but this time it was so many of them. She watched the dragon kept multiplying itself. What could be the reason she tried to think of something. Although she have ran out of willpower that doesn't mean she doesn't have any at all. she can still use a simple dot magic so she use with the help of wind dot magic she can see clearly what happening and she knew that the before that dragon can use so many counter because of the void artifact.

But the artifact is in Saito possession so what could be the reason for the Dragon power? Could it be there are also some kind of magic stone on Saito world. but according to Saito this world doesn't use magic though those Infinite stratos is surely magical enough that they could be easily mistaken as magical artifact.

"Your majesty!" a voice suddenly calling out to her and since it just called her your majesty that must mean it was not someone from earth. She tried to look around to found the source of the voice but she can't seem to found anything.

"up here…" the voice called again. when she look up she noticed a hole as if it was rip out from the sky and with a long vision she can see clearly what it is. It was ostland and standing aboard it is colbert, Tabitha and anyone else from ondine knight. She could at least tell that much.

"Colbert-san." She already knew about them from what Saito had told her before. Maybe they knew something about the current situation. but there was someone else who Saito didn't mention before.

"Tiffania." She mutters the name of her cousin. That was without a doubt Tiffania. She was her cousin and t the time according to Saito is taking her place as the queen of Tristain. She doesn't wish for someone to bear what she had to bear but with how she didn't able to return it was up to Tiffa to replace her. She was sure that Mazarin will not allow anything to happen to tristain so she can feel a bit at ease.

"Your majesty, we would like to know what the situation on the other side." Colbert spoke formally.

"Please don't be so formal. It fine to call me by my name." although she already use to it but she still prefer if someone would treat her normally.

"Forgive me your majesty- I mean queen Henrietta." It seems that there no way for them to treat her normally so she should update them on what happened. She wishes that she could call Saito and Chifuyu right now but she doesn't know how to use this communicator thing that attached to her ear.

XXXXXX

We wait for Tabane to told us and she just raise her hand and pointed it at the sky.

"Huh? Is there something up there? My eye follows where Tabane had point at and then I noticed something seem different. Although thing had been Dark even though it still Daytime it can still be seen clearly with how this thunder that came out of nowhere is lighting the place.

One spot is a bit different though. For some reason there are not a single lightning at all on that area. That when I noticed that where the hole is. The hole that connected to Halkeginia. With IS improved vision I can see that where Henrietta is.

"It seem that the Dragon absorbed the energy that had been released from the hole." Tabane explained it to us.

"So that hole is providing the Dragon the energy." Chifuyu said while nodding.

"Saito, you go and found out what happened, both of us well stop the Dragon while you're at it." Chifuyu said while directing her clone to attack at the army of Dragon.

"I can't do that, Tabane doesn't even have an IS, it basically suicide." I won't let them die while I'm with them.

"Don't underestimate me Sai-kun~ even without IS I can still be deadly." Sure enough as she said that a 6 missile that appear out of nowhere is fire at where the ancient Dragons is.

"Go, if we could stop where the energy coming from we'll have the chance to win this." It seem I cant argue so I could only follow the order.

"On one condition, don't die." After I said what was on my mind I take off to where the hole is.

XXXXXXXX

As I arrive at the place that when I notice Henrietta was also there. She seem to be talking to someone. Maybe it was someone from ostland.

She seem to notice me approaching as she called out to me. I land near her so I can access the situation better.

"Saito-san, I found out what the cause of it." That was a surprise, at least it was not a waste coming here.

"I already knew the dragon is absorbing an energy that coming out from the hole." I told her what Tabane had told me before.

"Eh! You knew about that already." She looks surprise at me knowing it. That Tabane for you she doesn't even knew much about magic but she an already tell the reason behind it. "then do you know that the energy is not coming from Halkeginia."

I was confused by that word? Not from Halkeginia? Than could it be from Holyland where the elves is?

"Let me explain." Colbert sensei voice appears all of a sudden. "it seem that this energy doesn't come from our world. it came from a completely different world than our world and your world."

"Do you mean that there are other worlds beside the two." I was shocked. To think there is a whole different world than both of our world.

"Not just one apparently, I can detect two different kind of energy running through the hole." That even more shocking. But that not what important right now.

"Do you have any idea how to stop the flow of energy?" We can think about other world later. I need to stop the Dragon from continuing to gaining energy.

"We have one or rather Tiffania can do it." Tiffa? Why did he mention Tiffa? That when I notice the other person that was not onboard Ostland before. I try to avoid my eye from her breast. Even from this distance it was still visible.

"**Pervert." **I can hear Kuro calling me pervert but I decide to ignore her. She been quiet the entire time why so sudden?

"it been a while Saito-san." Tiiffa said through the communication magic.

"Yeah… you're looking great." It true. Maybe it because part of beeing a queen.

"so how would you do it?" I decide to get straight to the point. we don't really have to much time. While were chatting Chifuyu and Tabane is facing an entire army of ancient Dragon.

"we have to close the hole." Close the hole but that mean. I turned to look at Henrietta.

"it okay, I don't mind." She just smile as she hear that.

"you may not get another chance to return home if this hole is closed." If were closed the hole there won't be another way for Henrietta to return home at least not for a while. I'm sure that Tabane will succeed on creating a way to Halkeginia.

"I'm fully aware of that." She answers me. It seem she was resolved. Oh well then I guess were going to do it.

"How did we closed the hole." They mention that Tiffa will do it but how.

"I will do it, with my new void magic." New void, does that mean Tiffa had learn new void magic beside mind wipe.

"Before that, we heard that your new weapon running through willpower that you use Derflinger to absorb it?"

"yeah." I answer because it more like Colbert sensei just ask me a question.

"Then all of us want you to take this." All of them raise out their wand and after that a dozen of energy running through the hole and I catch it using Derf. The attack got absorb and my energy is full after all of them being absorb "That will be our goodbye gift. Then Tiffa please begin."

"Yes." Tiffa take a step forward as she raise her wand and start to chant her void magic. Although we were far away but thank to Colbert magic I can hear clearly what she chant. It give me an overwhelming courage as I heard the chant continued.

"Space wipe." As she finish the incantation the area surrounding the hole start to distort as the hole seem to be getting smaller.

"WELL DEFINITELY MET AGAIN SOMEDAY!" I shouted before the hole is fully closed.

After the hole completely closed the sky become bright again. no thunder accompanying it this time. It was fully a bright day.

"Then Henrietta, I'll be leaving now." Although we already closed the hole there the Dragon still not completely disappear.

"Take care." She told me before I take off to where the Ancient Dragons is.

XXXXXXXX

On the way to where the battle taking place I noticed a new information came in.

"Absorb limit: reached" what the heck does that meant. This never happen before so I was confused by it.

"**it meant that you had reached the limit of absorb meaning that you won't be able to absorb any kind of energy for a while."** It not bad to have her with me I guess. She could explain something that I didn't have any idea of.

"I see… thanks Kuro." She deserved some thank you after all.

"**don't get the wrong idea, I only did it because youre a idiot, that all."** hm? Is she being tsundere with me.

"I'm not!" oh right I forgot that she know what I was thinking.

Although I only noticed now but it appear that a new void magic had been added beside dispel and explosion.

XXXXXXX

*slash* *boom* the sound of the battle continued. Tabane had kept some distance from the Dragon whle kept bringing out a missile that appears out of nowhere. Sometime even Chifuyu wonder where she kept the entire missile. Even an equalizer had limit to how many thing that can be stored. Then again Tabane may have created an equalizer that can store an infinite amount of thing.

The battle was hard. But fortunately her goal is just to buy time so all she needs to do is distract all the dragon while keeping her distance.6 out of twelve clone had been destroyed by the overwhelming of the dragon. The clone turn back to white wing of light before returning to her. It make a bit easier for her to concentrate when the number of clone had been reduced but it make it harder to escaped every attack that the Dragon fire.

She already lost count of how many dragon she destroy but the number doesn't seem to be decreasing. In fact it seem to be increasing more and more. She wish that the white conqueror had something else that she can use. Her wish didn't go unnoticed as a new information display at the visored.

"This is…" she tried to absorb all the information that she had received. And so she raised her broadsword. "sword of light." All the remaining clone turn back to wing of light before they start gather surrounding the sword. The wing wrap up around the blade if the sword. After the process finish she can see that there is a some kind of white energy covering the sword.

One Dragon came charging at her but with one swift motion she cut the dragon into two. She was shocked by it. It felt as if she just cut a better not some kind of rock or flesh.

"I can do this, with this sword." she tried to calm herself down before charging at the horde of Dragon. Any dragon that got near her got cut into halves cleanly.

XXXXXX

Tabane was flying around. She doesn't really want to enter the fight but from where she is she can't get full analysis on how the Dragon got it power. So she decides that she will have to be near the place In order to know how the Dragon kept increasing it energy. Of course she found it and the reason was the hole that had appearing on the whole. She had done full analysis on the hole and it was truly amazing. She may be able to sue this data to create the hole like that again but now is not the time as she knew if this Dragon is not killed it may cause her Houki some harm.

But still she was not a fighter so all she do is kept her distance while trying to cover Chifuyu. She was happy when she saw other abilities that the White conqueror had shown. The sword of light seem to be something that came out from fantasy world and then again the dragon is really is from fantasy world.

"Now then I think it better if retreat first." It practically suicide for her to be in this battle in the first place but even she knew that with the previous abilities of white conqueror Chifuyu won't be able to handle it alone so that why she here. But now that Chifuyu had activate a new abilities she knew that she won't need her help anymore.

*zwoosh* she turned her head immediately by the sudden sound and that when she noticed Saito charging at where Chifuyu is.

"I leave it to them, there more data to gather after all~" even in the midst of battle she still need to gather all valuable data. After all she is a scientist after all.

XXXXXXXXX

"~" with a battle cry I charged at the whole army of Dragon. I can see Chifuyu taken them down one by one with a some kind of sword covered with energy. I raised Derf who had changed to Katana form. If I can't absorb energy any more than it better If use the Katana form so I could deflect the energy instead.

As I get near them I thought it was time to use the new abilities.

"Haste!" alight covering all the IS before I disappear from the sight and reappear again. Five Dragon got taken down by the attack I did. It was a surprise because I thought I only be able to use the void magic that louise had but this haste belong to the former void user Joseph. It makes sense because void user can also use other spell even that wasn't where they specialize.

But I need to be careful. Since I reached the limit of absorption that mean I won't be able to increased my energy back. That mean no explosion or the like. even so I was really tempted to sue it. With how many there are with just one explosion it will reduce their number by so many.

"Saito!" Chifuyu called out to me as she cut down the Dragon that blocked her way. "it seem you succeed." She told me. it must be obvious because the amount of dragon doesn't seem to be increasing. Now all we need to do is kill them until there nothing left. It possible since this dragon wasn't as strong as the original one.

"Yeah... let finish this." We were surrounded when I said that. Me and Chifuyu is facing opposite direction while our back met.

*zwoosh* Chifuyu charged with the supersonic speed she cut down 5 dragon with just one swing while kept cutting down other nearby.

"Let see…. Triple ignition boost, Haste." Triple ignition boost is a technique that use ignition boost while using ignition boost during an ignition boost. Normally an ignition boost can allow a user moving at top speed but only in a straight line but with double or triple or maybe quadruple it allow it to change course. With the boost from Haste a dozen of Dragon got cut down in an instant.

The number of the dragon had decrease drastically. I think there only about 20 to 30 of them left. I have a bad feeling. Because normally when were just though we win something unexpected happen. It seem my fear was not to be trifled with.

All of a sudden the other dragon start to disintegrate. The fragment of them starts to gather to one dragon. I can see that must be the original dragon but what the hell happening. The entire fragment starts to gather around it. It engulfed the ancient Dragon as it got smaller and smaller until it was about the size of Infinte Stratos.

The fragment scattered to reveal a humanoid form. It body is covered by some sort of scaled that almost look like a rock. It has a tail as it sway back and forth. His head seem to look like a dragon but on a closer look it almost like a human at the same time. Not forgetting the wing on his back making it look a bit like a winged people from Halkeginia.

"don't tell me that this guy is-" I can't finish the word. I can't even believe it myself. Is this the true form of ancient Dragon?

"**Gandalfr…."** It can talk. On from how rough his voice is I assume he was a male.

"**Void… destroy everything…" **what is this guy talking about. Is he talking about destroying void. But what with that Gandalfr. Didn't he notice I also a Lifdrasir at the same time.

Chifuyu look at me as if asking for explanation and I could only shake my head because even I was confused by this turn of event.

"I remember now!" all attention turn to Derf as he shouted that.

"What is it Derf? Do you know anything about it." Derf must have known something. after all he was presented 6000 years ago during Brimir era.

"That is the true form of Ancient Dragon." That not much help. I mean I can figure out on my own. This always happens on the video game that I play. A last boss suddenly shows it true appearance except in the game they always transform from humanoid to monstrosity not the other way around. "also I'm pretty sure he had a deep grudge on Gandalfr. After all she was the one who cause him to be sealed in the first place." Great. Is that why he go all the way to chase me to earth? because Gandalfr was on earth. Not that it will change anything. we still need to kill him or else something bad may happen.

"That doesn't change anything, we still enemy here."

Chifuyu nod at that. We still need to destroy him once and for all.

"Has-" just when I was about to cast haste the humanoid dragon had appear in front of me and with a punch send me flying twenty meter backward before I crash in the sea causing a big splash around it. Chifuyu on reflect swing her sword but the humanoid dragon dodge with ease and with a horizontal kick send Chifuyu flying away.

Just what kind of speed is that. Even IS hyper sensor cant keep up with it.

XXXXXXXX

Chifuyu was shocked. That speed is super-fast that even her IS hyper sensor doesn't have time to pick up. He brought up his hand and from his open palm a focus of electricity gather before forming something like a ball of electricity. He fired the attack. She tried to cut down the attack with her sword of light but that when she ran out of luck. The light around the sword dispersed before changing back to a white wing and return to her back.

She immediately fired a small plasma ball at the attack. As both attack collide it create an intense flash that could blind almost anyone. But thanks to her IS vision it kept the damage to her eye to a minimum but that she still effected by a flash as she can't see very clearly.

Above her the Dragon raised his hand a gigantic ball of fire start to form. The ball of fire got bigger and bigger and the Dragon bring down his hand as the attack launch at Chifuyu.

Chifuyu noticed the attack headed at her but it was too late. She won't have time to dodge it.

*BOOOOOOM*

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry. Actually I was really looking forward to end this arc by this time but as I said before my story kept changing and changing and because of that thing's happen. Ok this time I'm pretty sure it will end by the next chapter.<p>

So I think I should tell you that all of the thing about ancient Dragon is completely made up. And Tiffa new spell is also made up. Maybe I will use the spell on my other fic 'Tsukaima no Saito'. on second though I think that spell was to powerful. A void spell that could erase a space itself. It basically cheating.

And about that other world thing, yes that was another series. They maybe a crossover to other series in the future but it may not happen at all I don't know.

So than I hope you guys review this fic. Lately I receive double the amount of review I receive so that makes me fired up to write this fic. That is all….. I think.


	11. Chapter 10

Hmm… I must say that I make this fight to long. If the enemy kept powering up I don't know how the heck Saito would win. So I' going to shorten it so that it all can end at this very chapter. So without further ado let begin and wrap up this arc once and for all.

* * *

><p>*blurp* *blurp* *blurp* the sound of bubble can be heard as I feel myself going deeper and deeper. Can't believe that he could be that fast. But he must have it limit. I'm sure he also running out of energy right now. As long as we can make this fight longer we win. But he so powerful that the only choice we have is by making him ran out of energy faster.<p>

I managed to stabilize while underwater and head to the surface immediately. I know Chifuyu strong but against a guy like that it just impossible. As I get out from the sea my sensor pick up where they are. That when I notice that the ancient dragon start to gather energy and soon a big size fireball forming above him. he launched the attack at Chifuyu and Chifuyu doesn't seem to show any sign of dodging did something happen to her?

Even with ignition boost I don't think I could make it but with a cast of haste combine with ignition boost I move at the speed of sound and stop just in front of Chifuyu as the attack hit Derf Katana form. The force of the attack was so strong and it end up explode as I can't seem to deflect it.

*Boooom*

The explosion sent me and Chifuyu flying and unfortunately we crash on the solid land. It happen to be small island here. I must say that was hurt.

"itete… you okay there Chifuyu…" I ask her to make sure she alright.

"Yeah… how about you?"

"I'm okay... for now. We need to find a way to bet him do you have any idea." Seeing that she was the smarter one between us I ask her for any plan.

"Unfortunately, none at the moment, his power speed is something that I ever seen before, ti may be possible if I could use the clone but it has reached it limit. It need sometime before I could use again." that was unfortunate. If she can use the clone we may have a chance to beat him by using number instead of power. "by the way Saito, why didn't you absorb those blast form before?"

"I cant absorb any attack for the time being, from the look of it, it has reached it limit." Even a strong machine had it limit. Damn I wish there was not limit to absorption, if that the case I could go all out with explosion without being worried of running out of energy.

"Here it comes!" Chifuyu warning was just on time for me to notice a large ball of fore heading at us. I didn't have time to use this before but this time I was prepare.

"Dispel." A white light start to cover around Derf before it dims out a bit but still giving of a light. I swung Derf at the attack making it disappear. Good, this will make it easier to block out any magic he can throw.

*zwoosh* I can feel something pass me. when I turn around I can see the humanoid Dragon already behind Chifuyu and with a kick sending Chifuyu to me and were both got blast into the forest. Thanks to the wh=wing behind my back the force of impact got decreased a bit.

*cough* *cough* chifuyu start to cough out some blood. That attack must have trigger a absolute defense barrier. I'm grateful to Tabane for creating this system or else Chifuyu might have die already.

Although I'm really worried about Chifuyu right now it not the time for it. That guy could attack any moment now. "Haste." I'm sure I can match my speed if I use haste. And sure enough I can see the guy clearly heading at me. I swung Derf to intercept the attack but that guy just block it with his elbow before proceed to punch me sending me flying.

"gah…" I admit that attack was to strong. Even if I could match him with speed I still can't match him with his strength. Chifuyu charged at the humanoid Dragon and she seem to be winning before the Dragon cast a bolt of lightning at her. Electric current running through Chifuyu body while she scream from the pain. he then continued with horizontal kick sending Chifuyu flying but I manage to catch her.

I was at my knee right now and it seems Chifuyu also injured a bit. I use all my strength just to catch Chifuyu before and I don't think I could even stand right now.

"**Gandalfr…. Die…."** The humanoid dragon said before raising it fist to be met with my head. I closed my eye. There nothing I could do right now. Maybe it for the better. If I'm die the Dragon may not have a reason on this world. Chifuyu will be saved. And I even got a chance to be with Louise.

"**IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE GIVING UP LIKE THAT, THIS IS NOT THE END!"** Kuro voice brought me back to the world. And as the Dragon was about to strike suddenly some kind of barrier appear before me. the Dragon got thrown back as he hit the barrier.

"this is…" I notice something glowing, from the look of it, it was not the Lifdrasir rune.

"Saito!" Chifuyu walk to me even on her current state looking worried.

The light intensified and after that 8 item floating surrounding me and Chifuyu. It was none other than the four void item and the ring. The ring and the void item start to float making a circle as me and Chifuyu in it. The light start to intensify and soon it began to engulf the entire place.

XXXXXXXXXX

If one would see the place where Chifuyu and Saito is all they could see is a bright light start to engulfed the whole forest. After a while the light start to subside and White knight and Black knight had both gone.

Standing a few meter above the ground is a new type of Infinite Stratos. No on second though the form was similar to White knight and Black knight. Except that the color of the IS is both Black and white. Half of it is Black while the other half is White. Behind him is a wing of light. At the Black side there is six Black wing attached to it while on the white side is another six white wing on it back.

Both hand was holding a weapon. On the right hand the weapon was a broadsword that was used by Chifuyu before except that this time it was already in the form of sword of light. On the left hand was Derflinger in normal form. the Difference this time was four ruby attached to it hilt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Where is this? I wonder. The place was dark ore like it look black. I can still see myself clearly anf for some reason I wasn't wearing my clothes at all.

"this place?" o can hear Chifuyu voice beside me. oh thank goodness it seem I wasn't alone here/

"thank goodness youre also he-" I was about to felt releif when I turn to look at her. My word just hanging of in the air as I still try to enter this new sight to my brain. Last time was when I accidently walk in on the room when she changer her clother but this time I can see her clearly Chifuyu on her birth suit.

"Saito..." her mouth just gape at me as she turned to look at me.

"…"

"…"

What with the silence. Should I say my prayer now?

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… DON'T LOOK!"

"SORRY…" I said as I turned around to while still feeling conscious that I'm also fully naked here. what the heck just happen?

"fufufu…. This sure a surprise." A voice appear all of a sudden.

"Yes it is indeed." When we both turn around we can see both of Kuro and Shiro there.

"both of you, why are you wearing a clothes." I'm not asking that question because I want them to be naked, they must know where we could at least wear a clothes to cover our body part.

"hmm… all you need to do is imagine and there you have it," hearing the explanation I tried to imagine me in my usual clothes after that I can see that I was indeed wearing my usual clothes right now. Chifuyu also has changed but instead of her normal clothes she was wearing a black suit.

It better if I don't ask why she was wearing that. I'm sure she has her reason. so back to our situation. I remember a bright light suddenly engulfed both of us and after that here we are in a unknown space.

Suddenly I can feel see something. More like seeing two thing on the same time. When I close my right eye I can see the outside world. I can see that were floating in the air. When I closed myh left eye I can see the unknown space through my right eye, the only conclusion I could draw is that my left eye allow me to see what happened in the outside world while my right eye allow me to see what is in here.i can see that Chifuyu also had discovered what I had just discovered.

"What just happened?" I ask. Even if I didn't ask I'm pretty sure Chifuyu will ask this question herself. It as if you're seeing on a body outside of your own.

"that a good question, I'm afraid I'm afraid I cant provide much onformation o this due to beeing in dark on how magic work. Perhaps Kuro would know more about it." Shiro said as she make a gesture to Kuro to explain thing further.

What did magic got to do with all of this.

"hmm… I could explain but it would take to long and we don't have that much time. The short version is both White Knight and Black Knight resonated with the void item and ring causing them to fuse together." So they fuse together. That explain every- like hell it is.

"what do you mean by fuse together!" is it something like a robot show I use to saw where they combine together? Or maybe it that show where two human fusion to form a single powerful person.

"here it come, better got use to it, you have 30 second before the fusion cancelled." Kuro said as she and Shiro disappear from the place.

"I see, so we need to get use to this, alright let go." Chifuyu said as if she understood everything that was told.

How could she just act as if it was the most normal thing to happen. But when I think about it again considering the situations were in and the fact that we have only 30 second in this form making me to not waste this chance. Who knows maybe with this we can finally beat the Dragon.

XXXXXXX

The ancient Dragon after recovering from the impact from the shield that suddenly appear come flying at the new doesn't really matter because he can still felt Gandalfr beneath that suit of armor.

"hmm… this is really a strange situation, but I get the gist of it." Derf speak as if he was talking with someone else. The truth is Kuro had provide him on what happened. So he just hopes that everything will go fine.

"let go." Both Saito and Chifuyu voice came simultaneously from the IS. As the black and White IS charged at where the Ancient Dragon is as it raised the sword of light but the Dragon was fast as it managed to dodge the attack.

"It still too fast." The combined voice of Chifuyu and Saito spoke.

"it getting kind of weird hearing partner voice and the lady spoke together… but I guess I could complain. Use the new abilities. I'm sure it give you the information." Derf said to both of them.

XXXXXXX

This is getting strange. When we try to spoke it doesn't seem to be possible except when our mind is at sync. I can feel that our mind is connected at this space and I could tell what Chifuyu was as if we're share the same thought. I'm sure she also can feel what I'm thinking. Better not imagine her naked body from before- ops she glaring at me. clear your thought, clear your thought I chant this mulitiple time to make sure I was not thinking of the scene from before.

It seem only five second had passed. while were in this space time seem to slow down here from outside world.

New information starts to enter our mind. I can feel all the IS capabilities and it abilities. We can win this. The look of determination on Chifuyu face and I'm sure that I was also making that kind of face. But there was one thing that was known. This information seems to be late but were finally known the name of the fusion IS. It was 'Ultima Knight'. That was a strange name I must say but hey, I'm not the one who come up with it.

XXXXXXXX

Suddenly one of the rubies that attached to Derf start to glow giving a greenish light. It was the ruby of wind and as it name state the wind start to forma round IS and both sword.

As the whole IS seem to be assimilate with a aura of wind it bend it body as if it was a runner who preparing to take off.

*Boom* the sound if the IS move at the speed that can't be seen by normal human eye. The Dragon also move with almost the same speed as both of them charging at each other. The IS swung the sword of light vertically and the dragon seem to know that he won't be able to block the attack created a shield. Unlike the counter this shield made up of wind as the attack got stopped by it but not before the combine IS dissolve the wind using Derflinger as the wind got absorb by it.

The Dragon make use of the time when the Ultima was stopped as it instantly appeared behind Ultima as it raised it punched covered with spark of lightning. before the punch had the time to connect the ruby of earth on Derflinger start to glow and a column of big rock appeared on it back as the punch met with the shattered it but because of that the attack doesn't hit the Ultima.

This time it was the ruby of fire time to glow as the both sword start to emit a fire from it blade. The Ultima spun around while swung it sword horizontal as Ancient Dragon raised his hand to create another shield of wind but this time instead of the attack got stop, the shield start to dispersed as the flame from the swords start getting bigger. As the attack pierced through the shield it almost cut the Dragon but it managed to dodge it.

It seem that he doesn't managed to dodge it completely as it left arm got cut as from the sword of light bath with the flame. The weird thing is the Dragon seem to fall back after it left arm got cut. After it got a few distance away the left arm that had been cut just now start to glow brightly.

*Boooooooom* another explosion happening but this time the Ultima got caught in the vicinyty of explosion.

After the smoke dispersed the silhouette of Ultima can be seen, many cracks had formed on the armor and there seem to be someone hand from beneath the armor though whose hand it is remain to be seen. But what can be clearly seen is a blood spewing out from the hand.

But the wound was not for long as the last ruby start to glow. The ruby of Water start to glow giving out a blueish light as it starts to covering the whole IS. As the Ultima is bask on the bluish light slowly the wound start to regenerate by itself and soon the armor follow. A few second pass as and the IS seem to be as good as new. It as if it was never been hurt in the first place.

XXXXXXXX

*pant* *gasp* the sound of me and Chifuyu start to catch our breath can be heard on this space. Although it may look like were not in pain from the outside but the both of us felt the blast from the explosion.

At first I was confident that we could win with all the abilities this Ultima had but we were unable to access to half of it abilities. The reason I could think of is because our second shift is incomplete. But that doesn't mean were at disadvantage. The abilities that the ruby had given us are quite useful.

First is the ruby of wind. When activate I can feel the speed of Ultima increased dramatically. It also gave us a immunity to wind as I can feel that were not thrown back by the wind shield form before.

Second is the Ruby of earth. It seem to give us a boost of defense and it also provide with automatic defense just like how my Black wing is although this one cannot absorb projectile but it much sturdier than my wing.

Third is the ruby of fire. It give us a boost of strength as I can feel that when were swung the sword it was much more force than normally are. The prove is being able to push back the wind shield. It also gave Utima with fire affinities.

And lastly is the ruby of water. It give us the regenerating abilities being able to regenerate from any damage In an instance. Although it once is used it needs to wait for at least 5 minute before being able ti use regeneration again.

All of the ring also gave the abilities to manipulate the element base on their name.

There is 5 second left before the fusion is cancelled and the Dragon seem to be at it last as I can feel the gathering of energy as it body start to give out a purple dark energy.

I look at Chifuyu and she also look at me. It was not hard to sync our mind as both of us are thinking of the same thing.

'LET'S FINISH THIS!'

XXXXXXX

All four ruby start to glow at the same time as Ultima start to be surrounded by all four element of magic. The white and Black wing start to extend as it got coat by the wind while the armor of IS start to form some kind of armor made by ground. The sword of light start to give out a flame while ice start to form around Derflinger blade.

Wind, Earth, Water and fire start to dancing around Ultima as all of it body start to be cover by the aura.

5

the timer of appear at the visored of Ultima.

4

Ultima bend it body preparing to launch.

3

The Ultima launch itself at the ancient Dragon while the dragon do the same while being covered by a purple dark aura.

2

The Ultima brought both sword at it front forming an x shape.

1

** a loud explosion accompany by a bright light that could put void explosion to shame resound throughout the area. Even Henrietta and Tabane who is far away from it can see it as if it happening In front of them.

XXXXXXXX

The explosion starts to dissapear. I can see that both of us is not in that space anymore. Were both return to real world but it seem that only Chifuyu is on her IS. I'm currently being carried by her seeing that my IS had lost it energy completely.

"Is it over this time?" I ask to make sure. This fight had taken a longer turn than I expected.

"Not yet." Chifuyu answer and she was right. I can see clearly the Ancient Dragon. But this time only it body and head was there. Other part of it body was completely gone.

"**Gandalfr… die…."** Just how much that this guy hate Gandalfr anyway. Even in that condition it still want to fight. Soon as he muttered that a sphere of energy starts to gather with him at his center.

*beep* the sound of communicator going on.

"beepbeep~ this is Tabane~ we have a big problem. It seem that the Dragon is using all the energy it had and will self-destruct in about 1 minute." What! Self-destruct. This could be a problem.

"What is the estimation radius of the self-destruct." I can hear Chifuyu voice questioning Tabane. Even in this situation she still calm enough access the situation better.

"Hmmm… about 50KM radius." 50KM! were definitely can't leave it alone. Who know how many life will lost if the self-destruct succeed.

"How do we stop it." Chifuyu ask. Tabane will surely know what to do even if magic is not her specialty.

"Just blast it with some strong explosion, that should do the trick." Tabane answered. Strong explosion huh…. Since I can't use my IS right now Chifuyu plasma gun should do the trick. When I look at her face I knew something was wrong. Being in sync with Chifuyu make me capable of knowing that the face she make right now is a troubled one.

"Tabane, do you have those laser thing you use, my IS is out of energy right now and the only thing It could do is fly." As I though. Since my IS is already ran out of energy I'm pretty sure that her IS is barely able to function.

"Hmm… I'm afraid it will take about 45 second before I can use it and both of you only have 40 second left." Guh… I'm afraid she said that. Now what should we do.

"isn't there anything." I mutter out loud. Hoping that someone would answer it. As it appear, there is someone who answer

"hehe~ how could you forgot Sai-kun~ there that thing I gave you before, I'm sure you kept it with you ne~" that thing…. could it be! I reached out my hand to my pocket to bring out a small sphere . the sphere has the size as small as hockey ball. As I touched the sphere the Gandalfr rune on my left hand start to glow as it give me information on how to use this thing.

"What is it?" Chifuyu ask with her curious look. And so I told her how I got this thing, this is a sphere I got when I enter the Tabane lab for the first time. This sphere is some kind of nuke level weapon. According to what the information Gandalfr gave me it can vaporized any object that came near it while it activate. Just like a bomb instead of explosion it will evaporate any molecule when it activate.

"How did we use it?" there no time to waste as Chifuyu get straight to the main question.

"15 second left~" Tabane said through the comunicator.

"Just throw it at where the ancient Dragon is and I do the rest." I told her as I take out another weapon from my pocket. It was a gun I got from Higa-san before we leave. At that time I was not in my right mind so I just took the gun from him. but I did hear him said it was a good luck charm and it true. Were really lucky to have it right now.

Chifuyu just raised her eyebrow by the gun I held but soon turn her intention to the where the ancient Dragon is.

As she make a gesture to throw the sphere I grip the armor tightly as to make sure I won't fall. There isn't anything beside the sea beneath us and if I fall it will be bad. After she throw it I held the gun aiming at the sphere. As soon as it only about a few meter between the sphere and ancient Dragon I fire the gun. The bullet hit the sphere as it start giving out a bright pink color light. Is sure is Tabane to use a pink color for an explosion.

Chifuyu immediately fall back to make sure were not caught in on the explosion. As the light dim down I can feel the air moving at where the explosion is. As I said before it vaporized anything even air itself even if a human able to survive that they will die from the lack of oxygen.

Chifuyu land at where Tabane and Henrietta is. Although both of them pn the same location it seem as if there were no communication happen between them. I can't complain since that how Tabane is. She will need some time to get use to Henrietta I think.

After everything had calmed down this time for sure there were no trace of ancient Dragon anymore. I collapse on the ground immediately as I confirmed it. But then something else happen.

XXXXXXXX

*cough** cough*

Hearing someone coughing Chifuyu turned to look at Saito is his hand covering it mouth. The sight of it was shocking. Saito was coughing up blood from his mouth.

"SAITO/SAI-KUN/SAITO-SAN" all of three girl shout seeing the sight of Saito. even Tabane who always cheerfull had a worried expression on her face.

"It seem… my time up…" Saito said as he continued coughing up blood.

"What happened to you!" Chifuyu ask worriedly. He just fine a second ago but all of a sudden he start coughing up blood.

"Gasp… could it be Lifdrasir." Henrietta suddenly spoke up. Chifuyu look at her as if asking what she meant. Henrietta start to explain the rune on his chest. It have an abilities to fuelan energy but at the same time it use the host life. Chifuyu remember during the fight there were a rune on his chest different from the one on his left hand.

"oi partner! Hang on!" Derf voice spoke through the ring on Saito left hand.

Seeing Saito on a verge of death scare her. What could she do is there some way.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you wish to save him" a voice resound on her head and as she blink her eye she found herself on the beach where she met Shiro. In front of her is Shiro standing there with her white one-piece dress.

"I ask you again, do you wish to save him?" Shiro spoke. Hearing that there is a chance to save Saito Chifuyu immediately answered.

"Yes, I wish to save him."

The conscious of white knight just look at her before opening her mouth.

"I can save him but…. you will not be able to use the white knight after this. Is that acceptable." Not being able to use the white knight. She thought about it for a moment before nodding. She rather not be able to use the white knight than live in the world without Saito.

"Very well, than I will save the owner of the black Knight." Shiro answered as her surrounding start to shift.

XXXXXXXXX

Chifuyu felt her surrounding shift back to the real world.

Saito lay there on the ground his face look pale and his eye was only half open.

She felt as if she knew what to do as she gets near Saito while still equip with her IS. As she touched it a golden light start to glow around her before the light start to transfer to Saito. Henrietta after seeing the light before had stop sobbing while her face is full of hope. Hopping that the light will save Saito. The pain on after her first love died is enough to make her wish that she won't be feeling that kind of pain for a second time.

Tabane look worried for a second but after seeing the light from the White knight her face soften. "I see… so that how it is." She muttered as if she knows what the light meant.

XXXXXXX

After the fight finish I can feel that my time is up. It seem that my time is already over during that last explosion I use but because of the IS it kept me alive. And with the fusion to Ultima it gave me a little longer to live that why I'm able to move even though I'm not in the IS anymore. I found myself on this familiar place again. it was the unknown space where me and Chifuyu is before.

As I scan the surrounding I noticed a person in that space.

"Kuro?" no, on closer look I could see that she was not Kuro. Then does that mean.

"L-louise…" I stuttered. I never though I met her again but on seeing her that meant that I'm dead right.

*tap**tap* my leg move although there wasn't anything beneath me it still give the sound of footstep as I walk step by step to Louise.

"STOP!" Louise shout and I stop after that. I gave her the look of confusion. Why did she want me to stop. I really want to go to her and hug her but for some reason she carried her whip with her. That make me scared a bit.

"Who said you could cross here." she said pointing at a line beneath her. I was to focus watching here that I didn't notice there is a line there. If I have to make a guest if I crossed the line I will surely be dead. But that doesn't matter since the die had been cast. I already use up all the Lifdrasir so there no way I will be able to live.

Louise face soften a bit before she spoke.

"so did you find it? Someone other than me?" I don't know why she said this but for some reason Chifuyu face flash through my mind.

"I see, then I guess I leave him to you." she said but her voice wasn't directed at me. when I turned around I can see Chifuyu and she wasn't naked of course. I can almost swear Louise I can heard the sound of the whip just now when mention the naked part just now. Probably just my imagimation.

XXXXXXXX

Chifuyu arrived at the weird place and she can see in front of her is Saito and another person. The person is Kuro but on second though she can felt that this was not Kuro. She doesn't know how but she just seem to be able to tell that this person was not Kuro. If she not Kuro than she must be….

"Are you Louise." She asked. Her voice was stern not wanting to show a jealousy on seeing Saito with the one he love.

Louise nod at her question.

"H-how did you get here don't tell me you die to…." Saito said looking shock. What is he talking about.

"What are you talking about idiot. I came to get you, I won't let you die." Chifyu said though she felt a bit embarrassed to be saying something like that.

Satio look confused while her attention turned to Chifuyu and Louise.

XXXXXXX

I'm very confused right now. If I go to where Louise is I will be able to be with her but that mean that I will be dead. On the other hand If I go with Chifuyu I will be live bit I won't be able to see Louise again. even Louise itself don't want me to choose her she want me to live.

As I thought it over many face start to flash on my mind. The face of those who I met on Halkeginia. Those who is dead and those who still live. Siesta, Tabitha, Henrietta, Tiffania, Kirche, Colbert-sense, Guiche and everyone from ondine Knight, and so on. Then the face shift to my parent, my sister Tsunami, Ichika, houki, Shirogane, Higa-san my all my friend that I made on earth, Akira, Tabane, and Chifuyu. Heh… it seem it was obvious what to choose. There are still people out there who still need me and I don't intend on leaving them.

"Sigh…. Sorry Louise, but I would chose to live." I told her.

She just smiles at that. Before she turn to look at Chifuyu. "then I leave him in your care." Louise said to Chifuyu. Her silhouette start to disappear little by little before she disappear completely she spoke three word.

"I love you."

After that her silhouette completely disappear and the line on the ground had already disappear along with her.

"yeah… I love you to." I said as I watched her sillhoute dissapear.

XXXXXXX

The golden light start to disappear as Saito start to open his eye.

"thank goodness you okay." Henrietta said looking relief.

"hmm~" was the only thing Tabane said but her face showing that she felt relief seeing Saito open his eye.

"Welcome back." Chifuyu said.

"I'm back." was Saito replied.

XXXXXXX

As I open my eye it felt as if I was just woken up from a dream but I know what happened in that unknown space is all real.

It seem our joy was short as Higa-san voice resound through the communicator.

"hello, what happened? I cant seem to establish contact with you guys." He said before continued his speech. "that not important right now, were got a problem." A problem. Don't tell me that the ancient Dragon still live even after all what we had done.

"What is it?" Chifuyu calmly ask him.

"Another country seem to come to decision to destroy you guys to prove that there weapon is much more superior." what? Haven't they see that were just save the world. what to do… with all of our energy depleted there nothing we could do.

"I'll go and distract them, while I do that make sure to pick them up and get away from here." Chifuyu volunteered.

"But Chifuyu your energy-" she cut me off.

"seem to have increased after I use the healing abilities on you." healing abilities. I remember when the white knight heal Chifuyu. So that how she save me from dying.

Without waiting for another word Chifuyu take off making her visible on a jet fighter.

After that everything that happened is the same as what the original History tell. The white knight easily take down all the newest weapon from the other country showing just how powerful IS is. And soon it disappear through the sunset and was never to be found again for a long time.

from that incident both the Black Knight had been regarded as hero that save the world as the fight was being record through the satellite showing their fight with the ancient Dragon. But for some reason there seem to be a glitch on the record making some of the scene to not be viewable.

Although many scientist and archeology had been studying about the dragon that was thought to be myth/ all their research show one thing. they don't know where the dragon had come? It as if it just came out of nowhere as if it was an alien race.

Many rumor had been circulated about the mysterious creature. Some say that it was the one who will bring about the end of the world but that was discarded as the Dragon was already defeated by the black Knight , White Knight and one mysterious IS. It was and IS with both white knight and Black knight figure.

A rumor going on that the black knight is the a leader of the Black knight and the White knight and some even say that it was the combination of WK and BK that was not far from truth but that is still just guess and it was immediately dismissed.

There was even someone who claimed that the Dragon is actually an Infinite Stratos itself seeing it humanoid figure. With this entire rumor going on it finally calmed down a little but people still talk about it.

A treaty had been signed between the whole worlds. It was called Alaska treaty. After that the development of IS had gone up drastically and the one with the most authority on IS is Kutsuwagi group. Even with the highest authority the Kutsuwagi group doesn't seem to take full use of the research of IS. Instead they open up a new school specialize on IS. It was called Infinite Stratos academy.

The school was made especially for woman because IS can only be pilot by woman. Because of that society right now is mostly being controlled by woman. Since there is only one IS academy in the whole world so there are many country who sent a representative to learn in the IS academy. Since the school had much authorities in the development of IS because it belong to Kutsuwagi group it is a perfect place for a person to develop they abilities using IS. All student staff and teacher on the school is all women until something happen….

XXXXXXXXX

6 years later

(Ichika P.O.V)

Here it is gym entrance exam. Phew….. I had been study for a whole year to make sure I pass this school entrance exam. Since the introduction of IS the amount of all girl school had been increased and because of that the male is always more than the female in a general school.

So with the hope of not screwing anything I enter the place while my mind still thinking of the entire thing I could remember from studying. Not wanting to fail after all. As I walk I start to notice that it not the fail that is should be worried about. It was where the exam hall really is. What to do… as I thought to myself a woman voice can be heard.

"Hey you, are you here for the exam, then go and change the clothes first before entering the exam hall." She said without even looking at me. how rude…. But I guess I better do as she told. I can't change in the hallway and look. There is a door. Should I open it?

I open the door and as I enter the room seems to pitch black. Is this a store room o something? as I enter it I notice something else in the room. It was some kind of armor. It was none other than Infinite stratos. I was curious about it because on home Chifuyu nee never allow me to have anything to do with it whenever I ask her a question. I don't tell anyone this but it was obvious who the white knight non other than Chifuyu nee… but she seem to not want to divulge the information further so I just leave it at that.

I thought of asking henrietta-nee but decide against it. Oh I guess I forgot to explain about her. She actually adopted to Kutsuwagi family but for some reason she was staying with me and my sister and I had been calling her that since I was 9. She seem to know Saito maybe they were old friend. No matter how you think about it her name clearly not Japanese so how she came here is a mystery to me.

She seems to be able to speak Japannese fluently but when I show her some kanji her face look blank. She doesn't seem to be able to read anything that was written. Even if something was written in English she didn't able to read it. But she seem to be okay with a French writing. That proves it that she was from French. After only a year of studying the language she seem to had mastered the how to read in English or Japannese. She must be some kind of genius being able to learn that fast in a year. In fact she was the one who tutored me when I said I want to go to this school.

What to do… should I just change my clothes and ignore it. Hm…. There won't be problem in touching it I guess. And so raise my hand and put my palm at the armor.

That when it all begun.

* * *

><p>Done. Finally I finish all the fight. Actually I want to write the after match the next chapter but decide against it. I still don't know whether that was a good idea but here it is. The next chapter will continued on Ichika P.O.V until Saito appeared. At that time I will change the between Saito and Ichika.<p>

For those who had been reading my Tsukaima no Saito fic will recognize the abilities that I use in this chapter. Sorry for giving the spoiler by the way. And as for the name of the combine IS I can't think of a good name. I thought of White and Black knight but that doesn't seem right. And then I just thought of giving it the name Ultimate knight but it still doesn't feel right so I just take the Ultima part from Ultimate and use it. Maybe I would change the name in the future or maybe not.

So then I hope you read this story and don't forget to review. The lack of review lately make me lose some motivation on my fic especially Tsukaima no Saito.

almost forgot the poll had been closed and i will continued to infinte Stratos arc. that is all.

See you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Alright it the beginning of Infinite Stratos timeline. As I said before they won't be any Saito at the beginning. Everything here will be on Ichika P.O.V. I may show Saito a bit to show what is he doing right now but only for a moment nothing more.

I also want to state many thing happened in what supposed to be past arc so expect some character much stronger or a bit different than they canon self.

One more thing although I said they will be some different some things just need to stay the same so they might be similarities to the light novel but I try yo be original as much as possible.

Now then. Should we begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukaima, infinite Stratos or any other series that may appear on this fic. It belong to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>(Ichika P.O.V)<p>

How did this happen. In a wide classroom consist of 30 student 29 of them are female. Yes all of them beside myself. That not even mention entire school staff, teacher and everyone else was female. I'm the only sole male here. I don't know whether I should feel happy or sad I mean this situation is already awkward that I don't even know how to feel right now.

It all start when me touching that prototype of IS also known as Infinite Stratos. If it was just touching I won't be in this kind of mess right now. The fact is the IS respond to me. why is it so weird well for starter IS can only be pilot by female and I'm 100% sure my gender is female. For a moment there I even doubt by ny own gender but I shake it off. It would be to terrifying living that for 15 years as a male suddenly people told you that you were the opposite gender. I doubt there anyone like that out there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere Kusunoki Yukimura suddenly sneeze.

"What wrong yukimura." A male beside her ask.

"It nothing aniki, someone must be talking about me." she answer without any kind of emotion.

XXXXXXXXX

In this classroom fill with 30 female, 1 of them was a teacher. Although to say she a teacher was bit difficult. How should I say it? Instead of saying that it was a disproportionate sense of 'a kid wearing adult clothes'...it was more like a kid being forced into adult clothes. At least I wasn't the only one thinking this way.

"everyone's here right? Then let start the SHR(Student homeroom meeting)"

The one who spoke that is Yamada Maya. She is a vice homeroom teacher for my class. For some reason our homeroom teacher hasn't shown up yet. It should be a she right since this school is an IS related facilities there aren't supposed to be a male beside myself. Because no male that could pilot the IS like myself though I wish there was one. At least I have someone to talk to. Not that I didn't felt comfortable talking to woman. It just that there are something that more comfortable talking to another guy. Sigh… why isn't there another male that could pilot an IS.

XXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the middle of desert one male could be seen standing there holding a sword in his hand. In front of him was a giant creature. It look like a bull except that the creature is standing. On it hand was a large battle axe.

"Achoo." The boy sneeze before he rolled to the left dodging the monster attack. With a swift motion he swung his sword and completely cut the enemy in two.

"damn it, just how many more are there, this Minatour had start to become really annoying." He said to no one in particular." As more monster apparently called minatour appear each holding out a battle-axe.

"no time to complain partner, just a few more and we should finish the job." The sword in his hand spoke.

"I know, damn it! This is all Tabane fault!" he shouted as he slashed the next minatour that came near him. And so the battle continued with no one aware of.

XXXXXXXXX

Yamada sensei told us to do an introduction and so we start the name beginning with A. isnce my name begin with O and coincidently our seat is organized based on the later on our name I was seated right in the middle front of the class. Because of that I can feel the stare from every girl in class focusing at me. I'm really wanted to escaped from this place if possible.

The reason I didn't escaped yet is because of my sister. She will skin me alive if I escaped from here. When she found out I'm able to pilot an IS she hasn't let even a tiny shock at that. she appear on me suddenly saying that I will to be enrolled on IS Academy. She even had me registered already/ she say something about need protection but somehow I feel more safer outisde than in here.

"…san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN."

"Ye-yes!"

Suddenly having my name call out I unconsciously responded. As expected there were some snicker but I decide to ignore it.

I learn from someone of you don't know how to handle one situation and kept calm it better to ignore it so that you can think thing through. It seem that during my monologue it was my time to for my introduction. Though when I realize this it make me a bit nervous though.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from 'A' , and now we're at 'O' for Orimura-san now. So,pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, bowing to such anextent caused her spectacles to slide down. And that attitude of 'whatever goes' really worriedme. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it's said that she's as old as me, I couldbelieve that.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing… besides, it's just a self-introduction,so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it really tightly… well, it just attracted quite a bit of attention again. now then I guess I better make my introduction simple. I want to finish this up fast so I wouldn't have to dealt with those stare.

When I turn around to face my classmate I can feel the stare intensified. Wah… now I'm starting to have doubt whether I could make proper introduction.

I send a pleading look to my Childhood friend Houki who had been sitting just beside the window but she just look at me as if expecting something like the other girl.

What this, don't tell me she couldn't read my mind anymore. I must have success on blocking people from reading my mind. For some reason other people seem to be able to read what I was thinking like an open book. But even so I was hoping she could helo me somehow but she had been so called lately when I see her here. we haven't seen each other for 6 years and this is how she react.

I stood facing all my classmate. Gah… the pressure is getting to me.

"Hm— …well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

After I bowed courteously—wait a second? What's with those 'say something more' looks and'it can't be just this, right?' atmosphere?

It's impossible for me to rattle on about myself. It's not uninteresting, but I don't want everyoneto hear it. Besides, isn't it more troublesome to talk about interests right from the beginning? I'llscare the girls if I'm to suddenly talk about 'planting and grafting cacti!', right? On a side note,my interest isn't in planting and grafting cactuses. I'll say this as a precaution.

"that is all."

*donk* several girl fell out off chair, what were they expecting from me? stop spouting nonsense.

"That, that…"

Behind me, I could hear a voice. The crying has doubled. Eh? This won't do?

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!"

It hurt, but compared to this, something even more important flashed through my way of knocking— suitable force, perfect angle, suitable speed, someone—though it'sextremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but…

"…"

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the bodyline of someone whodoesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharpslim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Eh, Guan Yu!"

PANG! There goes another hit. As the impact was too big, well, look, all the girls are staring here.

"who's the hero in the Romance of The Three Kingdom? Idiot?"

Eh… this voice, it can be none other than Chifyu-nee.

Wait a second here, why is Chifuyu-nee here, and what with calling me Idiot, isnt the person who calling other Idiot is a real Idiot.

PANG! I got him once more by Chifuyu-nee. It seem she just read my mind. I have to be carefull of what I'm thinking. But the question still remain why is she here?

"Ah Orimura Sensei, is the meeting over?" upon hearing the name Orimura everyone start to pice thing by thing. at this rate everyone will knew that em and Chifuyu is sibling. Not that it bother me but for some reason I have a bad feeling about it.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

Now that the voice I felt relief on hearing. It makes me feel relief a bit at least for a little while before she turned to me. no on the whole class. I just happen to be on the path of her view.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

What with that declaration of violence? Where is the gentle voice I just heard a while ago. Is that just an illusion of mine?

But the respond I got was different from what I expected.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

What with the reaction. Does this girl have a death wish? I better ignore those word for now. Let move on.

The IS training as the name suggest is school facilities related to IS. This school has the largest authorities of IS since it was owned by Kutsuwagi group. Because of that not just Japanese, you can see different girl from every nation. In fact I don't know how many were Japanese in my class. you can basically access any technology related to IS here. not to mention Kutsuwagi is the name of Henrietta-nee adopted family I feel a bit better being here. that doesn't change the fact that I'm the only male here. isn't there another male Pilot out there.

XXXXXXXX

Deep inside the volcano that look like it would about to explode one male equipped with a Black IS stood face to face with the creature that look like a dragon.

The Dragon open it mouth as it fire a blaze to the man.

But the man held out his sword as the blaze got absorb by it.

"Achoo!" the man sneezed. Before it sword start to shine and a bright light engulfed the area.

After the light down the Dragon was nowhere on sight.

"phew… finally, fighting with fire dragon is tough especially when you're inside the active volcano." He said as he wipe out a few sweat from his face.

"Partner, it time to leave, the volcano will erupted in a matter of time." The sword in his hand talk.

"Yeah…. Just how much more is this going to continued. That Tabane can is a slave driver." He said as he flew off from the area.

XXXXXXXXX

Since it was the first day it was just a simple introduction and some history about IS.

Suddenly a bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee should be a demon in human skin. No, I could still handle it if it was a demon, because those aren't humans. And yet this person in front of me could only understand half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Though I said that I don't think I will be brave enough to face something like those Ancient Dragon. I don't know why they call it that but it seem it was the official name for the Dragon from 6 years ago. Just after the appearance of Ancient Dragon many weird thing had happened. They say there were monster appearing on the whole world. though the rumor was never verrified because the monster were defeated before anyone could confirm whether it was true or not. It is said that the one who defeated it is the legendary Black knight. For some reason he always appear where there is a rumour about monster.

It was hard to believe story but after the appearance of the ancient Dragon that cause an uproar to the whole world no one dared to denied it. Just what happened to this world I wonder. But there no need to worried I guess. Unlike before where there only two IS in the world. today there had beem many IS on the entire world so if something like the ancient Dragon accident happen again I'm sure we can handle it just fine.

Either way this Chifuyu Orimura is a pilot of a first generation IS and if my suspicion is correct was also the pilot of the legendary White Knight. Just when IS was introduced and much more type were created. They quickly introduced a tournament to see the capabilities of it. Chifuyu-nee is the representative of Japan at that time and she won it without a sweat.

But one day… she announce her retirement and disappear. So that only mean she went to teach. She could at least told me. I was an idiot for worrying about her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aahh-…"

I can't bear it. It's too much trouble. I can't. I'm desperate.

"…"

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it's the break now. But, I don't know how to respond to the abnormal atmosphere within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, and made the daily schedule of the courses. The structure of the school? You can look at the map by yourself.

(But, I cannot to not think of a solution…)

Apart from me, everyone here is a girl. Not only my class, but everyone in the school.

Incidentally, the news that 'I'm the only man piloting an IS' has also spread everywhere in the world, from the concerned people of the school to the students, everyone knows about me.

That is why, in the middle of the corridor there are girls from other classes, as well as 2nd and 3rd year sempais. Even though I'm used to seeing girls, however, almost no one approaches me to talk. It seems that the schoolgirls of the same year are also thinking 'Come talk to me', the air is full of the 'Hey, are you running away in front of difficulties', tension.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's military has been broken. And because IS was invented by the Japanese people, they have the monopoly on IS technology. The other countries that have became more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol—called commonly as the 'Alaska Treaty', and had convened the IS's disclosure and its information share, establishing the foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That's why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the countries implanted a female protection priority system.

That's why, because of the 'woman = great' image that was imprinted in everyone's heart, in only six years women became superior to men in the hierarchy.

When suddenly an equal 'man' has appeared, it was obvious that there would be curiosity first.

(After that, it became a situation like this.)

By chance I looked at the girl at the next desk, and while she was staring at me before, she immediately looked away in panic. It created an 'I'm being approached' atmosphere.

Also, becoming the representative of the entire country's girls' veneration, along with being titled as Orimura Chifuyu's little brother made things very complicated.

(Who could lend me a hand in this kind of situation…)

Suddenly, I thought about my old friend Gotanda Dan. That guy always said that he envied me, where is he now? It still isn't too late to switch places with me.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, I got someone talking to me. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls trying to duke it out?...No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of the classroom, there's only one girl who could do this.

"...Excuse me"

"..."

In front of my eyes is standing the childhood friend who last I saw six years ago. Shinonono Houki. The girl I learn Kendo with at the same dojo. I see that she havent changed her style for 6 year that why I can recognize her right away.

"…come with me." she said as she make a gesture for me to follow her. With nothing to do(in fact I don't think I can stay here much longer) I follow her.

XXXXXXXX

She led me to the rooftop.

Although were the only one here I have a feeling that were beeing eavesdrop. Furthermore they could at least lower they voice if they wan to eavesdrop. I can here then just fine from here.

"By the way..."

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you don't say something, isn't it too late?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her cheeks turned red.

red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her.

"Why do you know that?"

"You say why, I saw it in the newspaper..."

Is there another way for me to know about it. If there is I like to know to. It was bad already that she have to forfeit at the final of the kendo tournament before.

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

Finally I noticed the aggressive attitude, becoming an uneasy Houki, and now inconceivably excited. Unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." While saying this, I pointed at my own head, Houki immediately starts to play with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

A fierce light flashes. I'm still being glanced at. Huh-, why?

"Fufufufu~ I never though Houki to be playing dirty trick." A voice suddenly resound through the area. I swear that this voice seem familiar somehow.

"that!" Houki seem to recognize the voice as she spun around holding her….. Shinai? Wher dis she kept that.

Suddenly something passed me as it headed to houki. With a swift motion sje deflect that something. on a closer look ti look like an arrow except the tip is blunt meaning it cant be used to kill. Though it will still hurt if you got hit by those.

"Just because your breast is bigger doesn't mean you can make the first move." The newcomer complain. And what with breast have to do with anything. I turn around to Houki a th the mention of breast, and I must say they had grown since the last time we met.

"That got nothing to do with it- and you where are you looking at." She denied it before glaring at me when she noticed my gaze. I immediately look away as to not create any more problem.

That when I got a good look on the attacker and I must say I recognize her on first sight.

"Tsunami! You were here to? Oh…. It good to see the old gang back." I said before I noticed the murderous intent on the air. Why arre there looking at me? isnt good to meet the old friend back.

Tsunami here is the Sister of Saito. a few month after Houki had to move out she receive an offer to further study in IS related thing because of her close relation with Tabane. She wasn't happy and when she ask me what to do so I just said she should do whatever she want. She doesn't seem to be happy from my answer. What wrong with it? Wouldn't it be better if you decide something for yourself?

"Sigh… you never change one bit." Tsunami sigh. What with her. Is it so bad to not cahnge at all. I don't think my personality is problem to anyone else so I don't see that the problem here.

"Yeah…. Look like it."

""sigh….."" both of them sigh at the same time. What, even houki agreeing. What wrong with what I am?

By the way Tsunami, which class are you from?" I haven't see her at the classroom today meaning she must be from different class.

"huh me? I'm in a class 1-C." she answers me. 1-C huh. Well it about two room after our class so it not to far.

There something else that bother me to.

"By the way you two act as if you have met before this why is that." I cant help but notice this. The way that Houki move to block the attack as if she had experience that befoe as if it was natural.

"hmph… that girl just happen to be on the same school as me." Houki said while turning away. She have a bad tempered like usual. The same school huh… so that why. Look like maybe we really should hold a discussion when we got the chance. Just as I mulled this over suddenly.

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Look like the bell for the second period.

"let's go back." I said a Houki nod.

"eh! No way, I just got here~" Tsunami whine but that not going to cahnge the decission.

"You may be fine but our homeroom teacher is Chifuyu-nee herself." As if understand what it meant she nod as the three of us head back to our respective classroom. I don't want to imagine what will happen if I late.

It was weird. I seem to have a reunion with my Chillhood friend, well it would be even more surprised if I suddenly see Rin here though I guess that wont be possible right?

Both of them sure had grown. Though they personality aren't that different. But Tsunami seem to look more like Tabane. That something I wasn't looking forward to, one Tabane is enough I don't think this world can handle two Tabane.

Sigh… and once again I was hoping for another male pilot so suddenly show up so I wont feel to isolated right now.

XXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" a man in the middle of snowy mountain suddenly sneezed. In front of him stood a huge tall giant holding a large club.

"damn, I wish Chifuyu can substitute this for me." he said as the sword start to burn as he swung at the giant. Completely burned to to ash even in the middle of snowy mountain.

"this should keep me warm for a while." He said as he continued walking deep inside the ice cave.

* * *

><p>Ok I decide to end it right here. there really not much worth to say here beside I have to apologized for following the novel line. I don't think I need to tell who that man that kept appearing during the story. the introduction hasn't finished yet as there still something need to be done before I could create an original arc that doesn't exist in Canon.<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter even there isn't much and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 12

I think I shouldn't have rewrote the scene back, so this time I will just skip some scene that will be the same as canon. As I said before Saito won't be appearing for a while at least until all the Heroine had been introduce. So please bear with Ichika for now.

I give m thank to Nora Anak for Beta-read the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside this fic.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing on his first day?" Hearing this question, Chifuyu turns her head to a familiar voice. That voice can only belong to one person. After all, there can only be one Henrietta at the IS academy.<p>

"Hm? I'm not sure what to say, but he couldn't even make a simple introduction properly," Chifuyu said in her normal tone.

"Although you say that, you were worried about him weren't you?" Henrietta asked as she took a seat next to Chifuyu. Henrietta has known Ichika for 6 years now and already she thinks of him as her little brother. She was really worried when she received the news that he was suddenly able to pilot an IS which was supposed to be impossible for a male.

"Maa… I guess it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't… that kid really knows how to make people worried," Chifuyu said as she filled the cup in front of her with coffee.

Henrietta giggle seeing Chifuyu's reaction. She brought out a wand that she kept in her pocket as a nearby cup floated until it landed on the table in front of her. She then pours herself a cup of coffee and proceeds to take a sip from it.

"You shouldn't do that openly, it will be fine if it's just me, but some people have been getting suspicious about your trick," Chifuyu said as she reprimands Henrietta. She already knew that Henrietta was able to use magic, but other people don't. Although, some people who did accidently see her magic thought it was a magic trick. She wonders how long people will believe that.

"Ah, sorry about that, I guess I still haven't gotten used to living in this world without magic."

"It's been 6 years already. I don't know how it is to live in a world full of magic, but here there are no mages so you should be careful. Although, I must say, you sure have done a great job. You already understand most of the technology here in this short amount of time. It makes it hard to believe that you came from a world that looked like medieval Europe," Chifuyu said with a bit of amazement in her voice.

It was true that ever since she ended up in this world, she has been eager to learn everything about this world. Even though she already knew about most of the advanced technology, there was still much that she didn't know about this world so she will sometimes ask a weird question that would have been common sense.

"Hehehe…. When I was queen, there were many things I needed to learn so it just became natural for me to learn new things," even if she didn't say anything, she gave of a feeling that just screamed royalty when you looked at her.

"By the way, which room did you put Ichika?" Henrietta asked.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you yet, I put him with Houki. You know her right? Although, you did only meet her for a second," Chifuyu said as she took another sip of coffee.

"Houki? Oh, you mean Tabane's sister. I remember her, but I doubt she remembers me. After all, she moved away just when I moved to your house." After the IS was revealed to the entire world, due to Tabane being the creator of the IS, Shinono Houko needed to be moved away as a protection program from the government.

"So, how was your first day as a teacher? I hope that those girls didn't cause any trouble." Chifuyu asked since Henrietta was now the homeroom teacher for class 1-C. Not to mention, she was also the famous for being the adopted daughter of the Kutsuwagi family. She figured that she must have had the same problems as her today.

"Well, they are an energetic bunch of girls, and it helps that Tsunami-chan is also in that class." Hmm… Tsunami huh… she was the sister of that guy. She had to admit, Tsunami was a genius. Granted, she wasn't on the same level as Tabane, but she was still a genius nonetheless. But the problem with that girl was that she was too lazy. However, she needs to make sure that she doesn't use Tabane as role model. One is already too much for this world.

"Speaking of that kid, have you heard anything about her brother? Last I heard, he had something to do and just disappeared like that." That guy… suddenly saying he has something to do and then disappearing. Although he had contacted her a few times, it had been awhile since they met.

"Him huh… no I haven't heard a single thing about him," Henrietta answered.

"Sigh…" both of them sighed heavily at the same time.

"Oh well, he will have no choice but to return once the news broadcasts to the whole world," Chifuyu said as she finished her whole up of coffee.

"Is it okay to reveal it to the world? I thought that was supposed to the top secret?" Henrietta asked as she tilted her head.

Chifuyu just waved her hand as she spoke, "It's fine, now that people already know that there is a male that can pilot an IS, it won't matter if it's revealed to the whole world. In fact, he may be able to help that idiot brother of mine. It would be perfect for an idiot to learn from another idiot."

"Fufufu… you should be honest with yourself Chifuyu-san, the truth is you really want him to return right?" asked a chuckling Henrietta.

"Wha- why should I care if that idiot returns or not?" Chifuyu said as she turned around feeling her cheeks had turned red.

"Hai Hai, whatever you say. I think it's about time I took my leave. Things will become quite busy starting tomorrow," Henrietta said as she stood up from her seat and headed for the exit.

Chifuyu watched Henrietta's retreating form before deciding to return to her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh, how the heck did this happen? Houki was angry with me. I mean was there anything wrong with what I said before? It was true that Houki didn't wear a bra the last time we met. Ah… it was amazing how time flies. Even so, why is she still mad?

Yesterday, I headed to the room I was assigned to and – to my shock – my roommate is my childhood friend Shinono Houki. Well, at least I was grateful it was her because it would have been awkward if I was with someone I didn't know.

"Hey…"

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"…I'm not angry."

"You don't look too happy."

"I've been like this since the day I was born."

She was acting so indifferent.

On a side note, it's 8 am of the second day of school and we were in the first-years' cafeteria, and like before, there were girls around us. I'm still rather shocked that even the staff members were female (though it's logical).

I'm having breakfast together with Houki 'who had a marriage with me in the same room', but ever since last night, we haven't had a proper conversation.

"…"

….

I'm being ignored.

Never mind, that's nothing. Ever since I was growing up, I was always living with Chifuyu-nee, so I've never had that feeling of 'I'm living with a girl! My heart is beating like crazy! I'm so nervous!' Besides, I've handled Chifuyu-nee's, and sometimes Henrietta-nee's (when she didn't have the time to do it herself), dirty laundry for many years, so I'm not going to panic just because a piece of girl's underwear.

But then again, maybe my experiences don't have any sort of relation with my childhood Houki.

"Yahoo~ Ichika." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tsunami appears. It's been a awhile and she's already starting to use Tabane-san's trademark when appearing. I just hope she doesn't turn into a second Tabane or else there will be hell on earth. And I'm not even joking about this.

"Oh Tsunami, can you please talk some sense into Houki for me. She's been angry ever since yesterday." They seem to be close to each other so if what I said didn't get through to her then Tsunami might be able to do it.

"As I said I'm not angry." Even though this childhood friend of mine says she isn't, she hasn't even looked at me once ever since this morning.

"Uwah! You're right, Houki's angry. Don't tell me you did something ecchi to her Ichika?" Eh? How did it turn out like this? "I've been hearing some rumors saying that Ichika is sharing a room with Houki, but that's a false rumor right, right?" I don't know what to say. Even if you look at me with those eyes that fact on the matter is that I am in the same room as Houki. Also, lying is not good and I don't see a reason to lie to her.

"Hmph.. unfortunately the rumors are true. I-Ichika and I share the same room." Huh? What surprised me is that I'm not the one who confirmed this. Why isn't Houki denying it? Hm… but her face looks red when she said that. She must be having a fever.

"Ehhhhhh~ no way! How come you always have the devil's luck?" Tsunami's voice could be probably echoed through the whole cafeteria.

Today's the same as usual. The girls keep their distance by forming a perimeter around me known as 'even though he's delicious, he's not greedy'. If it were far-sea fishing, then it would be quite a catch… hmm, that's just a meaningless example.

But back to the situation at hand, Tsunami seems shocked by the news. I wonder why. "Oi… Tsunami are you okay…" she seems to be so shocked by the news that her soul was sent floating out of her body. Oh well, she'll recover eventually.

Just as I was about to turn my attention to Houki who had already finished eating and was now picking up her tray of food leaving the table. She could at least wait for me. Seeing that Tsunami won't recover for a while, I finish my food and I left the cafeteria. I feel like all eyes are on me as I move. Sigh… I think it'll take a while before I get used to things like this. Oh well, got to endure it for the next three years.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok then, before we begin, we have to decide on the class representative who will take part in the interclass tournament."

Now that I thought about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Interclass tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council and committee meetings, as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the interclass battle are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competitions will encourage further improvement." Oh… I see… well whatever it is it doesn't have anything to do with me, right?

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Hm? Is there someone else named Orimura in this class? What a coincidence.

"I feel that it's a good idea, too!"

Hmm, so do I. Anyone will do as long as it's not me.

"Then the candidate will Orimura Ichika… is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Hoho, there's only one Orimura Ichika in this class… - ACK! There's no way this can happen!

"M-, me?"

I immediately stood up and was struck with ray-like stares. Even without looking back I knew they were the irresponsible stress of 'if it's him, then he can do it' that were full of expectations.

"Sit down Orimura you're annoying to the eye. Is there anyone else? If not, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"W-wait a second! I won't do that - !"

"I said no matter whether you nominated yourself of someone nominated you, the one nominated does not have the right to refuse. After all, the one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-even if I'm not willing –"

How did this happen? Won't someone please say anything? I look at where my childhood friend Houki is and she turns away from me with a "humph:. Don't tell me she's still mad about from before.

Just as I thought, I won't be able to escape this.

"Wait a minute here!"

Oh… finally someone who doesn't agree with me being the representative.

"Isn't there something else we need to look for it we want to choose the class representative? Even if he is the only man in the school who could even pilot an IS, that doesn't make him qualified to be the class representative." I don't know what she meant, and I must have misheard, but did she just say "male in this school"? Does that mean that there are other males that could pilot an IS? Nah.. if there were, then they would have been in the same situation as me, by now.

"That's why I'm against having this man here as our class representative just because of that." Oh… keep going woman's name that I don't know. I met all kinds of girls here and there was no way that I could remember all of them. Even remembering their faces was hard enough, so it's almost impossible to remember all their names.

"Since there's no one else that wants to be class rep, I, Cecillia Alcott, nominate myself and challenge Orimura Ichika to a duel over the position of class representative!" SLAM! She said as she slams her hand on the table. Eh, careful there. That table might break from the force.

So her name's Cecillia, but wait a second here, a duel? What did she mean by a duel? She can be class representative for all I care. It's time for me to raise my objection of the duel here.

"So since there are only two candidates for the position of class rep, then it is decided that the battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd are. Orimura and Alcott make sure you prepare well. Now, let's get to the lesson."

Oioioioi… I never even agreed to this in the first place. Why should I have to duel with her? I don't even want to even be the class rep in the first place! I want to reject this, but everyone has already gone back to the lesson, even Cecillia. Interrupting Chifuyu's lesson is the same thing as signing your own death, so I've been quiet the entire time.

Sigh… now that it looks like I can't stop this no matter what, I have to duel her no matter what. I need to focus on the lesson if I ever want to be a match for her. From the way she talks, she must be really good with an IS. Will I even have a chance in the first place?

XXXXXXX

In the end, there wasn't any progress. All this talk about his IS thing had me confused even more. I take a look at the girl beside me taking notes on the lesson. Hm… this is tough.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions which keeps the pilot in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins, (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things) –"

From there, the confusing lecture continues until the sound of the bell.

DING – DONG – DANG – DONG

"Ah, then with the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic IS braking in the air."

Besides practical skills and other unique subjects, IS Academy is basically in charge of all the basic training. Within these 15 minutes of rest time, the teachers head back to their offices; it's been tough on them.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"  
>So the scenario from yesterday has ended, hasn't it? Once Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee walked out of the classroom, half of the girls ended up gathering at my desk. I just heard the words "Can't delay this any longer!" and "I guess that it's not a mistake in my part…"<p>

"Then, please listen to me –"

My childhood friend Houki is not far away from the group surrounding me as she looks on. It seems she's still angry. Please don't complain, I think to myself silently, humans are learning creatures. But I'm already lost now. Even though I want to let Houki teach me about things relating to IS… looks like I can only ask her later. I thought about asking Tsunami, but she's in a different class so it might affect her schedule.

Even if it's only been awhile, it's hard to endure all there "hurry up and answer me" looks that the girls were giving off right now. Now which question should I answer?  
>"What's Chifuyu like at home?"<p>

"Eh, unexpectedly –"

PAM!

"Break time's over. Scram."

Ah, since when was she behind me? She's the only one who would smack me at this time. Is she here to prevent me from leaking information on her? Speaking of hitting people, Chifuyu-nee, that won't give people a god impression of you. Is it really okay for you to do that?

"Oh yes, Orimua you're IS needs some time before it can be prepared."

"Eh?"

"There's no available IS, so you have to wait awhile. It seems like the school's making a personal IS for you."

"?"  
>Just as I was confused, the entire classroom started buzzing.<p>

"A, a personal IS? For a first year!"

"That mean the government is giving him their support…"

"Ah~ that's so cool, I want to have my own personal IS, too."

What's going on? Is there anything of value worth being envious of?

As if understanding my confusion, Chifuyu-nee mutters, "Page 6 of the textbook. Read it out loud."

"Um… 'Today, even though we have connections to many countries and enterprises that provide IS technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The 467 IS cores that exist in today's society are all created by Professor Shinono. The core has been completely transformed into a black box and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinono has accomplished. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more causing countries, organizations, and enterprises to start their own research, development, and training of their own cores. The dealing of cores is against Title 7 of the Alaska Treaty and is forbidden under any circumstance'…"

"That's the case, do you understand?"

"Sort, sort of…"

Um, let me clear this up a bit.

There are only 467 IS cores that exist in the entire world.

Only Professor Shinono can create a core, but the Professor in no longer willing to create any more.

I got a special privilege, but it is a test prototype.

On a side note, Professor Shinono is Houki's older sister Shinono Tabane. Everyone seems to have pieced it together as they start asking Houki about her relation to her with Chifuyu-nee confirming it. With that being said, everyone was shocked to the revelation, but Houki's response is simply to say, "I have no relation to that person!"

For some reason Houki doesn't really like her sister very much. I wonder what happened between them. Maybe _that guy_ would know anything about it. After all, he was the closest to Tabane-san and I don't think Chifuyu would tell me if I asked.

Tabane's current location is unknown, although, there are some rumors that the head of the Kutsuwagi group, who is also the principal, knows where she is, but he clearly denied that even he doesn't know Tabane's current whereabouts.

Oh, I better focus on the lesson. After all, who knows how many brain cells I lost from Chifuyu this morning?

XXXXXXXX

"Now I can be at ease. No need to worry about having to use the simulator."

Ah, is that so Cecilia-san?

During break time, Cecilia came over to my place with her hand placed on her hip. It really doesn't matter, but do you really like that posture? "Before our duel, I'd like to ask you a question. Do you know a man by the name of Hiraga Saito?"

Eh…. That was unexpected. For that matter, how the heck does she know that name?

"Yeah, I knew him. Why?" What did Saito-san have to do with our duel?

"No, it's nothing. I just wanted to confirm something. By the way, I don't want you to hold back during our duel. If you do, I'll make sure to hit you until the absolute defense barrier activates." Wah… she looks scary, but –

"I also have a question I'd like to ask."

"Humph… although you are my enemy, but go on. You may ask me anything," she said while puffing her chest out. She really looks like a proud lady when she does something like that.

"What is the absolute defense barrier?"

*DONK* Eh? Did I say something wrong seeing as Cecilia made a comical fall from my question?

"Y-you, how come you don't even know the most important thing about the IS system?" Gah… you don't need to shout you know. What's wrong with asking something that you don't know?

"So basically…" Oh, at least she doesn't just leave me hanging as she starts to explain what it is, "So basically, the absolute defense battier is a system that protects the pilot from fatal injuries. IS can recognize when an attack is fatal and will activate the system automatically to prevent the pilot's death." Hmm… I learn something new every day.

"Fufufu, Ichika-kun, don't tell me you didn't read the manual before entering the academy."

"Eh? Henrietta-nee what are doing at the academy?" I asked. Did she have some business here?

"Kyaaaah~ it's Henrietta-sama! Henrietta-sama~ over here!" And so, the same thing that happened when Chifuyu-nee made her appearance happens to her.

"Fufufu, didn't you hear from Chifuyu? I'm a teacher here at the academy. I'm currently teaching class 1-C." 1-C? Isn't that Tsnuami's class? Why didn't she tell me that Henrietta was here?

"Ah! Henrietta-san, it is nice to meet you again," Cecilia said as she made greeting bow. Wait, so there two know each other? Hmm, there sure are a lot of surprises for me.

XXXXXXX

Henrietta and Cecilia leave Ichika as they go somewhere for a talk.

"So, you still seek answers from him?" Henrietta asked Cecilia.

"Mm… I still need him to tell me the truth about my parent's death. He knows something, yet he won't tell me Henrietta-san," Cecilia said as she clenched her fist.

"I don't know what he is hiding, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it. Oh, while we're at it, please call me sensei," Henrietta said as an afterthought.

"It doesn't matter his reason may be, once I beat him he will have to tell me the truth one way or another."

"Is that why you challenged Ichila to a duel? You think that he might be as strong as _him_?"

"That's part of it, but I just can't let anyone take the position of class rep just because that person happens to be a guy. He needs to prove himself first."

"Fufufu… you changed a bit, but that pride of yours will never change, huh."

With that said. the conversation ended in silence.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Houki…" After much persuasion, she finally spoke to me a little. At least she isn't angry at me anymore.

"What…" I take it back, she's still angry.

"Would you teach me about IS please. At this rate, I'm really going to lose." Not to mention that I would be beaten really badly if I don't do well enough.

"It's your fault for accepting her challenge in the first place!" Well Houki, in case you were daydreaming before, for your information, I didn't accept her challenge. In fact, I wasn't even given a chance to say anything about it!

"Oh well, I guess I'll ask Tsunami then."

PA! Houki suddenly slams the table right as those words left my lips. Are you trying to break the table?

"I didn't say I won't teach you!"

"Oh… does this mean you agree?" I didn't really want to bother Tsunami since she was in a different class, so hearing Houki agreeing to it makes me feel a little bit better.

XXXXXX

At least, that's what I though before.

"Ne Houki, what does kendo have anything to do with IS?"

Considering she agreed to teach me, I thought she would at least explain about something IS related. Instead, she brought me to the kendo club. She handed me a shinai as I unconsciously grab it.

She wasn't really going to fight me when she handed this to me….right? Sadly, I was wrong as she shouted, "Prepare yourself!" She suddenly swings her shinai, but I managed to block it using my own.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me?" Her one strike was strong enough to stab through the wooden door and I don't even want to imagine how it would feel to be hit by that.

"Heh, it seems you didn't neglect your training. If that's the case, PREPARE YOURSELF ICHIKA!"

XXXXXXX

"Huh, huh, I'm beat," I said as I fell to the ground.

15 minutes later after the scrimmage, I lost one set.

"You were doing a lot better during the beginning, so why did you still lose?" ….Houki, how do you expect me to beat you who won a national championship? It's true that I train from time to time, but that doesn't really mean that I train to win the national championships. It's mostly from my fight with Saito.

He taught me something about reading your opponent's movements by reading their feet. Even then, I still haven't held a shinai for a year because of all the studying I did for a whole year.

"I need to retrain you."

"What?"

"Retrain! This much more important than knowing how to pilot an IS! From now on, I'll train you for three hours every day after school."

"Eh? That's a little too long – speaking of which, that's not IS training, you know."

"That's why I said that it's more important!"

Wah, she's really angry. Seems like she won't listen no matter what I say.

"How miserable, not only in an IS, you can't even beat a girl in kendo when you're a guy. Aren't you ashamed, Ichika?"

"Well, um… I do feel a little embarrassed about it."

"EMBARRASSED! You're mindful of your own embarrassment in this situation? Oh, I see. You're happy to be surrounded by so many girls!"

PATA! It's here. She's angry. No matter what, there's no reason for you to yell at me like that.

"I'm not happy at all! I'm being treated like a pet, here! Worst of all, I have to live together with a girl! What kind of tragedy is –"

"So, does that mean you don't like living with me?"

SHUA! Right at the critical moment, I block the shinai she just swung down on me with my own. Hold on you idiot! I already took off my gear already! Are you trying to kill me?

"Ca-calm down a bit Hoiku. I don't want to die yet and you aren't at the age when you can think about killing…..right?"

On a side not, the right hand that I used to single-handedly block Houki's strike felt the full force of that hit and was now trembling like crazy.

"As I was saying, Houki, I'll treat you to something next time, so let me off this time, please."

"…Humph, such a spineless man."

I finally managed to defuse her anger as Houki glances at me with a look of disdain before heading to the changing room.

However….

Houki has gotten stronger. If it were in the past, I would have won easily.

The forearm that got hit was starting to ache. Dang, it's all swollen here…

"Orimura-kun is, well…"

"Rather weak?"

"Can he really operate an IS?"

There go the voices of despair coming from the spectators. Ah damn it, there's nothing more humiliating for a guy than losing to a girl.

I can't forgive myself, even more so than anyone else.

Right now, if I want to beat everyone – forget about that, I can't even protect those close to me.

I continued to sulk about it causing me to bring out all of the feelings within me.

"So, it looks like I need to get back to training."

As of this moment, I'm probably in the lowest rung, but that only means I can only go up. I need to work harder. I can't run away anymore.

Right, it's time to get to work.

After all, I can't falter here.

XXXXXXX

_Maybe I was a little harsh._

Inside the changing room of the kendo dojo, Houki was changing her clothes. Until now, she's been thinking the same thing over and over again.

After six years, these two childhood friends have finally met again. Remembering all the places and events that she and Ichika experienced growing up causes her heart to race.

_No, that's normal. He's normally not the kind of person who'll work hard, and he clearly hasn't wielded a sword for almost a year, otherwise it wouldn't be…_

Houki sighs as she thinks of the past. Now that they've met again, she feels happy but at the same time Tsunami was here. She felt a bit of relief when she met Tsunami back at her old school because that meant that she didn't get a head start with Ichika while she was away.

Even so, she still needs to use every advantage she has now that they will be together after school, Houki thought as her mind wanders to Ichika.

Ichika has gotten stronger compared to how he was six years ago.

And he's cooler than anyone else.

_Ne-never mind. That's, erm, how can I explain it? His looks are… not bad._

Of course, he's a lot more adult-like when compared to six years ago. That cool looking expression of his alone gives off the feeling that he's become a man.

She didn't say this, but during the match she had forgotten to hold back, yet he was able to keep up with her even though he clearly hasn't held a shinai for almost a year as his movements were a bit stiff. If he had continued to practice, he might have beaten her today.

_Even so…_

Removing the scarf in her hair, her silky hair scatter and extends all the way to her waist.

_He knew it was me._

Six years… it's been six years since they were 9 years old. Their faces, and even other parts of their bodies, have matured yet this childhood friend of hers immediately recognized her.

_Hoho._

This made her extraordinarily happy to the point that she forgot that Ichika had also immediately recognized Tsunami when he saw her.

Houki was only able to recognize Ichika based on his name. Early on, his photo was shown in the reports. If it wasn't, then she probably wouldn't have known that her childhood friend had become so manly. To be honest, she even felt that he had 'quite the build'. The moment she heard his name, the bowls in her hands dropped onto the floor.

Ichika, he said that he read about me winning the national championships. Those reports normally don't have any photos, yet Ichika "recognized me straight away", he told her.

_Does this mean that there was a meaning behind not changing my hairstyle?_

It's as if she had placed all her hopes on one single minor coincidence hoping that her wish would be granted. Either way, it was a childish belief on her part. Besides, Houki is a youthful 15-year old girl, so it wasn't unnatural for her to be cautious towards romance.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, she sees the face in the mirror and recovers. "Ho…" she sighs feeling rather embarrassed about the naïve expression on her face as she backs off.

"…"

Though there wasn't really any meaning behind it, she stares at herself in the mirror. If a reason were needed, then it was that she was trying to hide her won embarrassment. It was the only way for Houki to regain her composure as she lets out a scowl again.

_An-anyway, starting tomorrow it'll be special training every day after school. It'll be troublesome if I don't get him back to normal standards._

How troublesome would it be? What can be considered 'normal standards'? Though she hasn't sorted that out, she still folds her arms and nods in agreement to herself.

_Besides…_

That'll mean that she has a reason to be with Ichika tomorrow.

"No! I'm not thinking of it like that!"

Right, that should be how it is. There's nothing illogical about it, and there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing strange at all!

"That's why it's righteous!"

In this ordinary, spacious changing room, a lone Houki clenches her fist as she shouts.

XXXXXXX

Deep underwater, about 2000 meters below the surface, stood one IS scanning around as it looking for something. Normally, it would be impossible to see at 2000 meters below sea level since the light doesn't reach this far down. Not to mention, the water pressure could have easily crushed any normal submarine, but an IS is not a normal weapon. It could withstand the pressure deep inside the sea.

"Hm… there's nothing here… don't tell me the sensor is broken," said the pilot of the IS.

"No, the distortion is clearly here. Maybe it's a bit deeper?" The sword in his hand suggested.

"Hmm… I don-" just as he was about to answer, something slashed at his body, but he managed to regain his balance as he looks at his attacker.

"This is a sea dragon? This will be a bit tough considering we have the field disadvantage," said the sword.

"Even so, we can't be defeated here," he said that as the sword shines for a moment before he shouts, "HASTE!" And the battle deep underwater begins without anyone knowing.

"Fufufu~ this will be the last one Sai-kun."

Anyone besides the owner of the voice coming from the communicator, that is.

* * *

><p>Hm… it was hard to watch when Saito wasn't in the picture. As I said before some character will be a bit ooc or stronger than their canon counterpart. And also I still use some thing from the light novel in this chapter so I don't own those line.<p>

I wish I could just skip all this and go when Saito make an appearance. Well I don't want to confuse the reader anymore than necessary so next chapter will be the fight between Ichika and Cecillia. There will be a bit of change from Ichika IS. It will still be Byakushiki… you'll know this when you read the next chapter.

As usual please review this chapter.

Betaread by: Nora Anak


	14. Chapter 13

All right, it seem that many seem to be impatient of when Saito will appear. Because of that he will make an appearance much earlier. Though for now he will be just a supporting character as the story will focus more on Ichika. He will play Major role later on the fic or in the flashback that will be shown later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

"Finally I'm back to japan!" I shout as loud as possible. I'm pretty sure many people were looking at me as if I was crazy. But it true that I've been outside of the country for a while now. It all because of that incident. Not to mention I have to be careful as to not be detected by the immigration because I practically enter the country illegally.

And the person responsible for this is gone already. Although I can still contact her but she didn't tell where she is right now. I wonder why she just decide to disappear like that? hm… better not think to much about it. there no way anyone could guess what in that girl mind anywhere.

Now that I arrive back I better report to Higa-san where I am. I'm sure they been worried because I just disappear without a notice. Although I said that I already contact him. About 2 hours ago. Where the heck is he anyway? At this rate I was tempted to activate Black night and fly off to my destination.

Thinking about it again it was a bad idea. Many people still don't know the whereabouts of Black knight or White knight. White knight because it didn't exist anymore while the news about Black knight had been spread to the whole world as being spot in some area. I can't help that. How else would I supposed to the job in silence if I were supposed to fight that thing.

"yo, Saito. It been a while." Hearing my name being called I was met with the person who had helped me so much this whole time.

"higa-san, it been two hours since my call you know." I said to him. truthfully I was quieted annoyed to have to wait for two whole hour. I thought of taking a walk but I afraid that he will miss me. if I knew he will be this late I would have gone to get something to eat already.

"eh? really? It seem my watch had been forward two hours early…" you know that really a lame excuse I ever heard. He must ne getting his revenge for my disappearance over the year. I did said I will gone for a whole year through a letter.

"sigh… well enough talk. Let get going." I said to him. I don't feel like arguing anymore.

"hahaha… You're no fun."

After that he led me to a car that will bring me to where Juuzou-san is. For this past year Juuzou-san rarely involve himself with the IS research and instead he seem more interested on handling the new school that had been make for IS user to Study. Since IS all of those who can pilot IS is a woman that school Is basically just like all girl school except it more focus on IS related thing. and about a month ago I heard the news from Tabane. About the first male who is able to pilot an IS. I don't really count since my existence has been kept secret from the whole world. only a select few know about my Existance and capabilities to pilot an IS. Though out of those select few only a number of them knew that I was the pilot of Black knight. Even though someone knew I can pilot an IS it doesn't mean that I am a Black knight pilot. In other word only a few people knew that Black knight pilot is a male.

"Where had you been this past year, we receive your letter but the whereabouts of your location is unknown," Higa-san ask while his eye is still on the road.

I don't see any harm in telling him.

"Well, in short version it was Tabane." Hearing that Higa-san let out an "Oh" sound as if understanding what happened. But ic an see his eye narrow at the mention of Tabane. After all, that girl just up and dissapear without leaving any trace about her location.

"you must be really special for Tabane to ask you to do something, or is it related to that rumor that I keep hearing lately?" the rumor he mention should be about the appearance of a monster that was consider a myth or something like that.

"Well, it something about that other side." I told him. The other side should be refer to Halkeginia. About 2 years after the battle with Ancient Dragon Tabane had succeeded on creating a device that could move between dimension. At least that what I thought at first.

The device was a failure. Instead of creating a path to Halkeginia it created a path from Halkeginia to earth. Meaning that anything from here couldn't go there but something from Halkeginia can come here. but the problem not just end there. The device was a failure as many portal appear suddenly all over the world. because of that some monster can slip through from Halkeginia to earth causing disaster.

Fortunately she has some sort of countermeasure to close the portal back but to do that I have to travel to all over the world. I think that enough about remembering the past for now. I should done that another time. I thought to myself as I can see IS Academy city not ot far from here.

"Is there something going on today?" I ask Higa-san because I can practically heard a cheer as if a battle was being held in there.

"You don't know? Today there were supposed to be a match between Chifuyu-san little brother Orimura Ichika and Cecillia Allcot."

Hearing the name Allcot bring back memories. I'm pretty sure that girl has some sort of grudge against me but there no way I could tell her the reason. It for her own safety. At least until she strong enough to handle herself.

"Can we take a little detour?" Hearing that Higa-san just smile as he answer "sure"

Now then, let see how much you've grown up Cecillia, and of course Ichika to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

"ne.. Houki…"

"What?"

How could she ask me what? For this whole time training with her it been nothing but Kendo. In fact there not even a single IS related thing while training with her.

"It your fault for not asking me." and beside her is Tsunami who had been sulking the whole time. apparently she got upset that I never even bother to ask her in the first place. It not like I don't want to ask her but since i already have Houki to teach me I don't think I should bother her with the class related thing. at least that what I thought at first.

"you guys finish yet, we got news that your IS is ready Ichika." Hearing Chifuyu-nee from the communicator really doesn't make it any better. But there no choice but to go out there with what I know about IS with can also been translated as nothing.

The three of us arrive at hanger where there is one IS stood there. With nothing else to do I touch the IS but I must say the feeling it a bit different when I touch it for the first time. like before an enormous amount of information enter my brain and the next moment I already equipeed with the IS armor. How it do that is beyond me.

"Byakushki." I mutter as the name of the IS show itself. So this is my personal IS, Byakushiki.

"all right, kick her ass Ichika." Tsunami said as she seem ot have recover from her mood swing. But yu know I don't think it appropriate for a woman to say something like that.

"Go out there and win." This time Houki said.

Normally that word is for encouraging people but if it use on me who barely knew anything about IS just make me more nervous than before. Even so I still have to go out there.

"all right, time to go." As is said this I can feel the IS launch as I spped to the exit. Soon after I was in some sort of field. This field is usually for an IS training exerecise so it perfect for my match against Cecillia.

"Good, it seem you're not a coward like I thought you were. If that the case I'll be happy to beat you till you won't be able to move anymore."

Don't say such scary thing is what I would like to shout but she doesn't wait any moment as she quickly entering firing posture as she aim her gun at me. I knew this beforehand thanks to the warning that the system gave me.

I move the IS to the left to avoid the fire but the attack hit my right shoulder as it cause me unbalance for a moment. With no time to think I immediately sped up to avoid her shot. Since the opponent use a long ranged attack it better for me to always move as to not make me an easier target.

I've been doing nothing hut avoided her attack for the whole time. Whenever I got near her she switch her weapon to a melee weapon and make me increase my distance from her. After that she changed back to long range weapon as she fired again. my energy is decreasing by every shot it taken. At this rate I will lose. Just as I thought that Cecillia suddenly changed her posture.

"hmph…. Do you think you could avoid it just by running away?" like she said I can't avoid the attack forever and not to mention the Lock on warning appear at the screen make me more unease.

Cecillia launched some kind of Homing missile and no matter how I avoid it, it still chased after me.

"tch… I can avoid this forever, where the weapon?" As I thought of this the a display appear before me. it show some sort of sword like weapon and beside that there aren't any other weapon.

It better than nothing as I summon the sword. one missile coming clkose but I swing the sword destroying it. Because of that I got blast away by the explosion caused by it and my energy shield slowly dropped.

"What kind of fool to hit a Missile with a close range weapon." I can hear Cecillia said but I don't have time to pa her attention right now as three more missile coming at me. I was about to avoid it again but I didn't expected Cecillia to fired a laser gun, not at me but rather at the missile that was heading at me.

The missile exploded as the other three caught in it and explode together. Needless to say since I was in close proximity with the explosion I got caught with it as. All I can do is guard my front as to minimize the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cecillia watch the explosion from above. Is this really the best that male pilot could do? He thought he will at least prove trouble but she don't even need to use the Bit to fought him. that explosion will surely cause more damaged while thinking that Cecillia aim her gun waiting for the smoke to clear to aim for finishing the match.

But she found something was weird about his movement. First he hasn't done anything beside dodging all of her attack and bringing out his sword. if this is really a personal IS it should at least have some sort of abilities beside that. in fact even the mass produce IS is much more better than the one he use.

As the smoke clear Cecillia was about to fire but stopped as he look at the figure. The color of IS had changed to a pure white color.

"Is that, don't tell me this whole time it was in initial form?" she said surprised by the fact that she had been fighting an IS while still in it initial state. That explain the lack of abilities she saw. Even so she aim her gun at the first shift Byakushiki as she pull the triggered.

XXXXXXXXX

I don't know what happened. One minute the explosion engulfed me and the next thing I knew I was undamaged. Not to mention that the Byakushiki seem to had taken another form. Suddenly an information about a new weapon appear.

[Yukihira Nigata]

Isn't Yukihira is supposed to be the weapon Chifuyu-nee use that make her win the first and second mondo grosso tournament? Is this her gift to me? if that the case I got the best sister in the world.

The sword change shape as an energy blade coming out of it.

"time for a true fight to begin." As I said this I charged at Cecillia.

"hmph… I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore." As she said that she strokes the four independent mobile weapons that floats around her.

On one of the board like things, there's a BT laser muzzle directly installed on it. That weapon seems to have a complicated name, so it's called 'Blue Tears'

After that a Bit like things come from me from multiple angel. This makes me halt my movement as I quickly maneuvered to the left to avoid the fire from the bit.

Four Bit comes after me as I move to dodge again. Because of that my distance from Cecillia had increased. Not to mention that she seem to have aim the long gun at me again. how is it possible? I'm sure she need to concentrate on controlling this Bit. If that the case how did she able to concentrate on the Bit while concentrate on the gun at the same time. I guess I really underestimate her if she able to do something like this.

The bit suddenly surround me as they fire at the same time. I swung the sword to parry the blast but I can only block two as the other blast hit me. I noticed some sort of energy gathered at Cecillia gun. It seem she was charging her laser gun for some kind of strong attack. At this rate I will be finish just by one shot.

I have to stop her soon but this Bit is annoying that I haven't got a chance to get near her. I swung Yukihira Nigata at one of the bit destroying it. one down and three left. Well more accurately there is two more that she hasn't send out. Maybe she can only handle four Bit while focusing at her gun.

Suddenly a warning system appear. It show that I only have about 20 percent energy left. How could that be? For some reason my energy is depleted faster than it normally is. I can only think of reason for that, it none other than the sword in my hand, using it must have cause the enrgy to depleted to much than normal.

I destroy the second Bit. While the other two suddenly move to my right and left. Then I noticed that I was just right in her path. with the Bit blocking my way I wont have the time to avoid the high energy beam that was abut to be fired.

With the "Zwoosh" sound Cecillia fired the particle laser as it aimed at me at absolute speed.

I was sure I would lose before a some sort of display. There no time to waste as I immediately activate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That the end for him." Chifuyu said as she watches the shot connect as a bright light cover the entire area making it impossible to see what going on. Even so there no way to avoid that kind of attack in that situation unless Byakushiku had some sort of defense abilities that allow it to block the attack with it hasn't since it mainly focus on offensive.

"I suppose it would be too much for him to defeat Cecillia with how much experience he has with IS." Beside Chifuyu Henrietta mutter.

"I wonder about that?" another voice said as both of them turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"Saito-san!" Henrietta shout as she ran at Saito givinh him a hug.

"Took your time to return." Was Chifuyu answer, inside she managed to restrain herself rom doing the same thing as Henrietta. Even so it still doesn't change the fact the she was smiling from seeing him again.

As Henrietta let go of Saito he can only laugh as he said.

"haha… got some business to take care off by that person." Both Henrietta knew what he meant by "that person". It cant be no one but Tabane.

"While I'm glad your back but what do you mean by that? surely that blast would end the match immediately with how low Ichika energy is." Chifuyu wonder why he said it. Unless there some aspect to Byakushiki that even she didn't know about.

"just wait and see." Was his reply and she do just that as she return her focus back to the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"um…" I finally open my eye that had been closed after receiving that kind of attack. I can see the display of energy shield in front of me.

"energy shield 220. Eh? What? What happened? For some reason my energy shield had been restored. Not fully but it still increased nonetheless.

That when I notice the information beside it.

[Byakushiki Mode-B]

[Weapon: Derflinger V2]

I look at the sword in my hand, instead of Yukihara Nigata it was a different sword. it look more like a sword that one use at medieval Era. Not to mention that Byakushiki color had changed from pure white to pure Black.

This new information make me confused but it not just me. everyone else that had been watching this also confused by it. Even Cecillia seem didn't know what to say about it

"wha-what is that form, is that second shift? But it shouldn't be possible since the IS just enter first shift a while ago." She start to mutter something.

"I don't know what happening but let continued our match Cecillia." As I said this I charged at her for a third time.

"tch…" she seem to ready her gun as she launched another two Bit to me. Another two from before also follow after me. the Bits in front of me fire a laser but I raised Derflinger V2 to block it. the laser hit the sword as suddenly it got absorb into it. that when I notice it.

Energy recover: 40. Damaged: 0

From that information alone I knew what just happen. it seem the sword in my hand had abilitites to absorb an energy and convert it to mine. That why my energy increased all of a sudden.

With Horizontal slash I destroy both bit at once. She sue the chance to fire another laser gun at me but I only use the sword to absorb it again. My energy increased by 60 from the attack just now making a total of 320. That when Byakushiki let out a glow as it form changed back it normal form. In my hand right now is Yukihara Nigata instead of Derflinger V2.

I didn't slow my movement even one bit as I charged at Cecillia with the sword in my hand. Seeing that she won't be able to get away Cecillia summoned her melee weapon as she raised it to block my attack. Her weapon shatters upon making contact with Yukihara. I don't waste my time as I swing the sword with great force as it hit her causing her to blast away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cecillia didn't know what happened. She was sure she had won when the she had hit him with the charged particle laser. But Byakushiki suddenly took another form. no instead of saying another form it more correct to say that the color of the IS had changed.

She tried everything she got to keep hitting him but the boy didn't give up as he kept coming after her. His eye reminded him of her father before the IS had been introduce to the whole world. those eye who would never give no matter what happen.

Her energy fully depleted once the his attack hit him. she can only guess that the sword abilities to be able to depleted her whole energy with just one hit.

She can only wait till her body hit the ground, with her IS had lost all energy the damaged from the fall will be greater. Even so an IS can still protect it pilot even it energy is all depleted so there no way for her to die from falling this high.

….

….

….

She wait and wait but nothing happened. As she open her eye only to be met with Orimura Ichika. Her face grew red from this close encounter as she turned around.

"phew… thank goodness I make it In time." Ichika said as he slowly landed to the ground. "that was a great match there.. huh? What wrong? Your face red all over? Don't tell me you got a fever?" as I chika said this he touched her forehead with his hand as he touch the other hand with his hand making their face only a few centimeter from each other.

If this were anime her face must be so red that even steam came out from her body.

"I-it nothing, I'm fine." She said as she pushed Ichika away before he noticed the sudden increased of her heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm… I don't know why but her face were really red. But if she says he fine than I shouldn't press to much about it.

""Ichikaaaaa!""

Gulp. Suddenly I can feel a deathly aura emanating from behind me.

"ah… Houki, Tsunami, how are you doing." I don't know why but they look really mad right now. what did I do this time? I win the match right? You both should fell happy for me, not be angry?

Even my mind think that Houki already bring out her Shinai while Tsunami brought out something that look like an arrow, if I remember correctly that the same thing she used at Houki while at the rooftop.

"Do you have anything to say for your action."

"Any last word."

Both of them say such threatening thing. seeing this situation all I could do is-

"ah… I remember there an errand I need to do, so see you later." After I said this I dash off as I escaped from this two who would about to commit a murder.

"Wait!"

"Don't run away!"

As if I would do as they said. in the first place why am I beeing chase by them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Heh… look like it activated sooner than expected.

"all right, what with that form?" Chifuyu were confused by it and even Henrietta had no idea what it is. I'm not surprised because beside me only three other people know of that mode. Tabane, Higa-san and Juuzou-san.

"hm… Maya, can you leave us for a moment." This is something that I can talk in front of her. Oh. On another note I met Maya when she was still a student. Of course at that time no one even knew about my existence but she somehow find it by accident. I told her I'm one fo the researcher for Kutsuwagi corporation and she seem to believe it. it not a lie since I did help with some of the research. More on the practical side rather than theorical side. I only get in the way if I help on the theorical side.

Not to mention that she seem to be in good term with Chifuyu so it was easier to talk with her.

"Eh? umm…. Ok…" Maya said timidly. She still shy even now huh. It been a few years since I've seen her and she still look like how she is a few years ago. If she were to wear an IS Academy uniform she could easily blend in as one of the student.

After Maya left I turn back to face Chifuyu.

"Before you speak there something I want to say…"

Hm? What now? It sound serious but I can't help but feel something bad were about to happen.

"What is- Gah!" before I finish she suddenly swung a shinai who she got from who knows where. I don't see her carrying around it. and I must say her speed hasn't rust even though a year had passed. Not to mention that it seem to be much faster than the last time I see it.

Before the attack hit me I brought my hand as I clap the shinai with both hand. Phew.. that was close. Year of training had make me more alert even though I don't activate Gandalfr I can still block her attack.

"What was that for!" if I didn't block it on time I would have been cut in half by that alone.

"that for disappear without telling, and I must say you improve more since the last time I see you."

"it your fault Saito, the least you could do tell us where you go."

Look like I'm being gang up by this two. I did get in touch with them from time to time. Thought I can't tell them that I'm was fighting the monster from Halkeginia. I remember the last time I fought with that Goblin priest it Firstborn magic is almost as strong as the one the Elves use. It seems that when they use Firstborn magic on earth it effect got multiplied. And not let start on that tunnel incident. Though I don't want to imagine how strong Elves is if one of them even managed to get here. but I hope it was a peaceful type Elves. If a human hating elf was too got here and this world is full of human I can only imagine disaster happen.

"mm… well, why don't I got start on Byakushiki first before we talk about me." I said trying to change the subject.

"Way to change the subject but go on." It seem Chifuyu noticed but at least she consent with it.

"Ok, you two did know about that project right."

"That project? Ah, that uh… Infinite 'Tsukaima' Stratos project." Good, with this I can skip some part.

"As you know that project was made to create an IS that will be able to work with the familiar rune. Gandalfr, windalfr, Myozrinirn and Lifdrasir." The project I been talking about had happen for 5 years already. And that guy was also included in it even though he an enemy for now Tabane doesn't really pick side much. If something interests her she didn't care if the person is bent to destroy the world or not.

"Isn't your IS had receive the upgrade based on the result of the project?" Henrietta said as she try to confirm it.

"Yes, but that not what important right now. Byakushiki is also under development based on the project. Since it core as you know belong to the previous White knight we thought we could increased it abilities by putting under that project. But we found out something else..."

"Something else?"

"Yeah… it was a remain of power from Black knight that had been inside White knight. According to Tabane it might have been there when both IS fuse together causing some part to remain even though it had been separated from each other."

"I see, so basically that form is something that was gain from remain of Black knight?" as expected of Chifuyu she already guessed correctly just from what I told her so far.

"But Saito, that sword in Ichika hand, when he enters that mode the sword is no longer Yukihira Niigata. Instead it look more like Deflinger but with slightly different design like the color black on it." I was expecting that. but before I could answer someone else had answer for me.

"That clearly not a derflinger. But it might be a replica of it just like Yukihara Niigata is. I only knew one person that could create a sword like that with the same kind of abilities as original." As usual her analytical abilities is greater than most human being is.

I can only nod to confirm the statement. Just like she said Derflinger V2 were created by Tabane. It has the same abilities as Derf is but it doesn't have an abilities to talk meaning it just a sword.

"That form is called Byakushiki mode-B. The only way to enter that form, Byakushiki energy must be below 20%. And once it energy had been increased to more than 80% it will return back to it normal form. But of course he can only change into that form three times. After that it need to wait for 24 hours cool down before he able to use it again."

"There to many restriction there, is Tabane decide to set it like that?" Chifuyu right about much restriction part.

"For some reason it just set itself like that. Nothing can be done to change the initial setting so we just left it at that." at least that what I heard from Higa-san. I've been out from country from a year so I kinda fall behind about the development of it.

But I think if there were no restriction that IS could be a strongest IS far surpassed the Black knigh or White Knight. It still depend on the skill of it pilot though. Ichika had much to learn befeore he could use the IS to it full potential.

"Saito-san, I think you made Grandfather wait long enough." Hearing Higa-san voice can only meant that it was time to leave.

"Let talk about this later, I still have something else to do." I said to them.

"hai hai, I to have something else to do. Let go Henrietta." Chifuyu said as she drag Henrietta with her.

"I'll visit your home tonight." I shout at them before they disappear from view. I just hope they heard what I said.

"Your popular with the ladies like always, don't you know some girl that you could introduce to me?" Higa-san said. Although he is much older than me he is still single even now. I don't have the right to say this since I don't have a girlfriend right now.

You say since I'm being surrounded by all this beauty I should have girlfriend already? Well, one of them is a former queen not to mention a magic user. Another one is a crazy scientist that can create a weapon to destroy the world with her eye clothes. Another one is, let just say lack common sense but right now she in America so I won't see her for a while.

But the one who caught my attention is this woman who can destroy a brick wall with a wooden sword. Year had passed and our relationship had been the same as always with no much improvement. Sometime I wonder what she thinks of me?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chifuyu walk away from Saito with Henrietta in tow. Although it been a while it was hard to control her increasing heartbeat while in his present. The talk they had just now make her temporarily forgot about her current state but Higa voice had make her remember back the sensation.

She feels like he would notice her blushing face if she stay there any longer.

"ouch! Chifuyu-san, don't pull me to hard." Upon hearing that she immediately released Henrietta hand.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." she apologized. Her mind was occupied with other thing as she didn't notice she pulled Henrietta hand to hard.

"is something the matter- oh.. I see, fufufu… even the great Chifuyu could blush once in a while." Henrietta said as she notice the blush forming on Chifuyu face.

"I, I'm not blushing." Chifuyu said trying to denied it but her face betrayed her.

"hmhm… it okay. Even I barely control myself there." Chifuyu already knew that Henrietta held some sort of feeling toward Saito. so were other woman like Tabane, Akira though she don't know whether the feeling they had were love or not.

Saito seem to attract a lot of woman intention, like that woman from America, Natasha Fairs. But that girl is far away right now so she don't need to worry about her- waith! Why am I thinking like this." She suddenly realized that the fact that she were worried about other woman get near Saito. someone like Henrietta were fine since they were friend.

Nonono… I don't have any feeling toward that guy. He just a great sparring partner. That all there is to it." Chifuyu said as she try to calm down her increasing heartbeat. She wonder what kind of relationship both of them have. Sometime she wonder what Saito think of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmhmhmhm~ huming a tone Tsunami said by a riverbank as she watch the river going by. Ichika had gone back to his room and since it also Houki room she had gone with him. tonight wthey class will held some sort of party to celebrated the election of Class rep.

Tsunami would also love to be class rep but since Class 1-C only have one personal IS user that person got selected without any resistance. It will take a while before she could complete that thing but until them she could only watch Ichika from a far.

(Sigh… I wish I were in Class 1-A. that way I could be with Ichika longer that I could. ) being in a class C meaning she could not met with Ichika because they class were separate. At this rate she will lose to Houki so she need to do something, fast.

Just as he thought this a someone call her name from behind.

"oi… Tsunami." It was a guy voice. She turned around as she saw the face of the person. She stand upo as she ran at the person to give him a hug.

"Onii-chan~" she said as she hug her brother. "mou… where have you been, when I return home last year you weren't at home that time…" although she live far away sometime she had permission to go back but much to her disappointment her brother wasn't at home the last time she got back.

"Sorry about that, something came up." Was what he said. Tsunami let go of Saito as she look up at his face.

"Even so, what are you doing here? This is an IS school so it will be weird for a guy to walk around here?" that is true. All of staff teacher and Student are all female. Well now there is one male student but even so it still rare to see another male here aside from the principal. Even he rarely came out from his office.

"I've got good news; I'll be working at this school starting tomorrow. That way we could meet more often." Huh? Working as what? Maybe as a bodyguard or something. he did have a skill at using sword to the same level as Chifuyu.

But if her brother here there is a problem that mean she have to be carefull about her place to get Ichika. She plan to use he sex appeal at first but seeing that her brother were here who knows what he do to Ichika if he found out about it.

"hm? What wrong? You don't look to happy?" Saito ask seeing the lack of reaction from Tsunami.

"mm… I'm happy to see you after a long time. since you here already why don't you came to Ichika congratulation party. I heard other class will also be attending that." Tsunami suggest.

On hearing that Saito just nod. With that both brother and sister spend the time watching the river flowing while sharing about the even that happen when both of them were separated.

* * *

><p>This chapter doesn't have any lined from the novel at all as I write it from what I remember about the event while I'm making change to suit the story.<p>

I'm thinking of doing a flashback Chapter next meaning the clock will be turned back to the about a few month after Saito graduation.

That is all from me, don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>(Ichika P.O.V)<p>

"Hai~ say cheese~!"

Kachik!

The sound of Camera being used as the flash almost blind my eye for a moment there. it the same day after the battle with Cecillia and right now for some reason my class decide to hold a party to celebrate me being a class representative.

Weird… although not even a day have pass but for some reason I feel like a whole year just gone by in a blink of an eye. Maybe it just my imagination… I must be tired from the battle earlier. Yep, that must be it.

"I-ichika-san." I heard Cecillia calling me. even so were only just met and she already use my name…. Must be the foreigner thing.

"yes." I answer her. For some reason after the battle her attitude toward me seems to taken a 180 degree turn. She looks nice for some reason. Not that I was complaining since if possible I don't want someone to hate me just because I defeat them in a match.

"um… today was a great battle. for an amateur you have shown that you have skill that could fight fairly with me Cecillia Alcott… I'll admit my loss for today." She said with a prideful tone in her voice. Even though she lost? At least try to look at me when talking. And yet for some reason she seems to avoid any eye contact with me and her face flush red. Is she really okay?

"Ah… yeah… although if I have to say I've just got lucky… you're an incredible pilot Alcot-san…" even though I did win I have to admit in term of skill she was much better than me. if not for Byakushiki to have an ability like that I might have lose the match already.

"Cecillia is fine." She quickly said. Um… since she already call me by my name maybe it wont be rude of me to call her that.

"Well then Cecillia it is." I said casually and is is just my imagination or is that steam coming out from her head? I must be more tired than I thought if I seeing things.

"Well… it true that your movements were kinda bad and your attack is easy to predicted…" oi… I know I've that what she said was true but did she have to said it to me directly? It seems she wasn't finish with her word as she continued. "… with enough training you could become better that why…" she seems fidgeted as she tried to find her next word. "…I could tech you about IS." She finish.

Ho… that kind of nice of her. I was thinking of asking her the next time seeing how good she is but since she already offer I don't see any reason for me to refuse.

"Then I-"

"That wont be necessary!"

Before I could finish my word a Houki stood between us as she glared at Cecillia with a Shinai on hand. Someone hurry up and take the Shinai away from Houki! The Shinai is no different than a real sword in the Hand of Houki. I fear that she might have kill someone incidentally with how short her temper her anger seems to be directed at Cecillia. Why are you even angry for anyway?

"Ara Shinonono-san. Can you please not interfere. This is between me and Ichika-san it doesn't concern you." Cecillia who had been afraid of Houki a few days ago doesn't seem to faze at all by her stare. Just where did she get her courage from? "starting from tomorrow Ichika-san will be training with me every day." Cecillia continued.

Um… I haven't agreed to it yet you know and what do you mean every day? Aren't there any rest day for at all? Hearing that I kind of hesitated to ask Cecillia for help. I know that I want to train but I prefer if we keep it moderately.

"I-ichika and I are childhood friend so of course it concern me. A-and Ichika himself begging me to teach him."

I don't know being a childhood friend had that kind of authorities but did I really beg her?

"Ohoho… for a Grade C what make you think you're more qualified than a Grade A like me?" Cecillia let out a laugh befitting of rich ojou-sama.

But wait! Houki a Grade C? even someone like me managed to get a grade B so it was hard to believe that Houki was a Grade C. anyway… for now it better I stop them. The two of them seems to have become a center of attention as my classmate and the other girl from other class watch them as if they were watching a movie. I even spot a few people taking a seat as they ate Popcorn while watching the two. Don't acts like a spectator and help!

Honestly… I better sto-

"Ichika~!"

"Goh!"

Before I could do anything I was tackled by someone as I fell to the floor.

"Ahahaha… congratulation on your victory… that was kind of cool for an IS to change a color and ability like that. do you mind if I take a look?" this voice and the way she talk about IS is none other than…

"Tsunami, get off of me." I said as I tried struggle to get up due to the fact that Tsunami is riding on top of me. Come to think of it I haven't seen her at all despite the fact that the other class is here.

"Um…. No?" oioioioi… what do you mean no and what with the question mark in the end. "huwa…somehow I'm too lazy to move… let me be like this for a few hours…zzzzz"

DON'T FALL ASLEEP! For a lazy person she sure has enough energy to tackle me to the ground. And is it my imagination again or is she this heavy. I can't shake seems to move at all because of her weight. But I better not say it out loud because I feel like my life will be in danger if I said it. anyway I have to do something…

"Wah… that girl have some gut."

"uu… maybe I should try it next time."

"ohh… Orimu doesn't seem resisting~ as expected of him."

It seems that all eyes are on me now and I can see the number of spectator with popcorn in hand seems to be increasing. I wonder where did they got the Popcorn in the first place? I don't think the cafeteria have anything like that.

For now maybe I could ask the nearest person to help me…

"Ichika…"

"Ichika-san…"

There a Devil here! Wah… Houki and Cecillia look like they were ready to commit murder anytime now and the target of their killing intent is… me?

"Waitwaitwait… this isn't what it look like… and didn't you guys see it with your own eyes? I'm not the one at fault here." I said quickly not to mention we have a dozen of witness here but it seems my word doesn't lessen they killing intent at all.

Why did they even angry in the first place?

"Um… Ichika…" Tsunami who seems manage to fall in deep sleep mutter something as her hand wrap around me as if I was a body pillow. Is it just me or did the killing intent just got worse.

"ooohhh~ Tsunami-chan so bold…" one of the spectator said and…

Kachik!

The sound of camera flashing no doubt taking a picture of the situation. I bet the picture will be on tomorrow newspaper headline.

Anyway… due to Tsunami sudden movement I managed to move her from atop me allowing me to move… if not for her hand wrapping tightly around my waist. At the very least I can move my upper a side note both Houki and Cecillia is slowly closing in and looking at their eye I feel as if I was looking at will to be murderer eye.

Crap… their eye fill with bloodlust. Maybe it because they are male and female lying on the floor hugging each oth- no, only the female is hugging the male while the male is desperately trying to get away from the female. the two of them must have thought they have to stop this even if it meant killing… wait, something isn't right here.

For now I should escape…. Guh. What with this super strength? With how small her body is one would not thought that she would have the strength that could even wrestle with a bear.

"Do you have any last word Ichika…?"

"Don't worry Ichika-san… it will only hurt at first."

Gah! Someone save me!

As I plead for my life here the answer come in the form of Book. Book I mean the one with the thickness rivaling an encyclopedia.

PANG! PANG!

Two strike and with that both Houki and Cecilia fall to the floor… YOU MURDERER!

"Who are you calling murderer? I only gave them a light tap so they should be waking up soon." Is she an Esper!? Anyway… you know Chifuyu-nee… I appreciated that she saving me but doesn't she know that her light tap equipped with an Encyclopedia book is almost the same as Finishing move?

Anyway… I'm grateful that I'm currently on the ground and she cant reach me with her weapon meaning I was saved from being kill by that a book. Again on a side note the other which act as a spectator just now seems to have leave the area no doubt it was because of Chifuyu nee

"well Orimura… I don't know your that bold but it time for student to return to their dorm so you better hurry." She said as she look at me which currently is still being hug by Tsunami who is sleaping peacefully with no care in the world. I don't know whether I should be amazed or angry that she could just ignore everything that happened easily.

"Ah… I would love to but can you get her off me please." I said and like that Chifuyu-nee seem to understood what happen.

"…"

"….!"

I'm not sure what happen the as Chifuyu stare at Tsunami her eye suddenlyu snap open and she stood up instantly and scan her surrounding as if something just surprised her.

"Eh? Huh? What happen? I feel like a Devil was gazing at me just now?"

PANG!

Another strike as Tsunami becomes a victim of the accursed book. i doubt most people could stay conscious after being hit like that by Chifuyu-nee. The only person that could survive that attack is probably Tabane-san or Saito-san.

"What a rude child calling me a Devil… maybe it run on the family?"

I can't quite hear the last word she said but I guess when Tsunami said Devil she must be refer to Chifuyu-nee. can't blame her really because If I don't know any better I might have mistaken her as a Devil as well.

"Did you say something Orimura?"

"Nope. Nothing."

I take that back. She really is a Devil through and through.

"hnn… then it fine. Anyway.., make sure to keep your male instinct in check or else you end up your end up doing something that can't be undo." What did she take me for? Of course I wont be doing anything bad. Cant she at least trust her own brother?

"Okay… I mean yes!" I quickly correct myself as I can see her hand that was holding the book start to raise a bit.

"Good… then return to your room. That is all." In the end she just said that and left. Well… I'm glad that I didn't become the victim of the Book. I thought I was a goner for a second there.

Oh well… I guess it getting kind of late so I should return oh wait… the three of them still unconscious… what the heck am I supposed to do with them? I cant carry all of them at the same time. do I have to choose which to carry?

(Houki)

(Cecillia)

(Tsunami)

(Leave by myself)

Wait? Is that my imagination? What with this choice suddenly pop out in my head? Am I supposed to choose one of them? That did it… i'm definitely more tired than I thought if something like this is even happening to me.

"Urg…"

"uuuhh…"

"Owie…"

Oh… it seems that the choice was unnecessary as the three of them seems to had regain unconsciousness at the same time. it amazing that they wake up that fast even after receiving Chifuyu-nee attack.

"Um… where is this place?"

"where is everyone else?"

"ow… that hurt… but the floor feel good…zzzzzzz."

"DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!" geez if you want to sleep that much why don't you return to your room. Anyway… upon my yelling Houki and Cecilia look at me as if surprised by my presence.

"Ichika-san… what happen here? Aren't we in the middle of celebration and where everyone? Who's that little girl?"

Cecilia said looking confused.

"Ichika… why is Tsunami here? Urg… I feel like I was forgetting something here."

Houki put her hand on her head as she groan.

Wow… I guess Chifuyu-nee strike just now must have erased their memories about the event that transpired just now. They don't even remember how Tsunami even got here. Perhaps I should thank Chifuyu-nee for this…

"Um…where is this? Who are you or rather who am I?"

...or not. Oioioioioi… Tsunami just lost her memories from her strike… how the heck could this be good. She really is a Devil. anyway… for now we better restore Tsunami memories first or else who knows what her Siscon Brother will do if he found out about this.

Sigh… today had been a long day. Maybe it wasn't my imagination that a year had indeed pass by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"That the gist of it." I explain the situation to everyone in the room. By everyone I mean the Chairman of IS academy Kutsuwagi Juuzo, his grandson Higa Takeru and his Adopted granddaughter and former Queen of Tristain Henrietta. There are only the three of them in the room. Chifuyu also supposed to be here but she has to left for her job.

"I see… so all the distortion in Dimension had been closed… that will prevent a creature from other world to come into our world." the Old man kutsuwagi-san mutter no doubt feeling a bit relief. After all it would be a disaster if a creature that was supposed to only exist in Fantasy appears in the real world. Despite the fact 7 years had pass by since the appearance of Ancient Dragon there are still some people who are investigating about the matter.

It can't be help I guess… after all everyone in the world see with their own eye about the battle between the White and Black Knight against Ancient Dragon. In fact they even made a movie about that battle that day. Some people denied the whole thing saying that was just something set up by someone while other believe it as they tried to come with a few probable solution as to what the Dragon is. But one fact remain that the IS White knight and Black Knight was indeed real.

Anyway… let stop thinking about this since I can see that the Old man still have something he want to said.

"So… did you find anything about the whereabouts of Shinonono Tabane?" as I thought he more concern about Tabane matter.

Shinonono Tabane… the creator of IS and also a friend of mine… well I guess you could say she a friend… it seems. Even knowing her for 7 years I still have a hard time guessing what on her mind. I think I would have a better chance on making the world spin on reverse than know what she thinking.

"Sorry… before I knew it she just up and disappear." I told the old man. It was true… after I kill the Sea Dragon who had managed to slip to this world I can't find Tabane anywhere. She appears out of nowhere and then disappears like that. Isn't that kind of rude to an old friend? Then again the whole world currently is looking for her right now and if I was her I would done the same… no, I probably stay away from anyone to prevent myself from being tracked. I guess the fact that she even show herself to me could be interpreted as her trust in me?

Even so… the Old man is still my superior so I have to report to him… I'm sure Tabane understood this.

"sigh… that girl.. Just what is she thinking in that head of her…" um… I already said this before and I said it again. you would have a better chance making the world spin backward than knowing what that girl thinking.

"Um… is there anything else you want from me?" I ask because if possible I don't want to be here for even a second. I'm bad dealing with formal atmosphere and this kind of atmosphere seems to be screaming military or stuff.

"There a matter of 'revelation' but we can discuss it another time. You all dismissed." He wave his hand as he rest his chin on the two hand as if thinking about something. Let just left the thinking stiff to him while I go back h- wait, I did said that I would be visiting Chifuyu home after this but I never thought that the meeting will take this long. It almost midnight and if I were to go at a womanhouse at this time….

*Pinch*

"Gya!" I let out a startled cry as I can feel someone a pain form being pinch at the left side of my stomach. "H-henrietta, why did you do that for!?" I ask the person who responsible for this pain.

"You were thinking something perverted aren't you?" geh! Did she read my mind? Is there a spell that allows one to read mind? I never heard of it before.

"hahaha… what are you talking about… there no way someone like me would thinking going to a woman house in the middle of the night could lead to something perverted…"

"…" her eyes scary…

"Ah… it good to be young…" oi Higa! I'm already 24 you know!"

"Fufufu… youngster this day…" Don't laugh Old man!

"You just don't learn don't you partner." Shut up Derf.

Why did I feel like I'm being gang up by the other? Anyway… for now I should make an excuse and escape.

"Oh! Look at the time… I better leave." Surprise by my sudden outburst I use this chance to escape from Henrietta and head to the door. Only a little more… all I need to do is turn the knob on the door and then I could escape from here.

With that thought in mind I extend my hand as I ran to the door. Almost… only a few step and…

*Clak*

Before I could reach it the door was already open and I can't stop myself due to the momentum as a result I feel my hand seems to be grabbing something. I can't see clearly due to the darkness from outside so the only way to find out what is it that I just grab is…

*Squish*

Um… this squishy and soft feeling… is it a marshmallow? Wait a sec… this feel Familiar for some reason…

"What. Do you. Think. Your doing!?" um… is it just imagination I feel like I just heard a Devil voices just now. Actually due to the sudden stop just now my head currently is facing down so I can't really see what in front of me but as I slowly raised my head I noticed two leg standing meaning that there is a human in front of me and this squishy feeling and that Devil voice can only mean…

"Ahahaha… it a nice weather today isn't it Chifuyu."

I said casually as I raised my head fully as I face to face with Chifuyu who have a look on her face as if it was about to explode any second now from how red she is.

"um… it a really nice weather but I regret to said it will be raining soon….."

She said although her tone look normal I can sense a killing intent from her.

"is that so… then I better prepare an umbrella."

"There no need for that because…"

"Because?"

I have a bad feeling about this.

"BECAUSE IT WILL BE RAINING WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And so…

The next day every world was in chaos as never in history that a blood is raining down from the sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAAAHH!"

I can feel a sweat dripping form my face as I wipe it off. Just now I just dreamt that a rain water had turn into a blood and that blood was mine.

"Oh… you're awake." Turning around I saw Higa Takeru looking at me. "That was close… I thought for sure that you have died from what happened earlier."

I'm not sure what he talking about but me dying? Did something happen? Looking around I finally noticed Henrietta who are sitting beside me holding a glowing wand. Wait a sec… this is healing magic. Why did she cast it on me? on a side note currently I'm on a Sofa that located within the principal room. I can see Chifuyu and the old man was talking about something and if I have to guess he was explaining what Chifuyu had missed earlier.

"Oh well… it seems the young man have wake up. Your all dismiss for today." The old man said after noticing me just waking up.

"Um… what just happen?" currently I am confused as to why I was sleeping in the first place and why in the world that I even need Henrietta Healing spell at all. Hm… maybe this is one of those situation where ignorance is bliss but I feel like I just forgot something important just now and for some reason I feel like my hand just touch something wonderful just a moment ago.

"What are you spacing out for… let go!"

Chifuyu give me a glare before walking off. I don't know why but she seems mad for some reason. Oh well… it been a while since we meet and I have many thing I want to talk to her about… no actually I just want to talk to her. With how busy the two of us is we rarely got a chance to talk with each other.

This past year I was busy on IS related research due to me being a male that could pilot an IS that bound to attract attention from the researcher who know about my existence. Though only a select few know about it, it still a taken up most of my free time. after all what they didn't know is that the reason I could pilot IS is mostly thanks to the Gandalfr rune on my left hand. Even less people knew about the existence of magic from the people I know that I could even count them with just one hand.

As for Chifuyu since her existence isn't exactly a secret unlike mine the Old man really gone all out on making use of her. for example representing Japan she managed to win two times in a row in a Mondow Grossow tournament. Since she cannot use a White Knight again Tabane prepared her another IS 'Kurezakura' I think the name is.

There also that Incident… the one where Ichika was Kidnapped. It regretful that I wasn't of any help since at that time I was in France fighting a horde of Minatour that came from the distortion. I only learn about the incident the day after that and apparently she managed to solve the incident on her own though with the price of giving up the tournament.

But what surprised me is that a few days after that I heard the news that she suddenly becoming an instructor in Germany. I'm not sure what happened though but she must have her reason. Of course we met from time to time but she doesn't seem willing to talk about it and even Henrietta doesn't know the full detail.

Speaking of Henrietta she seems doing a great job at getting use to this world. in fact she managed to be in top ten during the third year of our school. Enough to say I feel a bit depressed that I kind of lost to her even though she only been at this world for a year. Even Chifuyu managed to beat me in study and I don't think I have to say about Tabane. She practically… graduate while were still in second year.

After the Ancient Dragon incident her IS was recognized by the whole world. I don't have to said what happen next as you can see what happen to the present. Not only that, because IS can only be used by female the male was basically look down by society. And because I'm also a male sometime I also met a few of those female who think they so great despite the fact they could pilot an IS. Well… it not really different from how the noble act back in Halkeginia so it doesn't really bother me much.

"…to, ..ito"

Um… but still I wish I could just show off to the woman that I can also use an IS but I restrain myself. don't want the Black knight to be reveal to the whole world due to a stupid reason after all.

"SAITO!"

"Gahh! My ear!" I cover my ear at the sudden Supersonic attack at me. "Are you trying to make me deaf!?" I shout at the one responsible for the supersonic attack.

"I've been calling at you for many times but you never response… just what are you muttering to yourself anyway?"

Now that she mentions it, it just came to my attention that currently I am standing infront of my home and Chifuyu home. Since our house is just beside each other it doesn't really make any difference.

"Um… I was explaining the event that happens after the defeat of ancient dragon?"

"To who?"

At that I don't really have anything to say. Something must be wrong with my mind for even giving that kind of answer. I feel like some mysterious force is forcing me to say those words.

"A-anyway… it been a while since we met so why don't we go to your house and have some chat for old time sake." I said this as a bottle of Sake appears in my hand with a burst of light. I have to thank Tabane for this System where I can just store thing in another space and bring it out whenever I want.

"hm… well might as well." Doesn't look she against the idea. Now the problem is I was about to enter the house of a woman in the middle of the night with no one else home. Ichika was of course in the academy and Henrietta have some job to do so she told us to went home first. In any case you forgot Henrietta had been living with Chifuyu ever since she was stuck in this world so one could say that this was her home as well.

In other word it will only be Chifuyu and I and seeing that she doesn't even show any sign on her face I guess she wasn't bother by this. Maybe I'm just over thinking things… it not like it a big deal to visit a female friend house in the middle of the night with no one else at home… I feel like it a big deal here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To explain the current mood of one Orimura Chifuyu one could say that she was somewhat happy. Though if anyone one were to look at her they won't be able to tell that considering that Chifuyu was good at maintaining her cool. So it almost impossible to tell what she was fee-

"You seems happy."

-guess this guy here is an exception. By this guy she refers to one Hiraga Saito who are sitting across the table as he make himself at home.

"Well… I guess. It had been a while since we have the chance to talk leisurely like this after all." She said and that was her honest feeling.

"haha… well me to…" Saito said looking embarrassed. To be honsest she can feel her face going red a bit but only for a fraction of second and Saito doesn't seems to notice it.

"Me three~" another voice said and Chifuyu doesn't know whether to be happy or annoyed by this third person who barge in all of a sudden.

"Tabane… I'm sure you're aware that the whole world is looking for you right?" Saito look at Tabane and ask the question that should be ask since the beginning when Tabane appear.

"hm? What about it?" Tabane tilt her head as if confused by the question.

"shouldn't you go back in hiding… not that I care if you were capture or not." Chifuyu decide to say and in fact she already contact the academy when about Tabane and right about now they should be sending a few people to capture her. And Saito seems to know about this as well but doesn't seems like he disapprove of it. It more like he didn't care what happened.

"Fufu~ does that mean that you want me to leave so you be all alone with Sai-kun~?"

"Wha-" Chifuyu spit the water or what what would have happened if she was drinking when Tabane said that. And of course her face went red at the accusation.

"Eh… it can't be!" Saito seems to come to a realization…

"W-wait… no! it not what you think!" she tried to say before Saito came to a 'wrong' conclusion.

"hm… that right Sai-kun… that what Chi-chan planning."

"Tabane!" she shout at Tabane who seems intent to make the situation worse.

"Chifuyu…"

hearing Saito call her name her body stiffen. Could it be… is he really?

"your planning to assassinate me while we were alone?"

"THAT NOT IT!" by reflex Chifuyu swung the shinai which she forgot where she even got it at Saito and despite the distance between them the force from her swing is enough to send a strong gust of wind and as if by instinct saito jump to the left and the result….

"Wha… Chi-chan just made a big hole in the wall just by using an air pressure~" Tabeanw aid looking amazed or so what anyone else would lead to believe but for the other two in the room they knew her enough that something like that won't be enough to faze her. But that doesn't change the fact that Chifuyu just create a huge hole from the air pressure generated by her Shinai.

"YOU REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME RIGHT THERE!" Saito said upon seeing the result.

"that weird… I thought I was holding back on that attack." Chifuyu wonder upon seeing the scale of destruction she just caused.

"that was holding back? For some reason I find it really believable that you just destroy a concrete wall with just a wind pressure while still holding back." Chifuyu decide to ignore what he said "in any case… that was lethal attack just now… if I was late even for a second I would be dead… do you have anything to say?" Saito look at Chifuyu and Chifuyu knew what to answer him.

"I believe in you…"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR TRUST WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Well what to do with the wall…"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"give me a second~" Tabane said as she bring out something out of nowhere and because of sudden flash Chifuyu wasn't able to make out what kind of object it is and as soon as she could see the wall was repair as good as new. "hm… it take 1.1 second to restore the it… seems like it would need some improvement."

"No, I think restoring a concrete wall within a matter of second is amazing enough." Chifuyu can't help but response at that. As for Saito her reaction to that is…

"uuu… does my life are less important than some stupid wall?" he seems to be sulking on some corner for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute later.

Seems like thing have calm down for a while. But thing sure haven't change much. As usual being around Chifuyu is hundred times more life threatening than fighting a sea Dragon that nifought a week ago. Well if this was the first time we met I might have more to complain but it had been years we know each other and I kind of used to the life threatening situation that was mostly caused by her… I don't think that a good thing but… oh well.

Anyway… I have to say this feel like an old days with me and Chifuyu and Tabane together. I don't know what Tabane planning and it doesn't look like Chifuyu was on her side so there a possibilities that the two of them will become an enemy in the future. If that happen which side should I be? No…thinking about it won't get me nowhere… for now i'll think about it when it really happen.

Though there is still something I'm curious about…

"oi… Tabane…"

"Hm?"

Tabane look at me when I call her name.

"Shouldn't you be like… I don't know… get out of here or something?" I ask her. I've been wondering since she look nonchalant about it despite the entire world is searching for her. In fact I think IS Academy should have sent someone by now to retrieve Tabane before she gotten away. Unless she never planning to ran away this time or she was confident she won't be capture I don't see any reason why she would stick around any longer.

"uuu~ do you really want to get rid of me so much to be alone with Chii-chan…"

"like I said that was…"

Chifuyu tried to say something to denied what Tabane just said but she was interrupt by Tabane.

"oh well~ if that the case I have no choice but to use my secret weapon." Tabane declared and for some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

"um… this secret weapon of yours wouldn't happen to have an ability to wipe out half of the earth isn't it." Knowing her I don't think that impossible and as her friend I just have to ask.

"ahaha… there no way I would use something like that in Chii-chan house Sai-kun~"

"So it really exists! And you have it in your possession right now!? Also… what would happen if we're not in Chifuyu house right now!?" damn… this girl as dangerous as usual… I would like to say more but something interrupt me. And by something it was like…

*KABOOM!*

…yep, something like that. From the sound and the shockwave I think it just happen a few meter outside of the house.

"I must be tired more than I thought… I think I just heard the sound of Explosion outside of the house."

"Don't run away from reality! Tabane… what did you do?"

Chifuyu look at Tabane sharply while I was trying to ignore the sound of the explosion but I don't think I could anymore.

"Oh… there already gotten this far~ not bad…" Tabane seems to know something about it but she doesn't look so worried. Maybe it not really something to be worried about? "No worries, no worries… it just that the defense system I install around the vicinities that will target any moving object in 3 Kilometer radius that are bigger than humanoid size."

"I'M REALLY WORRIED HERE! And what did you mean by humanoid size? Would it target even a baby that just so happen to be moving in the target vicinities? Please tell me it won't!"

"….it won't."

"what with that pause!? And what if someone innocence was target by this so called defense system as well?"

I ask just to make sure but I should have known better what Tabane answer would be like.

"hm? Should I care what happen to some stranger?" she ask me and she doesn't even joke about it as she was completely serious when she ask this. This is Shinonono Tabane… beside her Sister and a few of her 'friend' the whole world could be destroy for all she care. In fact the only reason I even managed to 'befriend' her in the first place is because of my connection which magic in the first place. If not I don't think she would even take a glance at me for even a fraction of second.

"Look like there no need for us to worry about any casualties… it seems that she is doing a great work managing that." While me and Tabane were having the what you could call an 'argument' Chifuyu was looking at the outside.

I want to ask who is this 'she' she talking about but decide it better for me to see it with my eyes and so I look at the outside and what I saw was…

"A red IS… is that the new IS that you secretly built? But the color a little different." Looking outside I noticed an IS flying around dodging a flying missile and a beam of light which I assume was the 'defense system' that Tabane had mentioned before.

From the darkness I can't see the face of the pilot but what I could tell is that she's good. She practically dodges every missile and a beam of laser like it was nothing. It true that IS is stronger than any existing weapon today but to dodge a lock on missile… that really take it to the new level.

Though I'm sure that me and Chifuyu could do it as well but then again we aren't really what you would call normal so to see someone else moving like that I can't help but be amazed.

Wonder who she is?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's rewind the time a few minute before.

Higa takeru watch with a grim expression on his face. After receiving the in formation about Shinonono Tabane current whereabouts he hastily form a unit to retrieve her as soon as possible. it a simple mission really but…

*Boom*

It seems that Shinonono Tabane herself doesn't want to go back willingly. If that the case he have no choice but to use force here. The only reason that Kutsuwagi juuzo his grandfather managed to create an organization that won't lose in term of IS technology even against another nation power was because he have Shinonono Tabane under him but once she's hone the Kutsuwagi group start to lose authorities but that doesn't mean it is the end for the organization.

After all Kutsuwagi group still possess better knowledge about IS than what other faction knew and they also possess two things that no other nation could even hope to possess.

The first thing is the [Black Knight] and it pilot Hiraga Saito also at the same time the possessor of Gandalfr one of the four rune of Void. His existence had been kept secret for this past year due to him being the only male capable on piloting IS until Orimura Ichika accidently activating an IS despite being a male making him the second male to pilot an IS. Though the official report say that he was the only male capable on piloting an IS. That going to change soon though.

Anyway, as for the second thing is…

"guess its my time for shine huh…" came the female voice from behind him. It seems that he have no choice but to rely on him. From the look of the situation no modern weaponry would have a chance by passing the weapon that Shinonono Tabane have set up around the area perimeter. But still to set up something like this that should have took up a few days in just this short period of time… as expected of Professor Shinonono Tabane. She even set up some sort of weapon that doesn't match with the database which could only mean it was a new model.

Higa hesitate a little but then he thought that now is as good time as any to test 'that' so he finally nod at her.

"Right… Shinonono Tabane huh… I finally gave the two sometime to be alone and she have to interfere now of all time?" the girl mutter as if showing her distaste at the event as she brought her one hand front as the blue ruby ring on her finger start to glow.

"I command you, [Tristain!]"

As soon as she said that a bright light engulf her and in a matter of second an armor exoskeleton had cover her entire body. It was none other than IS with a darker red color matching the girl hair.

"Henrietta… tries to finish this as soon as possible before another faction learns of this." Higa told her which she replied.

"Understood."

"oh… try to make sure that the target is secured safely." Higa said as an after thought but the response he got was not something he want to hear.

"I cant guaranteed that."

With that the girl know as Henrietta flew off to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Henrietta flew a beam of laser flew at her at the speed of sound but before it could hit her a blob of water float in front of her forming a shield as it block the laser. Locating the target Henrietta held out her hand as a staff made of steel appears on her hand. On one look one may have mistaken the staff as if it was something that look like it comes from Magical girl show with how a heart mark on the tip and a pair of small wings on both side but on second look… they would still mistake it as that.

Being a human from another world Henrietta doesn't even find it weird why her weapon was shape like that. All she knew that the weapon allow her to use magic and at the same time her magic synchronized with her own IS.

That right. Infinite Stratos [Tristain] was a type of IS that was created for the purpose of being use by a mage and since she was the only person in the earth that currently could use magic it wont be wrong to say that the IS was created for her. Of course the name is based on her own country Tristain. It had been a few years ever since she have arrived in Saito world and it had taken her a year to adapt to this world but even so she long the day to return back to her home country. The IS will be a remainder for her that she eventually would need to return someday.

(Oh no, now not the time to reminisce…)

Henrietta snap out from her thought as she found herself being surround by a missile which would have hit her any second now… but a second is more than enough for her.

WATER-WATER-WATER-EARTH

The staff on her hand glow for a moment before releasing a burst of energy around her which cause the entire approaching Missile to frozen solid and before the missile could fall over she quickly cast a levitation causing all the frozen missile to float around as if they were in an area without gravity.

Normally it was impossible even for a square class mage to cast a wide range levitation like that but [Tristain] was created purposely for a mage and one of it ability enhance the mage power which is shown as she froze all the missile in just one spell.

A square class spells. During the six years of her stay on earth she has managed to achieved on being a square class mage which allow her to use all element. Even so square class is the highest of what all mage could achieve which is why just being a square class doesn't mean she become stronger. It only mean that she could use a more variety of spell than what a triangle class could do.

Of course that wasn't all what [Tristain] could do. As soon as she though this two sphere made of water forming around her shoulder and in an instant a bullet of water show out from the sphere completely destroying any weapon that she could locate. fortunately none of the residence area have been damaged and all the civilian had been told to stay in the house as to avoid and civilian casualties so all that left was for her to fought while trying to avoid the weapon from targeting any residential area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow… what kind of IS is that. I never seen one before." I have to admit that I was amazed by the IS performance. Add to the fact that the pilot is Henrietta is even more surprising. I mean it not been to long ago that she was surprised by the sight of an Tv but now she can even using an IS like she a professional. I knew she was good but I never expected her to be this good.

"That's a new type of IS [Tristain]. It was a side project of [Infinite 'Tsukaima' Stratos(ITS)] project." Chifuyu answer me but soon a frown came to her face as she turn to another occupant in the room beside myself. "I heard it still on testing stage but… do you have anything to do with this?"

"Hm~ who knows~" Tabane just gave a vague answer as she smile but I knew better that can only mean she does have something to do with the completion of the IS that Henrietta currently used. Not that I have anything to say because I don't even know something like that even exist after seeing it for myself.

"oi… partner, that was without a doubt magic that the princess use but the output is something else. I bet it could rival with the Elf high level Firstborn magic." Derf voice came from the black ring on my finger.

Hearing that the magic could rival an Elf high class firstborn magic is not something to be scoff at. For some reason a when a firstborn magic was used on the earth it power is many times more powerful than when it was used back in Halkeginia. I still don't know why but I have seen firsthand a Firstborn magic that was use… in earth.

Fortunately that my opponent was not an Elf but a Vampire. Even so a Vampire is still consider number two in term of compability with the firstborn magic and one vampire had managed to slip into this world through the distortion create by Tabane.

I don't want to waste time telling the story so let just say seeing that I'm here alive mean that the situation had been resolved.

Oh… it seems she finally by pass all the defense system and currently was…. Charging straight here!

"Hah!" for the second time the wall was destroyed and smoke scatter around making it harder to see what happened.

"Cough… Cough… are you trying to kill me as well!" honestly she should have at least take a look around before charging straight. Then again with the IS sensor she must have already know who is who but I wonder why the need for the shout?

As the smoke clear I can finally made out what happened and the sight before me was…

"Fufu~ it isn't to suddenly attack someone like that magical girl-san~"

"I'm very sorry about that… but all I did was trying to capture a rabbit that always causing trouble."

I can hear both Tabane and Henrietta voice and let me make it clear for some reason this two could never get along and the sight before me just prove it as it shown Henrietta with her weapon which somehow had been transform into a spear trying to stab through Tabane. The keyword is 'trying' as a light triangle acting as a shield for Tabane not allowing the spear to pierce through.

I don't know about the triangle of light but If the spear I think I have a few idea about it. It might have the same type of system as Derf which allow it to transform into any kind of weapon and add to the fact that it was the side project of ITS project just add to the possibility.

"Honestly you two… is destroying my house is some sort of trend or what?" Chifuyu said from the said and from the look of it she managed to escape from Henrietta sudden crash into the house. She could at least warn me about it you know.

On a side not aren't the wall was destroyed by her in the first place? I decide not to said it out loud and just watch the situation from the side. For some reason when it was something involving a woman my life's always in danger so I decide to just let the situation flow by itself without my intervention.

"Guess it time for me to leave now~"

Tabane said but she was stop by Henrietta.

"I'm afraid not." She said as the spear start to change shape again to a staff as it start to glow and… "What?!" Henrietta show a confused look as the glow dissipated and the IS armor start to dissipated as it transform into it standby form.

"fufu… just who do you think the one who introduce the IS in the world." Tabane quickly maintain her distance from Henrietta. This happen in an instant that Henrietta doesn't have a time to react and as for Chifuyu I don't see her make any move meaning she probably would just let her go.

As for me… I just decide nature take its course as I try to be an innocent bystander as best as poss-

"bye-bye Chi-chan~" she said and then she… -please don't turn this way!- I tried to beg which doesn't work and with an innocent smile she said. "See you later Sai-kun… come and visit our daughter if you can." As soon as she finishes her word a… carrot? Cover her body and with that it take off like a Rocket being launched. Of course me, Henrietta and Chifuyu have to cover our self not to be blown away as the… Carrot launches itself into the air.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silent and I can't blame them because even I found myself lost for word here. But thinking it again I better use this chance while the two woman is still trying to organize their thought and-

"What this about daughter?"

Damniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt! I was to late! I should have known Chifuyu would snap out of it in an instant!

"Yeah… I also wonder what she meant by that?" this time it was Henrietta and from her tone I can feel a killing intent from it. Depending on my answer I may not leave this place alive. It would be one thing to die in battle but I don't want to die just because of some misunderstanding.

"Wait! Let me explain! By daughter Tabane mean it was a girl that she pick up from somewhere! And she seems adamant about making that girl her daughter and me her father!" I said trying to explain myself.

I've met the girl before though rather than a daughter the girl more fit on little sister role considering the difference in age but Tabane refused to adopted the girl as a little sister when I talk to her about it.

""…..""

"what with that face as if you two don't believe my word?"

"hmph… I leave it at that for now. Before that I wonder who going to take responsibility for this place?"

This time Chifuyu gaze on Henrietta as she flinch.

"Sorry." Was all she could said.

Oh well… seems like everything fine now though there no doubt the academy will have a hard time to cover this incident. After all it happened right in the middle of the residential area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

"I'm going to kill that brat!"

Shout the voice of a Saito as his voice echoed to the entire academy.

"What happened here?" Chifuyu can't help but be confused as Saito without another word ran out from the room looking as if he was about to kill someone.

"Here." To answer the question Henrietta hand her an IS Academy newspaper for today.

"hm… a test experiment IS in a residential area? So they decided to cover the incident as an experiment for [Tristain]? I don't see why would he getting mad over it." Then again there no doubt many would be doubtful about the news but she was sure Kutsuwagi Group have enough power to cover it up.

"No, not that… look at the bottom page." At Henrietta instruction Chifuyu move here eye to the bottom of newspaper as she read the topic out loud.

"Hot scandal: orimura Ichika also excepted little girl as within his range of target." Below the article showing a picture of Ichika lying on the ground as the little girl which is Saito little sister Hiraga Tsunami lay on top of him and hug him as if using him as pillow.

"…"

"…"

"Ichika in danger!"

With that Chifuyu dash off chasing after Saito who are looking for Ichika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

(For some reason I feel like I should ran away from this academy as far away as possible…)

Was what one Orimura Ichika thought as he feels a chill run up his spine.

(…nah, there no way something bad would happen within this academy that has a security rivaling those of military places.)

And with that he decides to shrug off the thought as he start doing his daily business unaware of approaching danger.

* * *

><p>Yo… it's been a while. I think I decide to pick this story again after a year pass. Though I have to say i completely forgot about what I have planning for this story so I decide to just create up a new plot based on what I have already write.<p>

Also… I feel like my writing have turn from bad to worse after so long not writing any story and I don't mean just this one… it been a few month since I last updated a story. Add to the fact that since this is a time skip I have to take into account the development of character without seeing it development as it happened mostly in time skip so I kind of hard to write it into word so I apologized if a character is acting way out of character or just acting weird.

Let see… what else, oh yeah… Henrietta IS since I barely describe it description it must be hard to imagine so to make it easier let just said it appearance almost the same as Rin IS minus the thing around the shoulder replacing by a sphere made of pure water.

That all for now and about the next chapter I'll try my best finishing it before the end of this month.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful days in IS Academy…<p>

KABOOM!

…

…

…

…it was indeed a peaceful days in IS Academy.

The narration continued ignoring the Chaos that was unfolding right now. And now let us ignore the narration and continued the stories with the Third person of view.

"What, what?"

"Did something just explode!?"

"Kyaa, the wall was destroyed!"

Was the reaction of student that was in the close proximity of the sound.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

Shout a male voice.

"THERE NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO BACK! AND DID THAT WALL WAS DESTROYED BY THAT SHINAI JUST NOW!?"

Shout another male voice.

The latter was recognize as the voice belonging to one Orimura Ichika.

"A male?"

"Why is there a male beside Orimura-kun?"

"Are we under attacked?"

Was the reaction of the female student nearby. Hearing the commotion more Female student start to gather around the area wondering what is happening. As more time passed more female student start to gather in what appear to be a large hole that formerly was a wall that separate the building from the garden outside.

And to inform those who already forgot IS Academy was an Academy was created in order to train Pilot for IS or Infinite Stratos for full name. An IS is a type of powered exoskeleton that was created by a genius girl called Shinonono Tabane but let not get in full detail about it an address our issue here.

An IS who for some unknown reason can only be used by Female meaning that those that possess Y Chromosome won't be able to pilot it which mean that an IS Academy which trained IS pilot consist of only female which is why there is not male in the school except one irregular who for some reason capable on activating an IS.

Well now, let return to main story shall we. Currently the male irregular that capable on piloting an IS was running for his life being chased by a Male who seems to be in Mid twenty holding a Shinai with a murderous look on his face.

If you want to know how it came to this situation. It all start with the (mis)understanding that a newspaper for IS Academy state that Orimura Ichika having an affair with his sister. And the man whose name was Hiraga Saito and being a Siscon start to chase after Ichika wanting to draw blood. No one Defile his sister and get away with it… is what the mentality of the man right now.

As for Ichika he doesn't even know why he was being chased but knowing the strength of the man that chased him he opt to escape for his life. It was a miracle that he still hasn't died yet but he doesn't want to tempt fate which is why he hope to escape with his life intact.

"Got you!"

The man said as he swung the Shinai on his hand as for Ichika seeing that there is only one way to escape quickly activated [Byakushiki] and flew through the air narrowly avoiding the attack. On second though it doesn't seems that he managed to dodge fully as the Shina managed to graze with the Shield provide by [Byakushiki].

But even so for his energy shield to drop by 5%. just how much a monster he is. Even with IS Ichika doubt he could win this fight which is why he decide to stay mid-air. Despite that monstrous strength even he can't attack those who are in a few hundred meter on the sky with a Shinai.

"Hoho… escaping mid-air huh. Then what about this! come [Blac-] Gebuh!"

Whatever it is he was about to do was stop as he was hit by weapon of great destruction. Yep… it was none other than the Cursed Dictionary Book that Ichika Sister Orimura Chifuyu favourite weapon! With the Dictionary book equipped Saito was struck on the head causing him to collapse on the ground from the damage.

(I hope he doesn't lose all of his memories from that strike just now.) Ichika sympathized with the man as he also has been on the receiving end of the Cursed Dictionary book many times over now. But for now he felt slightly relief that his sister have come to the rescue.

With a feeling of relief Ichika land on the ground facing the Sister who…

*Donk*

…struck him on head with the Curse Dictionary Book that caused another 20% lose of his energy shield. This one is also a Monster! Was the thought of Orimura Ichika as he return [Byakushiki] to standby mode which is in the form of the bracelet on his wrist.

"Orimura, Deploying an IS without permission is against the school rule. As punishment run 50 laps around the school." Said Ormura Chifuyu who Ichika take back on thinking her as a Monster. This woman is a Devil!

"Maa… maa… it wasn't his fault this time that he did that so why don't you just left him go Chifuyu?" Said another voice that seems to belong to a female who have this noble aura around her.

"Ann-nee!"

Ichika shout grateful that someone is defending him.

"Your spoiling him to much Henrietta." Chifuyu said to the woman before sighing. "Oh well it was my miss this time to allow him out of my sight. Only this time though." It seems that Chifuyu finally relent. After that she look around at the gather student telling them to dismissed which cause the female student scattering away from the area not wanting to receive her wrath.

"Owowowow… that hurt Chifuyu. You don't need to hit that hard." Said the victim of the Curse Dictionary Book as he start getting up albeit woozily shaking his head. For him to manage to recover in just a short time from the Curse Dictionary book was rather something.

"And what do you have to said for yourself!?"

"Sorry I went too far!" the man who managed to destroy a brick wall with a shinai bow his head in apologies in the face of Chifuyu Glare. With this one could tell who the dominant one between their relationships is.

"Anyway... we can think about your punishment later. The Chairman want to see you right now so you're coming with me." Chifuyu said and even without waiting for response she Drag Saito by the collar as the two of them leave the area.

"Waitwaitwait… at least let me walk by—"

Saito seems to protest about something but his voice went unheard as he was out of hearing distance after being drag by Chifuyu.

"What was that about?" wonder Ichika. It been a while since he have seen Saito and the fisrt thing happen after they met Saito want to kill him? did he do something? He start to wonder when a newspaper was put on his hand by Henrietta.

"Read the column on the below right." Henrietta said as Ichika took the newspaper which finally dawn on him why he was being chased early in the morning.

THAT DAMN SISCON!

Ichika shout in his heart. He should have at least asked before attacking him out of sudden. Thinking this it amazed him how Saito attitude is quite similar to Ichika Sister. Attack first; ask question later seems to be the thought process of the two. Maybe it because they were friend since high school is what Ichika thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ichika P.O.V)

Phew… at least I managed to stay alive. Was the thought on my mind as I was on the way to the classroom after parting with Ann-nee. Fortunately class wasn't in session yet but with how the commotion earlier morning I doubt a class will be in session today. On the way to the classroom I notice some student who are still in the hallway seems to stole a glance at me every time. A few girls seems to be blushing when we make an eye contact.

There no doubt that there were curious about what happen just now and was to embarrassed to when and talk to me the only male in the school which explain the blushing part really well. I think I'm getting good at reading female emotion is what I was convincing myself as I went to the classroom.

And sure enough as soon as I open the door to my classroom.

"Are you okay Ichika? I heard you were attack by someone?"

"What happened Ichika-san? There was this explosion and then I heard that you were chased by an unknown man?"

Houki and Cecillia immediately bombarded me with a question with left me unable to answer the question. But it amazed me how Rumor travel fast. Half an hour haven't pass yet and it seems like everyone else is already knew what happen this morning.

"Is it true that the man destroy the wall with his bare-hand?"

"I heard he fought toe to toe with Ichika who are using [Byakushiki]."

"No way… are you sure it a man? Not some robot that come from the future?"

"But for a man to enter a whole girl school and only interest in Orimura-kun… perhaps he swing that way?"

It seems the Rumor being a rumor seems to went on tangent from the truth. It seems that Saito have managed to made some reputation though it was not a reputation that I want to part off.

"Orimu~ are you interested in that as well?"

Oi you there! don't start making any weird rumor! I'm straight I told you!

"I-ichika… don't tell me you…"

"I-ichika san… so your actually…"

Houki and Cecillia seems to have come to a conclusion on their own which I immediately tried to denied.

"I don't swing that way! I like woman thank you very much especially someone beautiful like the two of you." I said trying to recover the situation before it turn into a bad rumor.

And it seems to be working as Houki and Cecilia seems to turn away blushing and seems to be accepting of my words.

"I-I see… I'm beautiful. Fufu… fufufu…"

Houki looks happy enough.

"Ara… Ichika-san… saying I'm beautiful… huhu…huhuhu…"

For some reason both of them seems to be happy after Ichika Denial of swinging the other way. It sure made me happy that they accept my words but for some reason I felt there was some misunderstanding here.

"Awww… it a shame."

"You! what with the disappoint face!" I shout on instinct at that. is it the fact that I'm straight cause her to be disappoint?

"Ahahaha…"the girl just laugh it off before running to her seats. It seems that everyone have start returning to their seat. It great that I managed to escape from all that questioning but what with the sudden change?

I was wondering about this which I soon managed to get an answer off at shape of the Curse Dictionary book hitting my head.

"Back to your seat, Orimura."

"Y-yes." I managed to said as I went to my seat. Only then that I noticed Hoiki and Cecilia seems to have not noticed Chifuyuu-nee arrival as they seems to be in Daze with their face red. Did they have a fever or something? That can't be… they look just find when they bombarded me with the question so what gives?

*Bam**Bam*

Sure enough the two of them was hit with the Curse Dictionary book snapping them out of their trance as they quicly scramble back to their seat though is it my imagination that they still seems to be on daze as they return to their seat. They must be have caught a cold and Chifuyu nee is also quite amazing herself. As expected of the Devil. She doesn't even holding back against someone who are sick. Crap… she's looking this way.

Not wanting to receive any more damage from the Curse Dictionary Book I quickly look straight to the Board not wanting to meet Chifuyuu-nee Gaze. This is someone who managed to silent a Siscon Monster with just a glare so there no way in hell I want to meet her gaze if possible.

With that the class continued as normal. I don't see Saito anywhere after that then again IS Academy is not really a place for a male to walk around freely so of course I won't see him even if I look outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"…"

Uwah… why does it have to start with the stare? I internally sweat drop as my eyes went to anywhere but the person who are sitting on the desk in front of me. That damn Chifuyu, she could have at least accompanying me instead of leaving me alone here.

"It have come to my ear about this little… incident that happen this morning near the school garden." The person paused as if trying to emphasize his word before continuing. "And did I heard it right or did a couple of wall was destroyed during this Incident?"

"Ahaha… there must be a fragile wall to be destroyed by a Shinai. You should have it replaced immediately." I said as my eyes still not meeting him.

"A Fragile wall in the school that train an IS Pilot with damaged casualties is high everyday?" he said again and I don't think I have anything to refute to that. I think the Rune did Glow a bit during this morning and with Derf currently residing inside the Shinai it increase the Shinai Durability by greater amount and combining the two not even a Concrete wall could withstood against it strength.

"well… I tried to said something but nothing seems to come out as I don't really know what to said. Thinking back again that was kind of stupid of me to went wild back there and running in the middle of a School with 99% of I population was female. If not a pervert I don't know what else I will be label at by them.

"Sigh… I guess I have to thanks Chifuyu for stopping it before it escalated." It seems that the Old man finally seems to give up. Perhaps I may be able to escape any punishment from this? or so I thought as his next word crush what little my hope have. "I'll have to deduct your paid in order to repair the damaged that you did."

"Wait, what!? if you did that than what am I supposed to eat this month!?" I tried to protest. If you think being a pilot of [Black Knight] would made you rich than you are greatly mistaken. If my identities were to come out I might be able to get rich quickly but the attention that come with it are not worth it. in fact I might be put behind a jail for my connection with [White Knight] or worse they might even decide to Disect me because except Ichika I'm the only other Male pilot in this world.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Was the reply of this damn old man. Currently you could said I am working with him though what my work is it rarely from participating with some research and testing any prototype of an IS Since Gandalfr allow a Mastery over weapon it is the best shot on taking an IS pass it limit. Sometime there not even any work but still receive the payment Monthly as it is that type of Contract. It not like I have other choice considering this past years the treatment of the male in Society was rather bad that it a bit hard for someone without a degree like me to find a suitable job.

Though the pay was rather good Compare to an Average Japanese worker but recently with me having been to all over the world fighting any monster that slip on this world from the distortion that Tabane did I might have spending overboard there when buying souvenir for Tsunami. What? it normal for a brother to buy present for this you know though I still haven't give it to her yet. I thought on waiting this weekend where Student on IS Academy are allowed to return home.

"By the way… is what Chifuyu said true? The fact that you were almost activated the [Black Knight] in the middle of Onlooker?"

"Geh." Now that I think about it again I might have done that if Chifuyu doesn't stop me. "Um… I guess you could said I was in the heat of moment back there and… well… you know… [Byakushiki] having the same core as [White Knight] and all so I thought Kuro might have want to meet her again?"

[Don't Involve me in this.]

Wah! She answer. That girl rarely talks when in the presence of other so it was kind of surprised hearing her speak so suddenly.

"Hoho… if isn't Kuro. Your barely speak with this Old man so I thought you might have hate this old man. It made me quite happy… huhuhu…" the Old mand sure is Happy. I guess he might have treat Kuro like a Grandaughter he never have…. wait. Didn't Hnerietta was adopted as his Grandaughter. Maybe this Old was just a pervert that have a thing for small girl?

While Kuro was indeed a few years old I don't know whether the term girl fit her. even now we still don't know what kind of existence Kuro and Shiro is but for Kuro she was born from a part of Louise when I transfer my Memories of Louise to restore her memories causing part of her to stay with the rune together with part of Void.

Which is why even after Louise death Gandalfr still remain with me as part of the void still stay within me. but back then Kuro was nothing but part of the void with no will on her own but only when I made my contact with [Black Knight] did she managed to gain awareness and since she was born from part of Louise she have kept that appearance as well though she was nothing like Louise. for example…

[Hmph… who would want talking with an old Geezer like you.]

…something like that and that not an imagination as she just said that out to the Old man causing him to be in the state of shock. if it was Louise she would probably replied something like…

"D-don't misunderstand. It not like it wants to talk with you or anything."

Something like that. in other word while Louise is the Tsundere type Kuro was Tsuntsun without the Dere part.

Well I guess that enough explanation about Kuro here as I can see she have gone quiet again which the Old man… um… did I forgot to said that the Old Man IS Juuzou Kutsuwagi the owner of Kutsuwagu Group the most Influential group in IS related matter that they could even bypass some treaty that was set between Country.

It goes to show how influential the person in front of me is and this person is on Public was the Head master of IS Academy with is the only school that exist in the whole world that teach any IS related matter. You can even said this School was it own country as it was free from any Country Law including Japan which is the Country where the school was.

"Ahem… back to the topic. I hope you would be more careful in the future about the matter related to [Black Knight]. The old man said with a stern voice that I could only do nothing but nod. "Since we already on the subject of Black Knight remind me again beside me and Higa who else knew about your Identities as [Black Knight]."

"Eh, ah… there was Chifuyu, Tabane, Henrietta… and Cecilia Alcot. I guess that all to my knowledge I think. Why do you want to know?" surely he didn't thought the secret was safe and decide to eliminate anyone that know? Chifuyu, Tabane and Henrietta would probably allright but the Alcot daughter is something else. In fact she wasn't really supposed to know about my identities but to the event several years ago and my promise with his father cause her to connect the Dot about my identities but I managed to convince her to keep quiet… but she probably hate me so I have been keeping my Distance from her after that incident.

"The Alcot huh… is this related to that Incident?" seeing me nod he continued. "I guess I would need to have a little talk with her later."

"You're not thinking of Silencing her aren't you?" I ask just to be sure. If it was true than i might need to end my contract with him if resolve to that despicable act.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought since she already know your secret and all it might be perfect to include her in that 'project'." I felt a bit relief that the Old man wasn't planning on that but that 'project'?

"Are sure it a good idea? I mean she and I wasn't exactly on a good term so I doubt she would want to have anything to do with me." I said and part of me not wanting her to involve in that project. it was a top secret project that I doubt it was a good idea to let a 15 year old girl to participate. She should go and enjoy her life more rather than participating in the 'project'.

"Hm… I just thought it was a good idea but if you don't want to than I stop here." it seems that the Old man can read my objection on the subject. "Anyway… now let go to the main topic on why I call you here."

"Eh? Isn't because of what happen this morning?" I ask him seeing that I already lost count on how long I'm talking with him now that I thought we were about to finish and now he said that we were just about to go to the main topic?

"Do you think I would have any way on knowing what you would do early in the morning?" he ask me again. I guess it was coincidence that this Incident happens this morning when he want to talk to me about something.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" I ask him feeling slightly anxious considering it was rare for him wanting to ask something of me except when he need [Black Knight] for something. Is it another experiment? Or does he need [Black Knight] on something else.

"It's about time that we made [Black Knight] Public." And he drops the bomb almost immediately that left my brain processing what he just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.

Standing on top the Building that almost reaches the sky I look below. From this Height all I could see was a figure of people gather together that it was enough to make them look like an ant. With how many gather around it made it felt like a celebrity was about to came and this people are the Loyal fan.

Though the truth wasn't too far off either as today is the day where the [Black Knight] are introduce to the whole world and the black can also be consider as a Celebrity as it won't be exaggerated to said that no one does not know about the [Black Knight[. They have been many speculations about the [Black Knight] all over the world. Especially as it suddenly appear in one country after the other before disappearing.

Many rumor have going around because of that and people never tired talking about it because unlike [White Knight] who have disappear never to be seen again. [Black Knight] was still appearing and the irony of it people seems to believe that the [Black Knight] was travelling all over the world defeating monster just like the Dragon that appear 6 years ago.

It wasn't exactly wrong but since no one have confirm or denied it, it have still been nothing but a rumor despite being closer to the truth. That was from the Public perception at least but as for the Government they weren't really happy knowing the [Black Knight] managed to slip under their radar without them knowing.

America especially seems to have a grudge against the [Black Knight] probably due to it having a relation with the [White Knight] that caused them Humiliation 6 years ago. They would probably be angry if they find out that one of their Pilot representative was actually a friend with the Black Knight thought that representative probably doesn't know that the one she befriended was none other than the pilot of [Black Knight].

In any way [Black Knight] have remained living legends till present and now that Very sama [Black Knight] will show it appearance to the public. Although by appearance it wasn't on the level where they reveal the identities of [Black Knight].

As Juuzou Kutsuwagi have reveal to the Public it was stated that they managed to make a contact with the [Black Knight] and 'She' have also agreed on working under the Kutsuwagi group. By 'She' mean so far everyone seems to have naturally thought that the [Black Knight] pilot was a female. Even with the fact that a Male Pilot have appear it doesn't even cross their mind that the Pilot of Black Knight was also a male as it already been ingrained in their mind for Six years that the pilot was female.

From below I could see that there was Juuzou-san, Higa-san and Chifuyu sitting on the chair that was prepared on the stage as a reporter bombarded them with question. Though Chifuyu look annoyed probably due to being drag on this but at least the reporter was smart enough to not to ask her any question or it could also be her death glare that the reporter seems to avoid her which left to Juuzou-san and Higa to answer any question that was thrown at them.

After a Moment Juuzou san suddenly stood causing the silence to fall over the area.

"And now then… the Moment that you all have been waiting for." Guess that was my cue. Standing back to made sure no one would be able to see me I activate the [Black Knight] as the Familiar Armor was equip on my Body together with the Visor as to hide my identities.

"I present you…" activating the anti-Gravity Field I feel myself floating and prepared to move down… "The [Blac-]

KABOOM!

Before he could finish the word an Explosion happen about a few Kilometer away from the area. thankfully with all the people gathering on this area no one should have been involved in that explosion.

But what happen? Is it a terrorist? Or some faction that have some grudge against the [Black Knight]? I thought to myself as I my sensor quickly pick up the cause of the explosion as it zoom from where I was. Being so high in the sky made it easier to spot the target and was shock at what I saw.

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

It was a Fire Dragon!

* * *

><p>Allright let stop here. Hello there! it been more than a year since I last update and come to think of it it also take a year for me to update the previous Chapter so in other word see you guy a year later for another Chapter… sorry, that was a joke…. Probably.<p>

Anyway this Is normally a one part Chapter but I decide to split it considering I still currently don't know which direction to take this Story so at the very least I would know what to write on the next chapter so that I could update faster.

Some of you might be confused by a few event that was mention in this Chapter but that will be explain in the Flashback as it was what supposedly happen during the Past Arc.

And I don't really know what to say anymore except to apologize for not updating since I'm currently was more focusing on 'Familiar of Devil' but since many of you seems to demand this to be update I decide to update it while thinking on whether what would Happen in Saito in 'Familiar of Devil'.

That is all and see you guys next chapter which shouldn't take too long… probably.

P.S

Below are for those who read 'Familiar of Devil so for those who don't read it I recommend to read it and ignore this message.

Some people really seems to made a mistake on assuming Saito would be weak if he stay Human so here is a preview on what the difference if Saito Stay Human or Devil.

As a Human Saito would have access to all properties without having any weakness over it which won't impede any experiment that he may start on the future and his strength and speed without Gandalfr would probably as strong Human Athlete and he tolerance to pain was as strong as normal human though with Gandalfr Activated he can ignore any pain while fighting though the he will receive the feedback of the damaged when the Rune lost it power and if the pain exceed on what he could handle he would 'died' as shown on the Chapter 55 of Familiar of Devil. as the stories progress he will find a way to get around this weakness and got some power up that put him on Maou class level or slightly stronger

As for Devil Saito would have any weakness that Devil have and he would be unable to continue any Experiment that have any connection with Holy-Properties. As for his Base strength he will be stronger than he normally is and with high tolerance to pain and with Gandalfr Activated his increase in power will be tremendous that allow him to match with the speed of any average High Class Devil and it endurance increase greatly that even being stab with Durandal and ignoring any Holy-Damage will allow him to continued fighting but once the effect of Gandalfr wear off he would receive the feedback but with high tolerance to pain he could probably survive stronger damaged than his human body could but if he was damaged by any Holy Properties while in Gandalfr he will receive the full brunt on Holy-Damage that was accumulate at the same time which could kill him if he doesn't act fast. As for the power up it not any different from if he was a human though he will be stronger which probably put him on the level of Super Devil.

That was the gist of it as the two have they pro and cons so I might need to take some more time to think about it and the mean time I might update this Story or probably Tsukaima No Saito when I have the chance.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful days in IS Academy… and definitely a peaceful day without some Siscon running around breaking havoc around the school was the thought of Ichika as he look around the Cafeteria to made sure that the Siscon monster wasn't around.<p>

"You sure about your brother aren't around today Tsunami?" Ichika ask just to made sure to the girl right across the table that look like she was about to fall asleep at any moment now.

"Huh? Un…"Tsunami Nod before continuing. "…He said he have something he need to today so he cant be around for a whole day." Tsunami said and that made Ichika feel relieved because recently the sight of Saito inside the IS academy have becoming more frequent that Ichika start to think that his life might be in danger at any time.

Even if he want to protest the fact that Saito seems to have permission from the Principal of the academy made him unable to do anything about it. Of course some other student also raised some question about this at first but it was quickly shut up when Chifuyu-nee mention he was one of the researcher in IS Academy.

Although Male was supposedly unable to pilot an IS it wasn't rare for a Male researcher on the IS related matter. But Ichika which he believes anyone who knows Saito would state that researcher is anything that one would think of Saito when you look at him.

"By the way…" Ichika decide to change the topic. It won't do any good to think too much about this matter. "…did something happen today? No matter where I look everyone seems to focus on television for some reason."

He was rather curious about why everyone seems to focus on the same thing. Not to mention that this morning class was cancel all of a sudden though they might have explain why but Ichika was to sleepy to listen so it might slip out of his mind.

"Ehhhhh! Ichika… did you hit your head or something? Didn't you see the news yesterday!?" Tsunami who look like she was about to fall asleep at any moment now was wide awake a she gave him a surprise look.

"Um… is there something I should know of? Do you know anything about it Cecilia?" seeing that it seems like it was something big Ichika turn to Cecilia instead.

"…"

"Cecillia?"

Ichika call to her since she doesn't reply.

"Eh…uh, what?"

She seems to startled a bit when Ichika raised his voice a little to gain her attention.

"Is there something on your mind? you seems quiet today?" Ichika ask a bit worried. Cecillia have been quiet the whole time when the four of them gather in Cafeteria. She seems to be in deep thought that she seems to ignore everything around her.

On a side note by four of them Ichika mean him, Houki, Cecillia and Tsunami. Houki also seems to have been quiet the whole time though it wasn't the same reason as Cecillia because to him it more like she seems content to take a sit beside him and listen to the conservation.

"No, nothing… really." That was a lie but Ichika didn't wish to pursue further if she wasn't willing so he decide to return back to the topic.

"So… is there something happening today?" he ask again.

"You explain Houki while I take a little nap….zzz"

"Oi… why should I- That was fast!" Houki was about to retort but was unable to as Tsunami immediately fall asleep before she could. "Sigh… that girl. There a limit to how lazy you could be." Houki seems to mutter something as if looking resigns as she turns to look at him. "Anyway… how could you not know Ichika. It was all over the news yesterday."

"Ahaha… I was a bit tired yesterday so I kind of went asleep early." Ichika said trying to make an excuse. Even though he said that he barely able to get any sleep with how he keep worrying that Saito might have decided to assassinate him while sleeping. He's been scared this past few days that he barely gotten enough rest. Anyone would if they know what Saito truly capable off. Ichika have seen for himself since he was a little to know what kind of monster Saito is.

Houki seems to have given up decide to told him. "Today is the day where they reveal about the 'Black Knight'. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about right? It seems that Kutsuwagi Group managed to make contact with the 'Black Knight' and even managed to tied a contract with her."

"What, Black knight? Really?" Ichika was indeed surprised. There have been many rumor all over the world about the 'Black Knight' because unlike the 'White Knight' who have disappear never to be seen. The 'Black Knight' have been making an appearance all over the world even for a short while. There was even a reward gave by some country to those who have information about her and yet no one managed to made contact with her.

Chifuyu might have known something about the identities of the Black Knight but Ichika doubt she would told him so he have been left with nothing but speculation about the identities of Black Knight.

Now that he knows this there no way he would miss this as he quickly pull out his own Tablet and put it on the Channel where they seem to be an interview about the matter. He can also see his Sister sitting in the interview but it seems none of the reporter was brave enough to ask her a question.

"I present you…" the voice of the leader of Kutsuwagi group can be heard as everyone else seems to anticipate what would happen. Even Tsunami who have fallen asleep a moment ago was wide awake staring at her own screen.

It have been many years since Black Knight was caught in a Television but back then the Image wasn't too clear because it was in the middle of Heavy fog and the distance from her because of that Dragon. But now one would be able to see her closely for the first time… and that should have happen if not for what happen next.

KABOOM!

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

An Explosion accompanying by a Roaring sound was heard before the video was cut off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silent fell upon the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

H-how. What. Why. Many question lingering in my mind as I witness the form of Fire Dragon reaking Havoc over the city. There can only be one explanation about this.

"A [Distortion]. There a [Distortion] somewhere in the city." I said as my voice was relayed back to Chifuyu and the other through the communication link that connected with [Black Knight.]

[Distortion]. Originally it was a Distortion in Space and time that was caused when Ancient Dragon came to this World but I Tiffa have already closed that [Distortion] for good back then in order to stop the Ancient Dragon from recovering any Magical energy.

But because of that [Distortion] a friend of mine Shinonono Tabane manage to find a way to create another Distorion that could connect Halkeginia and Earth. Of course the problem is the Distortion that was caused could only connect one way which is from Halkeginia to Earth meaning only those that from Halkeginia could bypass the Distortion and not Vice versa.

It was my fault in the first place since no matter what I still want to be able to visit Halkeginia in the first place so I ask Tabane for Assistance and as a result… multiple [Distortion] appearing all over the world which leave me no choice to closed the [Distortion] before thing could get worse such as Fantasy like creature start to walk around the world.

[Oi, didn't that Rabbit woman told us that the one with the Sea Dragon was the last one?]

"Yeah… it should be. Even if Tabane I doubt she would purposely hide the fact that there is a [Distortion] left which mean that… either she didn't know about this [Distortion] or this is a new one."

I replied to Kuro. Tabane may look like the type that would leave a World destroying switch around but she not the type to lie when I ask. If she don't want to answer something usually she just leave a vague answer and then quickly change the topic but she definitely confirm it to me last time when I Ask about the last [Distortion].

"Knowing that Woman this could be her work this time."

Well, I can't Denied what Derf said but if that true than as a friend it my Job to clean up after her.

With that in mind I was preparing to use [Ignition Boost] to reduce my Distance with the Dragon but stop as an Image of Juuzo appear at the screen that was projected from the IS.

"Can you leave this to us? Just focus on Eliminating the [Distortion] first." I was about to protest when Derf speak up.

"He's right partner. Judging from the size of that Fire Dragon it can only be from Fire Dragon Mountain. There is a High Chance that the [Distortion] was connected to that place so it will best to Eliminate the [Distortion] first before anymore Dragon pass through the distortion."

Hearing Derf said that i can't help but to relent and leave this to him.

"Don't worry… It not like I'm going to send an Amateur against a Dragon." Hearing he said those words I notice a group of IS Flew toward the Fire Dragon before stopping about a Hundred meter from it. All of them seem to be a Customized IS that seems to Derive from the Training Unit though because of the Customization I can't determine what their Original is.

But among the Group there are also one Personal IS mix into it which is assume must be the leader since possessing Personal IS mean one must have been acknowledge by the Country of it Core owner.

"Very well, I leave it to you." I said to him before cutting the communication link. "Kuro, run through the scan Approximately 10 Kilometer Radius where the Fire Dragon appears."

"Understood."

Kuro replied as the [Black Knight] start doing the scanning. While this is happening any form of activity could disrupt the scanning so all I could do is just wait until I find where the Distortion is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirasaki Tatenashi a Student Council President of IS Academy which at the same time means a strongest student in the school was in a Dilemma. Despite being only 16 years old she have experience on Fighting and by that not the usual Sparring between pilots. Being involve with the Dark side of the world there are many times where she have to fought a Terrorist and she have come out of as a winner many times.

And this Shirasaki Tatenashi was ask By Kutsuwagi Juuzou himself to act as a Security during the Debut of 'Black Knight' to the whole world. With the 'Black Knight' being widely Famous surely there was a few organization would want to interfere with the event or if she in luck perhaps the Phantom Task itself will come out in the open considering the fame of 'Black Knight'.

With that in mind she agreed to take part in the security and have also included a few student of her Choosing.

All of them including her was experience when fighting against another IS which is why she choose them since in this world there are no weapon that could be a match against an IS so having someone who are experience in fighting another IS was a great help.

"Did someone have any Idea on how to fight a creature that came out of Fantasy book!?" she ask just in case but by the confused look that her team shows it was obvious that they have no idea. She can sense though that a few of them might have been scared facing against this creature that about 10 times the size of Human.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

The Dragon roars and with a Flap of it wing it charged at them

"Everyone, Maintain Distance and open Fire!" She shouts as they Dodge away of the Dragon Charge and Fire a Hail of Bullet at the Dragon. She have thought it would not have an effect considering the Dragon of 6 years ago can even survive a Plasma Charged attack but it seems that this Dragon wasn't as tough as the last one as the Dragon seems to be in Pain.

KABOOM!

Those with a Missile equip Fire their Own Missile at the Dragon not giving it a chance to counter. Since this Dragon wasn't as strong as the previous one surely it could not survive that kind of Barrage of Missile. Even an IS would immediately activate it Absolute Barrier when hit. That should have happen but Tatenashi didn't forgot one thing. Their Enemies was not and IS Therefore…

ROAAAARRRR!

Emerging from the Flame the Dragon Flew toward the Sky at high Speed before coming at Full stop with it Head turning at them with mouth open. One doesn't need to be a genius to figure out what the Dragon about to do.

"Scatter!" with a quick comment all of them scatter from all over Direction as a huge burst of Flame come out from the Dragon mouth burning everything that could be burn on the ground. What have been a City have been turn to sea of flame as fire start to spread. This is something that would be called [Dragon Breath] if those knowledgeable about Mythological creature.

"Distract it!" was her order as the other quickly open fire causing the Dragon to roar in pain as it set eyes on the group except for Tatenashi. Using the opening Tatenashi Gather all of the Aqua nanomachine on her [Mysterious Lady] as water start to gather on her palm taking the Form of a lance.

[Lance of Mistletain] it was her Ultimate attack that could one-shot kill of any enemies. If Battlefield was somewhere else with no care of property damage Tatenashi might have tried a few other method first before resorting to her Ultimate attack but the longer the fight there is a high chance that the danger could befall on the citizen not to far away from here which is why she have to finish this as soon as possible.

"Take this!" with the Dragon Distract Tatenashi Throw the Lance at high speed as it pierced the Dragon Scale causing it to lose Balance and start to fall. But it still wasn't over yet as Tatenashi Explod the Nanomachine that was inside the Dragon Body as the Dragon explode causing it inside splashing everywhere.

It wasn't a good sight for those who are not used to it and Tatenashi could see that a few of them turn to look the other way. Can't be blame them though unlike Machine this Dragon was in fact a Living being so having something Explode from Inside them can only be gruesome to says.

"This is Tatenashi. I've taken care of the… Dragon that appear." Tatenashi inform Kutsuwagi Juuzou through the Communication channel that was provided.

"Good Job… is what I want to said but it doesn't seem to be over yet."

Showing a Confused look she was about to ask when the Familiar Sound was heard again except this time it wasn't just one.

"Kyaaa!"

One of her Comrade Cried out as Tatenashi saw her crash through the nearby building after being sweep by a sudden Appearance of another Dragon.

"Dis-" before she could give order She Dive downward as something pass by above her as she saw what appear to be a Tail strike another of her Comrade causing her to fly away.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

The Dragon, no the Dragons Growl as it look at the group with a Anger in it probably because one of their was killed by her. the situation is definitely bad. It was bad enough when their was one but now they have to face two? Not only that seeing at the status screen show that the two that was hit have their energy depleted that should be enough to maintain their Life Support system.

This confirm one Hit from the Dragon was enough to bypass Energy shield and activated the Absolute Barrier which mean that Energy shield is useless against the Dragon.

ROARRRRRRRR!

One of the Dragon as… something that should not be happening is happening. A Multiple Ball of Flames was shot at the group but fortunately the group managed to react in time as they dodge it before it would be hit.

Tatenashi was Dumbfound. The Fireball was not what bothers her but rather how the Fireball was shoot. If it came from the Dragon Mouth then she would probably won't bother about it but the Fact that the Fireball came from if this was an Rpg would be called a Magic Circle.

(Your telling me Magic is real now?)

She was too distracted by to many thing that she noticed to Late the Fireball they Dodge was sudden Exploded in Bright light as if someone were using a Flash Grenade. Normally Human should be blind by that for some time but an IS Enhance the pilot Five sense which gave them resistance to it a little but it wasn't enough to Immune to it as she could barely see what is Happening as she flew Upward at high speed.

A second later her Vision clear and what she see definitely was not what she want to see. It seems her other comrade wasn't so lucky as they seems to be attack during that Blindness and looking at the status of them told her that they were out form the action which leave only her left. Fortunately the Dragon seems to ignore those that were out of action as they focus their attention on her.

It seems that she have made two big mistake during the battle. The first one is when she use the [Lance of Mistletain] so early which caused her to ran out of Aquananomachine which would take some time before it could be regenerate.

Her second Mistake was she Assume that the Dragon having Low Intelligent with them seems to focus on Destruction. Which is why she thought having the battle near the ground was the best as with all the Building will restrict the Dragon movement but that was proven false when the Dragon seems to use something that Blind them and taking that opportunity to eliminate them.

Normally if you would consider the strength between her Mysterious Lady and the Fire Dragon it was Obvious that Mysterious lady came on top. But that if one consider the spec of the IS but not the pilot.

It is not to say that Tatenashi was weak. In Normal situation no Many amount of Fire Dragon could even put a scratch at her but the situation wasn't exactly as normal per sec as the Fire Dragon have shown to have More Intelligence than what they should have been but of Course Tatenashi didn't know about this so she assume that the Dragon was an Intelligent type of Creature in the first place.

There also the fact that Tatenashi have basically Zero Experience fighting against a Non-Humanoid Creature after all the Non-Humanoid creature on earth wasn't on the Level that could fought on par With an IS.

With these two fact combine together was the reason that Tatenashi was in the current Situation as The Two Dragon turn toward her as they Take Flight toward her.

"Calm down… even if it only me and my only weapon left is [Rusty Nail] and [Heavy Rain]." She said to no one in particular as she tried to assess the situation. There are Two Dragon Charging at her and judging from her previous Experience while it Scale is tough to Withstood a missile attack it doesn't mean it was Immune to it as it shows that it did receive Damage even from High Speed Bullet.

As long as she was careful she was sure there is still a chance of winning against this Two Dragon that was what she thought but it seems she have made yet against another Mistake. That is the Number of Dragon that should have been as before she noticed a Large Shadow Looming Above her as the Third Dragon Sweep It Claw from Above her.

Thankfully Tatenashi was fast to act as she tried to Dodge but partially succeed as the Dragon Claw only managed to graze her but that was enough to cause her to be Push back a little as Half of her Energy Shield was Gone by that alone.

But alas Luck was not on her side as taking the opportunity when she was out of Balance by the attack earlier the other Two Dragon Appear from both of her Sides as their Mouth wide open. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Tatenashi was just about to be sandwich by two Breath of fire as all she could do was cover her face and hope that her Energy Shield would be enough to withstood the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crap, That Personal IS about to be Done in!

"Are you Done yet Kuro!"

[Not yet, there too much interference to Pin Point it exact Location.]

Kuh… back then when one of them was Hit by the Fire Dragon I almost Charge in but stop when I Notice there still Life Sign coming from the pilot and the Dragon seems to Ignore any down pilot. But this time I can't just sit by. If this one down then all of the Fire Dragon Target would be the Crowd of people for sure.

"Maa… Maa… just Relax. We're already Dispatch her so there no need to Worry."

I Heard Higa Voice and before I could ask who's her I look at where the Personal IS was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dragon Fire a Breath of Flame as it engulfed the Space where Tatenashi was. All she could do was wait and Hope that her shield would last. She wait and wait and nothing seems to happen as she look at her Energy Shield reading she noticed that it doesn't seems to be decreasing.

"That was a close one. are you okay?" hearing someone Voice She just now noticed that she was currently being surround… no, being trap is more like it as she realize she was in some sort of Sphere of Water. She also noticed she wasn't alone as she can see a Purple Color IS right in front of her and the Pilot being someone she recognizes.

"Henrietta Sensei?" the person in front of her was none other than one of the Teacher at IS Academy. Tatenashi personally know her as she her Homeroom teacher when she was a First year. "IS that a Personal IS? I didn't know you have a Personal IS."

"Hm… It a Newly Made by Kutsuwagi Group and I was Chosen as a Pilot." Henrietta replied as it wasn't exactly a secret but she also realized that now was not the time to Idle Chatter. "Anyway… a Student should take a rest while Sensei handles this." Said Henrietta as a Teacher talking to her own student.

"I'm a Student Council President you know." Said Tatenashi with her pout. Despite always acting like a child she doesn't really like it when other treat her such.

"And that made you a Student." Was Henrietta Replied as she wave her the Staff on her hand that can be easily mistaken coming from Magical Girl Shows as she pass through the Barrier of water that have protect Tatenashi from the attack. Tatenashi was also a bit Curious seeing how there was another type of IS with the same Ability as her Mysterious Lady to Manipulate water but she Noticed something Difference.

For once it doesn't seems like The IS that Henrietta Pilot was using Aquananomachine to manipulate the water as Tatenashi doesn't feel even a slight bit of Aquananomachine in the Sphere of water that have protect her.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

The Dragon seems to Growl as they turn their attention to Henrietta as if knowing she was a threat.

"Let's go Tristain." With that word she take of as the two Dragon took chase completely ignoring Tatenashi as the Third Dragon also joining the other two making it Three Versus two. From Tatenashi Viewpoint Tatenashi could see as Flame was shoot from what appear to be Magic Circle but Henrietta easily Dodge as she also Counter with her own version of Ball of Water as they Hit the one of the Dragon causing them to Flinch before taking pursuit.

Tatenashi can confidently said that Henrietta was good. In her Last year Henrietta mostly focusing on Theory related matter to IS and Rarely Join the Practical Class which is why no one have ever seen how good she is at Piloting an IS. There also the fact that She can't seems to figure out how that IS was Controlling all the water. Just what kind of System allow for Water to be used like that.

As she thought of this one of the Dragon was suddenly Impaled by a Large Icicle that appear out of nowhere and before the Dragon could fall to the ground the same sphere of water that have protect Tatenashi surround the Dragon as it stop on Midair. It seems whatever it is this Water is made of it seems to also possess the ability to defied Gravity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew… Damn that Old man. If Henrietta was here he should have told me. Despite having only seen her once in action I am confidence Henrietta could take care of this by herself. With Tristain Amplifying her own Magic and Henrietta being a Square class Mage a few Fire Dragon shouldn't be a problem for her. Even if that Fire Dragon magic was stronger on earth.

It has been Shown Many times that any firstborn Magic use on earth seems to have Great Boost on it. the Real reason was still unclear but the theories behind it is that for reason Unknown the Spirit On earth have much weaker resistance than the one on Halkeginia and since Firstborn Magic was a Magic that relied on the Power of Spirit mean that even a Weakling like Goblin mage would be able to draw a lot of power from the Spirit than what it normally could.

I Shudder to think what would happen if A Human Hating Elf somehow arrive in this world. It would probably cause a wide scaled destruction just to stop them if they indeed somehow arrive in this world.

Even that Vampire that I Fought last time was fearsome enough and it can be consider miracle that all it did was caught a Cave in inside a Tunnel though there was some Civilian Casualties as well but now is not the time to think about it.

"Have you found it yet Kuro?" I asked again. How I wish to just get on the action right now. Normally I wouldn't even need to do the searching as Tabane would deal with it while I Deal with any Harmful Monster that came out from the [Distortion].

[Urg… what with this [Distortion]? It doesn't seems to stay in one place!] Kuro seems frustrated as she continued the scan.

"oioi, what did you mean it doesn't stay in one place? Are you saying This Distortion can move?" Derf ask hearing Kuro Statement.

[If you interpret it that way, yeah. But rather than move it more like the [Distortion] Vanish and reappear somewhere else.]

At Kuro voice I can't help but grimaced. A [Distortion] that could Teleport? This I a first it ever happen.

[Ah… I found it. It currently located at….]

Hearing the Coordinate of where the [Distortion] is I widen my eyes. Of all the places why did it appear there? Without wasting any more time I quickly entering Second Shift. It was necessary for me in order to use the power of Void. And I quickly cast [World Door] and my Destination is…

Right Above the Crowd of people!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huang Lingyin was in a bad mood. Today was the day when she Arrive on Japan as she have transferred herself to IS Academy after finding out Ichika, her Childhood Friend and the one she have a crush on seems to have attend the school.

She have heard about IS Academy before but she have neglected is as nothing important which is why she doesn't apply to the academy in the first place. But of course it all change when she see the news of Ichika being the first male pilot and he was attending IS Academy.

Not willing to lose the chance of deepening their relationship she quickly Order her own Supervisor for the transfer to IS Academy. There was some trouble considering that she doesn't apply for IS Academy in the first place but it doesn't stop her from it.

Today was the day where she came to Japan and coincidently it also Intersect with the Day where the [Black Knight] announce to the whole world. Normally she doesn't really care about an even like this but this is after all the [Black Knight] who was supposedly save the world 6 years ago and it fame could be said surpassing even the Most Famous Celebrity today.

She thought that since she the place of where the event was held was on the way to the school she opt to stop by and take a look. She will only take a look and after that she will head to IS Academy immediately.

That was the plan anyway but she never thought there was going to be a terrorist… well if a group of Dragon that only exists in a myth count as a terrorist… was attacking the places.

Although everyone seems to panic at first but things calm down a bit when they noticed that they location was quite a far from the Dragon so everyone felt a bit Safe as slowly they head for the Shelter. Though when thing seems safe there also those that disregard the order and have been taking the Video and picture of the battle.

It take a few authorities to shout at them that they have start to move for the shelter though it appear some of them was laughing as if enjoying the shows though it seems they laugh stop as one by one the IS was defeated leaving only one left having to fend off not one but three of the Dragon at the same time.

At this Rin almost temp to activate her IS and go help but she knew that if she activated her IS in a foreign land without a permission it could be the cause of a breach of international treaties as she have only arrive in Japan today and still haven't went through for the proper procedure to activate her IS.

It was quite worrying seeing the battle as panic start to rise again but it wasn't for long as another one an IS she wasn't on her database appear and with just the appearance of that IS the situation have been completely turn around as one by one the Dragon was defeated and contained In what appear to be Sphere made of water.

With this everything should have been over as she could see a few people coming out from the Shelter despite the warning by the authorities hearing of the Dragon defeat. Thing should be safe now… is what she want to think but it seems fate wasn't kind to them as before they noticed a large Shadow can be seen blocking the Sun and Panic assure as someone look up noticing another one of those Dragon Diving straight at the gather people.

If this keep up than all the people including her will be crushed by the Dragon so treaties or not treaties she decide to activated her IS. She'll show the Dragon just who is the Strongest Dragon is!

With that though she was about to activated it but stop when…

*Boom*

A loud flash accompany by the sound of explosion blind her for a moment and so were the other as they have to shield their eye to be able to see clearly. Slowly and slowly their vision return and what greet them was another figure but this time it wasn't the Dragon.

"The Black Knight!"

One of the Civilian shout following by other as they saw the Humanoid figure that was once Defeating the same kind of creature 6 years ago albeit the creature that she defat was much bigger in size than the current one.

As the other was in Cheer after seeing the Black Knight Lingying notice something up ahead on the sky. It was none other of the group of Dragon but this time it Number about 20 as the dive from the sky.

*Boom*

With a Sonic movement that sent shock wave all around the Black Knight charge straight at the group of the Dragon and then… Disappear?

No, it may look like she disappear but if one were to look closely one could see that the Black Knight had reappear behind the Group of Dragon as if he was just passing them but…

*Boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom*

The sound of Explosion accompany by multiple bright light as if it was a Firework cover the sky and the next thing they see all the Dragon have disappear… without a traces. After that the Black Knight continued moving upward as her figure also disappear up in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I defeat the group of Dragon I continued Moving Upward toward the point where the [distortion] is. That was a bit dangerous there to use Explosion at close proximity from Civilian. Fortunately Void Explosion was strong enough to even destroy the Dragon on the molecule level so that part of his body doesn't fall on the ground and crush the Civilian.

I have to say thanks to this new technique I discover a few years earlier. I noticed before that when I was about to cast an Explosion there is this crackling of lightning around Derf so I thought since it already have lighting around Derf I thought of making it like an enhancement.

You know, like a Flame Sword or something similar. Which is why when I tried it on the first enemy I use it instead of being Zap the Enemy Explode from within not leaving any traces. After a few trial an error my Theories is that at the instant where I cut the enemy the Spell was released Unconciously which caused the Explosion to happen from the internal part of their body.

It was a dangerous move as I have no way of controlling it so if Derf were to cut someone else accidently while in that state, there is a high chance for them to receive the same fate as I would have no way on knowing the Friendly Fire system of Explosion would work on that skill.

Anyway… after defeating the Group of Dragon I head straight as fast as possible. I wonder just how high this is because at this rate I would broke through the atmosphere and I don't think my equipment include space exploration. Then again an IS was create for space exploration in the first place so perhaps it will be fine?

As I thought of this of this I noticed something which seems to resemble a hole above the sky and as I got closer I stop suddenly as I took notice of the [distortion]… or what resemble the Distortion as I noticed this wasn't the distortion that I've been dealing with this past years.

This is something else. It was something else but yet can work the same ways as Distortion but unlike the normal distortion that could connect Halkeginia to Earth this could connect Both ways. And there was only something that fit the description and that was…

[World Gate]

* * *

><p>Okay I think I finish this chapter. I wasn't sure whether I should release this or make an entirely new one but I guess is see you guys reaction first as I think the battle was done poorly but… it just from my point of view anyways.<p>

For those who read Familiar of Devil check my Profile since I already put the Status of Saito in it as it show his abilities and his equipment in Familiar of Devil.

With nothing more to say see you guys later.


End file.
